Y el tiempo se detuvo
by HGPERRY
Summary: Hermione Granger tiene 2 profecias en su destino que deberá que cumplir para ayudar "al niño que vivió" a vencer Voldemort, de lo contrario el mundo mágico será conquistado por "El que no debe ser nombrado"
1. Chapter 1

**Y... EL TIEMPO SE DETUVO**

AVISOS: ESTE FIC ESTA ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO DE LUCRO. ES UN FIC CON TEMATICA FEMSLASH, (RELACIÓN CHICA-CHICA) EL CUAL SE IRÁ DESARROLLANDO LENTAMENTE ENTRE LOS DOS PERSONAJES FEMENINOS MAS IMPORTANTES DEL UNIVERSO DE HARRY POTTER, EL CUAL ES PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE J.K. ROWLING Y POR LO TANTO ESPERO NO INFRINGIR EN NINGUNA LEY. CATEGORIA: DRAMA Y ROMANCE CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 **

**Parte 1 "La segunda profecia Trelawney"**

PROFECIA

"En el primer dia del séptimo mes,

nacerá en el mundo no mágico,

aquella que conducirá al elegido a la victoria,

aun cuando la nobleza de su sangre sea cuestionada,

su lealtad, valor e inteligencia serán su gran aliada."

Dumbledore escuchó atentó lo dicho por Trelawney y miró a Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape quienes también se encontraban en el despacho del Director. Ninguno de los tres comentó nada hasta que Sibyll Trelawney salió del trance en el que parecía estar y dirigiéndose a los tres preguntó: -¿que sucede? ¿acaso dije algo indebido?-,

-por supuesto que no querida Sibyll, se apresuró a contestar Dumbledore, solo escuchábamos atententamente tus recomendaciones astrológicas para elegir correctamente la mejor época para la siembra de nuestras plantas carnívoras, yo creo que le serán muy útiles a la profesora Sprout,- mintió el director.

Apenas la profesora de Adivinación abandonó la habitación, McGonagall se dirigió a Dumbledore y sugirió: -Albus, si lo que Sibyll acaba de profetizar es cierto, debemos darnos prisa y localizar a esa niña, y mantenerla a salvo, si lo que Severus nos ha contado es verdad, Voldemort iniciará una guerra y sin el elegido y esta niña el mundo mágico tal como lo conocemos dejará de existir-.

-Tienes la razón en lo que dices Minerva, aseguró el director, solo que aun no sabemos quien es el elegido y debemos dar con él primero ya que Tom sí tiene conocimiento de la primera profecia de Sibyll; debemos mantener ésta guardada aquí en Hogwarts en el más absoluto secreto-.

-Tiene razón profesor Dumbledore, dijo Snape, solo que hay un detalle que usted parece ignorar y es el hecho de que Voldemort sabe que el niño de la profecia puede ser o el hijo de los Longbottom o el los Potter, y no descansará hasta averiguar quien de los dos es o peor aun matar ambos-.

- Entonces, debemos actuar con rapidez y cautela, dijo Dumbledore-.

**Parte 2 : "Sucesos Trágicos"**

-¡La he encontrado!- aseguró Minerva al director de Hogwarts, éste la observó con detenimiento y dijo: -luces muy entusiasmada, quisiera saber ¿a qué se debe?-.

-Tu sabes muy bien lo que ella representa para este mundo-, afirmó McGonagall.

-Si, lo sé y por eso mismo ella debe crecer sin saber del mundo mágico y llevar una vida muggle por completo hasta que sea su tiempo. Observala y cuidala con la mas absoluta discreción, que nada interfiera en su destino. Debemos evitar perder mas vidas inocentes, dijo Dumbledore. Aun cuando Harry ya está seguro con sus tios en donde crecerá alejado de la magia eso no significa que debemos perderle de vista. Por otra parte, Longbottom esta bajo el cuidado de su abuela, y aunque lamentablemente también crecerá sin sus padres, sabemos que él ya no corre peligro-.

McGonagall asintió tristemente y su mente recordó los acontecimientos ocurridos meses atrás: el nacimiento del de el sexto hijo de los Weasley, Ron; tres meses después los nacimientos de los primogénitos tanto de los Potter y como de los Longbottom; felices recuerdos de todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix celebrando a los futuros integrantes de las misma y como toda esa alegria se convirtió en dias llenos de lagrimas y sufrimiento.

Sí, se dijo a si misma Minerva McGonagall, fue terrible encontrar a los Longbottom torturados hasta perder la razón por completo por una bruja cuya maldad no solo rivaliza con la del mismo Voldemort si no lo que en realidad la hace más peligrosa es su desquiciada mente. Pero en realidad, lo mas espantoso fue descubrir que el mejor amigo de los Potter y el padrino de Harry los había traicionado revelando al señor Oscuro su paredero lo que ocasionó las muertes de Lili y James Potter y que misteriosamente solo sobrevivió el pequeño hijo de los Potter con una herida en la frente la cual lo haría famoso posteriormente.

Como si estuviera leyendo la mente de la profesora, Dumbledore se dirigió a ella y dijo: -Minerva auque no pudimos evitar todos esos tristes sucesos pasados, si podemos mejorar el futuro y para eso debemos mantener a estos niños a salvo hasta que llegue ell tiempo de cumplir con su destino-.

McGonagall asintió en silencio y desapareció.


	2. Chapter 2

AVISOS: ESTE FIC ESTA ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO DE LUCRO.

ES UN FIC CON TEMATICA FEMSLASH, EL CUAL SE IRÁ DESARROLLANDO LENTAMENTE ENTRE LOS DOS PERSONAJES FEMENINOS MAS IMPORTANTES DEL UNIVERSO DE HARRY POTTER, EL CUAL ES PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE J.K. ROWLING Y POR LO TANTO ESPERO NO INFRINGIR EN NINGUNA LEY.

CATEGORIA: DRAMA Y ROMANCE.

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS. 

**CAPITULO 2** "**Los Granger"**

Ocho años después.

Mira papá, es la misma gatita que veo seguido por aqui, y aunque nadie la a reclamado como su dueño siempre anda rondando aqui en la casa, dijo una hermosa niña de rizados y castaños cabellos, mirando desde el ventanal de su habitación en el segundo piso de su casa. Sir Edward Granger, se acercó a la ventana y al reconocer al felino, le dijo a su pequeña: tienes mucha razón hija, lo más curioso es que empezó a aparecer un par de meses después de tu nacimiento, hace más de 8 años, los más felices de nuestas vida, dicho esto abrazó a su hija con mucho cariño. Para los Granger, Hermione, su única hija era su mayor y mas preciado tesoro ya que no tenían más familiares.

Tanto Edward como Jean habian sido hijos únicos y habían perdido en el mismo terrible accidente áereo a sus respectivos padres. Por un lado, los padres de Jane, los señores La Fountaine habían crecido y vivido en Francia, y fueron dueños de importantes viñedos y de una importante cadena hotelera a nivel mundial; por otro lado, los padres de Edward fueron dueños de los principales y mas importantes laborarios farmacéuticos y odontológicos de toda Gran Bretaña y y siempre vivieron en Londres. Desde que se conocieron ambas familias se llevaron de maravilla, viajaron juntos alrededor del mundo atendiendo sus respectivos negocios; fueron 8 años en que todos vivieron felices hasta que un tormentoso día, al jet privado de los La Foutaine le pegó un rayo y terminó estrellandose.

Hermione Jean Granger única nieta y la heredera universal de ambas familias, tenia cuantro años cuando ocurrió el triste suceso, pero mientras vivieron ella fue la adoración y el orgullo de sus abuelos. Ella los recordaba con cariño y los extrañaba muchisimo, al igual que a sus padres ya que éstos viajaban con frecuencia para atender los negocios familiares. En su soledad y con su inteligencia la pequeña Granger había aprendido a leer a aescribir a muy temprana edad con la ayuda de un tutor, y los libros se conviertieron en su única compañia para llenar la ausencia de su familia. Adoraba a "El mago de Oz", a "Alicia en el pais de las maravillas" y a "Alicia detrás del espejo" principalmente.

Hermione abrazó a su papá y él le sonrió con ternura. El señor Granger tomó la mano de su hija y bajaron al salón a tomar el té ya que eran casi las 5 de la tarde. Depués de beber su taza de té con algunos bocadillos, la heredera Granger salió al hermoso jardín a buscar al felino al cual acariciaba y con el cual jugaba, no entendía porque se había encariñado tanto con aquella hermosa gata, incluso conversaba con ella y casi podía jurar que el animal la comprendía a la perfección.

Sus padres contemplaban a su hija con una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza, la amaban más que a nada en el mundo, pero no disfrutaban tanto de su compañia como quisieran, ya que a raiz del accidente en el que murieron sus abuelos, Hermione desarrolló un terror a volar y preferia quedarse sola en la mansión en compañia de los empleados y sus tutores que a viajar con sus padres.

Los meses fueron pasando y conforme Hermione crecía le fueron sucediendo cosas sumamente extrañas sobretodo cuando se encontraba triste o molesta, incluso empezó a soñar con brujas y magos que existian en un mundo paralelo al que ella vivía. En uno de sus últimos sueños, dos personas se le aparecieron y le dijeron que ella estaba destinada a realizar grandes cosas en el mundo mágico, que ellos reconocian su valor e inteligencia como sus caracterísitcas principales para cumplir su destino; en otro sueño un mago el cual sostenía una bella espada le dijo, pequeña nunca dudes de tus capacidades, intuiciones, e intelecto que serán tu arma mas valiosa, confía en tu corazón cuando tu inteligencia no sepa la respuesta o el camino a seguir y pese a lo que sientas recuerda que nunca estarás sola, nosotros estaremos siempre contigo porque tú serás la guardiana de nuestra preciada escuela de magia y hechiceria.

Hermione despertó sobresaltada, cada día soñaba cosas que la dejaban entre curiosa y asustada, ¿será real? Se preguntaba ¿podré realmente ser una bruja?, pero su misma racionalidad le decía que amaba tanto la fantasía y la magia que ya se creía aquellos cuentos de hada que tanto le fascinaban.

Sin embargo, su vida dió un giro muy extraño en la vispera de su cumpleaños número 11, cuando contemplando desde su balcón a las estrellas con su telescopio, escuchó un ¡plop! Y un extraño personaje con una larga barba y un sombrero en forma de bombin que le sonreia con ternura se apareció y dijo -Miss Granger es un placer conocerla, he esperado este encuentró desde hace 11 años-. Otra persona quizá hubiera gritado o hubiese salido corriendo de la habitación pero Hermione en su innata curiosidad simplemente le preguntó ¿Es usted un mago verdad? ¿Como sabe usted de mi?, o quizá mejor deba preguntarle ¿quién es usted? -sonriendo el mago le contestó: -soy Albus Dumbledore, director del Hogwarts un colegio que se dedica a la enseñanza de la magia y la hecchicería, por lo tanto como usted acertadamente señaló soy un mago y sé de usted porque vos es realmente una bruja.

¡Vaya!, se dijo Hermione mas para si misma, así que es verdad, soy realmente una bruja, Dumbledore la miró seriamente y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo Hermione le dijo: he tenido sueños extraños donde magos y brujas me lo decian, sueños donde me hablan de un gran deber y una responsabilidad que en realidad no alcanzo a comprender. El mago asintió y dijo -yo la ayudaré a cumplir con su destino miss Granger, usted esta registrada desde su nacimiento en nuestra escuela asi que esperamos acepte venir a Hogwarts a estudiar, aquí tiene su carta de ingreso con la lista de materiales que va a necesitar en caso de que decida aceptar y esperemos vernos el 1 de septiembre y sin decir nada más se escuchó otro ¡plop! Y el mago desapareció.

Sus padres no tomaron muy bien la noticia, pero después de pensarlo durante dias, acordaron que si Hermione estudiaba en sus ratos libres y en vacaciones sus materias no mágicas para que mantuviera sus cursos "normales" podría asistir a Hogwarts.

Y... ¡bueno todos sabemos que pasó!.


	3. Chapter 3

AVISOS: ESTE FIC ESTA ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO DE LUCRO.

ES UN FIC CON TEMATICA FEMSLASH, EL CUAL SE IRÁ DESARROLLANDO LENTAMENTE ENTRE LOS DOS PERSONAJES FEMENINOS MAS IMPORTANTES DEL UNIVERSO DE HARRY POTTER, EL CUAL ES PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE J.K. ROWLING Y POR LO TANTO ESPERO NO INFRINGIR EN NINGUNA LEY.

CATEGORIA: DRAMA Y ROMANCE

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS.

Gracias a todos los que han leido esta historia y también a los que me han dejado sus comentarios, espero no decepcionarlos y les dejo con el tercer cap.

* * *

EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Los Granger se encontraban caminado por el callejón Diagon sumamente sorprendidos, este lugar era fuera de serie y ciertamente exhibia cosas que jamás soñaron que pudieran existir. Escobas voladoras, calderos, varitas mágicas, tiendas de ropa, dulces de extrañas formas, colores y sabores eran lo menos sorprendente dado que eran cosas usuales que aparecian en las peliculas. Sin embargo, ir a abrir una cuenta a Gringotts fue una experiencia insuperable ya que los duendes eran bastante descorteses en general pero lo eran mucho mas con los muggles. Cuando Sir Edward Granger estaba a punto de perder la compostura y su característica diplomacia, un joven mago pelirrojo se les acercó y les dijo: Buenos días, soy William Weasley y yo les ayudaré a abrir su cuenta aqui en el banco, disculpen a los duendes, realmente no es personal solo que ellos desconfían de todos los seres excepto en ellos mismos, en fin, diganme ¿con cuánto piensan abrir la cuenta? Supongo, continuo hablando el joven pelirrojo, que aún no han convertido su dinero muggle a dinero mágico ¿verdad?, El señor Granger respondió: Así es, no entendemos muy bien como funciona la tabla de equivalencias del dinero mágico con respecto al nuestro pero queremos abrir la cuenta de nuestra hija con un millón de libras esterlinas. Muy bien, contestó el joven Weasley, esa cantidad equivale a 750 mil galeones de oro, 450 mil sickles de plata y 325 mil knuts de bronce. ¡Wuaw! Esa cantidad es enorme, no muchos magos ni brujas tienen esa cantidad, dijo el pelirrojo. Bueno, contestó Edward Granger, mi esposa y yo somos dentistas una profesión muy bien pagada en nuestro mundo y Hermione es nuestra única hija y no queremos que le falte nada mientras estudia en Hogwarts. ¡Vaya! Exclamó el joven mago, Hogwarts es el mejor colegio de magia del mundo, yo salí hace un año de ahí y en este curso que va a iniciar varios Weasley van a estudiar ahí y como se imaginaran todos somos bastante distinguibles dijo con una sonrisa. Bueno Hermione aqui tienes tu llave, es una plateada lo que significa que tu bóveda esta en la segunda clase de este banco, solo superada obviamente por la primera clase que contiene las bóvedas de los magos y brujas mas ricas del mundo mágico y que en realidad no son muchas.

Después de salir del banco, los Granger se dirigieron a comprar la lista de materiales de Hermione, la cual se encontraba fascinada queriendo saber y aprender todo con respecto a este mundo mágico.

Su segunda parada fue Ollivander, la tienda que vende las varitas mágicas, su propietario el señor Ollivander era el que confeccionaba las varitas y él mismo las vendía.

Ese día cuando el señor Ollivander escuchó la puerta abrirse se asomó al mostrador y sonriendo dijo -Miss Granger la estaba esperando, creo saber sin duda cual varita le corresponde-. Buscando en una sección aparte de la tienda sacó una bella varita y dijo: contiene un núcleo de corazón de dragón por lo cual la hace más resistente comparada con las demás varitas y será justamente lo que usted va a necesitar; Hermione sin preguntar a que se referia tomó la varita y sintió una especie de corriente electrica atravesar todo su cuerpo. Si, dijo el señor Ollivander, no me equivoque.

Con una sonrisa se despidió Hermione del señor y salió de la tienda. El señor Ollivander contemplaba la partida de la joven bruja y murmuró para si, por ahora esa varita le servirá pero no será por mucho tiempo me temo.

Mientras tanto los Granger entraron a Flourish y Blotts donde Hermione quedó embelesada como si estuviera contemplando el tesoro más grande del mundo y bueno para ella los libros eran un tesoro invaluable.

Horas más tarde salieron de la libreria donde compraron mas libros de los que Hermione necesitaba pero que ella quiso comprar para aprender más acerca del mundo mágico.

Terminando de comprar los últimos materiales, los Granger regresaron a "su mundo" y a su residencia a la cual llegaron justamente para tomar el té.

Los días siguientes Hermione se dedicó a leer todos los libros que habia comprado memorizando hechizos y pociones pero sin descuidar sus estudios muggles tal como les habia prometido a sus padres, pero sin lugar a dudas el libro que la cautivó fue el de la Historia de Hogwarts.

Una noche antes del primero de septiembre Hermione soño con una hermosa bruja que le decía "tu sed de conocimiento en conjunto con tu inteligencia te harían un digno elemento de mi casa, pero lamentablemente tienes un destino que cumplir y tu valor será el que determine la casa a la que pertenecerás". Hermione despertó sobresaltada, ella habia leido acerca de las casas de Hogwarts y que cada una de ellas correspondía a las carcteristicas de sus fundadores, además sabia que solo dos de los fundadores eran brujas y creía saber con cual de ellas había soñado, pero no le veía sentido alguno.

Al día siguiente los Granger llegaron a la estación y con incredulidad vieron que el boleto de su hija decia "plataforma 9 y ¾ ", pero esta incorrecto señaló Jean Granger, no existe ese número. Mamá dijo risueña Hermione, ¿aún crees que hay cosas imposibles? Si eso dice el boleto entonces asi debe de ser.

Una vez localizada la plataforma en cuestión, la pequeña Granger se despidió de sus padres quienes le dijeron: Cuidate mucho hija, procura mantenerte alejada de cualquier situación peligrosa y recuerda lo que te pedimos, que en este mundo digas que tus padres son dentistas y no quienes somos en realidad, no estaremos contigo para protegerte y como no creo que seas la única bruja de padres muggles, será mejor que no te relacionen con las industrias Granger.

Sí papá, lo recuerdo muy bien dijo Hermione y con un beso y un abrazo se despidió de sus padres y subió al tren donde busco un compartimento vacio al cual entró y se sentó junto a la ventana. Minutos más tarde vio a una familia de pelirrojos llegar corriendo y Hermione asumió que deberían ser los hermanos del joven mago que conocio en Grngotts, observando atentamente a la familia vio a una pequeña niña que sin duda debía ser la hermanita de todos los demás y sin saber el porque de sus acciones, se quedó contemplando a la pequeña pelirroja y sintió algo muy raro dentro de su corazón.

_* La equivalencia de las libras esterlinas al dinero mágico la invente, en realidad no se cual sería la correcta._


	4. Chapter 4

AVISOS: ESTE FIC ESTA ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO DE LUCRO.

ES UN FIC CON TEMATICA FEMSLASH, EL CUAL SE IRÁ DESARROLLANDO LENTAMENTE ENTRE LOS DOS PERSONAJES FEMENINOS MAS IMPORTANTES DEL UNIVERSO DE HARRY POTTER, EL CUAL ES PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE J.K. ROWLING Y POR LO TANTO ESPERO NO INFRINGIR EN NINGUNA LEY.

CATEGORIA: DRAMA Y ROMANCE

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS.

NUEVAMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.

Notas del autor: Como habrán podido notar estoy narrando la historia a partir de la vida de Hermione, adoro a Harry pero siempre sentí que a Herm no se le hizo justicia, en fin, no soy objetiva porque admiro muchisimo al personaje de Hermione Granger.

CAPITULO 4:

**EL DESTINO DECIDE**

parte 1: **RUMBO A HOGWARTS**

En la oficina del director de Hogwarts se desarrollaba una reunión entre Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape. El profesor Dumbledore se dirigió hacia los otros dos profesores y dijo: hoy comienza un nuevo ciclo para este colegio y para el mundo mágico, los futuros salvadores llegarán hoy al anochecer y ninguno de ellos conoce su destino, Mister Potter según nos ha contado Hagrid desconoce casi por completo sus orígenes y su fama y no sería conveniente contarle todo lo que sabemos acerca de su relación con Voldemort y de lo que se espera de él en el futuro, considero que el camino correcto a seguir es observar de cerca a Harry y conocer su forma de pensar y actuar, por otro lado Miss Granger es más centrada y llena de ingenio y curiosidad y desde luego posee una gran inteligencia, creo que lo más sensato sería decirle todo a ella y enseñarle como desarrollar al máximo sus capacidades.

Pero Albus -dijo McGonagall, ella es tan solo una niña como para que le pongas esa carga tan pesada sobre sus hombros-; Lo sé, dijo Dumbledore pero confio en sus capacidades, ella llegará a ser una bruja excepcional de eso me cabe la menor duda, lo pude percibir en nuestro breve encuentro y sí Minerva por eso fui en persona a conocerla y llevarle su carta, en vez de mandarsela por medio de una lechuza. Sé que no nos decepcionará, pero considero que tienes razón, al menos por este curso no le diremos nada solo nos limitaremos a ser expectadores.

Es hora de iniciar los preparativos, el expreso de Hogwarts no tardará en llegar, y dirigiendose a ambos profesores les dijo -nuevamente les pido que observen de cerca cada uno de los movimientos de los chicos pero con la mayor discreción posible que ninguno se de cuenta que están bajo nuestra vigilancia.

Mientras esta reunión se llevaba a cabo en Hogwarts, el destino empezaba a entrelazar los hilos de la vidas de tres personas que en un principio no se aceptarían pero que en el futuro se convertirian en los mejores amigos, con un lazo de hermandad y cariño que ni la magia mas tenebrosa podrá romper.

Sí, el destino había tardado 11 años en reunir a estos tres personajes y decidió que su primer encuentro fuera casual o al menos eso sería lo que parecería porque de los tres, uno planeo ese encuentro sin saber que con eso daría inicio a todo.

El expreso arrancó de la estación e inició su trayecto hacia Hogwarts y con esto se rompió el campo visual de cierta castaña que contemplaba hacia el exterior el intercambio verbal entre una familia de pelirrojos y un chico con anteojos. Éste se subió al tren seguido de uno de los chicos pelirrojos que se despidió de quien parecia su madre y su hermanita, si, esa pequeña pelirroja que había despertado sensaciones extrañas y desconocidas para Hermione, no sabiendo porque algo dentro de ella le pedia averiguar acerca de esas sensaciones y no sabiendo que hacer para cumplir con este objetivo, dispuso parte del tiempo que duraba el viaje a tratar de buscar una solución; perdida en sus propias cavilaciones no se percató cuando un un niño regordete entró y algo tímido le dijo: Hola, disculpa que te interrumpa pero ¿no has visto una rana? Se lllama Trevor, se la estaba enseñando a otros chicos cuando brincó y desapareció. Hermione debido a la abrupta interrupción de sus pensamientos se sobresaltó y dijo: lo siento aqui no esta, pero si la llegó a ver te aviso... Oh perdón, dijo el chico -mi nombre es Neville Longbottom-, -el mio es Hermione Granger contestó la castaña, si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscar en otros compartimentos.

¿En serio? ¡vaya! Gracias, en verdad apreciaría mucho tu ayuda, respondió Neville.

Poniéndose de pie, Hermione salió del compartimiento y empezó a recorrer el tren hasta que llegó al compartimiento donde se encontraba el chico de anteojos y el pelirrojo. Perfecto, pensó Hermione antes de entrar, es la oportunidad que estaba esperando para conocer al pelirrojo y saber quien era la niña que lo acompañaba. Abrió la puerta y preguntó por la rana de Neville, finjiendo a la vez una falta de interés hacia el pelirrojo, sin embargo, su interés inicial cambio a una curiosidad mayor cuando descubrió que el chico de lentes era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, del que por supuesto había leido y sabía de su fama. Después de un pequeño intercambio de palabras Hermione reparó los lentes de Harry con un poco de presunción ya que el chico pelirrojo había intentado hacer un hechizo y había fracasado. Continuando con su pequeña conversación, Hermione se presentó ante los dos y se enteró que el chico pelirrojo era Ronald Weasley. Atando cabos supo que era sin duda uno de los hermanos menores del chico de Gringotts.

Poniéndose de pie después de cumplir parte de su objetivo inicial, Hermione se dirigió hacia la salida del compartimento y les recomendó ponerse sus túnicas ya que pronto llegarían al colegio.

* * *

PARTE 2: **EN HOGWARTS**

Hermione salió del compartimento rememorando los hechos notorios de su previo encuentro, por un lado había conocido a Harry Potter un mago muy poderoso y famoso por haber derrotado al mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort y también por sobrevivir a un maleficio imperdonable, por otra parte estaba la certeza que la niña que habia despertado su curiosidad era sin duda una Weasley y la única manera de saber más de ella era través de su hermano quién a su vez parecia haber desarrollado una amistad con el famoso "niño que vivió".

Bueno, se dijo Hermione, solo me queda frecuentarlos a ver si consigo llevarme con ellos, aunque ese Ron Weasley no se me hizo muy simpático.

Y con eso se dirirgió a sentarse a esperar la llegada a la escuela.

Después de bajar del tren fueron dirigidos por un hombre bastante corpulento muy alto para ser un hombre normal pero no demasiado para ser gigante, hacia un embarcadero, desde donde fueron trasportados hacia Hogwarts en lanchas conducidas con magia.

A pesar de ser de noche, la castaña se maravilló con lo imponente que lucia Hogwarts aun en la distancia, esto es asombroso dijo Hermione, esto parece ser el mejor sueño que haya tenido y de ser así no quisiera despertar jamás.

Una vez en los terrenos del colegio, fueron conducidos hacia unas escaleras donde una bruja que aparentaba ser bastante seria pero que a la vez lucia gentil, se dirigió a todos ellos y les dijo: Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, en un momento la ceremonia de selección va a dar inicio y se les asignará una casa, la cual será como su hogar hasta que terminen el aqui unos minutos mientras se terminan los preparativos.

La profesora regresó unos ninutos después y los condujó hacia el interior de un gran salón en donde se extendian 4 largas mesas, cada una correspondía a una de las 4 casas de Hogwarts: Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Slytherin; al fondo del salón se encontraba la mesa de los profesores y en medio de ésta se encontraba el asiento del director de la escuela.

La profesora les pidió que conforme escucharan su nombre se acercarán al estrado y se sentarán en una silla en la cual se encontraba en ese momento asentado un sombrero, conocido como "el sombrero seleccionador".

Uno a uno los nuevos estudiantes fueron pasando y eran asignados a una de las casas, hasta que llego el turno de la castaña. Cuando se acercó al estrado y se sentó, los profesores Snape, McGonagall y Dumbledore intercambiaron una corta pero significativa mirada entre ellos.

La profesora McGonagall le colocó el sombrero y éste dijo: dificil y muy compleja decisión, mmmmm, no sabría donde ponerte, tienes la inteligencia para ser una Ravenclaw, pero también posees la lealtad y la amabilidad de lo Hufflepuff, ¡oh! -Dijo el sombrero que ¡extraño! también cuentas con las características que se busca para ser un Slytherin y sin lugar a dudas tienes la valentía que se necesita para ser un Gryffindor. ¿Dónde ponerte? continuó murmurando el sombrero, eres un caso sin precedente en Hogwarts.

Mientras el sombrero pensaba donde colocar a Hermione, los demás estudiantes murmuraban entre sí, nunca se habían tardado tanto en elegir en donde colocar a alguien. Los Slytherin se burlaban diciendo que con eso quedaba claro que alguien nacido de muggles no podría ser un mago, ya que no contaba con la "sangre pura". Los miembros de las otras casas también se miraban entre sí y comentaban, incluso entre los nuevos.

Ron le dijo a Harry: ¡Ves! Te dije que era muy extraña, ni el sombrero sabe donde ponerla, Harry se limitó a sonreir y se encogió de hombros, después de todo a él no le habia caido mal la niña e incluso le había reparado sus lentes.

La expectación acabó cuando el sombrero exclamó ¡Ya veo, pero si era obvio! ¡Gryffindor!, con esto Hermione se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la mesa que correspondía a su casa.

McGonagall, Snape y Dumbledore soltaron la respiración que habían estado sosteniendo al ver las dudas del sobrero.

Los restantes alumnos fueron pasado hasta que le tocó el turno a Harry donde el sombrero también tuvo problemas para decidir y a Ron donde el sombrero tardó menos de 5 segundos en saber donde colocarlo.

Posteriormente se inició el banquete y el director dio los avisos de inicio de año y al finalizar todos los alumnos fueron dirigidos a las torres de sus respectivas casas a descansar porque al día siguiente se iniciarían formalmente las clases.


	5. Chapter 5

AVISOS: ESTE FIC ESTA ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO DE LUCRO. ES UN FIC CON TEMATICA FEMSLASH, EL CUAL SE IRÁ DESARROLLANDO LENTAMENTE ENTRE LOS DOS PERSONAJES FEMENINOS MAS IMPORTANTES DEL UNIVERSO DE HARRY POTTER, EL CUAL ES PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE J.K. ROWLING Y POR LO TANTO ESPERO NO INFRINGIR EN NINGUNA LEY.

CATEGORIA: DRAMA Y ROMANCE

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS.

Comentarios del autor: Me han sugerido que haga más largos los capítulos, lo estoy considerando para los próximos ya cuando Ginny empiece a estudiar en Hogwarts. Gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia y mil gracias a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios.

CAPITULO 5:

**AMISTAD**

Hermione Granger se encontraba en su cama en su habitación, reflexionando acerca de lo que había acontecido ese día. Fue muy extraño y tenía la cabeza llena de interrogantes y dudas, sintiéndose sola en un mundo desconocido y sin saber si podría confiar en alguien todas las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza.

Otro hecho que le llamaba la atención era que no tendría compañeras de habitación, según le dijo el prefecto Percy Weasley, la jefa de la casa la profesora Minerva MacGonagall había ordenado que ella tuviera una habitación sola. En fin, se dijo Hermione, mañana debo levantarme temprano y será mejor dormirme pronto, ya encontraré el modo de obtener mis respuestas.

Tan pronto cayó dormida, Hermione empezó a soñar con el mago que portaba una hermosa espada, con el que ya había soñado con anterioridad, esta vez aquel personaje le dijo a la castaña: Estas en el lugar donde debes estar, tu valentía será necesaria en el camino que vas a seguir de aqui en adelante, pero no te preocupes porque llenarás mi casa de orgullo, yo Godric Gryffindor confio en ti.

La castaña despertó sobresaltada, ¿porqué estaba ella soñando con los fundadores?, ahora que sabía quién era el mago de la espada ya no le quedaba duda de que la bruja con la que soño antes era Rowena Ravenclaw. Por más que le pensaba no le encontraba sentido a nada de lo que le ocurría, pero en un mundo mágico desconocido casi por completo para ella no le era posible distinguir si era "normal" lo que le sucedía.

Viendo la hora de su reloj, se dio cuenta que era mejor levantarse, bañarse y bajar a desayunar ya que las clases empezarían en una hora.

Durante el desayuno Hermione entabló conversación con el prefecto Weasley y sus dos hermanos gemelos que no se le parecían en lo absoluto, ya que Percy era serio y correcto, mientras que los gemelos parecían ser más relajados y disfrutar más haciendo bromas a los demás; mientras conversaba con ellos, la castaña buscaba con la mirada al otro Weasley y a Harry pero no los vio por ningún lado. Sin embargo Percy le dijo algo muy interesante pero que solo lleno su mente de más dudas al respecto, sí, el prefecto le había dicho que estaba esperando a su lechuza para que le entregue su correspondencia, y la castaña le preguntó si todos debían tener una lechuza propia, a lo que contestó Percy: claro que no, ya ves como por ejemplo, cuando se les mandan a todos los nuevos estudiantes sus cartas de ingreso a Hogwarts son por medio de las lechuzas de la escuela, y no de las propias; Hermione iba a preguntar algo más cuando el prefecto se puso de pie y dijo que era tiempo de recoger sus materiales en las habitaciones y después dirigirse a los salones de clases.

La primera clase de ese dia sería con la profesora de Trasformaciones. La castaña llego y se sentó en la primera fila y pocos minutos después el salón de clases se empezó a llenar y en punto de las 8 de la mañana Minerva McGonagall entró al salón y se presentó, la sorpresa de Hermione no podía ser mayor cuando la profesora se trasformó en una gata, la cual la castaña reconoció enseguida como la gatita que veía en su casa, la que estuvo con ella casi 11 años; por eso se dijo Hermione, por eso sentía que podía hablar con ella y creer que el animalito le entendía a la perfección porque era un humano.

Si antes no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, con lo recién descubierto solo aumento su confusión.

Ambas maestra y alumna intercambiaron una breve mirada de entendimiento o mas bien de reconocimiento y sin decir nada, la profesora dio inicio a su clase que trascurrió con tranquilidad hasta que Ron y Harry llegaron corriendo interrumpiendo la clase.

Horas más tarde, los alumnos de primer año tenían clases con Severus Snape, quien desde el primer momento demostró una antipatía hacia Ron, Hermione y principalmente hacia Harry, restándoles puntos por cualquier error aún por muy mínimo que fuera.

El resto de las clases durante la semana fueron más tranquilas, y desde el inicio del curso la castaña demostró su inteligencia y su amor por los libros, se pasaba horas en la biblioteca leyendo y haciendo sus deberes mas largos de lo solicitado, lo que le provocó la envidia de casi todos sus compañeros y la admiración de los profesores.

Las semanas fueron pasando y Hermione hablaba mayormente con Harry y con Ron auque a éste le irritaba su constante hábito de ser una "sabelotodo", sin embargo a Harry le tenía sin cuidado ya que gracias a ella había averiguado cosas acerca de sus padres.

Las clases iban bien en general para la castaña excepto en la clase con la profesora Hooch donde tenían que aprender a volar lo que tenía a Hermione sumamente aterrada. A pesar del miedo que sentía hizó su mejor esfuerzo para aprender lo básico aunque sentía que volar sobre una escoba nunca iba a ser lo suyo.

En una de esas clases, Draco Malfoy un estudiante de Slytherin que desde el primer momento demostró un antagonismo hacia Harry y posteriormente hacia Hermione, al primero por envidia y a la segunda por el simple hecho de no ser "una sangre pura", le hizo una mala jugada a Neville Longbottom y Harry salió en su ayuda con lo que probó tener una gran habilidad para volar y para atrapar objetos en el aire.

Ese hecho le dio a Harry la oportunidad de entrar al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y Hermione le dijo que su papá fue también el buscador de quidditch durante los años que el estudió en Hogwarts.

El tiempo fue pasando y la castaña hacia grandes progresos a nivel académico pero no muchos a nivel social, no tenía amigos, Harry y Ron eran los que más le hablaban pero solo para pedirle ayuda con sus tareas.

Sin embargo, esto cambio cierto día después de clases de encantamiento con el profesor Flitwick , Hermione como hizo el hechizo correctamente antes que nadie el profesor la premio con puntos para su casa, pero a Ron no le salía bien la pronunciación del encantamiento y la castaña lo corrigió, hecho que disgusto profundamente al chico pelirrojo. el chico Weasley estaba quejandose con Harry y otros compañeros acerca de la chica Granger y ésta lo escuchó, triste se fue a encerrar al baño donde estuvo llorando por varias horas.

La profesora McGonagall estaba preocupada, no había visto a Hermione en toda la tarde así que mandó a los fantasmas que habitan en Hogwarts a buscarla, fue Myrtle la llorona, como es cocida el fantasma de una alumna que murió en el colegio, quién le informó a la profesora de trasformaciones que se encontraba llorando en el baño del primer piso. La jefa de Gryffindor vio que ya era la hora de la cena y decidió dejar a la castaña tranquila y buscarla después.

Durante el banquete de esa misma noche, el profesor Quirrell, que era el profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras entró gritando al gran salón que habia un troll en las mazmorras, desesperados los alumnos empezaron a gritar hasta que Dumbledore les pidió mantener la calma y que fueran llevados por los prefectos a sus respectivas torres.

A medio camino de su torre Harry se acordó que Hermione no había estado en la cena y que había escuchado a las chicas comentar que ella estaba encerrada en el baño de niñas en el primer piso; jalando a Ron con él se encaminaron a buscarla cuando se encontraron con el troll entrando al baño de niñas.

Hermione estaba a punto de salir del baño cuando vio al troll y asustada se puso a gritar, en eso Harry y Ron entraron y después de una pequeña lucha, los chicos dejaron inconsiente al troll, justo a tiempo cuando los profesores llegaron. Para el asombro de los chicos, la castaña se echó la culpa y la profesora McGonagall que sabía que estaba mintiendo se maravilló de su lealtad y a la vez de su valentía y fingiendo estar molesta con ella le descontó puntos y premió a los otros dos por su valor.

A raíz de este evento Harry y Ron vieron a la chica de una manera diferente y de ahí se inició una sólida e inqueblantable amistad, que los haría atravesar una serie de sucesos en Hogwarts.

Durante el trascurso del año escolar los chicos se metieron en lios en la búsqueda del misterio de la piedra filosofal y de Nicolas Flamel, para resolverlo, los chicos rompieron varias reglas dentro del colegio, como ir al tercer piso y encontrase con Fluffy, un perro guardían de tres cabezas, visitar a Hagrid el semigigante cuidador de los terrenos de Hogwarts del cual los tres se habían hecho muy amigos a horas en que ya estaba prohibido salir, entre otras aventuras.

Hermione dividia su tiempo entre sus deberes del mundo mágico, los del mundo muggle, ayudar a Harry a averiguar lo que se podía de la piedra filosofal y averiguar acerca de los fundadores y sus sueños extraños.

Finalmente, después de enfrentar hasta a su propio amigo Neville Longbottom, los chicos decidieron resolver el misterio que envolvía a la piedra filosofal y a Nicolas Flamel, fueron al corredor del tercer piso, entraron en la trampa que cuidaba Fluffy, y se salvaron del lazo del diablo gracias a los conocimientos de Herbología de Hermione, gracias a la habilidad de Harry como buscador atraparon a una llave con alas que volaba entre otras con una velocidad sorprendente, la habilidad de Ron para el ajedrez mágico los hizo vencer el último de los obstáculos y con eso "el niño que vivió" se enfrentó al profesor Quirrell en cuyo cuerpo cohabitaba el espectro de Lord Voldemort, aunque no lo venció al menos Harry evitó que obtuviera la piedra filosofal que el señor tenebroso buscaba para volver a la vida con un cuerpo físico propio.

Después de esto los chicos estaban listos para volver a sus respectivos hogares, pero era cierto que algo había cambiado en Hogwarts ese año, los elegidos habían llegado y la valentía, la amistad unida a la astucia y a la inteligencia habían permitido a los chicos proteger a todos.


	6. Chapter 6

AVISOS: HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING Y NO PRETENDO INFRINGIR NINGUNA LEY AL UTILIZARLOS SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

FEMSLASH

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS.

CAPÍTULO 6

**ES ELLA**

Lo hicieron muy bien, dijo el anciano director de Hogwarts, tienen el valor y el coraje para enfrentar los tiempos oscuros que se avecinan.

Pero son muy jóvenes aun, no vayas a decirles nada Albus, por favor, un año más es lo que te pido, suplicó Minerva McGonagall, dejemos que el lazo entre ellos tres crezca y se fortalezca. Harry ha sufrido toda su infancia el abuso de sus tios y la ignorancia del origen de su familia, y por otro lado... Hermione, la cortó el profesor Dumbledore tiene muchas preguntas, me ha pedido permiso para usar los libros de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca y según me dijo Madam Pince ha estado leyendo libros acerca de la vida y de la obra de los fundadores del colegio así que he decidido que a ella le diremos toda la verdad pero... dijo el director al ver la cara de angustia de la jefa de Gryffindor, lo haremos cuando pase a tercer año, sin ninguna demora más Minerva, no sabemos cuanto tiempo en realidad tenemos antes de que Voldemort recobre un cuerpo físico y empiece otra guerra.

McGonagall asintió y antes de desaparecer del despacho del director, éste le dijo, cuidala, ella ya te reconoció y aunque nunca preguntó nada estoy seguro que está buscando las respuestas por si misma.

Lo sé, tengo que reconocerte que tengo mucho miedo Albus, por ella, por lo que llegue a descubrir y por la decisión que tome cuando lo haga.

Ella hará lo que es correcto, dijo Dumbledore, hará lo que le dicte su razón más que su corazón; después de escuchar esto la profesora desapareció.

* * *

Hermione regresó a su casa contenta, había obtenido las notas más altas de su curso, tenía dos amigos de verdad, cosa que la hacía inmensamente feliz, había vivido más aventuras en ese curso que en toda su vida, aunque tristemente tuvó que enfrentar su peor pesadilla (volar) y no lo disfrutó en absoluto, aunque también sabía que los peligros apenas comenzaban y mientras fuera amiga de Harry y Ron no cambiaría en mucho tiempo, pero se dijo Hermione, vale la pena el riesgo.

Los Granger se fueron de vacaciones a Grecia por un mes en un maravilloso crucero, aunque en ningún momento ninguno de los 3 descuido sus obligaciones, por un lado sus padres gracias a la avanzada tecnología de las telecomunicaciones, estaban las 24 horas del días conectados con su oficina a través de sus laptops o de sus móviles; mientras que Hermione le mandaba cartas a Ron y a Harry por medio de lechuzas y también cumplía con sus tareas ya que llevaba consigo sus libros de ambas escuelas.

Después de las vaciones en el Mediterráneo, los Granger regresaron a Londres e inmediatamente después Jean Granger partió hacia New York, y Edward Granger hacía Paris. Tristemente, Hermione se quedaba sola en la inmensa mansión en compañía de su tutor y del servicio.

Las vacaciones se fueron rapidísimo, con los deberes muggles que cumplir la castaña casi no tuvó tiempo ni de suspirar y mucho menos de aburrirse, a pocos días antes de regresar a Hogwarts, Hermione aplicó sus exámenes muggles donde también sacó sobresalientes.

Un día antes de tomar el expreso de Hogwarts, los Granger, quienes habían regresado de sus viajes apenas un par de días antes, acompañaron a Hermione al callejón Diagon a comprar sus útiles

que iba a necesitar en el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Y aunque la sorpresa no fue la misma que en su visita anterior, no por eso dejaron de maravillarse con las novedades que exhibian los comercios, entrando en la libreria más famosa de la calle Flourish and Blott, la castaña se llevó el impactó del día cuando se encontró ni más ni menos que con...Gilderoy Lockhart, si, el entrépido y valiente mago que ha enfrentado a las banshees y demás seres terribles, o sí, Hermione lo admiraba y además lo consideraba super atractivo.

Sus papás entraron también a la librería y pronto estaban al tanto del alboroto causado en el lugar por un famoso mago que era un desconocido para ellos pero que a su hija le causaba mucha emoción conocer y que también anunció que firmaría autógrafos dentro de unos minutos más; en eso estaban cuando una familia de pelirrojos entró a la tienda, al parecer discutiendo por el extravió de alguien, Ron reconoció a Hermione y emocionado se acercó a saludarla y después se hicieron las debidas presentaciones, Los Weasley conocieron a los Granger y viceversa; Ron presentó a sus hermanos y a sus padres y Hermione a los suyos y entonces sintió que ... el tiempo pareció ir más despacio, como en cámara lenta, como si se detuviera, cuando una pelirroja entró a la librería y se acercó a sus padres y les dijo: No lo encontré, fui a las tiendas más cercanas y no está.

¡Ah! Hermione, exclamó Ron, ella es mi hermanita, Ginevra Molly Weasley, la aludida se volvió y dijo: dime Ginny, en realidad no me gusta mi nombre completo; la castaña quien se encontraba en una especie de trance y sin prestar demasiada atención solo tenía en su cabeza ¡es ella! ¡es ella!. Sin embargo, al ver la mano extendida de la pelirroja, solo atinó a estrecharla y decir: Mucho gusto yo soy Hermione Granger, Ginny estrechó la mano de la castaña con firmeza y le sonrió.

La castaña le preguntó ¿pórque no te gusta el nombre de Ginevra? Yo creo que es un nombre genial, es el nombre de la esposa del Rey Arturo, una historia muggle, aclaró la castaña al ver la cara de confusión de Ron y sus hermanos pero para sorpresa de todos especialmente para Hermione, la pelirroja le respondió: ¿El rey Arturo y los caballeros de la mesa redonda? Si he leído sobre él, verás mi papá es fanático de las cosas muggles y una vez me trajo un libro de relatos que contaba la historia, pero no recordaba el nombre de la reina, quizá cambies mi perspectiva de mi nombre.

La plática se interrumpió cuando la señora Weasley, se acercó a ellos y les dijo: debemos darnos prisa comprando los libros, el pobre Harry debe estar perdido.

¿Harry? ¿perdido? Preguntó la castaña y Ron le contestó: Si, al parecer al utilizar la red Flu, no pronunció bien el nombre de la calle y no sabemos donde fue a aparecer. Hermione asintió y les dijo: Ahora regreso voy a buscarlo y con eso salió de la librería.

Pocas tiendas había caminado cuando se encontró con Hagrid quién venía acompañado de Harry.

¡Harry! Exclamó la castaña, ¡Hermione! Exclamó el chico de anteojos, que gusto encontrarte.

Hagrid saludó a la castaña y se despedió a la vez de ambos chicos.

La castaña se dirigió hacia Harry y al ver sus lentes rotos otra vez alzó su varita y dijo: _Oculus Reparo. ¡_Vaya gracias! Exlamó el chico, debo recordar ese hechizo; Hermione sonrió y le dijo: vamos todos están preocupados por tí.

Juntos se encaminaron hacia Flourish y Blotts.

Al verlos entrar, Los Weasley suspiraron aliviados y antes de decir algo, Draco Malfoy y su padre tuvieron la desagrable oportunidad de intercambiar unas palabras con Harry, los Weasley y con Hermione; pero antes de abandonar la librería, Lucius Malfoy echó en el caldero de Ginny un librito negro, hecho del cual se percató Harry.

Después de ese penoso incidente, Hermione presentó a Harry a sus padres, quienes habían mantenido una amistosa conversación con los padres de Ron.

Posteriormente para no romper ese lazo de cordialidad que se estaba desarrollando, ambas familias junto con Harry se fueron a comer al caldero Chorreante, donde pasaron unas horas de la tarde conociéndose, hasta que los Granger tuvieron que retirarse.

Los papás de Hermione estuvieron encantados con todos los Weasley, les encantó su real interés acerca de las cosas muggles pero sobre todo la sencillez y calidez que se percibía en todos ellos; inclusó a Jean Granger le había fascinado Harry y ya lo veía como yerno en potencia, a lo que la castaña le cortó todas sus ilusiones cuando le aclaró que a Harry lo adoraba como un hermano y estaba muy segura que esos sentimientos no iban a cambiar.

Por la noche mientras Hermione rememoraba los hechos de ese día, se sentía contenta, Ginny Weasley resultó ser una chica genial y aunque a principios del curso anterior se acercó a Ron para saber de ella, pronto se le olvido la pelirroja y disfrutó de la amistad del chico sin recordar a su hermanita, pero hoy cuando la conoció y habló con ella su interés inicial aumento aún más.

A la mañana siguiente, Los Granger llegaron temprano a la estación y se despidieron de su hija con las mismas recomendaciones que el año anterior, la chica Granger subió al tren y buscó un compartimiento vacío solo que esta vez con la idea de guardar los asientos de Harry y Ron.

contemplando la vista hacía el andén, Hermione vio llegar a los pelirrojos y sintió una especie de deja vú, solo que esta vez no vio asomar a Harry ni a Ron y eso le preocupo, pensando en eso sintió la puerta abrirse y al voltear vio a cuantro de los Weasley parados en la puerta: Fred, George, Percy y Ginny; los invitó a pasar y a la vez les preguntó por Harry y Ron a lo que todos exclamaron sorprendidos que no sabían, Percy le informó que todos habían salido juntos de la Madriguera y habían llegado en el coche encantado que tenía su padre, todos entraron a la estación y ellos dos se habían quedado de último.

Quién sabe en que lío se habrán metido ese par esta vez, dijo la castaña, en fin ya nos enteraremos más tarde.

Los gemelos entonces le preguntaron por sus vacaciones y Percy por sus deberes y sus materias después de un rato de escucharla, los gemelos empezaron a incitar a Ginny a preguntarle a la castaña por Harry, la pelirroja se encontraba entre ruborizada y furiosa con ganas de ahorcar a sus hermanos, pero Hermione al darse cuenta del estado de la chica Weasley le preguntó: ¿que quieres saber de Harry? Pero al fijarse del rubor de la chica, entendió y le preguntó ¿te gusta Harry?

Ginny ante la pregunta tan directa se ruborizó aún más pero asintió con su cabeza; ¡Vaya! pensó la castaña le gusta Harry, no se porque me siento tan mal con solo escucharlo, además no es extraño a muchas chicas les gusta. Hermione salió de sus pensamientos y le respondió sinceramente: pues yo solo te puedo decir que a él no le gusta nadie hasta ahorita pero en realidad no hemos hablado mucho de ese aspecto así que no sé, tal vez tu hermano Ron te pueda ayudar más en ese punto.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y le dijo que no era importante, a lo que los gemelos lanzaron una mirada escéptica y cuando iban a arguntar algo Percy les lanzó una mirada y todos se quedaron callados.

El resto del viaje las chicas lo pasaron conversando acerca de sus gustos y sus sueños conociéndose más, muy reconfortarte su plática y sintieron que se podían contar todo como si fuesen grandes amigas, ambas sintieron un click entre ellas.

Los gemelos habían abandonado el compartimiento a buscar a sus compañeros y Percy fue a ser sus rondas como prefecto por lo que las chicas pudieron conversar solas.

Antes de bajar del tren, Hermione le dijo a Ginny que independientemente de la casa en la que le tocara pertenecer le gustaría ser su amiga y ayudarla en lo que pudiera, la pelirroja pensó que solo lo hacia porque era la hermanita de Ron y de sus otros hermanos y se sintió ligeramente triste, pero para su asombro la castaña siguió hablando y dijo: en verdad Ginny, espero que seamos buenas amigas y te lo digo independientemente de que seas la hermanita de Ron.

La cara de Ginny cambio de una triste a una de felicidad y se acercó a abrazar a la otra chica, le dió las gracias y le dijo: yo también lo espero Herms

Los chicos de nuevo ingreso fueron conducidos por Hagrid por otro camino así que las chicas se despidieron y cada quien siguió su rumbo.

Los estudiantes de años más avanzados se fueron por otra vía, llegando a Hogwarts entraron al gran salón y cada uno se fue a la mesa de su respectiva casa.

Hermione se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y buscó con la mirada a Harry y Ron y al no encontrarlos sacudió su cabeza y pensó: en donde estarán esos dos, si siguen así solo conseguirán que los expulsen; la castaña siguió pérdida en sus pensamientos cuando vio a la profesora McGonagall encabezar a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso para iniciar la ceremonia de selección.

Como sucedía cada año, según había leido en la historia de Hogwarts, el sombrero seleccionador elegía según las características que guardaban los alumnos en su corazón. Uno a uno los nuevos alumnos fueron enviados a la casa seleccionada hasta que llegó el turno de Ginny.

La castaña estaba expectante, la pelirroja se sentó y el sombrero dijo: ¡vaya! Que tenemos aquí, una chica Weasley, esto no se había visto en siglos, y llena de valor sin duda alguna ¡Gryffindor!.

Hermione se emocionó profundamente y se pusó de pie para felicitar a la pelirroja, quien se acercó y la abrazó y le dijo, estoy muy feliz. Ginny fue felicitada por sus hermanos y conoció a varios compañeros.

El banquete dio inició y al terminar todos se fueron a sus torres.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione, Ginny y sus hermanos estaban conversando cuando un asustado Ron entró seguido de un atolondrado Harry.

¡Harry! Exclamó Ginny emocionada de ver al chico de anteojos y ante el silencio que siguió su exclamación, la chica Weasley se ruborizó y Hermione se dió cuenta del amor en los ojos de la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, Harry se acercó a saludar a Hermione y se pusieron a conversar así entre Ron y él le contaron lo que les había pasado.

La castaña se sentía mal al ver las miradas que le echaba Ginny al verla tan cerca y con tanta confianza hacia los chicos, sin saber muy bien como actuar, Hermione se despidió de todos sin regañar a Harry y a Ron y se dirigió hacía su habitación.

La chica Granger se sentó en su cama y se dijo: es mejor no averiguar porque me siento así cuando estoy cerca de ella, es obvio que solo tiene ojos para Harry y lo correcto en está ocasión es no saber.

Erick () Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te este gustando la historia, te puedo decir que ya escribí la segunda profecía pero aún no he decidido si la voy a utilizar en el tercer año o en el quinto.


	7. Chapter 7

AVISOS: HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING Y NO PRETENDO INFRINGIR NINGUNA LEY AL UTILIZARLOS SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

FEMSLASH

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS.

Notas del autor: como en el capítulo 5, no voy profundizar en el segundo libro, más bien voy a narrar como se desarrollo la amistad entre Hermione y Ginny.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

**SOUL MATES**

Hermione despertó con el sonido de su despertador, se sentía bien y descansada y tranquila por la desición tomada la noche anterior, sin querer reflexionar más se levantó, recogió su ropa y se fue a bañar.

Un rato después bajo al gran salón a desayunar y vió que este estaba animado, era un nuevo curso, nuevos estudiantes y todos estaban con nuevas expectativas.

Terminando su desayuno, la castaña se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor a recoger sus libros y vio que tenía un rato para leer antes de que las clases comenzarán.

En uno de los pasillos se encontró con un Harry y un Ron que venían apurados porque ya era tarde para el desayuno, los saludo y entró a la sala común y de ahí se dirigió a su habitación.

Ginny despertó y vió que ya era tarde, se dio una ducha rápida y sin demorarse más bajo a desayunar y se encontró en la mesa con su hermano sentado a la derecha de Harry pero no vio a la castaña, se sentó y saludo al par.

Cuando ya faltaban unos minutos para empezar las clases, Hermione bajo de su habitación y sin ver a sus dos amigos se dirigió a clases de pociones con el profesor Snape.

La semana había trascurrido sin grandes sobresaltos, la castaña se dedicó a sus múltiples deberes y a ayudar a Harry y a Ron con los suyos, sin embargo el viernes tenían clases con su nuevo maestro de defensas contra las artes oscuras, con el profesor Gilderoy Lockhart, lo cual tenía muy entusiasmada a la chica Granger.

Después del primer fiesco con la primera clase en la cual Hermione tuvo que resolver el incidente con los duendecillos de Cornualles, el desencanto con su profesor no le duro mucho, despues de varios días de investigación y de alabar a su profesor, él le presumió que su especialidad eran los hechizos de memoria, así que sin mucho insistir, la castaña consiguió que aquel presumido personaje le enseñará el hechizo _Obliviate. _

Con algunas clases extra y después de algunas horas de firmar los autógrafos de su maestro, Hermione ya dominada a la perfección áquel hechizo desmemorizador.

Los días se tormaron más complejos a medida que Harry empezó a escuchar "voces" y eso le estaba preocupando a Ron y a la castaña.

Sumado a sus actividades, Hermione percibió algunos cambios en Ginny, a la segunda semana de empezar las clases, la pelirroja estaba abrumada con sus tareas y actividades extracurriculares y aunque hacia su máximo esfuerzo sentía que el tiempo no le daba; la castaña entonces decidió ayudar a la chica Weasley y tres veces a la semana se reunian en la biblioteca a leer y a redactar sus pergaminos, Hermione los leia y se los corregía.

Sin embargo, había días que Ginny parecia perdida en sus pensamientos, como si estuviera en una especie de trance hipnótico, otras veces estaba sentada en la sala común en uno de los rincones más apartados escribiendo en una especie de diario negro, la primera vez que Hermione se acercó a preguntarle que hacía vio un odio y una furia en los ojos de la pelirroja cuando le gritó que se apartará y la dejará en paz, que simplemente se dio la vuelta y se salió corriendo de la sala común y se fue a refugiar a la biblioteca.

Horas mas tarde la castaña regresaba a la sala común para irse a su habitación cuando encontró a Harry, a Neville, Ron y a los gemelos conversando acerca de quidditch. Se despidió de ellos pero antes de subir vió a la pelirroja durmiendo en el mismo rincón de donde la había visto la última vez.

Una parte de ella no le dio importancia y siguió subiendo las escaleras, estaba enojada, triste y dolida por la actitud de la otra chica, pero por otro lado estaba intrigada y confusa del porque había reaccionado así. Llegó a su habitación y después de revisar y acomodar sus pergaminos se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, la confusión de la castaña fue mayor, cuando la pelirroja se acercó a saludarla y se sentó junto a ella en la mesa como si nada hubiera ocurrido y le preguntó que donde había estado toda la tarde anterior ya que no la había visto en ningún momento. Hermione no supo muy bien como reaccionar, y viendo el real desconcierto de la chica, decidió dejarlo pasar y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Unas semanas después, Hermione regresaba tarde de la biblioteca al entrar a la sala común solo vio a la figura durmiente de su amiga sentada en un rincón apoyada en ese librito negro. Entre una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación la castaña agarró el libro y con asombró vio que no tenía nada escrito.

-No puede ser, dijo la castaña, yo la he visto escribir en el durante horas -, al ver que la pelirroja se empezó a mover, depositó el librito sobre la mesa y empezó a hablarle a su amiga para que despertara, después de varios intentos, la chica despertó y al ver a Hermione, le sonrió y le dijo:

-¿ya es tarde verdad? Me quedé leyendo y me dormí-, la castaña devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo -eso parece, ven es hora de subir a dormir o mañana no nos vamos a levantar-.

Pocos días después la escuela se volvía un caos, se había anunciado que la cámara de los secretos se había abierto y los hijos nacidos de muggles corrían un grave peligro.

Los profesores estaban preocupados, si los ataques seguían deberían mandar a los chicos a sus casas, pero siendo honestos Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape estaban preocupados por el trio, mas por Hermione, porque sabían que siendo hija de muggles corría más peligro.

McGonagall le preguntó a Dumbledore -¿será posible que alguien de ellos haya averiguado la profecía de Hermione? Será que están detrás de su búsqueda?-

Porque realmente no lo entiendo Albus, es mucha coincidencia que solo después del ingreso de Harry y ella todas estas cosas empezaron a ocurrir.

-Yo creo que es solo coincidencia Minerva, respondió el director, de lo contrario ya la hubieran atacado a ella directamente y no a la señora Norris, a Sir Nicolas o al chico Gryffindor, lo mejor es estar atentos y muy pendientes de ella, Minerva no hace falta que yo te diga que la sigas observando muy de cerca-.

Harry y Ron también estaban sumamente preocupados por la vida de su amiga y lo peor es que no tenían ni idea de quien estaba detrás de todos esos ataques.

En la siguiente clase de transfiguración, Hermione le preguntó a la profesora acerca de la cámara de los secretos y aunque ésta en realidad no debía ni quería decir nada, tras meditarlo unos momentos llegó a la conclusión que la mejor manera de prevenir a los chicos especialmente a la castaña era contándoles parcialmente lo que sabía.

Después de varias reuniones y discusiones entre Hermione, harry y Ron, Harry estaba convencido de que Malfoy estaba involucrado o al menos sabia algo acerca de la cámara de los secretos, y pudiera ser que él fuera "el heredero de Salazar Slytherin".

Hermione se recluyó durante días en la biblioteca buscando alguna pista hasta que llegó a una poción que le llamó la atención "la poción multijugos", se le ocurrió que podrían utilizarla para convertirse en los secuaces de Malfoy y averiguar lo que éste supiera.

Le contó su plan a ambos chicos y tras analizarlo llegaron a la conclusión que aunque la poción tardaba un mes en quedar lista era su mejor opción o mejor dicho la única.

La chica Granger sería la encargada de conseguir los ingredientes y de elaborarla, para esto se reunian en el baño del primer piso, el cual solía estar abandonado porque ahí residía Mytle la llorona, la cual ahuyentaba a todos.

Mientras tanto Ginny venía deteriorand su salud , casi no dormía, casi no comía, parecia un zombi, pero para colmo nadie parecía darse cuenta, excepto un par de profundos ojos color ámbar. Sí, la castaña había observado el cambio en su amiga en esos meses, pero ya evitaba confrontarla preguntándole que estaba pasando, había recibido ya bastantes respuestas agresivas y furiosas de la pelirroja por lo que ya no la cuestionaba, se limitaba a vigilarla en esos momentos en que parecía perdida porque sabía que horas después la chica Weasley actuaría como si no pasará nada.

* * *

Las vacaciones de diciembre llegarían en unos días y el ánimo de los estudiantes estaba entre emocionado por las fechas pero a la vez temeroso por los hechos que estaban ocurriendo en la escuela. El temor de que Hogwarts se cerrará estaba presente, el Ministerio debía proteger a los estudiantes y con la amenaza de que si un solo estudiante más resultaba petrificado se mandaría a todos a sus hogares hasta que el colegio fuera seguro otra vez.

Hermione pasó esas fiestas en Francia, en la que fue casa de sus abuelos maternos y de la cual ella era la heredera, herencia que asumiría a la mayoria de edad o en su defecto con la muerte de sus padres, lo que ocurriese primero.

Sus padres, personajes importantes en el mundo empresarial a nivel mundial, celebraban su ceña navideña entre ellos tres, en un restaurante de alguno de sus hoteles, porque solían darle esos días libres a su servicio, pero en contraste, la cena de año nuevo era una fiesta de gala y todo lujo que celebraban con sus empleados y sus familias.

La castaña solía usar un vestido nuevo cada año, era la heredera y siempre debía lucir como tal, no es porque la familia Granger fuera presumida sino que tenían una imagen que mantener y porque las reuniones eran una tradición de generaciones en la familia La Fountaine; Hermione detestaba esa clase de reuniones porque a media fiesta solía ser el centro de atención de todos cuando sus padres le pedían ejecutar varias piezas al piano. No es que no le gustará tocar, de hecho le fascinaba, si no porque tenía que hacerlo delante de miles de personas.

* * *

Después de las fiestas, todos los estudiantes regresaron a Hogwarts y el nuevo año inicio con relativa tranquilidad.

Para la segunda semana del regreso al colegio, la poción multijugos ya estaba lista y los tres amigos se reunieron en el baño de Myrtle la llorona para llevar a cabo su plan. Desgraciadamente la trasformación de Hermione no salió bien, y no porque la poción no estuviera bien elaborada sino porque uno de los ingredientes, un cabello de la persona en la que uno quisiera trasformarse no resultó ser humano, si no de un animal.

Harry y Ron tuvieron que ir solos y después de conversar con Malfoy regresaron al baño donde se encontraron a una Hermione medio transformada en gato. Mientras esperaban que el efecto de la poción terminará, le contaron a la castaña todo lo que averiguaron.

La chica Granger paso un par de días en la enfermería debido a que no dejaba de vomitar bolas de pelo, pero esta situación no impidió que siguiera avanzando en sus clases ni en sus investigaciones acerca de lo que estuviera encerrado en la cámara de los secretos.

Estando en la enfermería Ginny la fue a visitar y conversaron felizmente acerca de la escuela, de los chicos, de los profesores, entre otras cosas; la castaña se animó y le preguntó acerca del libro negro y la furia tomó posesión de la pelirroja y sin medir la consecuencia de sus acciones, le gritó varias cosas ofensivas a la otra chica y salió enojadisima de la enfermería.

Hermione no entendía nada, le dolía profundamente todo lo que su amiga le había dicho y tristemente lloró en silencio.

Ginny por su parte regresó a disculparse por sus palabras pero no pudo al notar el rostro de la otra chica cubierto de lágrimas.

Los días siguieron trascurriendo, hasta que un día la pelirroja arrojo el diario en el baño del primer piso, ya no soportaba ser controlada por él, sus acciones le estaban haciendo daño a la única persona que se preocupaba seriamente por ella y lo peor es que ese diario la estaba incitando a asesinar a su amiga.

Los días que siguieron fueron más tranquilos para Ginny sin el diario, intentó hablar varias veces con la castaña pero ésta la evitaba ligeramente y eso le dolía muchisimo a la pelirroja porque sentía que había perdido a su amiga.

Desesperada en su soledad y en su culpa, Ginny regresó a conseguir el diario negro una vez que se entero que éste estaba en manos de Harry.

Unos dias después hubo otro petrificado siempre un chico Gryffindor y los maestros estaban tentados a mandar a los alumnos a sus casas, pero eso quizá provocaría un pánico general y quizá el atacante quisiera acabar masivamente con los hijos de los muggles.

Hermione ya estaba obsesionada con conocer la verdad, no creía que lo que se averiguó a través del diario negro que resultó ser propiedad de un tal Tom Riddle fuese cierto, no, Hagrid no pudo abrir la cámara de los secretos hace 50 años y tampoco ahora.

Corría finales de marzo cuando Hermione llegó a la respuesta, lo que estaba encerrado era un basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes con la capacidad de matar a quien le viera directo a los ojos o de petrificar a aquel que viera su reflejo.

La castaña ya tenía la respuesta a una de las interrogantes, ahora quedaban dos, como se podría movilizar semejante monstruo sin llamar la atención y quién podría ser quién abriera la cámara de los secretos. Reflexionando un poco obtuvo la respuesta:

-claro, se dijo, como no lo pensé antes ¡las tuberías! por eso Harry oía voces en las paredes porque por ahí se moviliza y sólo él la escuchaba porque él habla pársel-.

Reanimada por el éxito de sus investigaciones y sus reflexiones, se dispuso a comentárselos a los chicos y se llevó un espejo consigo para mirar a través de el en las esquinas y no fuera a encontrarse directamente con el monstruo.

En eso vió salir a Ginny de la torre de Gryffindor y dirigirse al baño del primer piso, decidió seguirla y dejar de buscar a Harry y Ron para después. Con profunda sorpresa oye hablar a la pelirroja en el idioma de las serpientes y antes de ver que más pasaba se dio la media vuelta pero piso agua y la chica Weasley la vió en el momento que el enorme basilisco se asomaba por la tubería, Hermione corría como desesperada y revisando si alguien la seguía con el espejo. Tenía en una mano la hoja arrugada del libro en donde encontró las respuestas y en la otra sostenía el espejo.

Ya se encontraba cansada de tanto correr y cuando se sintió a salvo se descuidó y cuando oyó el ruido alzó su mano para ver por el espejo y unos enormes ojos amarillos se reflejaron ahí y Hermione Granger cayó petrificada.

La poción hecha con mandrágoras, que servía para revivir a los petrificados aun no estaba lista, y Harry, Ron, Ginny, McGonagall y el propio Dumbledore se pasaban horas llendo a visitar a la castaña en el hospital.

Los profesores se sentían mal, sobretodo la profesora McGonagall que sentía que había fallado en cuidar a "la elegida".

Por su parte Ginny no podía con la culpa, cada vez que iba y venía a su amiga en ese estado lloraba desconsolada sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo.

En una de sus visitas Harry descubrió el papel arrugado que Hermione tenía en la mano y después de unos momentos de reflexión Harry y Ron ya tenían las respuestas que buscaban, aún en su estado de petrificación, Hermione había ayudado a los chicos a resolver el misterio.

Decididos a contar a los profesores lo que sabían fueron en busca de la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, pero al encontrarla se toparon con la noticia de que Ginny Weasley había sido encerrada en la cámara de los secretos.

Harry, y Ron fueron en busca del profesor Lockheart para ayudarlos a rescatar a la pelirroja, pero el cobarde profesor en realidad planeaba huir. Bajo amenazas lo llevaron con ellos en el baño del primer piso.

Harry encontró la entrada a la cámara y se adentraron en ella, después de un penoso accidente donde el profesor perdió la memoria y Ron quedó atrapado en medio de un derrumbe, "el niño que vivió" fue en busca del basilisco y de Ginny. Cuando encontró a la chica casi sin vida se angustió.

Después de un enfrentamiento terrible y sangriento con el basilisco, Harry Potter pudo matar al monstruo, destruir el diario negro que en realidad era el recuerdo del joven Tom Riddle quien es a su vez Lord Voldemort y salvar a Ginny Weasley.

Unos días después de que todo este suceso se llevó a cabo, Harry y Ginny salieron del hospital tras curar sus heridas obtenidas durante el enfrentamiento con el recuerdo de Voldemort ; Ginny por su paste no podía con la culpa y la verguenza, sus compañeros y varios estudiantes en general le echaban malas miradas o la veían con temor, después de todo había sido poseida infinidad de veces por "el que no debe ser nombrado".

El tiempo de espera por la poción de la mandrágora llegó a su fin y los petrificados fueron revividos. Al despertar, Hermione vio a una llorosa y avergonzada pelirroja. La chica Weasley le pidió perdón del mil maneras distintas y le contó en medio de llantos descontrolados la verdad.

La castaña ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones y en realidad no estaba molesta con Ginny en lo absoluto, por el contrario estaba feliz de que la pelirroja estuviera sana y salva.

Un par de días después de que Hermione salió del hospital, ésta se encontraba preocupada por sus tareas y ensayos atrasados y después de pasar varias horas en asesorias personalizadas con los profesores, entró a la sala común y se encontró con la pelirroja envuelta en sus sábanas durmiendo en uno de los sofás de la sala común.

La castaña la despertó y le preguntó que hacia tumbada ahí y Ginny le dijo: -no puedo dormir en mi habitación, mis compañeras no me quieren ahí, me tienen miedo y...y... y tengo pesadillas que me hacen despertar gritando-, triste apartó su mirada de la de la otra chica.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo la chica Granger le dijo:-ven a mi habitación, yo no tengo compañeras y auque solo tengo una sola cama podemos compartirla y si tienes pesadillas no me importará que me despiertes-, y al ver la cara de negación de la pelirroja continuo: -y no te acepto negativas, dejame ayudarte, para eso somos amigas-.

Ginny le dijo: -no solo somos amigas, tú eres la mejor amiga que puedo tener-.

Ambas se abrazaron y se fueron a dormir; al día siguiente después de desayunar, la castaña fue a hablar con el director y éste la recibió en su oficina.

Hermione le contó el problema de Ginny y le pidió si se podía quedar en su habitación por el resto del curso; el profesor Dumbledore aceptó de buen grado pero le pidió a la castaña dos cosas: -Miss Granger, estoy de acuerdo con que Miss Weasley se quede en su habitación porque además quiero pedirle que no solo la cuide si no también que la vigile, no tenemos ninguna garantía de que Voldemort no vuelva a acercarse a ella otra vez, y al menos por este fin de curso y por el próximo le voy a pedir que ambas compartan la habitación-.

Feliz, Hermione asintió y salió de la oficina.

-Me temo se dijo Dumbledore, que su tiempo ha llegado mis Granger-.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews, creanme que los leo y les prometo ir despejando todas las incógnitas.

Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

AVISOS: HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING Y NO PRETENDO INFRINGIR NINGUNA LEY AL UTILIZARLOS SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

FEMSLASH

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS.

CAPITULO 8

**VERANO EN LA MADRIGUERA**

Por el resto del curso escolar Hermione y Ginny compartieron habitación y tal como la pelirroja le contará a la castaña, sufría horribles pesadillas y despertaba bañada en un mar de lágrimas y de angustia.

Desde la primera noche que esto ocurrió Hermione consolaba a su amiga, la reconfortaba con palabras cariñosas y tranquilas y la acariciaba con ternura hasta que se volvía a dormir, así establecieron una rutina cada noche y la verdad a la castaña no le importaba pasar malas noches con tal de ayudar a su amiga

Los hermanos de Ginny estaban al tanto de todo ya que habían escuchado los chismes que se contaban por toda la torre Gryffindor y estaban entre una mezcla de enojo por todo el cotilleo y preocupados por su hermanita. Todos se sentían bastante mal de no haber notado ningún signo en ella y que fuera Hermione la que si se dio cuenta y la que ahora la estaba cuidando.

Los padres de Ginny también estaban al tanto de lo sucedido y estaban más que agradecidos con Harry por haberle salvado la vida, pero desconocían la intervención de la castaña.

Por su parte Ron estaba muy agradecido con Harry por haberla salvado pero aun mas con su mejor amiga, ya que sabía que ésta había estado al pendiente de su hermanita notando cada cambio en ella, ayudándola con sus deberes y obligándola a comer cuando esta se rehusaba y que gracias a sus horas de investigación en la biblioteca habian podido saber del basilisco y saber a través de que se movía en el castillo.

Ahora, luego de que todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, Hermione seguia cuidando a Ginny y cuando Percy le dijo a la castaña que ahora su familia se haría cargo de la menor de los Weasley, ésta se enfrentó a su hermano y le dijo que no lo necesitaba, que ninguno estuvo cuando ella realmente los necesito y que solo a su amiga le había importado,

-Tu no sabes, mejor dicho ninguno sabe y nadie estuvo ahí conmigo cuando Tom tomaba el control de mi mente y de mi cuerpo y me hacia gritarle cosas horribles a ella, Hermione

soportó varias humillaciones de mi parte, incluso la llamé mudblood* y ella siempre se quedó a mi lado, así que ahora no me vengas con tus remordimientos de hermano mayor a querer cuidarme cuando ya pasó todo-. Furiosa la pelirroja tomó de la mano a su amiga y se fue con ella hacia la habitación que compartian.

Hermione contempló el rostro furioso de la pelirroja pero no dijo nada, sería mejor dejar que el enojo abandonara a la chica antes de tratar de hablar con ella.

Cuando Ginny se calmó su enojo se convirtió en llanto y la castaña se sintió mal por la otra chica, sabía que era un llanto que la acompañaba cada vez que se sentía culpable de todo lo sucedido y aunque Hermione le insistiera que no fue su culpa, la pelirroja no podía dejar de lamentarse por los hechos.

Ron estaba preocupado, sabía por la castaña, que su hermanita sufría de pesadillas todas las noches, y que su compañia la hacia sentirse más tranquila, pero la pregunta era como lo iba afrontar Ginny ahora que las vacaciones empezarían en un par de días y Hermione se iba a casa con sus padres.

Ginny estaba también preocupada pero sabía que no podía pedirle a la castaña que la acompañara a su casa, la otra chica ya habia hecho demasiado por ella como para pedirle que la acompañe a casa de sus padres. No, ella tendría que aprender a vivir con sus pesadillas o aprender a afrontarlas, -fácil de decir, se dijo, pero difícil de llevar a cabo, en fin, me espera un verano sumamente largo-.

Dos días después, los chicos estaban en el expreso de Hogwarts rumbo hacia Londres para disfrutar del verano. Ninguno de ellos realmente estaba animado por las vacaciones, Harry regresaba con sus insufribles tíos, Ron estaba preocupado por Ginny, Hermione sabía que era época de dedicarse a sus estudios muggles para validar sus examenes que presentaría a fines de agosto y Ginny estaba confundida y triste por toda la situación que vivió.

Al llegar a la estación, los chicos se despidieron y prometieron escribirse, a Harry lo llevarian los Weasley a su casa y a Hermione la esperaba un señor que ninguno de los chicos conocía por lo que les llamó la atención. El caballero gentilmente tomó el equipaje de la castaña y la condujo con propiedad hacia la salida de la estación, donde los chicos la perdieron de vista.

-¿Todo bien Miss Granger? La veo preocupada-, Hermione miró al hombre que caminaba junto a ella y le contestó: -no lo sé, mi mejor amiga tiene problemas y me da pena dejarla todas las vaciones sin poder ayudarla-.

La caminata terminó cuando llegaron hacia una hermosa limusina blanca y le abrieron la puerta. La castaña abordó el vehículo y este arranco dirigiéndose hacia las afueras de Londres, hacia la mansión Granger.

A medio camino, un celular sonó y el caballero que acompañaba a Hermione que en realidad era su tutor contestó y tras una breve conversación le pasó el teléfono a la chica.

-Hola papá, si ya estoy en camino a la casa, todo bien, ¿cómo están ustedes? ¿Cuando van a regresar a la casa? Vaya, eso es mucho tiempo, casi voy a pasar todo el verano sola en la casa. De acuerdo, estamos en contacto, saludos a mamá, los quiero-.

Hermione colgó y le pasó el celular a su acompañante y esbozo una triste sonrisa y le dijo: -supongo que me espera un largo verano-.

La castaña llegó a la mansión y subió a su recámara, dentro de un par de días sería su cumpleaños y lo pasaría sola en casa ya que sus padres no estarían con ella. Suspirando tristemente se cambio de ropa y se recostó en su cama y minutos después el cansancio y toda la tensión de los sucesos de los últimos meses la ganó y cayó rendida en un profundo sueño.

Hermione no bajo a cenar y cuando le subieron sus alimentos, la encontraron profundamente dormida y el ama de llaves no la quizó despertar si no que la abrigo bien y cerró las ventanas del balcón y las cortinas. Apagó la luz y salió de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente unos golpecitos en su ventana la despertaron, al levantarse a abrir la ventana, una lechuza la cual reconocio como una de los Weasley, entró y depósito una carta en su escritorio. Hermione le dio una golosina al ave y desenrrolló el pergamino y empezó a leerlo.

La carta se la mandaba Ron, en ella le explicaba que Ginny había pasado muy mala noche y que había llorado sin parar desde que la pudieron despertar de la pesadilla en la que se encontraba, igualmente le contaba que la chica no había dejado de preguntar por ella, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en la Madriguera y que eran sus papás quienes la tranquilizaban pero que en realidad no había servido de mucho.

La carta finalizaba con la petición de Ron de que ojalá y pudiera pasar una parte de sus vacaciones con ellos con el fin de tranquilizar a la menor de los Weasley.

Hermione agarró un pergamino en blanco y escribió como respuesta que le preguntaría a sus padres si podía pasar unos días con ellos en la Madriguera para estar con la pelirroja.

Enrolló el pergamino y lo ató a una de las patitas de la lechuza y la mando de regreso a su casa.

Después de la carta de Ron, Hermione se quedó sumamente preocupada por su amiga, sabía de lo fuerte que eran las pesadillas que sufría la pelirroja y había esperado que la compañia de sus padres y de sus hermanos la ayudara pero aparentemente no fue asi.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se escuchó un pequeño golpe en la puerta y tras dar permiso para acceder a su habitación, una de las criadas entró para preguntarle si le preparaban el baño y el desayuno. A lo que la castaña respondio afirmativamente.

Durante el desayuno, Hermione había tomado una desición, le hablaría a sus padres para pedirles permiso de pasar parte del verano en la Madriguera en vez estar sola en la mansión.

Con esa desición tomada, al terminar de desayunar se dirigió a la biblioteca de la casa sacó su laptop del cajón de su escritorio y se conectó al internet. Le mandó un email a sus padres explicándoles la situación de Ginny y del porque quería pasar el verano fuera. Mientras esperaba la respuesta de sus padres, Hermione se puso a revisar sus ensayos muggles y a estudiar para sus exámenes.

Tres horas después sus padres le mandaron un email dándole permiso para ir a la madriguera con la única condición que llevará sus libros para estudiar y que regresará a la mansión en los días que tenía que presentar sus exámenes.

Feliz, la castaña les contestó a sus padres y siguió estudiando mientras llegaba la hora del almuerzo.

El resto del día trascurrió sin ninguna novedad, y la castaña se dedicó a estudiar y a empacar su mochila con ropa y con los libros tanto muggles como mágicos.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó y se dio una ducha, al salir del baño vio llegar a una lechuza y supo que Ron la enviaba, seguro queriendo saber su respuesta. Desamarró el pergamino, lo desenrrollo y empezó a leerlo, sus facciones fueron cambiando conforme leía la carta. La situación con Ginny estaba empeorando y los Weasley no sabían que hacer al respecto.

Hermione rápidamente le respondió a Ron diciéndole que en un par de horas iría al callejón Diagon y de ahí utilizaría una red flu disponible para ir a la Madriguera.

Después de mandar a la lechuza con su carta de respuesta, la castaña bajo a desayunar e informó sus planes a su tutor, este asintió sabiendo de antemano los planes de la chica. Terminando de arreglar sus pendientes recibió la llamada de sus padres felicitándola y deciándole que disfrutará su estancia con los Weasley.

Una hora después, el chofer y su tutor la acompañaban en la limosina dirigiéndose a la entrada que conducía al callejón Diagon y ahí se despidió de ambos. Una vez en el callejón, Hermione comprobó que tenía cerca de media hora antes de ir a la casa de Ron, así que decidió utilizar el tiempo buscando algo para sus amigos.

A Ron le compró un juego de plumas con el tintero y rollos de pergamino junto con un set para cuidar su escoba y para Ginny encontró una hermosa cadena con un hermoso dije del infinito un símbolo celta el cual no tiene ni principio ni fin, la castaña al verlo se enamoró de el y el joyero le dijo que el infinito podía representar al amor o a la amistad infinita, una relación pura y espiritual, una relación de almas gemelas que se han encontrado. Hermione no lo podia creer, al tocarlo el dije empezó a cambiar de colores, osciliaba entre una tonalidad ámbar a una verde azulada; el joyero viendo la expresión de la chica le dijo: -los colores que ves reflejados son los colores de los ojos de las personas involucradas, es decir, el color ámbar esta representando tus ojos y la otra tonalidad refleja el color de la persona aquien se lo quieres regalar, y se ve que es una persona muy especial para ti, mira la inscripción que aparece " best friends forever"*, si quieres le puedo poner un hechizo donde aparezca sus reflejados sus iniciales-. La castaña aceptó encantada y le encargó al vendedor dos cadenas con dos dijes una para Ginny y otra para ella.

Al salir de la joyería se dio cuenta que ya era tarde y decidió apurarse para no preocupar a Ron y a los padres de éste.

Hermione utilizó una red flu y apareció en la sala de una casa y antes de visualizar bien los alrededores de la misma, Ron apareció y exclamó feliz: -¡Hermione feliz cumpleaños!- y con eso la abrazó, en eso estaban cuando se asomó una cansada señora Weasley con una sonrisa triste y también saludo a la chica y la felicitó. Fijándose mejor vio la misma sonrisa triste en la cara de Ron, y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, los gemelos bajaron las escaleras seguidos de Percy y de otro pelirrojo que la castaña no conocía en persona pero que reconocio por las fotos de Ron como su hermano Charlie.

Los demás Weasley la felicitaron también pero para sorpresa de la castaña Ginny no bajo, y Ron como si le leyera la mente le dijo: -ella esta afuera volando en su escoba, solo eso ha hecho en estos dos días, sale al amanecer y regresa a la hora de la cena, y no habla con nadie, no sabemos como ayudarla y lleva nos dias sin comer nada y sin dormir, ni las pócimas han funcionado-.

Molly Weasley le dijo:- lamentó haberte hecho venir e interrumpir tus vacaciones pero la verdad estamos desesperados y Ron y los chicos me dijeron que solo a ti te hace caso y solo contigo esta tranquila, por eso le pedí a Ronald que te invitará, por favor te pido que ayudes a mi Ginny-, y tras decir esto la señora Weasley se derrumbó en un profundo llanto.

Hermione se acercó a la mamá de Ron y le dijo: No se preocupe haré mi mejor esfuerzo por ayunar a Ginny y por mis vacaciones tampoco hay de que preocuparse, en realidad iba a pasar todo el verano sola ya que mis padres andan fuera del país hasta finales de agosto-.

Aún entre lágrimas la señora Weasley le dio las gracias a la chica. Ésta se giró hacia Ron y sus hermanos y les dijo: -llevenme con ella-. Los chicos asintieron y salieron al patio donde a lo lejos se observaba la figura de alguien volando demasiado rápido. Los chicos se alarmaron al ver la velocidad con la que manejaba, y Hermione corrió hacia donde estaba dirigiéndose la escoba y se percató de que Ginny estaba volando inconsiente lo que podría ocasionar que la pelirroja se cayera de la escoba o chocara contra algún árbol.

Los gemelos aparecieron detrás de Hermione con sus escobas dispuestos a alcanzar a Ginny pero ante la sorpresa de todos la castaña pidió prestada una escoba y les dijo que ella iba a bajar a la pelirroja de su escoba, Ron se opuso enseguida conociendo muy bien el terror de su amiga a volar pero ésta le cortó diciéndole: -Si ella despierta mientras están volando y siente a alguien junto a ella va a reaccionar defendiéndose violentamente y seguramente los atacaría y el resultado sería peor, yo estoy más acostumbrada a sus reacciones y ella esta acostumbrada a mi compañía-.

Ron iba seguir argumentando pero Percy y Charly entendieron la situación y le dieron la razón a la castaña.

Hermione tomó la escoba de Fred se montó en ella y voló a una sorprendente velocidad, hecho que dejo a todos sorprendidos. Fred se giró hacia Ron y le dijo:-pensé que odiaba volar-, su hermanito le contestó: -lo hace le da terror volar, pero estamos hablando de Hermione y aunque lo odie no por eso no lo va hacer perfectamente-.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Ron y vieron como la castaña ya había alcanzado a Ginny y la llamada gritándole para que despertara, al no percibir respuesta de la pelirroja, Hermione hizo una maniobra peligrosa debido a la altura y a la velocidad en que iban, pegándose lo mas cerca posible a la escoba de su amiga, la castaña brincó a la otra escoba sin soltar la escoba de Fred y agarró la cintura de la pelirroja, quién al percibir el agarre despertó y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Hermione le dijo: -Gin soy yo, Hermione, no te asustes, tranquila, yo estoy contigo, como si fuera un hechizo mágico las palabras de la chica la calmaron y dandose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban ambas, la pelirroja dirigió las escobas hacia donde estaban sus hermanos.

Al desmontar los hermanos Weasley corrieron a ver como estaban las chicas, Hermione estaba temblando, después de la adrenalina que corrió por su cuerpo, el miedo se estaba apoderando de ella y las lágrimas salieron sin control; Ron se acercó y antes de que pudiera percibir el estado en que se encontraba su amiga le gritó histérico:-¿Estas loca? ¿como se te ocurre hacer malabares en el aire? te pudiste haber matado si te caías.

La castaña en medio del llanto le contestó también gritando: -Por supuesto que conocía el riesgo y se que algo podía salir mal, pero no iba a dejar que mi amiga se accidentara solo por mi estúpido terror a volar-.

Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo, la señora Weasley salió de la casa al oir los gritos y enseguida quizó saber que ocurría, Percy fue quien le explicó la situación ya que Ron se encontraba entre furioso y preocupado, Ginny estaba en una especie de trance y Hermione estaba temblando descontroladamente.

Molly Weasley corrió abrazar a su hija, quien al sentir los brazos de su madre reaccionó y buscó con la mirada a su amiga. Ginny se soltó del abrazó y corrió a abrazar a la figura temblorosa de la castaña a quien le dijo: -No tenías por que hacer eso Herm, Ron tiene razón pudiste caerte de la escoba pero gracias, muchas gracias por salvarme otra vez-, a lo que la castaña le contestó: -siempre Ginny, siempre que este en mis manos ayudar a un amigo lo voy a hacer, aún acosta de mis temores y tu eres mi mejor amiga y por eso vale la pena arriesgar la vida-.

Todos se conmovieron por la sinceridad de las palabras de la chica y Ron dejó de estar furioso porque sabía que la castaña era así, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás.

Ya más tranquilos todos entraron a la casa donde Molly les preparó la merienda.

Ante la mirada asombrada de todos, Ginny se sentó junto a Hermione y fue ésta quien le sirvió su porción a su amiga, la pelirroja iba a protestar pero al percibir la mirada fija de su amiga decidió callarse y comer.

Después del almuerzo, Hermione le dio su regalo a Ron quien entre sorprendido y apenado le dio las gracias.

Ginny observaba el intercambio con una mirada intrigada, no sabía que a su amiga le interesaba su hermano. Ginny desde los primeros días del curso escolar supo que a su amiga no le interesaba ni Harry ni Ron, pero de eso ya habian pasado varios meses y quizá los sentimientos de la castaña hayan cambiado. Sintiéndose mal y triste sin saber porque se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Un ratito después, Ginny oyó un pequeño golpe en la puerta y dejó entrar a los gemelos, quienes le empezaron a hacer bromas para animarla, en eso Molly entró a ver como estaba su hija quién lucía sumamente triste y le pidió si podía entretener a la castaña unas horas porque quería prepararle un pastel por su cumpleaños.

Ginny se sintió peor al darse cuenta que era el cumpleaños de su amiga y lo había olvidado, así que aceptó lo que le pidió su mamá pero no sabía que hacer para mantener alejada varias horas a la chica, hasta que los gemelos le sugirieron que podía llevar a la castaña a conocer los alrededores de la casa y el lago que habia cerca.

Todos salieron de la habitación de la menor de los Weasley y bajaron a la sala, donde encontraron a la castaña sentada leyendo un libro y a Ron leyendo el profeta.

Ginny se acercó a la castaña y le preguntó si quería salir a caminar y a conocer los alrededores de la casa y el lago, Hermione aceptó encantada ya que sería la oportunidad perfecta para darle el regalo a su amiga.

Las chicas estuvieron caminado en silencio durante un rato, la castaña respetando el silencio de su amiga y la pelirroja dándole vueltas a la inerrogante de si a su amiga le interesaba su hermano.

Finalmente Ginny detuvó su caminata se giró hacia su amiga y le preguntó directamente si le gustaba su hermano. Hermione miró entre extrañada y divertida a su amiga y con una sonrisa le contestó que no, que él era solo su mejor amigo junto con Harry y ella.

Hermione quería saber el origen de tal pregunta y le pelirroja le dijo que fue debido al regalo que le dio a Ron. La castaña le explicó que Ron nunca cuidaba sus cosas y cuando se le perdían o las gastaba usaba las de ella, así que con set nuevo de plumas, tintas y pergaminos, esperaba que ese año no tuviera que darle sus cosas a su amigo.

Ambas volvieron a caer en un silencio pero esta vez era reconfortante, al llegar al lago, Hermione contempló la vista y era maravillosa, los árboles, la vegetación, los animales y hasta los gnomos corriendo por ahí eran parte de una escena de ensueño. La castaña sintiéndose feliz sacó de su mano una cajita de regalo y se la extendía a Ginny:

-También tengo un regalo para mi mejor amiga y espero que le guste-.

La pelirroja tomó el regalo pero antes de abrirlo miró a su amiga a los ojos y le dijo: -no tenías porque darme nada, al contrario yo debí darte un obsequio por tu cumpleaños-.

Hermione la miró fijamente y le contestó: -Tu amistad es el mejor regalo que puedo tener, solo con que me la brindes soy feliz-.

-Lo mismo creo, replicó Ginny-.

La pelirroja abrió la cajita y al contemplar el dije exclamó ¡Hermione es hermosisimo! Y al agarrar el dije este cambio de tonalidades, de verde azulado al color ámbar y con una expresión perpleja vio que también aparecía una inscripción y las iniciales de ella con las de la castaña.

Ginny estaba feliz, era un regalo muy hermoso y por el diseño y todo se veía que era un regalo muy costoso, la pelirroja se lo puso en el cuello y la cadena y el dije lucian sumamente elegantes.

Hermione le explicó porque escogió ese regalo, y le dijo que siempre que lo viera se acordaría de la promesa de ser las mejores amigas por siempre. La castaña también sacó una cajita y la pelirroja vio que su contenido era igualito al de ella.

Felices ambas chicas se abrazaron y se prometieron que siempre estarían la una para la otra.


	9. Chapter 9

AVISOS: HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING Y NO PRETENDO INFRINGIR NINGUNA LEY AL UTILIZARLOS SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

FEMSLASH

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS.

CAPITULO 9

**REVELANDO SECRETOS**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

Hermione y Ginny contemplaron la puesta del sol y después decidieron regresar a la casa, las chicas llevaban cerca de tres horas caminado por los alrededores, disfrutando de su mutua compañia.

Al entrar a la Madriguera encontraron a todos los Weasley ahí reunidos y gritaron ¡Sorpresa! Cuando entraron las chicas, éstas se ncontraron con la sala llena de globos y pancartas que decian ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMIONE!.

Arthur Weasley quien acababa de llegar de su oficina se acercó a felicitar a la chica. En eso salió Molly de la cocina cargando con un pastel que tenía 13 velitas. Hermione estaba muy contenta de como había pasado su día en compañia de una amorosa familia de la cual eran parte dos de sus mejores amigos.

Se sirvió la cena y después la castaña partió el pastel y todos disfrutaron del delicioso postre.

Cerca de las 11 de la noche todos se despidieron y las chicas subieron a la recámara de Ginny que ambas compartirían, situación que no les importaba ya que las últimas semanas en el colegio habían compartido habitación.

La cama de Ginny no era muy grande así que la castaña sacó su varita y susurró _engorgio _con la cual la cama casi duplicó su tamaño.

Hermione se fue a dar una ducha y se cambio a su ropa de dormir, al entrar a la habitación vió que Ginny ya había preparado la cama y al ver a la castaña tomó su pijama y se dirigió al baño.

Ambas se dieron las buenas noches y se acostaron.

No había trascurrido mucho tiempo cuando Ginny empezó a temblar y a murmurar entre sueños, la castaña despertó al sentir el movimiento y enseguida se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba teniendo pesadillas.

No queriendo despertar a nadie, Hermione alcanzó su varita y murmuró _silencio_ y dejó su varita en la mesita de noche, se giró para abrazar a Ginny quién siguió temblando en sus brazos y empezó a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras; así la castaña la sostuvo hasta que la pelirroja cayó en un sueño tranquilo.

Al día siguiente Hermione despertó sintiendo el cuerpo de Ginny casi encima de ella, con lo cual se ruborizó y con mucha delicadeza la empujó hacia el otro lado de la cama, se levantó y se fue a duchar. Al regresar del baño vió que la pelirroja seguía durmiendo tranquila y decidió bajar a tomar una taza de café o de té.

Al llegar a la cocina se topó con la señora Weasley que ya estaba preparando el desayuno. La castaña le dio los buenos días y Molly la saludó y le preguntó como había pasado la noche y Hermione le contó casi todo sin mencionar el hechizo que pusó en la habitación.

Así estuvieron conversando y tomando café hasta que todos los demás miembros de la familia fueron bajando, todos queriendo saber de su hermanita ya que no habían escuchado nada la noche anterior.

Ginny bajó y lucia muy tranquila y relajada por lo que todos intercambiaron una mirada entre sí pensando que había sido una buena idea pedirle a la castaña que fuera a pasar las vacaciones con ellos.

Los días fueron pasando y todos vieron que Ginny lucía muy bien, ya hacía sus comidas normalmente, ya hablaba con todos y no se pasaba el día sola volando por el contrario ya ayudaba a su mamá en la casa o jugaba con sus hermanos o salía a pasear con la castaña, siempre respetando que Hermione parecía tener mucho que leer y estudiar.

Al principio todos la medio molestaban por pasarse horas leyendo, pero la chica les explicó que estaba estudiando sus deberes muggles porque presentaba sus exámenes a finales de agosto.

Nadie lo podía creer, Hermione debía ser la única persona que estudiaba para el mundo mágico y para el muggle aún en vacaciones.

A Ginny fue a la única que le dio más detalles al decirle que no podía dejar sus estudios muggles porque había sido la condición impuesta por sus padres para permitirle estudiar en Hogwarts. L a pelirroja se sorprendió pero entendió a su amiga.

Ese verano unió mucho a todos los Weasley debido a lo sucedido al menor del clan, todos estaban mas que maravillados con Hermione y el cariño sincero que le prodigaba a cada uno de ellos, especialmente a la chica Weasley.

Llegó así el 30 de julio y los Weasley se fueron al callejón Diagon a buscar un regalo para Harry ya que su cumpleaños era al día siguiente y para Ginny que cumplía el 1 de agosto.

Ginny estaba feliz llendo de compras porque era un viaje de diversión y no para comprar sus útiles escolares y auque no tenía mucho dinero para gastar, salir de la Madriguera por unas horas era algo que la ponía muy contenta.

Arthur se fue a su trabajo en el ministerio, Charlie iba a otras calles a buscar ingredientes especiales que necesitaba para su trabajo como cuidador de dragones.

Molly iba a comprar ingredientes para cocinar y los gemelos y Ron se fueron a las tiendas de dulces, bromas y la de escobas.

Las chicas por su parte habían quedado que irían a ver tiendas que a ambas les llamaran la atención mientras buscaban un regalo para Harry.

Hermione necesitaba ir a Gringotts a retirar dinero pero no quería ir con la pelirroja pero tampoco tenía pretexto para ir sola, lo mejor era empezar a ser sincera con Ginny, después de todo se habian comprometido a ser las mejores amigas contándose todo y no guardandose secretos; la castaña suspiró y le preguntó a su amiga si quería ir con ella a retirar dinero a lo que Ginny respondió afirmativamente.

Al entrar a Gringotts la naturaleza desconfiada de los duendes no se hizo esperar y no les quitaban la vista de encima, pero ya acostumbradas a esa situación ambas siguieron como si nada.

Gunny enseguida reconoció a su hermano Bill y feliz fue corriendo a abrazarlo, éste correspondió el abrazó y le preguntó por su mamá y por sus hermanos y la pelirroja le contó a su hermano que no había ido con ellos sino acompañando a su amiga Hermione.

Ésta se acercó a ambos hermanos y dijo: -Hola Bill, ¿cómo has estado? Y con eso ambos se pusieron a conversar de sus actividades como dos viejos amigos. La menor de los Weasley veía el intercambio curiosa ya que desconocía el hecho de que se conocieran ya que ninguno había dicho nada con anterioridad.

Al ver la cara de su hermanita, Bill le explicó que él conocía a Hermione de dos años atrás cuando fue a abrir su cuenta con sus papás y él los ayudó. Después de haberle dicho a su hermanita porqué se conocían; el pelirrojo se dirigió a la castaña y le dijo, - -¿vienes a retirar dinero?- A lo que la chica respondió afirmativamente y le extendió su llave.

Bill fue a cotejar la llave con los registros y regresó con las chicas y le dijo a la castaña: -Tienes cambio de llave porque hubo un movimiento en tu cuenta por lo que también cambio tu bóveda y tras decir ésto le extendió una hermosa llave dorada.

Al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica, el pelirrojo le explicó: -tus padres hicieron hace más de un mes un gran depósito en tu cuenta por lo que era necesario que vinieras para darte la nueva llave. Tu nueva bóveda esta en la primera clase, también debes de saber que es necesario que elijas un guardían de tu bóveda, todos los propietarios de la primera clase tienen uno-.

El pelirrojo continuó -Aqui tienes la forma para que llenes y escribas el nombre del que quieras que sea el cuidador, guardián o vigilante de tu bóveda, desde luego tiene que ser uno de los empleados de Gringotts y requiere un pago de tu parte-.

Hermione agarró el pergamino y escribió un nombre en el y preguntó al chico Weasley -¿cúanto es la cuota a pagar?-. Éste le contestó: -No hay una fija depende del propietario hay una tasa mínima de 5 galeones de oro, tu puedes fijar esa cantidad o aumentarla-. La castaña asintió y le preguntó: -¿cúanto es lo que hay ahora?-.

Bill Weasley agarró el pergamino de registros de la cuenta y silbó y abrió muchisimo los ojos y dijo: tienes 5 millones de galeones de oro, 9500 mil sickles de plata y 600 mil knuts de bronce-.

Ginny casi se desmaya de la impresión, eso era una cantidad super mega exorbitante de la que jamás había oido que alguien poseyera, su amiga era inmensamente rica.

La misma Hermione estaba asombrada y preguntándose porque habían movido tal cantidad de dinero sus padres a su cuenta mágica.

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos y agarró el pergamino que tenía en las manos y escribió la cantidad que su cuidador percibiría al mes por mantener segura y en orden

su bóveda, enrolló el pergamino y se lo entregó a Bill, quién lo tomó y al instante el pergamino se desenrolló por si solo y una voz salió de el: -**William Arthur Weasley se te ha elegido como único guardián de la Bóveda 2317 sección primera clase dorada propiedad de Hermione Jean Granger quién ha fijado la cantidad de 50 galeones de oro como cuota para su guardían, firma y el trato quedará legalmente cerrado.**

Bill no sabía que decir la cantidad fijada por la castaña era una de las mas altas que se hayan fijado, usualmente los magos ricos no eran nada generosos.

Hermione veía la cara de asombro de ambos hermanos y agarrandó la pluma se la dió al chico al ver que dudaba y le dijo: -Es lo que considero justo y no importa que viajes a Egipto se que podrás ser un excelente guardián y no podría confiar en nadie más-.

Bill asintió sabiendo que la castaña no iba aceptar una negativa y firmó. El pergamino se enrolló y todo quedó legalmente establecido.

Hermione se dirigió a ambos y les pidió que por favor a nadie le dijeran de su cuenta, nadie debía saber que ella tenía tal cantidad de dinero ni que Bill era su guardián.

El cuidador Weasley dió su voto de silencio y Ginny también aceptó aunque estaba un poco dolida por los secretos de su amiga para con ella.

El trio se dirigió a la bóveda 2317 y al llegar Hemione pidió retirar Mil galeones de oro, mil sickles de plata y mil knuts de bronce-.

Después de retirar el dinero se quitaron del banco tras despedirse de Bill y las chicas regresaron a la calle a ver que podían comprar.

Ginny caminaba en silencio pensativa y Hermione se dió cuenta y le preguntó que le pasaba, y tras un incómodo silencio la pelirroja le dijo que no entendía porque si eran las mejores amigas ella no sabía que conocía a su hermano, que tenía una enorme bóveda en Gringotts; la castaña miró a su amiga y le dijo que había muchas cosas que nadie sabía de ella, así que la invitó a un helado y se sentaron a conversar.

Hermione no queriendo herir a su amiga se fijó en los dijes que ambas llevaban y procedió a contarle todo a la pelirroja, cuando conoció a Dumbledore, a la profesora McGonagall, le contó de su vida muggle y que en esa vida ella era hija de personas sumamente ricas e importantes, quienes le habian pedido que mintiera sobre la profesión de sus padres, le contó que ella era heredera de las empresas familiares y que por eso debía continuar con sus estudios muggles ya que algún día ella regresaría al Londres muggle a dirigir el patrimonio familiar.

La castaña le volvió a pedir que no le contará nada a nadie, porque ni Harry ni Ron sabían nada.

Ginny aceptó nuevamente pero sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho al enterarse que su amiga no viviría para siempre en el mundo mágico sino que seguramente al terminar Hogwarts lo dejaría para trabajar en las empresas familiares.

Hermione vió la hora que era y se lo comentó a su amiga así que ambas se dieron cuenta que ya no tenían mucho tiempo para ir de compras así que se limitaron a buscar sus regalos para Harry.

Una vez que ambas compraron sus presentes se dirigieron para ir en busca de los demás Weasley pero en el camino vieron la tienda de mascotas la Magical Menagerie* y emocionadas se acercaron a ver a los animales. Hermione se enamoró al instante de un gato, el vendador le dijo que era un gato problemático ya que acostumbraba ocasionar lios en la tienda por lo que nadie lo había querido comprar.

Hermione se decidió a comprarlo y le costo 25 galeones de oro, más 10 de todos los utensilios que iba a necesitar para cuidarlo.

A Ginny le gustó la mascota de su amiga pero también vió una pequeña lechiza de color café que por un instante le recordó a los ojos de su amiga,

Después de comprar al gato al que Hermione le pusó por nombre Crookshanks, buscó a su amiga y la encontró contemplando a la pequeña lechuza. Al ver la imagen, a la castaña le dio ternura y decidió regalarle la lechuza a su amiga, pero sabiendo lo orgulloso que eran los Weasley decidió pagarla y comprar también todo el set que se fuera a necesitar para cuidar a la lechuza, la chica le pidió al vendedor que la enviará a la Madriguera el 1 de agosto.

Ambas salieron de la tienda con varias bolsas con todo lo que Hermione había comprado para su gato y Ginny sostenía a Crookshanks. Se reunieron con el clan Weasley y Ron enseguida demsotrla su antipatía hacia el gato ya que le dijo que el tenía a su rata Scabbers y seguro se la querría comer.

Ambos se regresaron discutiendo a la Madriguera, hasta que Molly intervino y le dijo a Ron que el pobre Crookshanks no había hecho nada como para que ya estuvieran peleando por él.

Al día siguiente fue el cumpleaños de Harry y aunque el no se encontraba en la casa de los Weasley, los chicos le enviaron sus regalos y felicitaciones por medio de las lechuzas de la familia.

El primero de agosto llegó y Hermione se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno favorito de su amiga. La chica esta feliz, en ese mes que llevaba ahí las pesadillas de Ginny habían disminuido aunque no se le habián quitado pero al menos ambas podían descansar mejor.

Cuando Molly despertó sintió un rico olor saliendo de la cocina y para su sorpresa se encontró con la castaña que estaba cocinando varias cosas a la vez.

Molly fue a servir la mesa ya que la chica Granger no le permitió cocinar nada y eso se encontraba haciendo cuando llegó una lechuza en su jaula envuelta con un moño. La señora Weasley no sabía de donde había salido y Hermione le explicó que era su regalo para Ginny.

Los demás miembros de la familia bajaron y se sentaron a esperar a la festejada, quién bajo de las escaleras un rato después.

La chica Weasley estaba sorprendida de que su amiga le había cocinado el desayuno y se acercó a abrazarla y darle las gracias. Al terminar y recoger los platos sucios Hermione le entregó su regalo a su amiga quien al reconocer a la lechuza se emocionó muchisimo y le dio las gracias a su amiga diciendole que no debió comprarsela a lo que la castaña hizo caso omiso y sonrió.

Durante todo el día Ginny hizo lo que mas le gustaba a hacer y estuvo muy entretenida con su nueva mascota y con las travesuras de Crookshanks.

Durante la hora de la comida llegó el correo y resultó ser una carta para Hermione de parte de sus padres, la castaña la abrió y leyó atenta lo que decía.

Ginny vio que la cara de su amiga cambio de sembrante pero no supo identificar que era. Al terminar de leer, la castaña vio que todos la miraban expectantes y les comentó que sus padres regresaban a Londres en un par de días y que les gustaría verla, así que tendría que regresar a su casa antes de lo previsto.

Molly entendió y le dijo a la chica que estaba muy bien ya que siendo madre entendía cuanto los padres extrañaban a sus hijos.

Ginny en cambio no tomó bien la noticia y se levantó de la mesa y se salió corriendo de la casa, Hermione intentó seguirla pero Charlie le dijo que él hablaría con ella.

-Ella estará bien, le dijo Ron, es solo que ya se acostumbró a tenerte aqui con ella-. Hermione asintió y subió a la habitación a continuar con sus estudios.

Un par de horas después Ginny entró y se tiró en los brazos de su amiga y se echó a llorar pidiéndole perdón por ser una egoista por no querer que se vaya ya que la extrañaria muchisimo.

Hermione le dijo que Harry llegaría pronto y luego se olvidaría de ella, así que era mejor que no estuviera triste porque no querría que Harry la viera con esa cara.

Ginny se ruborizó ante el comentario de su amiga y le dijo que era diferente lo que sentía por Harry a lo que sentía por ella. La castaña miró hacia la ventana con tristeza y dijo: -Lo sé-.

En la noche tuvieron la cena familiar, hasta Bill llegó, se partió el pastel y todos pasaron un rato agradable. Cerca de la media noche todos se despidieron y subieron a sus habitaciones.

Dos dias después Hermione, partió a su casa donde se encontró con sus padres que también estaban llegando de su viaje.

El resto de la semana Hermione se pasó estudiando y conviviendo con sus padres, se escribía a diario con Ron y Ginny quien había vuelto a recaer en sus pesadillas aunque en menor grado.

A la semana siguiente Hermione presentó todos sus exámenes y fue muy agotador, pero al menos tendría un par de semanas para descansar y leer sus libros de magia.

Ese fin de semana sus padres le informaron que el lunes debían adelantar un viaje a la India por lo que tendría que pasar el resto de sus vacaciones sola. Triste la chica asintió pero repentinamente les preguntó si podía volver a la Madriguera.

Ambos padres miraron a su hija y le dijeron que si pero que tendrían que preguntarles a los señores Weasley si podía regresar. Su padre escribió la carta y Hermione la mandó.

Al día siguiente la chica recibió la respuesta afirmativa de los Weasley y Hermione estaba feliz por regresar con sus amigos.

Ginny también estaba emocionada, al día siguiente regresaría su amiga e irian al callejon Diagon a comprar sus materiales.

El lunes temprano Hermione se despidió de sus padres y se fue al caldero Chorreante donde se encontró con los Weasley.

Después de las compras de todos sus materiales regresaron al caldero Chorreante a comer y ahí se encontraron con Harry, quien se había escapado de la casa de sus tios la noche anterior.

El resto de las vacaciones se les fue rapidisimo ya que el trio se dedicó a especular acerca de Sirius Black y de su huida de Azkaban y de si Harry corría peligro otra vez.

* * *

Notas del autor:

* la terminología corresponde al idioma original en que fue escrito por la autora de Harry Potter y que utilizaré en algunos casos ya que la prefiero a las traducciones.

Feliz dia del amor y amistad para todos. Un abrazo y espero sus reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

AVISOS: HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING Y NO PRETENDO INFRINGIR NINGUNA LEY AL UTILIZARLOS SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

FEMSLASH

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS.

* * *

CAPITULO 10

**REVELANDO SECRETOS**

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

-El tiempo es tan incierto, misterioso y sabio, ajeno a como afecta la vida de las personas, generaciones crecen, se reproducen y mueren y el permanece estático y a la vez tan vérsatil, si, tiempo es lo que no tenemos y a la vez será nuestro principal aliado-.

-McGonagall, Snape el tiempo de espera ha llegado a su fin, hemos observado su desarrollo y conocemos su inteligencia, su valor y su lealtad, ha llegado el tiempo de que Miss Granger se enteré de todo-. -Hablaré con ella el día de su llegada y necesitaré de su apoyo para las clases especiales que le vamos a impartir en caso de que decida seguir su destino; tu Minerva le darás las clases más avanzandas de tu especialidad, tu Severus le enseñaras las pociones más avanzadas de tu área, de todos los aspectos posibles, es decir, ofensivos, defensivos, curativos etc. Yo le daré las primeras clases de defensa contra las artes Oscuras, le enseñaré los hechizos ofensivos y defensivos necesarios para enfrentar a las artes oscuras, no solo los aprenderá si no los dominará al máximo.

-Pero Albus, dijo McGonagall con la cantidad de materias que Hermione escogió estudiar no va a tener el tiempo necesario para ellas y para nuestras clases especiales-.

-Claro que si Minerva, lo que mas tendrá miss Granger será tiempo y nosotros se lo vamos a otorgar-.

-Pero no entiendo nada, continuó la profesora de trasformaciones, como dices que no tenemos tiempo y luego dices que ella tendrá todo el tiempo y encima que nosotros se lo vamos a otorgar-.

-No te angusties Minerva, la respuesta es sencilla: **giratiempo**, le vamos a dar uno y le explicaremos como funciona y cuales son las reglas a seguir para su uso-.

-Por lo pronto lo más óptimo será que práctiquemos con ella de noche, después de las cenas para que no levante sospechas por su ausencia-.

Snape preguntó entonces: -y que sucederá con miss Weasley, en algun momento se dará cuenta de las actividades y de la ausencia de miss Granger-.

-Siempre nos queda _el encantamiento fidelius. _

Una vez que todo esto inicie ya no habrá marcha atrás; nuestra única esperanza viene en camino.

Los Weasley llevaron a sus hijos a Harry y a Hermione a la estación, y esta vez no se quitaron de la estación hasta que vieron que todos los chicos subieron al expreso de Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron y Hermione encontraron un compartimiento casi vacio solo ocupado por una figura durmiente. Una vez que se percataron que nadie los escucharía, los chicos se enfrascaron en una discusión acerca de si Sirius Black iría a Hogwarts a tratar de asesinar a Harry y como pudo escapar de Azkaban.

Un rato después sintieron como el tren se detuvo y algo pareció abordar en el, un frio terrorífico se apoderó de él y una sensación de tristeza y abandono se sintió. En eso una figura fantasmal y aterradora se asomó en el compartimiento y tras unos instantes Harry se desmayó. La figura durmiente se incorporó y con un hechizo muy brillante alejo al dementor que estaba en busca del fugitivo Black; cuando Harry despertó recibió una barrita de chocolate de la persona que habia estado en el compartimiento y quién resultó ser el profesor Remus Lupin.

El resto del viaje continuó sin mayores percances y llegaron a la estación, al bajar del tren, Ginny se les acercó y juntos se encaminaron a las carretas para ser trasportados a Hogwarts.

Los chicos entraron al gran salón y se sentaron juntos a esperar la selección de las casas para los nuevos estudiantes, y el discurso de bienvenida del director. Éste anunció que por petición del ministerio, Hogwarts estaría custodiado por los dementores así que les pedía a todos que fueran cuidadosos ya que los espectros no solian distinguir entre inocentes y culpables, esta situación duraría hasta que apareciera y fuera capturado Sirius Black.

Después de la cena todos los estudiantes se dirigieron hacia sus casas y Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione iban comentando acerca de los nuevos chicos, sin embargo apenas entraron a la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor, la Jefa de la Casa llegó para darles indicaciones adicionales y para pedirle a Hermione que la acompañara. Ésta se extraño pero pensó que eran por sus horarios de clases, se despidió de los chicos y siguió a la profesora.

La castaña se extrañó aún mas cuando en vez de dirigirse a la oficina de la profesora de trasformaciones llegaron junto a la gárgola que permitía el acceso a la oficina del director.

Cuando Hermione entró a la oficina de Dumbledore se asombró de encontrar acompañando al director el profesor Snape.

-Miss Granger, dijo Albus Dumbledore, lamentó hacerla venir tan tarde a mi oficina pero lo que le tengo que decir se ha mantenido en secreto por más de 13 años y creame cuando le digo que no podemos esperar ni un solo minuto más, siéntese por favor y deje que le narré la historia de como todo comenzó-.

-Le contaré la historia de Tom Riddle, de Harry Potter y como ambos se relacionan con usted- Hermione asintió y el profesor continuó -Hace 50 años estudió un joven con gran talento para convertirse en en un mago muy poderoso Tom Marvolo Riddle, sin embargo, sus intenciones no eran buenas y finalmente obsesionado con el poder, con la pureza de sangre y con la eternidad se convirtió en Lord Voldemort, el tenía un grupo de seguidores que se unieron a su causa y que fueron conocidos como mortífagos, aquí el profesor Snape fue uno de ellos, pero finalmente recapacitó y se unió a un grupo de magos bajo mi dirección conocidos como la Orden del Fénix. Juntos nos dedicamos a compatir a Voldemort y a su grupo-.

-Antes de continuar debo pedirle que por favor bajo ninguna circunstancia puede contarle a nadie sobre lo que le revelemos aquí, si decidimos contarle todo a usted es porque la hemos observado durante sus dos primeros años y conocemos su talento y sus hablidades para ser una bruja muy poderosa-.

-Pero antes de decirle cual es su papel en todo esto déjeme continuar con mi relato-. Hermione asintió con la cabeza otra vez y Dumbledore prosiguió.

Una noche hace más de 13 años, Severus vinó a verme pidiéndome ayuda, se acababa de enterar que " el señor tenebroso" como es llamado por los mortífagos sabía de la existencia de una profecia que señalaba su posible derrota en manos de un joven mago. Con un traidor en la orden, Voldemort se enteró que dos familias miembros de la orden esperaban a sus primogéntos estos eran los Potter y los Longbottom. A los primeros fue el mismo a matarlos pero por alguna extraña razón que desconocimos en su momento, Harry sobrevivió al ataque del _Avada Kedavra _la maldición asesina. Voldemort desapareció esa noche y muchos creyeron que murió. Pero los sucesos ocurridos en los dos años anteriores nos han demostrado que no es así ya que aunque no tiene un cuerpo físico la esencia de Tom continua viva.

-¿Que sucedió con los Longbottom? Preguntó Hermione-.

Con una mirada triste la profesora de Trasformaciones respondió: -Fueron torturados hasta la locura con el hechizo imperdonable _cruciatus _por el brazo derecho "del que no debe ser nombrado" una bruja cuya falta de cordura la hace más peligrosa que incluso el mismo señor tenebroso, Bellatrix Lestrange-.

La castaña sintió pena por su amigo Neville al saber el triste destino de sus padres.

¿Pórque atacaron a ambas familias? Preguntó Hermione.

-Porque la profecía no es exacta y tanto Neville como Harry nacieron el mismo día, el porque decidió él atacar a los Potter y mandar a Bellatrix con los Longbottom no lo sabemos-. Contestó el director

Éste prosiguió: -Lo que si sabemos es que a raíz del ataque a Harry, éste recibió varias de las hablidades de Tom como hablar pársel y entablar una conexión mental el uno con el otro. Por esta razón es que no le vamos a decir nada aun a Harry porque él no sabe detener esa conexión y podría revelar inconscientemente todo-.

-Voldemort esta convencido que solo matando a Harry podrá el vivir y sumir al mundo mágico a una era de oscuridad regida por las artes oscuras. Y para impedir ésto es donde usted entra en escena-.

Dumbledore fue al fondo de su oficina y detrás del retrato de los 4 fundadores de Hogwarts, había una especie de caja fuerte pero en vez de tener combinaciones numéricas, ésta se abría al reconocimiento de la voz y de la varita del director.

De ese lugar Dumbledore sacó una especie de pelota trasparente que al tocarla esta reveló:

"En el primer dia del séptimo mes,

nacerá en el mundo no mágico,

aquella que conducirá al elegido a la victoria,

aun cuando la nobleza de su sangre sea cuestionada,

su lealtad, valor e inteligencia serán su gran aliada."

-Así es Miss Granger, continuó el director como sabemos que usted es la indicada para llevar a Harry a la victoria, no tenemos ninguna duda, y si la tuvimos el día en que el sombrero seleccionador tardó tanto en saber donde colocarla, se disipó-.

-Al conocer ambas profecías, nos dedicamos a buscarla y cuando la profesora McGonagall la encontró, ella se dedicó a observarla y cuidarla durante 11 años en su transformación gatuna. No queríamos que los sucesos de los Potter y los Longbottom se repitieran con usted-.

Así que cuando llegó el tiempo de su ingreso a Hogwarts yo mismo fui a llevarle a su carta y conocerla en persona.

Hermione se encontraba en una especie de estupor sin saber que decir o que hacer, simplemente era increible, pero pensando en sus sueños, en lo que los fundadores le habían dicho, en que la profecía concidía con ella, en la vigilancia de la profesora de Transformaciones, y demás, quizá después de todo no fuera tan increible.

-¿Que es lo que va a pasar? ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? -preguntó la castaña

Miss Granger contestó el director: - Usted debe prepararse para ayudar a Harry, debe estar con él hasta el final, ayudarlo a mantenerse vivo, deberá someterse si usted acepta a una serie de entrenamientos que consistirán en clases especiales de pociones avanzadas con el profesor Snape, a encantamientos y transformaciones avanzadas con la profesora McGonagall y a hechizos ofensivos y defensivos contra las artes oscuras conmigo, todas serían extracurriculares y también absolutamente secretas-.

-El éxito de esta misión recae en la máxima discreción con que se maneje, la profecía solo la conocemos los cuatro aqui presentes y el plan de acción que estamos tomando también-.

-Sé que su programa de materias que eligió es extenso y con lo adicional que nosotros le pedimos no va a tener el tiempo suficiente para sus deberes, por lo que elegí darle un giratiempo tengo plena confianza en que sabrá usarlo con responsabilidad y aprenderá a estar en dos lugares a la vez por así decirlo-.

-Miss Granger, continuó el director, si usted acepta esta responsabilidad tenga el pleno conocimiento de que será un trabajo extenuante, de mucho entrenamiento, esfuerzo, dedicación, sacrificio y lágrimas, piénselo con calma, meditelo y respondame mañana en el trascurso del día-.

Hermione se levantó y miró a los tres profesores, suspiró hondo y con voz segura y decidida contestó: -Profesor Dumbledore no tengo nada que meditar, acepto, si de mi depende mantener a Harry vivo y ayudarlo a derrotar a Voldemort para salvar al mundo mágico no tengo nada que pensar. Solo digame cuando empezamos.

-Mañana por la tarde después de su última clase empezaremos- contestó el profesor Snape quién durante toda la reunión se había mantenido en silencio.

Hermione asintió y tomo el giratiempo y lo empezó a observar con interés había leido de ellos pero nunca había visto uno ya que eran muy raros y escasos.

La castaña recordando que ya no tenía una habitación sola les preguntó: -¿Y Ginny? Al compartir la habitación se dará cuenta a que horas llego y de los libros, ¿qué haré cuando empiece a sospechar algo?

-Cuando eso suceda lo resolveremos, esperemos que no sea pronto-. Contestó Dumbledore.

-Creo que eso es todo por hoy, son cerca de la una de la madrugada y ya desde mañana empiezan sus clases especiales, será mejor que suba a dormir, yo la acompañaré- dijo Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione se despidió del director y del profesor de pociones y se encaminó hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Al entrar en la sala común, la profesora de transformaciones se despidió de ella y subió a su habitación donde encontró a la figura durmiente de su amiga. La castaña se cambió de ropa y se acostó.

Esa noche Hermione conoció las respuestas a muchas de sus preguntas, y por una vez decidió que a lo mejor hubiera sido bueno no saberlas.

Le esperaba un largo año pero sentía que sería el primero de muchos así.

* * *

Las clases comenzaron al día siguiente Hermione se levantó decidida a aprender lo máximo tanto en sus clases regulares como las especiales, ya sabía que tenía una responsabilidad pero si antes había estado con Harry, ahora que conocía de las profecias menos podía dejarlo solo. Solo lamentaba mentirles a sus amigos y aunque sabía que era por un bien mayor no por eso dejaba de sentirse mal.

Las clases especiales eran todo un reto, el profesor Snape era igual de severo con ella pero no le descontaba puntos ni nada y al paso de los días la relación entre los dos fue más cordial, le ensañaba las pociones curativas como reparar huesos, resfriados, un desmembramiento, heridas de espadas, pociones para dormir, para mantenerse despierto, le enseño también el arte de la oclumancía.

Hermione tenía la vida complicada entre sus clases, sesiones, deberes y la preocupación por Harry y Sirius Black casi no tenía tiempo para nada más, aun con el giratiempo.

Ginny empezó a notar la cantidad de libros que cargaba y estudiaba la castaña, se dormía viendo a su amiga estudiar y al despertar la encontraba leyendo o redactando, incluso se preguntaba si su amiga dormía y comía lo suficiente.

Para empeorar las cosas Hagrid estaba teniendo problemas con el ministerio por culpa de Draco Malfoy quien en la primera clase de Hadrid como profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, envidioso de Harry y su buena relación con Buckbeak el hipogrifo se atravió a desafiar al orgulloso animal y en defensa éste patio a Malfoy ocasionandole una rotura de un brazo.

La resolución del ministerio de magía fue condenar al hipogrifo a ser ejecutado, cuando Hermione se enteró de esta situación sintiendo pena por Hagrid y su noble animal se dedicó a investigar en la biblioteca acerca de las legislaciones y derechos de las criaturas mágicas y frustrada vio que no había casi nada al respecto.

Ginny se ofreció a ayudarle en esta tarea pero ninguna tuvo mucho éxito en sus investigaciones con lo que la castaña decidió que en algún momento cuando tuviera tiempo se dedicaría a escribir acerca de los derechos de las criaturas mágicas.

Hermione disfrutaba de sus clases excepto las de adivinación que empezaba a cuestionar acerca de la habilidad de la profesora, un día la ésta la acusó de no tener la visión y de tener su corazón solitario y marchito, dolida y furiosa, la castaña se salió de la clase ante el asombro de sus compañeros y de la sorpresa de la profesora.

Al terminar la clase Harry y Ron fueron a buscar a su amiga y la encontraron sentada contemplando el lago, al acercarse vieron que tenía los ojos rojos y sin saber muy bien que decir ambos se sentaron junto a ella y la abrazaron, Ron le dijo que no hiciera mucho caso de lo que dijera Trelawney, al fin y al cabo no era cierto, pero tristemente Hermione negó con la cabeza y les dijo: -quizá sea cierto que no tengo la visión yo solo creo en la razón y en lo que dicen los libros, no eso es lo que en realidad me molestó o me dolió si no lo de mi corazón marchito y solitario, porque creo tiene razón, personas como yo no encontramos fácil una pareja y menos que sea aceptado-.

-¿Pero que quieres decir con que sea aceptado? Preguntó Harry, si es por la pureza de sangre y esas cosas no debes preocuparte en lo absoluto a menos que quieras casarte con un Slytherin-.

-No Harry no es por eso que lo decía, sino porque...porque me gustan las chicas-, confesó una apenada y ruborizada Hermione.

Harry y Ron se quedaron mudos sin saber que decir y la castaña se estaba temiendo un rechazo y perder la amistad de sus mejores amigos.

-No te preocupes demasiado, dijo Ron con sinceridad, en el mundo mágico esa situación es como la pureza de la sangre, me refiero que solo a unos pocos les importa y les molesta. A mi familia por ejemplo no les importaría, nuestros padres nos enseñaron a ser tolerantes y de tener la mente abierta así que yo no tengo ningún problema con tus preferencias-.

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta pensando que había perdido la cabeza o algo se había esperado tantas reacciones negativas de su amigo que simplemente no lo podía creer.

Harry se levantó, se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó y le dijo que él tampoco tenía ningún problema con eso, que solo se había sorprendido mucho porque era algo que no esperaba pero que debido a como él había vivido y crecido con tanta intolerancia lo habían hecho madurar y darse cuenta de que no había razón para discriminar a nadie.

La castaña se abrazó a los dos y les dió las gracias por su apoyo incondicional.

-¿Y hay alguien que te interese? Dinos, dijo Harry, para que no tengamos que competir por nadie continuó el chico de anteojos riéndose.

Hermione se quedó pensativa y un rato después les dijo que no había nadie en su corazón.

Un rato después los chicos se enfilaron al gran comedor y la castaña al encontrase con Ginny se animo y enseguida se puso a conversar feliz

Ron se le les quedó mirando y pensó ¿Será posible?

* * *

Esa misma noche Ron decidió confrontar a su amiga y saber la verdad, el no era muy observador pero conocía muy bien a su amiga y ella actuaba diferente con su hermanita.

Cerca de la media noche Hermione llegó cansada de sus clases especiales y se encamino hacia su habitación, pero antes de subir las escaleras, Ron se acercó y dijo: ¿es Ginny verdad? La castaña se tensó ante la confrontación tan directa y a la vez tan inesperada así que sin tiempo a pensar en nada le contestó: -si es ella, lo a sido desde que la conocí. No te enojes conmigo por favor, yo nunca le voy a decir nada y te suplicó que tu tampoco, no se como pasó solo cuando me di cuenta ya estaba enamorada de ella.

Ron sintió algo dentro de él romperse ante la sinceridad de las palabras de su amiga, a el le gustaba Hermione pero nunca se lo había admitido a nadie ni siquiera a él mismo, sí, su amiga le gustaba pero no estaba enamorado de ella pero le dolió escucharla hablar con temor y con tanto dolor.

-¿Pórque no le vas a decir nada? Creo que ella debería saberlo-. Señalo el pelirrojo.

-Porqué no puedo perderla como amiga, me importa demasiado como para vivir con su desprecio o sin su amistad, sé que ella nunca me va a corresponder Ron, Ginny solo tiene ojos para Harry y yo jamás me interpondría, sé que llegará el día en que él se fije de lo que vale ella y por eso no debo interferir. Y ninguno de los dos debe saberlo-. Contestó la chica

Ella prosiguió y le dijo a su amigo: -No tienes nada de preocuparte no tengo ninguna intención con ella así que no te preocupes de que compartamos la habitación, la respeto demasiado al igual que a tí y a tu familia, así que tienes mi palabra que puedes estar tranquilo.

Ron ruborizado le contestó: Hermione confió en tí y se que nunca harás nada, pero más que ella me preocupas tu, en como vas a poder soportarlo.

El tiempo, dijo enigmáticamente la chica, el tiempo será mi aliado.

* * *

Nuevamente mil gracias avquienes siguen leyendo y mandándome sus cometarios.


	11. Chapter 11

AVISOS: HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING Y NO PRETENDO INFRINGIR NINGUNA LEY AL UTILIZARLOS SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

FEMSLASH: HERMIONE GRANGER Y GINNY WEASLEY

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS.

Notas del autor: Mil disculpas por los errores en la redacción y de ortografía, prometo mejorar aunque tarde más tiempo en actualizar.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11

**LA SEGUNDA PROFECIA DE HERMIONE**

El fin de semana llegó y todos los estudiantes se preparaban para su viaje a Hogsmeade, Harry se sentía mal porque sus tios no le firmaron el permiso y se quedaría en la escuela, mientras que Hermione y Ron irían con los demás.

Hermione y Ron se despidieron de su amigo y se fueron a Hogsmeade, ambos se sentían más en confianza después de la plática que habían tenido acerca de los sentimientos de la chica y su cariño se incremento al grado de sentirse y cuidarse como hermanos.

El viaje trascurrió tranquilo, visitaron la mayoria de las tiendas del lugar, en una de ellas los chicos le compraron golosinas a Harry; en otra entraron a tomar cervezas de mantequilla y ahí se encontraron a Ginny que estaba sentada en una mesa junto con sus hermanos . La pelirroja los llamó y Hermione y Ron se sentaron con ellos.

En la tarde todos juntos regresaron a Hogwarts y llegaron a tiempo para alcanzar la cena en el gran salón donde se encontraron a Harry.

El inicio de semana le trajo a Hermione infinidad de tareas y lecciones que repasar, además, esa noche iniciaría sus cursos especiales con el profesor Dumbledore ya que los primeros meses del año escolar solo había tenido clases con los profesores de pociones y de transformaciones.

Esa noche, Hermione descubrió porque el director de Hogwarts era un poderoso mago. Éste le fue enseñado un hechizo cada noche en sesiones que no terminaban hasta que la castaña ejecutará a la perfección el hechizo; así en esos primeros días aprendió el _confundus, el finite incantatem, stupefy, confringo y el expelliarmus._

Enfrentar a Dumbledore en un duelo era algo que Hermione esperaba que solo ocurriera en clases, porque de lo contrario era seguro que el director podría derrotarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin ningún problema.

El sábado llegó y Hermione se levantó cansada después de sus duras sesiones de entrenamiento que la hacían llegar a su habitación de madrugada.

Las cosa no eran fáciles para la castaña ya que al compartir su habitación con Ginny, ésta ya se había percatado del estado de cansancio de su amiga, de las horas que dedicaba a sus estudios y de las llegadas en la madrugada.

La pelirroja decidió confrontar a su amiga ese fin de semana, sabía que el sábado no era un buen día porque era el juego de quidditch de Gryffindor y sabía que su amiga no se lo perdería aunque tuviera que cargar sus libros para leer, así que Ginny decidió que hablaría con su amiga el domingo.

El juego no terminó favorable para los Gryffindor, ya que Harry se cayó de su escoba al ser atacado por los dementores y su caida lo llevó a la enfermería aun cuando no fue muy aparatosa debida a la oportuna intervención del director.

Todos los miembros del equipo fueron a ver a Harry junto con Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Cuando el chico desperto se entristeció al enterarse que habían perdido y que se había roto su escoba.

Con lo sucedido a Harry, Ginny ya no tuvo oportunidad de conversar con su amiga, aun compartiendo la misma habitación, las chicas casi no se veían y menos tenían tiempo para largas conversaciones.

A la semana siguiente Hermione continuo perfeccionando los hechizos aprendidos con Dumbledore y este le enseñó dos más: _specialis revelio y el salvio hexia._

Mientras tanto con McGonagall aprendía a trasformar los objetos en tamaño, color, dureza y resistencia, como por ejemplo que se vuelvan irrompibles; también aprendió

el encantamiento para extender el tamaño interno de un objeto sin cambiar su físico exterior y sin que sea detectado.

Los días fueron pasando y llegó otro viaje a Hogsmeade que sería el último ya que en pocos días partirían para las festividades navideñas.

Ron y Hermione fueron otra vez sin Harry y éste los pudo alcanzar después gracias a su capa de invisibilidad y al mapa del merodeador dado por los gemelos Weasley, en el cual aparecen todos los habitantes del colegio en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo el viaje no resultó feliz para Harry ya que se enteró por accidente no solo que que Sirius Black había sido uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres sino que fue él quien los había traicionado. Para empeorar todo, era además su padrino.

Al día siguiente, Ginny despertó decidida a hablar con Hermione, ya estaba visto que la castaña no le iba a decir nada por propia voluntad así que decidió confrontarla. La pelirroja estaba muy preocupada por su amiga y ni Ron ni Harry parecían estar enterados en que estaba metida.

Cuando regresaron de desayunar, Ginny le preguntó directamente que era lo que tanto hacía, porque estudiaba pociones y transfiguraciones avanzadas; la castaña quién ya veía venir esa conversación desde hacia varias semanas no tuvo la opción de mentirle a su amiga pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad, no al menos hasta que el director lo aprobara.

La pelirroja dolida por el silencio de su amiga sintió las lágrimas quemarle dentro de los ojos, hacia ya varios meses que ya no lloraba, no desde que las pesadillas habían ido desvaneciéndose poco a poco aunque no en su totalidad. Cuando esto ocurría siempre sentía el abrazo y la compañia de su amiga, por lo que gracias a ello lo estaba superando.

Hermione al ver la mirada herida de su amiga y las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos supo que había llegado el momento de que Ginny supiera la verdad, al menos la verdad que no incluía sus sentimientos hacía ella.

la castaña tomó la mano de su amiga y sin decirle nada salieron de la habitación, de la torre de Gryffindor y se dirigieron a la oficina del director, la gárgola al ver a la chica le dijo: -Hoy viene más temprano y viene acompañada, bien pasen, el profesor esta en su oficina.

Ginny no entendía nada, primero el silencio de su amiga, luego su abrupta salida y ahora estaban subiendo a la oficina del director.

Al entrar a la oficina, el director se dirigió hacia ellas y les dijo:-Bienvenidas, ya había previsto esta reunión desde hace unas semanas -.

-Miss Weasley, continuó Dumbledore, - sé que esta confundida y con muchas preguntas respecto a Miss Granger, ella y yo lo hemos discutido varias veces y siempre consideramos que usted se iba a enterar tarde o temprano-.

-Lo que usted va a saber hoy no puede ser revelado a nadie, bajo ninguna circustancia para seguridad de los implicados y de usted misma; por lo que antes de contarle debo pedirle que me permita ejecutar el _encantamiento fidelius _ya que una vez que usted conozca todo deberá guardar este gran secreto hasta que sea el tiempo de que sea revelado-.

Ginny asintió porque si antes estaba preocupada ahora se sentía peor, ¿qué era lo que ocultaba su amiga y el director? Si implicaba el uso de tal encantamiento quiere decir que es algo realmente importante.

-Bien miss Weasley, sientése cómoda porque esta va a ser una larga historia-, dijo Dumbledore y dirigiéndose hacia Hermione le dijo: -Miss Granger, ¿le importaría dejarnos a solas?, será más comfortable para ella y para usted.

La castaña asintió y se salió de la oficina, sabía que esta conversación llevaría horas.

Se dirigió hacia la torre de Astronomía, quería estar sola y alejada de todos para poder pensar tranquila, no sabría cual sería la reacción de Ginny al enterarse de todo.

Hermione estaba absorta en sus prensamientos comtemplando los exteriores de Hogwarts que no se dio cuenta cuando una persona se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Mi niña, ¿qué haces aquí tan solitaria?- y cuando aquella figura le agarró la mano a la castaña, ésta alzó la vista para ver a una palida y perdida profesora Trelawney quien murmuró:

"Aquella cuyas cualidades son el valor y la inteligencia

deberá debatirse entre la razón y el corazón;

de seguir al corazón, el amor le dará la fuerza que necesita

pero a la vez le dará debilidad.

De seguir a la razón será tan poderosa que la misma muerte

se inclinará ante ella, pero para ello deberá renunciar al corazón".

Hermione al escuchar ésto se sintió desmayar, no podía ser otra profecía, pero la profesora de adivinación lo acababa de revelar y aún seguia en una especie de trance.

La chica se soltó de la profesora, quien al sentir el movimiento se despertó y mirando con interrogación a la castaña le preguntó si había pasado algo.

Hermione temblaba por lo que acababa de escuchar, no pudiendo responder verbalmente solo negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para salir de la torre de astronomía, pero al llegar a la puerta vio una sombra junto a esta y al alzar la vista se topó con un par de frios y oscuros ojos.

Aquella sombra salió a la luz y le tendio la mano a la chica y juntos empezaron a caminar sin decir nada.

Cuando ya estuvieron lejos de la torre de astromía aquella persona que acompañaba a Hermione se giró hacia ella y le dijo: El profesor Dumbledore debe saber de esta otra profecia y usted deberá decidir cual de los dos caminos seguir.

La castaña que estaba llorando en silencio asintió y dijo: -tengo que pensarlo, pero ahora mismo no sabría que hacer, ¿usted podría aconsejarme?-.

-Miss Granger, dijo aquella persona, yo solo seguí a mi razón, la persona que yo amaba nunca se fijo en mi, para ella solo era el chico solitario al que su novio y sus amigos molestaban. Cuando me di cuenta que su vida peligraba, le pedí ayuda al director pero fue muy tarde y por eso para compensar mis acciones pasabas vigilo la vida de su hijo, y usted sabe que Potter y yo no nos toleramos, pero es mejor así, que el nunca sepa que yo lo estoy protegiendo de los mortifagos al llevar una doble vida-.

-Profesor Snape, dijo Hermione, no sabía nada de esto-.

-Solo el profesor Dumbledore lo sabe y ahora usted, y sé que su situación es similar a la mía, porque usted ama a alguién que no le corresponde porque quiere a alguien más.

Hermione asintió y ambos prosiguieron su camino y el Profesor Snape dijo:

-debemos perfeccionar las lecciones de oclumancia y legilemancia; le van a ser muy útiles aunque para ello deberá aprender a realizar hechizos no verbales-.

-Miss Granger... -,

-Lo sé, lo interrumpió la chica, debemos informar al director de los recientes acontecimientos y guardar también esta profecia.

Hermione y el profesor Snape se dirigieron juntos hacia la oficina del director, al llegar junto a la gárgola se toparon con la profesora Mcgonagall que también se dirigía hacia la oficina de Dumbledore.

-Minerva, dijo Snape ¿que sucede? No teníamos prevista una reunión para esta tarde.

-No Severus, contestó McGonagall, pero Albus me mandó llamar porque parece ser que Miss Weasley tuvo una pequeña crisis al enterarse de los acontecimientos-.

Al escuchar esto, Hermione se preocupó por la pelirroja y le preguntó a la profesora que había sucedido, pero ésta respondió que no lo sabía.

Los tres entraron a la oficina del director y se encontraron a una temblorosa Ginny, ésta al ver entrar a Hermione corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, la castaña correspondió el abrazo y la pelirroja al sentir el cariño de su amiga no pudo contenerse y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Hermione alzó su vista hacia los tres profesores, y Dumbledore le dijo: -Me temo que fue un gran impacto para ella enterarse de que sus mejores amigos y su hermano se encuentran en grave peligro-.

Mientras la castaña consolaba a su amiga, el profesor Snape revelaba la segunda profecia de Hermione al director y a la profesora de transformaciones. Ambos se quedaron estáticos al escucharla y los tres profesores giraron a ver a las chicas.

-Esto se esta volviendo más complicado cada día Albus, señalo McGonagall, ¿porqué tendrá que decidir entre su corazón y la razón? ¿Que significa todo esto?-.

-Me temo que no tengo las respuestas Minerva, solo sé que la decisión de Miss Granger es la que va a decidir todo-.

-Tengo miedo Herm, dijo Ginny, miedo de lo que va suceder, de lo que les puede pasar a Harry a Ron y a ti-.

No te preocupes Gin, respondió la castaña, te prometo mantenerlos a salvo pase lo que pase-.

-Pero... pero y ¿podrá Harry con tal responsabilidad? Él es demasiado joven como para enfrentarse y derrotar a un mago tan poderoso como Voldemort.

Hermione miró a los tres profesores con una mirada que denotaba una infinita tristeza y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas dijo muy segura: Ginny, te juró que haré lo tenga que hacer con tal de mantener a Harry a salvo, no lo vas a perder.

Ginny alzó a su vista hacia su amiga y le dolió ver el rostro de la castaña cubierto de lágrimas y no sabiendo que decir se fue soltando de su abrazo y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, Hermione dijo:

-Ya decidí.

La pelirroja no entendió a que se refería la castaña, sabía que no se estaba dirigiendo a ella porque su amiga mantenía su vista fija en los tres profesores.

El director solo asintió con la cabeza, el profesor Snape se mantuvo aparentemente impasible pero la jefa de Gryffindor dijo: -Miss Granger, debe pensar en todas las opciones antes de decidir, no se apresure con su decisión.

-Profesora McGonagall, respondió la castaña, le agradezco su preocupación pero creo que es más que obvio el camino que tengo que seguir.

-Hermione ¿de que éstas hablando? Preguntó la menor de los Weasley ¿que es lo que ya decidiste?-.

La castaña miró a los ojos a su amiga y le dijo: Es casi hora del almuerzo Ginny y yo debo quedarme a mis clases con el profesor Dumbledore, no te preocupes por nada que yo mantedré la promesa que te hice.

La pelirroja no entendió la evasiva respuesta de su amiga y no quería abandonar la oficina del director hasta aclarar todo, pero la profesora de transformaciones le pidió que mejor bajaran al gran salón.

Hermione tal como dijo se quedó en la oficina del director a practicar. Esa tarde el profesor Dumbledore le enseñó el hechizo _protego, _en su forma simple, ya que este hechizo tenía 3 variantes dependiendo de la necesidad de protección, estos eran: _el protego horribilis, el protego totalum y el_ _protego totalum maximum*-. E_ste último era muy poco ejecutado por que requería de un poder mágico muy poderoso y porque además el mago o bruja que lo utilizaba ponía su vida en peligro.

La castaña llegó cerca de la medianoche a su habitación, había almorzado en la oficina del director y cenado en la oficina del profesor de pociones. Al entrar se encontró con la figura durmiente de su amiga. Hermione se encontraba muy cansada así que tomo un baño y al salir se metió a la cama y se durmió enseguida.

Un par de horas después Hermione sintió los temblores de su amiga y oyó a Ginny hablando entre sueños por lo que se dió cuenta que su amiga estaba enmedio de una pesadilla. La castaña le hablaba a su amiga, pero ésta estaba tan sumida en su pesadilla que no despertaba, la intentó abrazar pero Ginny se safó con tal violencia que sin querer golpeo la quijada de Hermione y se la quebró. Con el impacto del golpe la castaña se tambaleo y cayó de la cama.

La pelirroja al escuchar el golpe despertó y se encontró a su amiga tirada en el suelo, se levantó enseguida a ver que habia ocurrido y con horror vió como su compañera de habitación tenía la mandibula hinchada y sangrando.

Hermione casi no podía hablar, ni moverse, así que con trabajo se empezó a incorporar y con ayuda de su amiga se dirigió al baño, al llegar junto al lavado escupió la sangre que se le había acumulado en la boca y después se cepillo los dientes.

Ginny estaba palida entre el susto de su pesadilla y ahora por el estado de su amiga. Ésta le dijo que no se preocupara que mañana tomaría una poción y estaría como nueva.

Se acomodaron en la cama y durmieron las pocas horas que quedaban antes de que fuera la hora de levantarse.

La chica Granger se despertó con un horroroso dolor de cabeza y al mirarse al espejo vio que tenía la quijada fuera de lugar, hichada y rota.

Hermione se vistió y se salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la oficina del profesor de Pociones. Éste al ver el estado de la castaña, mandó un mensaje a Dumbledore y uno a McGonagall. Ellos arrivaron unos minutos después y con mucha dificultad la chica les contó lo sucedido.

Snape le dió un par de pociones y Dumbledore le arregló la quijada. Le dijeron que en un par de días estaría recuperada y que lo mejor era faltar a sus clases a lo que la castaña se negó.

La chica les dijo que ese día tenía clases con McGonagall, luego de pociones y finalmente de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Ustedes saben que no puedo atrasarme ningun día en las materias. Además mi profesora de transformaciones es muy extricta, dijo con una sonrisa, mi profesor de pociones me detesta y bueno defensa pues...-.

-Es verdad, contestó Severus Snape, además hoy vas a disfrutar de la compañia de tu profesor de pociones por varias horas ya que hoy voy a suprir a Lupin-.

Hermione giró su vista hacia un calendario que tenía el profesor de pociones en su escritorio y dijo: -Hoy es luna llena-.

Snape respondió: -Así es-.

El resto de la semana continuó sin grandes sobresaltos hasta el jueves; ese día el profesor Dumbledore le estaba enseñando a Hermione el hechizo _protego totalum, _la chica hizo un poderoso escudo pero el hechizo del director fue más poderoso que rompió el hechizo defensivo y la varita de la castaña y a ella la arrojo contra la pared.

Dumbledore se disculpó con la castaña y le dijo que era mejor terminar las practicas hasta que la chica tuviera una nueva varita.

Hermione llegó sintiéndose mal al gran salón, esa semana había sido especialmente difícil. Afortunadamente el día siguiente sería su último día de clases antes de las vacaciones decembrinas.

La castaña partió junto con Harry, Ron y sus hermanos hacia la Madriguera, ya que sus padres tardarían una semana más en regresar a Londres.

Los chicos fueron recibidos cariñosamente por la señora Weasley, quien les había preparado un exquisito y abundante almuerzo.

Dos días después, Hermione tenía pensado ir al callejón Diagon para ir a Ollivander a comprarse una varita nueva. Se lo comentó a la señora Weasley y ésta le dijo que si le parecía bien irian todos juntos dentro de un par de días y así poder hacer las compras navideñas.

La noche siguiente Bill Weasley llegó a cenar y al ver a la castaña se acercó a saludarla y le dijo que tenían que hablar.

La castaña asintió y le preguntó al chico que sucedía y este le dijo que sus padres habían hecho otro depósito a su cuenta, mucho mayor que el anterior con lo que su cuenta se había triplicado.

La chica no lo podía creer, ¿pórque sus padres estaban moviendo tanto dinero al mundo mágico? Eso ya no le pareció normal y decidió que averiguaría la verdad al regresar a su casa.

La castaña le preguntó si debía ir a Gringotts a hacer algún movimiento o algo y el chico le dijo que no era necesario.

Al día siguiente todos juntos se fueron al callejón Diagon a hacer sus respectivas compras.

La castaña fue sola a Ollivander y al entrar el propietario la vió y le dijo: -Me temo que el poder de la varita no fue suficiente ¿verdad?-, la chica asintió y el señor Ollivander prosiguió: -Le hace falta una varita más fuerte, quizá una aleación le funcione mejor. Aquí

tengo una cuyo núcleo es de corazón de dragón con cuerno de unicornio revestida con madera del árbol de manzano.

Hermione tomó la varita y la sintió ligera pero a la vez sintió una gran fuerza recorrerla.

-es perfecta- dijo la chica.

El señor Ollivander asintió y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa. Sin embargo un pensamiento cruzó por su mente: ojalá y esta varita si sea la correcta.

Hermione se reunió con Harry, Ron y Ginny y juntos estuvieron visitando las tiendas, la castaña tomo nota mental de lo que a sus amigos les había gustado para comprarlos posteriormente.

La semana llegó a su fin y la castaña regreso al Londres muggle para la disfrutar la cena de navidad y de año nuevo con sus padres.

La heredera Granger se llevó una gran impresión al ver el estado de sus padres, ambos lucian cansados y parecían a ver envejecido algunos años desde el verano. La chica supo que su corazonada era correcta, algo andaba muy mal.

Hermione saludó a sus padres y les contó brevemente como iban sus clases y les preguntó a ellos como iban las cosas; su padre le dijo que necesitaban hablar seriamente.

Los señores Granger le contaron a su hija que durante el último año habían recibido varias amenazas contra sus vidas y que en un principio no lo habían tomado muy enserio, pero cuando la policia intervino les hizo ver que algo muy serio.

Finalmente el señor Granger había decidido vender todos los laborotarios que poseía a unos japoneses a los que debía capacitar y enseñar el manejor de todo, por lo que era posible que se fuera a Japón por varios meses.

También habían decidido vender todas las propiedades que tenían en el Reino Unido e irse a vivir a Francia.

Hermione no lo podía creer, todo esto era demasiado para ella.

Su madre le dijo que fue una decisión difícil de tomar pero que unos laboratorios no iban a destruir a su familia.

Su papá le dijo que el mantenía el 50% de las acciones de los laboratorios, aunque el ya no los dirigiría. También le explicó que parte del dinero lo había depositado en su cuenta mágica y otra parte en su cuenta muggle; el resto sería invertido en las empresas LaFountaine.

Hermione temió que sus padres ya no quisieran que regresara a Hogwarts pero ellos le explicaron que esa no era su intención, ya que ella estaría más segura en el colegio porque ahí no corría ningún peligro.

La castaña solo suspiró ante el último comentario de sus padres.

Los Granger se mudaron a Francia esa semana, y Oswald, el tutor de Hermione y brazo derecho de la famlia se fue el que se quedó en Londres hasta que todas las propiedades fueran vendidas.

Hermione sentía que su vida se había convertido en una pesadilla sin fin: su vida corría peligro en ambos mundos, la vida de su mejor amigo estaba en sus manos, la chica que quería amaba a otra persona y lo peor es que sus padres estaban amenazados de muerte.

Sí, ese día la elegida pensó que la magia había perdido su encanto, al final la vida no era como los cuentos de hadas.

* * *

*Esta variante del hechizo protego fue una modificación del autor


	12. Chapter 12

AVISOS: HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING Y NO PRETENDO INFRINGIR NINGUNA LEY AL UTILIZARLOS SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

FEMSLASH: HERMIONE GRANGER Y GINNY WEASLEY

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS.

Notas del autor: Les agradezco mucho que sigan la historia y que me expresen sus comentarios, la verdad es que tarde varios años en decidirme a escribir un fanfic y tenía y aún tengo muchas dudas de poder plasmar algo coherente y entendible.

Espero no estarlo haciendo tan mal para ser el primer escrito que hago en mi vida con fines de entretenimiento y sin lucro.

Respecto a la historia, debo decir que tienen toda la razón en que le cargue mucha responsabilidad a Hermione pero yo creo que como todos los héroes podrá con el trabajo.

Por otro lado me temo que aun faltan algunos capítulos antes de que se forme la relación entre Ginny y Hermione.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

**SENTIMIENTOS**

Hermione pasó el resto de sus vacaciones pensando y analizando su situación; sentía que se estaba ahogando en dudas y con las responsabilidades, su mente estaba en conflicto, su corazón también.

Por más que le pensaba no sabía que hacer, por primera vez en su vida, la castaña no encontraba la solución, se sentía confusa, temerosa y a la vez enojada por tener que elegir entre su responsabilidad en el mundo mágico donde conocía que tenía un enorme peso sobre sus hombros y en tener que dejar solos a sus padres cuando tenían sus vidas amenazadas.

¿Cuáles eran sus opciones reales? ¿Sería correcto no regresar a Hogwarts y abandonar a Harry y al mundo mágico a su suerte? ¿Sería mejor dejar a sus padres?.

Por más que las ideas le daban vuelta en su cabeza simplemente sentía que surgían más y más dudas.

Además tenía sentimientos encontrados: entre elegir quedarse con sus amigos, los primeros que tenía en su vida, los cuales sabía a ciencia cierta que sus vidas dependían en cierto modo de ella y entre sus padres, la única familia que le quedaba.

Era cierto también que poco podía hacer contra las armas de fuego, cuchillos y bombas y demás armamento. Ella no era inmortal, no podía salvar las vidas de sus padres sin magia y no tenía permitido utilizarla fuera del colegio. Además tendría que ir a todas partes con sus papás para poder estar ahí en el momento que fuera necesario. Eso podría pasar en un mes o en cinco años, tampoco sabía cuando, ni si llegaría a pasar.

Lo peor es que se sentía frustrada y sola, a nadie en ninguno de los dos mundos podría contarle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que le dolía tener que elegir.

A Ron y a Harry no podía contarles de sus profecias ni de los problemas de sus padres, a éstos no podía decirles que el mundo mágico estaba por empezar una guerra y que su vida estaba amenazada.

Le quedaba Ginny, su mejor amiga aquien sí le podría contar de sus padres y de las dudas de su responsabilidad en el mundo mágico, pero no respecto a los sentimientos que tenía por ella.

Hermione lloró amargamente por horas ante la impotencia, frustración y furia que sentía por tener ese destino.

La castaña recibía cartas de Harry, Ron y Ginny preguntándole ¿cómo estaba? ¿qué le había pasado? ¿pórque no les había escrito?.

Finalmente, el día de Nochebuena Hermione les escribió y les dijo que no había podido contestarles porqué se estaba mudando permanentemente a Francia.

Los tres chicos por su parte se sorprendieron ante semejante noticia. La castaña fue muy escueta en su respuesta y no les decía si regresaría a Hogwarts o dejaría el mundo mágico.

Al día siguiente, todos los Weasley y Harry recibieron sus regalos por parte de la castaña, quien adjunto una carta donde les deseaba felices fiestas y les decía que los extrañaba mucho. Pero tampoco decía nada de si regresaría o no.

Sus padres hablaron con ella esa noche, ellos consideraban que estarían mas tranquilos si se encontraba fuera del campo visual de los amenazadores, en Hogwarts era imposible que la encontraran y con eso ellos podían concentrarse en mantenerse a salvo.

Hermione entendió que para sus padres también fue difícil decirle su situación y que lo que mas querían era mantenerla fuera de todo peligro.

La semana entre navidad y año nuevo, la heredera Granger se entretuvo acomodando sus cosas, leyendo y estudiando.

A pesar de la mudanza y de las amenazas contra sus vidas, los Granger no quisieron romper su tradicional baile de fin de año. Hermione tenía menos ganas que nunca de que se realizara dicho evento pero no quiso contrariar a sus padres.

Durante el baile, la castaña recibió muchas invitaciones para bailar pero prefiero abstenerse de aceptar alguna; sus padres observaron que su hija lucia infeliz y se sintieron mal al verla así.

Al día siguiente sus padres le preguntaron el pórque no había aceptado bailar con nadie y ella les dijo que porque ningún chico le interesaba.

Sus padres no entendiendo muy bien la respuesta, le preguntaron si era porque ya tenía un novio en su colegio de magia.

Hermione respiro hondo y sintiéndose cansada de guardarse tantas cosas por dentro, les contestó que le gustaban las chicas y que estaba enamorada de una.

Su madre mas perceptiva que su padre enseguida le preguntó si era Ginny Weasley, cosa que en realidad no sorprendió a la castaña ya que de alguno de ellos debía haber heredado esa cualidad.

La chica asintió y sintió las lágrimas empezar a rodar por sus mejillas, lo último que hubiera deseado era decepcionar a sus padres o aumentarles sus preocupaciones.

Los Granger abrazaron a su hija y le dijeron que no había de que avergonzarse o sentirse mal, el amor lo sentía uno hacia la esencia o hacia el alma de una persona y no hacia el género.

Ellos tenían la mente muy abierta, tenían empresas que empleaban a miles de personas, tenían socios, amigos y compañeros con diferentes creencias y culturas y eso les había enseñado a ser liberales.

A pesar de la aceptación de sus padres, la castaña les explicó que a Ginny le interesaba Harry y que ya se había resignado a ser solo su amiga.

Sus padres le dijeron que a lo mejor la chica Weasley no era la indicada, ella estaba jovencita y ya habría tiempo de que conociera a alguien más.

La noche siguiente, Hermione voló a Londres para llegar a la estación de ferrocarriles a tiempo para abordar el expreso de Hogwarts.

Los chicos Weasley y Harry buscaban a su amiga por toda la estación pero no la vieron por ningún lado.

Abordaron el tren y revisando los compartimientos la encontraron sentada sola leyendo.

Ginny enseguida percibió que algo andaba mal con su amiga pero antes de que pudiera decir o preguntar algo, el insensible de su hermano ya se encontraba reclamándole a la castaña que no les contestara sus cartas y demás.

Harry esperaba una explosión de su amiga y ya se preparaba para intervenir en la discusión cuando para asombro de los tres la chica se quedó callada y no dijo nada.

Se disculpó con ellos y les dijo que había estado ocupada con la mudanza y con algunos problemas familiares pero no comentó nada más.

Ron iba a seguir discutiendo pero Harry le puso una mano sobre su hombro y moviendo la cabeza le dio entender que mejor no dijera nada más.

Ginny quería hablar con su amiga y preguntarle, ella también se había sentido dolida por la poco comunicación de su amiga pero viéndola en ese estado entendió que algo grave le debía haber sucedido y supo que no era el mejor momento para hablar.

El viaje continuó con un Harry pensativo, un Ron molesto, una Ginny preocupada y una Hermione cansada fisica y mentalmente.

Llegaron al colegio y se dirigieron al gran salón a cenar, Ron ya estaba más animado viendo a los demás estudiantes, pero las chicas y Harry no cambiaron su ánimo.

Después de la cena, los chicos se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor, al llegar a la sala común se dieron las buenas noches y cada uno se dirigió a dormir.

Hermione y Ginny entraron a su habitación y acomodaron sus cosas ya que al dia siguiente iniciarían las clases, se cambiaron sus ropas y se acomodaron para dormir, pero en realidad ninguna tenía sueño.

Finalmente, Ginny fue quien rompió el silencio y le preguntó a Hermione que era lo que le pasaba, la castaña tardó en responder pero finalmente decidió que era mejor desahogarse y quien mejor que con la pelirroja que era a fin de cuentas la que mas sabia de su vida.

La chica le contó las dudas de su responsabilidad, sus temores, la situación de sus padres, el hecho de que ellos la mandaron de regreso al colegio por que pensaban que estaba a salvo; la tristeza por no poder contarles a Harry y Ron nada.

Ginny la escuchó hablar por varias horas sin interrumpirla y cuando la castaña empezó a llorar, la pelirroja se acercó a abrazarla y a secarle delicadamente el rostro.

Cuando Hermione se calmó, Ginny le dijo que con ella siempre podía contar y hablar, que no dudará en acudir a ella para lo que necesitará porque para eso eran las mejores amigas.

La castaña se lo agradeció profundamente diciéndole que se sentía mucho mejor de saber que estaba a su lado y de que no tenía que pasar por toda esa situación sola.

Ginny agarró la mano de su amiga y le dijo con una voz cargada de emociones y sinceridad: -Herm te prometo que pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Y al terminar de decirle estas palabras, una luz brillante surgió de los collares y el mensaje que tenían ambos dijes cambió a _soulmates*._

Ambas chicas tuvieron una sensación de calidez en el pecho y vieron como la misma luz brillante viajó de sus collares a sus manos entrelazadas y como se formó entre ambas manos una especie de lazo simulando el símbolo del infinito el cual desapareció al tocar la piel de ambas chicas.

Después de ese momento ambas se sintieron distintas, un lazo mágico había envuelto su amistad y la había llevado a un grado más espiritual, al grado de reconocerlas como almas gemelas.

Durante el transcurso de esa semana las chicas observaron un cambio dentro de ellas, por ejemplo, se podían entender sin comunicarse verbalmente con tan solo mirarse, también observaron que podían sentir el estado de ánimo de la otra, pero lo más notorio fue cuando descubrieron que podían sentir si la otra persona se encontraba en peligro.

Esto último lo descubrieron el viernes de esa misma semana, Hermione se fue a sus clases especiales con Dumbledore y Ginny se quedó en la habitación a terminar sus tareas y a leer mientras esperaba despierta el regreso de su amiga. Al pasar casi 3 horas de que la castaña se había ido, Ginny sintió una opresión en el pecho y sin saber cómo, supo que su amiga le iba o le había ocurrido algo. Salió corriendo de la habitación y se dirigió a la oficina del director.

Al llegar ahí, vio que el profesor Snape estaba por subir en las escaleras y lo alcanzó, él la miró pero no dijo nada y la pelirroja le preguntó que le había pasado a su amiga.

El profesor de pociones le dijo que durante su clase con el director, éste había roto las defensas de su amiga quien salió expulsaba y se estrelló contra la pared y quedó inconsiente.

Ginny quedó palida y sintió que de la preocupación pasaba a la ira, como era posible que hubiera ocurrido nuevamente, si las clases continuaban así, el profesor Dumbledore terminaría matando a la chica sin necesidad de la intervención de Voldemort.

Cuando entraron a la oficina la pelirroja corrió a abrazar a la figura inconsiente de su amiga y les lanzó una mirada asesina que no pasó desapercibida ni para el director , ni para el profesor Snape ni para la profesora McGonagall quién también se encontraba ahí.

El profesor le tendió una botellita a la pelirroja y la chica la agarró y se la vertió a su amiga en la boca.

Ginny levantó su furiosa mirada hacia el director pero antes de que pudiera exteriorizar todo lo que pensaba, la castaña empezó a salir de la inconciencia y sin estar del todo despierta dijo: -Gin, cálmate, estoy bien-.

La pelirroja se fijó en su amiga y al escucharla y verla volver en sí, su enojo se evaporó.

Los tres profesores miraron asombrados todo el intercambio entre ambas chicas sin entender muy bien lo que ocurrió.

Cuando la castaña se recuperó y vió la cara de duda de los tres profesores, se ruborizó y les contó de los collares que ambas compartían, de como el día que regresaron al colegio se quedaron conversando y al afianzar su amistad una luz había sido emitida de sus dijes y les había envuelto las manos y que a partir de ese momento se habían dado cuenta que se formó una conexión extraña.

Los tres profesores asintieron al escuchar el relato y Dumbledore se acercó a mirar el dije de la castaña, pero al intentar tocarlo tuvo que retirar su mano rápidamente porque sintió que se le quemaba.

El director no dijo nada y la profesora McGonagall despidió a las chicas, quienes se retiraron de la oficina dejando solo a los tres profesores.

McGonagall le preguntó al director que significaba todo esto y el director le dijo que significaba que dos almas gemelas se habían encontrado, que una ya había descubierto el amor hacia la otra pero que faltaba que la otra lo hiciera.

-Ellas están destinadas a estar juntas Minerva, les llevará meses o años y tendrán que pasar por varios obstáculos pero al final lo lograrán- Dijo Dumbledore.

-Los collares que ellas usan no son comunes-, continuó el profesor, -están protegidos por una magia muy poderosa y antigua, nadie mas que las propietarias o en su defecto su alma gemela los pueden tocar-.

-Sé que son antiguos por la manufactura y por el tipo de piedra que ya no existe actualmente, además tienen grabado el símbolo del infinito y si lo juntan con todo lo que vimos y lo que miss Granger nos contó, no tengo ninguna duda de lo que significa- finalizó Dumbledore.

-Puede ser, dijo Minerva McGonagall, el lazo de entendimiento entre ellas no es usual-. Vimos la ira en la mirada de Miss Weasley cuando vió a su amiga inconsiente-.

-Además, Miss Granger aun semiconsiente supó el estado de enojo de Ginny Weasley, y cuando Miss Weasley la escuchó hablar se tranquilizó-.

-Creo, dijo Snape interviniendo por primera vez, que nos estamos olvidando de algo-. Los otros dos profesores lo vieron fijamente y el profesor de pociones prosiguió:

-Ninguno de los tres le avisó a Miss Weasley lo que le había pasado a Miss Granger y ella ya sabía que algo había ocurrido-.

Los tres profesores continuaron hablando y llegaron a la conclusión de que todo esto sería algo bueno, finalmente el amor que ellan sentían la una por la otra aún sin saberlo era puro, verdadero y eterno.

Y esa clase de amor le serviría a Hermione para desarrollar al máximo su magia.

* * *

Las chicas llegaron a su habitación, Ginny le sugirió a su amiga que mejor se acostara ya que lucía muy pálida. Hermione accedió y se tumbo en la cama y se durmió enseguida. La pelirroja se quedó contemplando a su amiga y pensó que la fortaleza de la castaña era sorprendente, otra persona ya hubiera renunciado, el peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros era demasiado.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas bajaron a desayunar y se encontraron con Harry y Ron, juntos se fueron al gran salón. Harry se despidió apenas terminó su desayuno y Hermione le siguió unos minutos después.

Los Weasley se quedaron conversando y luego decidieron irse a la sala común a esperar a sus amigos.

Hermione no apareció hasta la hora del almuerzo, se había pasado toda la mañana en sus clases especiales con el profesor Snape y con la profesora McGonagall.

Después de la merienda, Harry les preguntó a Hermione y a Ron si podían salir a caminar por los terrenos del colegio ya que quería hablar con ellos. El chico les contó que ese día habían comenzado sus clases especiales con el profesor Lupin para que le enseñara el hechizo del _expecto patronum. _

Hermione llevaba toda la semana decidiendo si contarles a los chicos o no acerca de sus problemas familiares; después de escuchar a Harry y ver que el chico siempre confiaba en ellos, se sintió mal y se decidió a contarles todo.

La castaña les pidió que la escucharan y no se enojaran con ella por no haberles contado lo que le pasaba, pero no fue su decisión no decirles sino una petición de sus padres.

Ambos chicos escucharon atentamente todo lo que la chica les decía, Harry se sorprendió muchisimo al enterarse que su amiga era la heredera de los Granger, su familia era de las conocidas en toda Gran Bretaña.

Pero el asombro del chico cambio a tristeza y preocupación al enterarse que la vida de su amiga y de sus padres se encontraba amenazada.

Después de escuchar a la chica ambos chicos le dijeron que entendian sus razones y que podía contar con ellos para lo que sea. Ella se conmovió muchisimo y nuevamente se convenció de que no importaba todo lo que tenía que sufrir y afrontar para ayudar a su amigo a cumplir su destino.

Ya cuando era la hora de la cena, los tres chicos se dirigieron al castillo; durante la cena Harry empezó a fastidiar a su amiga, diciéndole que seguramente tenía muchos pretendientes detrás de ella, Ron no tomó muy bien el comentario pero curiosamente no fue el único Weasley que escuchó ese comentario y no le sentó bien.

Hermione le siguió la corriente al chico Potter y le contestó: -Claro Harry, todos quieren salir con la heredera Granger aunque ninguno este interesado en conocer a Hermione-.

Harry sintió pena por su amiga, porque entendía muy bien cuando la gente se acercaba a uno por interés, como en su caso ya que la gente quería conocerlo por su fama y no por el mismo.

Ginny se había quedado pensativa, por alguna razón desconocida le había molestado la pregunta de Harry a su amiga; pero salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que su amiga estaba triste.

Después de cenar los 4 chicos se sentaron en la sala común a conversar hasta que Hermione dijo que tenía algunos libros que revisar y se fue.

Ginny la siguió y al entrar a la habitación Hermione le dijo: -Gin, no tienes por que molestarte por el comentario de Harry, él no está interesado en mi, y ya sabes que yo en él tampoco. Realmente solo estaba bromeando ya que le conté quien era mi familia y los problemas que tenemos.

Pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiera contestarle, la castaña se salió de la habitación diciendo que ya era hora de sus clases con el director.

Esa noche, Dumbledore le dijo a la castaña que sabía que el profesor Lupin le estaba enseñando a Harry el hechizo de _expecto patronum, _y que él haría lo mismo ya que los dementores siempre estaban rondando.

Las semanas fueron pasando y Hermione apreciaba tener el giratiempo, porque sentía que con todo lo que debía hacer las horas del día no le alcanzaban.

Ginny en el trascurso de su segundo año, ya estaba dejando atrás lo que vivió en su primer año, ya tenía muchos amigos y ya se estaba perfilando para ser una de las chicas mas populares de Gryffindor.

La pelirroja se sentía bien con los chicos de su edad, pero por nada del mundo cambiaría su amistad con la chica Granger; aún cuando la castaña siempre estuviera con Harry y Ron, ella encontraba tiempo para estar con la menor de los Weasley.

Tristemente llegó el día de la ejecución del hipogrifo de Hadrid y Hermione estaba molesta consigo misma por no haber podido encontrar nada para salvarlo y ayudar así al semigigante.

Los tres amigos se fueron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y a medio camino vieron a Draco Malfoy con sus amigos que estaban esperando ver el "show" en primera fila; la castaña furiosa por la actitud de los chicos de Slytherin sacó su varita y amenazó a Draco, pero Ron le hizo ver que no valía la pena, aún así la chica no se quedó con las ganas de desquitarse y le dio un buen golpe al chico en su cara.

Los chicos llegaron a la casa del semigigante quién les pidió que se fueran ya que no quería que vieran la ejecución. Los chicos se salieron de la cabaña al ver acercarse al ministro de magia con el director y el verdugo.

A lo lejos los tres chicos vieron la ejecución y Hermione no pudo evitar llorar y abrazarse a sus amigos.

En eso la mascota de Ron se le escapó de su bolsillo y salió huyendo, el chico pelirrojo corrió para atrapar a su rata y cuando lo hizo, un enorme perro se presentó y mordió a Ron en una pierna y lo arrastró por un camino que conducía hacia el sauce boxeador.

Harry y Hermione los siguieron tras sortear al sauce boxeador y aparecieron en lo que era una casa abandonada. Ahí vieron que el enorme perro se transformó en una persona que resultó ser Sirius Black.

Pocos minutos después apareció Remus Lupin quién saludo y abrazó al prófugo ante el asombro de los tres chicos. Hermione le gritó que ella confió en él, que guardó el secreto de que fuese un hombre lobo. Lupin se maravilló por la astucia de la chica y le reconoció su talento.

Repentinamente apareció Severus Snape y amanazó a Sirius Black con entregarlo a los dementores.

Los sucesos posteriores ocurrieron muy rápido: Harry desarmó y dejó inconsiente al profesor de pociones, Black y Lupin obligaron a la mascota de Ron a convertirse en un humano que resultó ser Peter Pettigrew, quién fue el que realmente había tracionado a los Potter.

Sirius y Remus querían asesinar al traidor, pero Harry decidió que era mejor entregarlo a Azkaban. Todos se estaban dirigiendo al castillo a entregar a Pettigrew y así limpiar el nombre de Sirius Black.

Sin embargo la suerte no les favoreció y esa noche resultó ser luna llena, por lo que Lupin se transformó en hombrelobo y aprovechando la distracción, el animago traidor se transformó en rata y huyó.

Snape salía del tronco del sauce boxeador y se dirigió hacia los tres estudiantes para regañarlos, cosa que no pudo hacer al ver al hombrelobo dirigirse hacia ellos.

Black se transformó en perro y se enfrentó al hombrelobo, estuvieron luchando hasta que el hombrelobo se distrajó y se fue hacia el bosque.

Harry siguió solo a Black hacia el bosque ya que Ron estaba herido en la pierna y Hermione y el profesor Snape se quedaron con él.

El profesor de pociones llevó al chico Weasley a la enfermería y tras dejarlo ahí se fue con Hermione a buscar a Harry y a Black.

Ellos llegaron al bosque y vieron a Harry y a Sirius desmayados y a los demetores huyendo por la fuerza de un poderoso hechizo defensivo.

Después de conducir a Harry a la enfermería, Sirius fue encerrado en una de las torres del castillo mientras esperaba la llegada de los aurores que lo conducirían de nuevo a Azkaban.

El profesor Snape y Hermione pusieron al director de Hogwarts al tanto de lo sucedido, y aunque éste no dudo en ningún segundo de la palabra de la chica Granger, le hizo ver que no tenían ninguna prueba que entregar que probara la inocencia de Black.

Triste, la castaña se dirigió a ver a los chicos a la enfermería y les comunicó las tristes noticias. Harry se indignó y quizó hablar con el director lo cual coincidió con la llegada de éste a la enfermería.

El director le dijo a Harry lo mismo que ya le había dicho a Hermione, sin embargo se quedó pensantivo unos momentos y decidió indicarle enigmáticamente a la castaña lo que podía hacer. Ésta entendió enseguida el mensaje de Dumbledore y sacando el giratiempo de entre sus ropas lo puso alrededor de Harry y de ella y regresaron en el tiempo al momento antes de la ejecución de Buckbeak.

La castaña entendió que el director quería salvar también al hipogrifo y se lo comunicó a Harry, quién no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba.

Después de una breve explicación al chico, ambos se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. A medio camino observaron los sucesos que ellos mismos estaban ejecuntando en un tiempo paralelo.

Se vieron en el momento que se dirigían hacia la cabaña del semigigante, cuando Hermione golpeó a Draco, cuando entraron a la cabaña y cuando al fin salieron de ahí.

Una vez que sus otros paralelos se alejaron de ahí, Harry y Hermione salvaron al hipogrifo y se dirigieron hacia el bosque.

Ahi se vieron a si mismos entrando al tronco del sauce boxeador y decidieron esperar ocultos en el bosque a que los hechos dentro del sauce boxeador se desarrollaran.

Un rato después vieron salir a todos del tronco del sauce boxeador y vieron como Lupin se transformó en hombrelobo, como escapaba Peter Pettigrew, como Sirius se transformaba en perro y enfrentaba a su metamorfoseado amigo.

Al ver que el hombrelobo se dirigía hacia el Harry del tiempo paralelo, Hermione se pusó a aullar para llamar la atención de Lupin, este se dirigió hacia el bosque donde se encontraban ellos dos.

El hombrelobo se puso a perseguirlos y fueron salvados por la intervención del hipogrifo.

Después de estos sucesos, vieron a Sirius llegar y caer herido junto a un lago y poco tiempo después se le junto el Harry paralelo. Ambos fueron atacados por los dementores y se estaban muriendo, al ver que no llegaba nadie a intervenir y salvarlos, Harry sacó su varita y con un poderoso _expecto patronum _alejó a los dementores.

Hermione sabiendo muy bien lo que ambos iban a ver, le dijo a Harry que era mejor que regresaran al castillo y esperar a que llevaran a Black a la torre para de ahí salvarlo.

Harry no entendió muy bien el porque, pero le hizo caso a la chica, la castaña sabía muy bien que no podía permitir que Harry viera a la Hermione paralela llegar junto con el profesor Snape y llevarlos a la enfermería, ya que despertaría muchas sospechas.

Los chicos se fueron junto con el hipogrifo y cuando se enteraron de que ya estaba encarcelado Sirius, se montaron en Buckbeak y volaron para llegar a lo alto de la torre.

Al llegar a la celda, Hermione voló las rejas con un hechizo y los tres se montaron

en el hipogrifo y se alejaron de la torre a toda velocidad. Aterrizaron en una de las partes más alejadas del castillo y ahí Sirius Black se despidió de Harry y le dio las gracias a Hermione y le dijo que de verdad era la bruja más talentosa de su época.

Harry y Hermione corrieron a la enfermería y llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a sus yo paralelos regresar en el tiempo.

Después de contarle a Ron todo lo sucedido y lo del giratiempo, Hermione estaba muy cansada y se dirigió a la oficina del director ya que seguramente la estaría esperando.

Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en su oficina junto con el profesor de pociones y la profesora McGonagall.

Los tres escucharon todo lo que Hermione narró que hizo junto con Harry. Al acabar su relato, el director la felicitó y le dijo que gracias a ella dos inocentes se habían salvado ese día.

Dumbledore le dijo que ya había pasado por muchas emociones ese día y que lo mejor para ella era bañarse y descansar.

McGonagall le dijo que mandaría su cena con alguno de los elfos domésticos y también mandaría para Ginny ya que estaba segura de que cuando la pelirroja viera a su amiga no se iba a querer separar de ella.

Hermione llegó a la sala común y al entrar vió que casi estaba desierta, lo que agradeció ya que no tenía muchas ganas de ver a nadie y sin más se dirigió a su habitación.

Ginny estaba leyendo en un rincón y al ver entrar a su amiga toda sucia se levantó y la siguió a la habitación.

Cuando entró la pelirroja a la habitación, vio a su amiga mirando por la ventana así que discretamente se acercó a ella y con ternura la abrazó. La castaña se dejó abrazar y así estuvieron largo rato. Hermione le dijo que iba a tomar un baño y luego le contaría todo lo que ocurrió ese día.

Cuando la castaña salió de bañarse se encontró con que la jefa de Gryffindor había mandado su cena y la de Ginny, y mentalmente le dió las gracias.

La chica Weasley le dijo que la había buscado todo el día y que se angustió cuando sintió que estaba nuevamente en peligro. Hermione ya se lo había imaginado y por eso estaba tan agradecida de que su profesora haya entendido de que necesitan hablar a solas.

La chica Granger le contó absolutamente todo lo que pasó y que al final habían podido salvar a Sirius Black aunque no pudieron probar su inocencia y atrapar al traidor.

Ginny le dijo que en un rato iría a la enfermería a visitar a Ron, a lo que Hermione asintió y le dijo que no se preocupara, ni por su hermano ni por Harry ya que ambos estaban a salvo tal como se lo había prometido. -pase lo que pase Gin, aún a costa de mi vida, cumpliré mi promesa-, pensó la castaña.


	13. Chapter 13

AVISOS: HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING Y NO PRETENDO INFRINGIR NINGUNA LEY AL UTILIZARLOS SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

FEMSLASH: HERMIONE GRANGER Y GINNY WEASLEY

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS.

* * *

**CAPITULO 13:**

**UNA NUEVA ILUSIÓN**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

Después de los sucesos ocurridos con Sirius Black, el fin del tercer año de Hermione trasncurrió sin más contratiempos.

Sus exámenes y sus clases especiales con los tres profesores ocupaban casi todo su tiempo, y las pocas horas libres que tenía las distribuía entre Harry, Ron y Ginny.

Los padres de Hermione le habían enviado una carta un par de semanas antes de que empezarán las vacaciones de verano y le informaban que estaban en Japón trabajando pero que esperaban que ella los alcanzará ahi, incluso le decían que para que no se aburriera la habían inscrito en un templo para que aprendiera técnicas de control mental, yoga y demás elementos culturales pertenecientes a esa cultura oriental.

A la castaña la idea le pareció fantástica, siempre le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas y si además esas técnicas la iban a ayudar a aprender a relajarse y a tener mejor control mental, pues que mejor motivación.

* * *

Por su parte los Weasley estaban haciendo planes para el verano y como se divertirían cuando Harry y Hermione llegaran a fines de julio a la Madriguera.

Ginny estaba pensando en los días que estaría alejada de su amiga, se sentía rara, desde que ambas se conocían habían pasado casi todos los días juntas, exceptuando las vacaciones donde la castaña regresaba a su casa por un par de semanas.

Pero esas vacaciones serían diferentes, la pelirroja estaba segura que Hermione estaría ausente más tiempo ya que ahora vivía en Francia. Mentalmente empezó a idear un plan para que con un poco de persuación de su parte y con la ayuda de Ron convencieran a la chica de pasar la mayor parte de sus vacaciones con ellos.

Ginny sabía que estaba siendo egoista al pensar solo en lo que ella quería, sabía que su amiga estaba muy preocupada por sus papás y que quería pasar algun tiempo con ellos, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón, la pelirroja temía que si la castaña pasaba demasiado tiempo con sus papás, éstos cambiaran de idea y no quisieran que su hija regresará a Hogwarts.

Ante el pensamiento de no volver a ver a Hermione y de perderla para siempre, la pelirroja sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho que no supo reconocer.

Las esperanzas de Ginny de sabotiar las vaciones de su amiga se vinieron a bajo un par de días después, cuando la castaña recibió la carta de sus padres y ella rápidamente les contestó que si iría a Japón a pasar ahí sus vacaciones.

Después de que contestó la carta de sus padres, Hermione les contó a sus tres amigos sus planes de irse a Japón todo el verano y que está vez no podría ir a visitarlos a la Madriguera; al escuchar ésto, la menor de los Weasley sintió que el dolor que experimentó dos días antes en su pecho se intensificó.

La castaña se despidió de sus amigos diciéndoles que tenía que ver a la jefa de Gryffindor para devolverle el giratiempo, ya que para su siguiente curso escolar había elegido menos materias.

Sin embargo, Hermione se dirigió a la oficina del director ya que tenía que comunicarle sus planes para el verano y también para preguntarle acerca de sus deberes para las vacaciones.

El director estuvo muy entusiasmado con los cursos que iba a tomar la chica Granger en Japón, él sabía que para los hechizos que le iba a enseñar en el próximo curso necesitaba que ella tuviera el máximo control de su mente.

Dumbledore le dijo que aprovechará al máximo su aprendizaje y que no le iba a mandar deberes para que no se distrajera de lo que estaría aprendiendo.

Igualmente le comentó que pese a que ella había reducido sus materias para el siguiente curso, no era necesario que devolviera el giratiempo, ya que con los cursos especiales que tomaba con ellos más los deberes de su cuarto año, lo iba a necesitar. Solo le pidió que le dijera a sus amigos que si lo había regresado.

Aunque las clases ya habían acabado y solo le faltaba un par de exámenes, Hermione seguía teniendo las mismas horas de clases especiales, ya que los tres profesores querían aprovechar al máximo el tiempo disponible antes de las vacaciones.

Un par de días antes de salir del colegio, la castaña oyó a varios chicos de distintas casas hablar muy entusiasmados acerca del campeonato de quidditch y de la final que se llevaría a cabo a mediados de agosto.

Hermione se extraño que los chicos no hubieran dicho nada con lo fanáticos que eran de ese deporte. Ella les preguntó y Ron le dijo que si sabían del campeonato pero que no planeaban asistir ya que los boletos eran caros y que aunque todos querían ir, no podrían pagarlo. La castaña asintió pero no dijo nada más.

Finalmente llegó el día en que regresaban a sus casas y todos estaban en el tren despidiéndose de sus amigos y conversando acerca de sus planes para el verano.

Ginny estaba muy triste al saber que era el último día que vería a su amiga y sobretodo sabiendo que no solo no iba a pasar ningún día con ellos en la Madriguera, sino que además no les iba a poder escribir, debido a que sus cursos eran una especie de retiro sin contacto con el exterior.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, los Weasley estaban esperando a sus hijos y a Harry y Hermione los saludo y a la vez se despidió de todos dandoles un abrazo.

En la puerta de la estación, Oswald, el tutor de Hermione ya la estaba esperando.

Ésta se acercó a él y le indicó que necesitaba ir al callejón Diagon por unas cosas que iba a necesitar y después se iría al hotel a descansar ya que al día siguiente viajaría al Japón.

Hermione llegó al callejón Diagon y se pusó a buscar donde podía conseguir los boletos para el partido final del campeonato de quidditch. Llegó a Quality Quidditch Supplies* y alcanzó conseguir boletos pero ya no quedaban buenos lugares, a pesar de eso decidió comprar las entradas para los Weasley, sin contar a Bill y Charlie ya que el primero se encontraba en Egipto y el otro en Rumania, y para Harry y ella.

Después de comprar los boletos, la castaña se enteró que por los horarios de los partidos y por el lugar, debían acampar un par de noches, así que rentó la mejor casa de campaña que quedaba disponible y sin más se dirigió al Ministerio de Magia a ver al señor Weasley.

Éste acababa de regresar de su casa y se sorprendió de encontrar a la chica y le preguntó preocupado si pasaba algo, a lo que Hermione se apresuró a negarlo para contarle sus planes.

Arthur Weasley no supo que decir, era cierto que sabía que todos sus hijos querrían asistir, pero aún asi quería aceptar las entradas. La castaña lo convenció diciéndole que los tomará como un regalo para Ginny por su cumpleaños ya que ella no estaría para pasarlo con la pelirroja.

El señor Weasley los aceptó y le dijo que el tramitaría un traslador que les permitiera llegar al torneo. Hermione se despidió de él y le dijo que llegaría a tiempo a su casa para poder asistir con los demás a la final.

La castaña salió del Ministerio y del callejón Diagon y se dirigió hacia la limosina que la estaba esperando, Oswald le abrió la puerta y se dirigieron hacia unos de los hoteles de la famlia, ya que la mansión ya había sido vendida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione salió del aeropuerto de Londres con el sentimiento de que ese verano sería diferente.

Estaba amaneciendo en Tokio cuando el avión aterrizó y a pesar de ser de madrugada, la ciudad ya tenía movimiento.

La ciudad la maravilló, era un lindo contraste entre construcciones antiguas y los edificios nuevos y modernos. Media hora desde que se bajó del avión, el vehiculo en el que la transportaban se detuvo en un imponente edificio, al contemplarlo enseguida distinguió el símbolo emblemático de los hoteles LaFountaine.

El recepcionista los recibió hablando en un perfecto inglés y cuando se enteró que era la hija de los dueños, enseguida la condujo a su habitación.

Sus padres fueron avisados de su llegada y salieron a recibirla y a felicitarla ya que ese día era el cumpleaños número 14 de su hija.

Hermione y sus padres se pusieron al corriente de sus vidas en esos últimos meses.

Ambos señores Granger lucian más tranquilos y relajados de como los había visto en diciembre. Eso la llenó de entusiasmo y se dispuso a disfrutar al máximo la compañia de su familia.

La castaña asistía diariamente al templo a donde sus padres la habían inscrito, se iba desde muy temprano y llegaba al anochecer justo para cenar con sus padres.

El cambio de ambiente la llenó de vitalidad, energía y de optimismo; alejada de sus amigos y de la escuela, Hermione se dió cuenta de que debía enterrar en lo más profundo de su corazón el amor que sentía por Ginny.

Ese día mientras practicaba meditación al aire libre, su sensei le dijo que los sentimientos que pretendía enterrar eran demasiado fuertes, que no renegara de ellos, muy por el contrario que los aceptará y los utilizará como una fuerza poderosa para luchar contra el destino que tenía que cumplir.

Luchar contra su amor la iba a hacer débil, pero tenerlos y aceptarlos no significaba que tuviera esperanzas de ser correspondidos, sino por el contrario llenaría su alma y a su corazón de paz y podría cuidar genuinamente y desinteresadamente a áquella persona que amaba.

Hermione lloró ese día en el templo, con lágrimas cargadas de dolor pero a la vez de aceptación. Después de lo que su sensei llamó "limpieza de alma y espiritu", la castaña decidió darse la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más. E lla tenía muy claro que Ginny siempre sería la dueña de su corazón, pero también que ella nunca sería la dueña del suyo.

Con esa mentalidad, la heredera Granger disfrutó al máximo sus clases de control mental, así cuando la pelirroja se adentraba en sus pensamientos, la castaña canalizada esos sentimientos para hacerse más fuerte mental y espiritualmente.

Casi dos meses después, Hermione se despidió de sus padres y les dijo que los vería para las vacaciones decembrinas.

Hermione llegó a Londres de noche y se dirigió al callejón Diagon para llegar a la Madriguera.

La castaña llegó cerca de la medianoche a casa de los Weasley y cuando apareció en la sala, tanto Arthur como Molly la estaban esperando y la abrazaron.

La señora Weasley le dijo que todos estaban durmiendo ya que nadie sabía que irían al partido final de quidditch. Así que le pidió que fuera a avisar a Harry, Ron y Ginny y que ella despertaría a los gemelos nada más porque Percy había declinado asistir.

El señor Weasley le dijo que como su esposa y Percy no iban a asistir, él había invitado a un amigo suyo y a su hijo a asitir con ellos.

Hermione asintió y fue a despertar a los chicos, ambos se sorprendieron de escuchar a su amiga, ya que ninguno la esperaba ver hasta el inicio de las clases.

Ginny empezó a escuchar las voces de su familia y de su amiga entre sueños, así que se negó a abrir los ojos; había extrañado demasiado la compañia de su amiga en todas las vacaciones, aún con la llegada de Harry, éste no pudo llenar el vacio que dejaba su amiga y no podía ser de otra manera ya que para "el chico que vivió", ella solo era la hermanita de su mejor amigo y no la veía como nada más.

La castaña contempló a su amiga dormir y se dió cuenta que la había echado mucho de menos, pero también reconoció que ahora la veía distinto, ya no le dolía saber que no le correspondía sino que por el contrario se hizo la firme idea de ayudar a la pelirroja a ser feliz.

Hermione se acercó a la menor de los Weasley y con suavidad le empezó a sacudir el hombro, Ginny al sentir el movimiento abrió los ojos y antes de que pudiera decir nada, su mirada se encontró con unos risueños ojos ambarinos.

La pelirroja se levantó de golpe de la cama y se abrazó a su amiga, estaba feliz de que la castaña estuviera ahí con ella.

Hermione le dijo a su amiga que se vistiera rapidamente y que bajará cuando estuviera lista.

Por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzó a comprender, Ginny sintió a su amiga diferente, algo había cambiado dentro del alma de la castaña y sin saber porque le dolió.

Cuando la menor de los Weasley bajo, vio que casi todos estaban despiertos pero ninguno tenía idea del porque, Arthur se despidió de su esposa y ésta a su vez se despidió de los chicos y les pidió que se cuidaran.

Los chicos empezaron atravesar los terrenos de la Madriguera y de ahí salieron al bosque donde se encontraron con Amos Diggory y su hijo Cedric. Todos juntos se apresuraron a llegar a lo alto de una colina donde debían tocar una bota vieja que resultó ser el traslador, así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos estaban en una especie de campamento.

El señor Weasley se despidió de los Diggory y se dirigió junto con sus hijos, Harry y Hermione hacia una de las casas de campaña. Ésta se veía pequeña por fuera pero por dentro era bastante grande y contaba con bastantes comodidades.

Ya adentro los chicos empezaron con sus preguntas y Arthur Weasley les dijo que no había sido idea de él sino de Hermione como regalo de cumpleaños para Ginny. Ésta al escuchar lo dicho por su padre le dió las gracias a su amiga y la abrazó. Los demás Weasley y Harry también le dieron las gracias a la chica y siguieron conversando felices.

El partido final resultó exitante sobre todo para Ron que pudo ver en vivo a su ídolo Victor Krum. Al finalizar el encuentro todos regresaron felices a la casa de campaña para preparar la cena ya que al día siguiente regresarían a la Madriguera.

Sin embargo, la felicidad no duró mucho tiempo ya que un rato después unos mortífagos empezaron a quemar y a atacar las casas de campaña y todos los asistentes del campeonato empezaron a gritar y a huir aterrorizados.

El señor Weasley alertó a todos dentro de la tienda de campaña para que salieron de ahí, a los gemelos les encargó cuidar de Ginny y él estaría al pendiente de Ron, Harry y Hermione.

En medio del caos ocasionado entre los asistentes del evento, un sujeto alzó su varita y conjuro una especie de marca la cual se vió en el cielo, lo que ocasionó más desesperación entre las personas y "el chico que vivió" se separó de los demás.

Hermione se dió cuenta que Harry no estaba con ellos y enseguida se fue a buscarlo junto con Ron y el papá de éste.

La castaña y Ron encontraron a Harry y apenas lo habían alcanzado cuando se vieron rodeados de personas que resultaron ser miembros del Ministerio que buscaban al que había ejecutado la llamada "marca tenebrosa".

Arthur Weasley enseguida apareció para defender a los chicos; los demás Weasley se les juntaron y todos juntos decidieron que lo mejor era regresar a la Madriguera en ese momento.

El señor Weasley los dirigió hacia el traslador y todos regresaron a la casa. Molly escuchó el ruido y como no esperaba a nadie a esas horas, alzó su varita pero al reconocer a su familia la bajó y les preguntó que había sucedido.

La noticia de lo sucedido en el campeonato corrió como pólvora por todos lados; todos se encontraban temerosos ante lo que significaba la aparición de la "marca tenebrosa".

* * *

Un par de días después, los Weasley junto con Harry y Hermione se dirigieron al callejón Diagon a comprar sus materiales; esta vez, Molly y Arthur no dejaron que los chicos se separaran ya que era muy peligroso que anduvieran solos.

Al acabar las compras todos se dirigieron a comer al caldero Chorreante y notaron que el ambiente era tenso en el lugar y que algunos comensales tenían reflejado el miedo en sus facciones.

Después de comer se regresaron a la Madriguera para acomodar sus compras y alistar sus maletas para el regreso al colegio de magia en un par de días.

Finalmente llegó el primero de septiembre y la familia de los pelirrojos junto con Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la estación para tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts.

El trio de cuarto año buscó un compartimiento vacío y se acomodaron ahí, los tres chicos comentaban las últimas noticias acerca de lo sucedido en el campeonato de quidditch.

Los chicos llegaron a Hogwarts a tiempo para el banquete anual de bienvenida y para la selección de los nuevos alumnos; solo que esta vez acontecía una diferencia en el colegio. Éste había sido escogido para ser la sede del torneo de los tres magos; dicho evento se realizaba entre 3 diferentes colegios en donde cada uno de ellos era representado por un estudiante de 17 años.

Los tres colegios que iban a participar eran: Beauxbatons de Francia, Durmstrang de Bulgaria y Hogwarts.

El colegio francés tenía un elegante e impecable comportamiento tal como lo demostraron las jovencitas que llegaron para apoyar aquién resultará ser su campeón.

Los chicos de Hogwarts enseguida se emocionaron cuando vieron la entrada de las chicas francesas.

Posteriormente, fue el turno de la entrada de los jovenes búlgaros que se caracterizaron por tener un estilo mas militarizado; también su llegada causo revuelo tanto entre las chicas como entre los chicos por la presencia del campéon del quidditch mundial: Victor Krum.

Mientras el profesor Dumbledore saludaba a los directores correspondientes de los colegios visitantes; unos brillantes ojos azules habían sido cautivados por una joven castaña de cabello rizado dueña de unos hermosos ojos ambarinos.

Después de las debidas presentaciones de los colegios y de explicar las reglas del torneo de los tres magos, se hizo notoria la presencia de un mago desconocido que resultó ser el ex auror Alastor Moody mejor conocido como Ojoloco Moody.

Las clases iniciaron al día siguiente y cuando llegó la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, los chicos de cuarto año descubrieron que su nuevo maestro era Alastor Moody, quién comenzó sus clases enseñando los hechizos imperdonables.

Al finalizar todas sus clases del primer día, Hermione se dirigió a la oficina del director de Hogwarts, con la llegada de los visitantes no habían tenido tiempo de reunirse con él la noche anterior.

Dumbledore le dijo que ahora que la marca tenebrosa había sido vista tenían que apresurar sus clases especiales dado que esa señal significaba que los mortífagos están preparándose para reunirse con Voldemort, lo cual indica que éste esta planeando regresar.

El director igualmente le explicó que como no sabían que estaba tramando Tom Riddle, era mejor que ella siguiera compartiendo la habitación con Ginny y que la observara aunque no creía que la chica Weasley fuera ser otra vez blanco de Voldemort.

-Miss Granger, prosiguió el director, creo que voy a seguir la misma directriz que el profesor Moody y le voy a enseñar a prepararse para compatir y romper los maleficios imperdonables; para eso usted va a necesitar tener al máximo su control mental-.

-Es cierto que hay hechizos conocidos para romper un _imperius _o un_ cruciatus _pero no por uno mismo y eso es lo que usted va a aprender conmigo, a como liberarse usted misma de un maleficio _imperius y a _como a soportar la tortura del _cruciatus_ y romper al mismo tiempo el hechizo- concluyó el director.

-Pero... pero eso es casi imposible profesor, contestó la castaña, no se ha documentado nada al respecto, se necesitaría un excelente control mental y una fortaleza para prevenir, soportar y liberarse o romper un hechizo imperdonable-.

-así es, Miss Granger, puntualizó Dumbledore, y cuando usted domine a la perfección esos dos hechizos, aprenderá a sobrevivir a la maldición asesina, y no me diga

que es imposible porque Mister Potter es la mejor prueba de ello.

Hermione se había quedado sin habla, no sabía que argumentar y pensar de lo dicho por el director, estaba sugiriendo imposibles, ella no era como Harry, no tenía la capacidad para sobrevivir a la maldición asesina.

-Entiendo sus temores Miss Granger y creame cuando le digo que no la voy a exponer para algo que usted no este preparada, en su viaje a Japón le enseñaron las técnicas básicas de concentración, meditación y control mental ¿no es así?, practíquelas esta semana y ya la próxima comenzaremos nuestras clases, confie en mi y en usted misma- finalizó el director de Hogwarts.

Hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y sin articular una palabra abandonó la oficina.

Después de salir del despacho de Dumbledore toda aturdida, la castaña se dirigió a ver a la profesora McGonagall para hablar con ella acerca de sus clases especiales para después ir a ver al profesor de pociones.

Al acabar sus entrevistas con los profesores era ya casi hora de la cena y se dirigió al gran salón, este se encontraba con algunos alumnos de Hogwarts y de los otros dos colegios.

Hermione se sentó sola en la mesa a esperar a Harry y a Ron que seguramente no tardarían en aparecer; mientras esperaba sacó un libro de su mochila y se pusó a leer ajena a que esa vez era sometida al escrutinio de dos pares de ojos, unos azules y unos oscuros.

Harry, Ron y Ginny aparecieron y se sentaron junto a la castaña para disfrutar la cena.

Al finalizar la cena, todos se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor para hacer los deberes, al llegar a la sala común, la castaña se despidió de los tres chicos argumentando que se encontraba cansada y prefería hacer su tarea en su habitación.

Ginny entró en la habitación y encontró a su amiga sentada en un rincón con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión tranquila en su rostro. Minutos después se puso de pie y vio que la pelirroja se encontraba leyendo en la cama.

La menor de los Weasley al ver de pie a su amiga le preguntó que qué estaba haciendo y la castaña le explicó lo que había aprendido en sus vacaciones en el verano y de que el profesor Dumbledore le dijo que las practicara durante toda la semana porque le iban a servir durante sus clases especiales.

La pelirroja le pidió que le enseñara un poco de las técnicas aprendidas y esa misma noche Hermione le enseño algunos movimientos de yoga y tips para meditar.

Al día siguiente al finalizar sus clases, la castaña se encontraba sentaba leyendo en un rincón de la biblioteca cuando sintió que alguien la estaba mirando, al alzar la vista se vio reflejada en un par de ojos oscuros pertenecientes ni mas ni menos que al famoso buscador Victor Krum.

El chico le preguntó si podía sentarse junto a ella y a lo que la chica respondió afirmativamente, se pusieron a conversar y sin darse cuenta las horas fueron pasando y llegó la hora de la cena, por lo cual los dos se despidieron y cada uno regreso con sus amigos.

El jueves de esa semana todos los chicos mayores de 17 años que quisieran participar debían poner su nombre en un caliz mágico que se encontraba en una de las salas del colegio; la castaña así como varios estudiantes más estaban sentados ahí viendo quienes se animaban a participar.

Harry y Ron también se encontraban en la sala cuando Victor Krum llegó a poner su nombre en la copa y cruzó una mirada con Hermione. Después de que se salió el jugador de quidditch, la castaña salió de la sala y se dirigió hacia los exteriores del castillo.

Fue hacia el lago para caminar en sus alrededores cuando vio a un grupo de muchachos que eran evidentemente de los otros colegios y cuando iba a darse la vuelta, Victor Krum que se encontraba entre ellos, la llamó por lo que ella se acercó a saludarlo. El chico le presento a varios de sus compañeros y a las dos chicas francesas que se encontraban entre ellos. Estas eran rubias, de ojos muy azules, con un gran parecido físico entre ellas, una era de mayor edad que la otra. Las chicas se presentaron como Fleur y Gabrielle Delancour.

Hermione las saludó en un perfecto francés y las chicas al oírla hablar perfectamente en su propio idioma, se sintieron en confianza y le contestaron en el mismo idioma.

La castaña se sintió muy a gusto conversando con los chicos extranjeros a pesar de que no era muy sociable; Fleur enseguida notó que su hermanita parecía estar interesada en la chica inglesa y sonrió.

Victor y sus compañeros se despidieron de las tres chicas y éstas se quedaron un rato más. Hermione se despidió de ellas diciéndoles que tenía que ir a la biblioteca, y Gabrielle rapidamente le preguntó si la podía acompañar, y la castaña le respondió que sí.

La chica Granger sintió una química especial hablando con la chica francesa, pese a la imagen exterior de Gabrielle de ser tímida, la castaña descubrió que por lo contrario era muy conversadora, que al igual que ella le fascinaba leer y así descubrió que tenían muchos gustos afines.

Hermione sintió una ola de felicidad que le atravesó todo el cuerpo, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan contenta y pensó que quizá podría llegar a enamorarse de Gabrielle.

* * *

Ginny por su parte estaba sentada en la sala común haciendo sus deberes cuando sintió dentro de ella una ola de felicidad, un sentimiento que reconoció perteneciente a su amiga y se preguntó que era lo que había ocasionada ese estado en la castaña, por lo que decidió preguntarle en cuanto la viera.

Sin embargo extraños sucesos ocurrieron esa noche que postergaron las intenciones de la pelirroja.

Los tres campeones que representarían a sus colegios habían sido ya elegidos cuando del caliz salió un cuarto nombre que resultó ser el de Harry Potter.

El chico al escuchar su nombre no supo como actuar y Hermione que estaba sentada junto a él, lo impulsó a ir a reunirse con los otros campeones.

La salida de un cuarto nombre causó un gran revuelo entre los estudiantes y la indignación de los directores de las escuelas visitantes.

Mientras los directivos tuvieron una reunión de emergencia con los campeones seleccionados, los demás estudiantes fueron enviados a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Hermione se dió cuenta de que Ron estaba molesto con Harry cuando no quiso esperar a su amigo en la sala común. La chica se sentó a esperarlo acompañada de Ginny. Ambas chicas estaban conversando acerca de como era posible de que hubiera salido el nombre de Harry; la castaña estaba muy segura de que su amigo no había sido el que puso su nombre.

Una hora después Harry llegó a la sala común y les contó a las dos chicas que irremediablemente iba a participar en el torneo. Cuando el chico se despidió y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, la castaña se dirigió a su amiga y le dijo que iba a ver al director y que la vería en su habitación.

Cuando la chica llegó a la oficina del director, éste lucía muy preocupado y estaba hablando con el profesor de pociones y con la jefa de Gryffindor.

Los tres profesores vieron entrar a la chica en la oficina y le contaron toda la situación sin ocultarle nada.

La castaña estaba muy preocupada por su amigo, él tenía notable desventaja con respecto a los otros competidores, era mas joven, más inseguro y con menos conocimientos de hechizos; aunque a su favor tenía que contaba con mayor experiencia en confrontar situaciones difíciles y peligrosas.

Dumbledore le explicó que en esta situación ella no podía ayudar a Harry, que esta vez el tenía que enfrentar las pruebas solo.

Sin embargo, si tenía una misión para ella, dado que los tres profesores ya habían observado el interés de Victor Krum en ella, el director le pidió que fomentará ese interés, ya que estaban seguros de que la aparición de la marca tenebrosa y la selección de Harry como participante en el torneo no eran coincidencias; estaban seguros que los mortífagos estaban planeando algo y dado que el director del colegio de Krum, Igor Karkaroff era un ex mortífago, era necesario averiguar si el estaba involucrado o si sabía algo.

Hermione aceptó a la petición del director, aunque dentro de su interior ella se sentía mal por el utilizar al chico para tales fines.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, la castaña entraba a su habitación para encontrar a su amiga durmiendo con un libro sobre su abdomen; la contempló un rato hasta que fugazmente un par de ojos azules cruzaron en su memoria y la chica sonrió.

Sí se dijo la chica, ese año se presentaba con nuevos horizontes, había dos personas interesadas en ella, por un lado el gallardo y atletico jugador de quidditch y por el otro a la elegante y cálida francesa.

¿Podrá alguno de los dos hacer que olvide el amor que sentía por Ginny?.

* * *

Ya lo he dicho muchisimas veces pero gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y mil gracias a los que me dejan sus comentarios.


	14. Chapter 14

AVISOS: HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING Y NO PRETENDO INFRINGIR NINGUNA LEY AL UTILIZARLOS SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

FEMSLASH: HERMIONE GRANGER Y GINNY WEASLEY

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS.

* * *

CAPITULO 14:

**UNA NUEVA ILUSIÓN**

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Ginny Weasley despertó casi al amanecer, había querido esperar despierta el regreso de su amiga, pero el sueño la había vencido, al girarse en la cama sintió la cálida respiración de su amiga junto a su cara y sin saber porque se ruborizo.

La pelirroja se giro hacia el otro lado de la cama y se quedó pensantiva, se sentía afortunada de tener a su amiga con ella; siendo la menor de siete hermanos y la única mujer en su familia, la habían hecho ser un poco solitaria, debido a que había cosas que no podía contarle a sus hermanos y en esos casos siempre hecho de menos el no tener una hermana y u otra chica con la cual conversar.

Ahora era diferente, Ginny sabía que podía contar incondicionalmente con Hermione; para ella, la castaña era un ser especial y único y haría hasta lo imposible por no perderla. Hacia un par de meses que sentía que podía perder o alejarse de su amiga y no sabía porque tenía ese presentimiento y el solo pensarlo le ocasionaba un dolor en el pecho.

La menor de los Weasley recordó lo sola, triste y vacía que se sintió en las vacaciones pasadas, el no ver ni saber de su amiga la habian hecho muy infeliz, incluso sus padres le preguntaron si estaba enferma o que le pasaba pero ¿cómo explicarles algo que ella misma no comprendía?.

Se había sentido mejor cuando llegó Harry a la Madriguera, pero no se comparo con lo que sintió cuando la castaña la despertó la madrugada antes de ir al partido de quidditch.

Ahora en la escuela, la pelirroja sabía que tenía casi toda la atención de su amiga solo para ella, ya que era la mejor y única amiga femenina de la castaña, sus otros dos amigos eran Harry y Ron pero ellos no contaban, ambos chicos solo se metían en problemas y su amiga era la encargada de ayudarlos; las otras chicas del colegio tenían a Hermione en el concepto de pesada, antisocial, de ser una sabelotodo y un ratón de biblioteca por lo que no fomentaban su amistad.

Ginny suspiró largo y tendido y pensó que su amiga era mas que una sabelotodo, ella la conocía bastante bien y sintió lástima por todos aquellos que juzgaban a la castaña sin conocerla porque no sabían todo lo que valía la chica Granger.

La pelirroja perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando Hermione se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Al escuchar el agua de la regadera, Ginny salió de su ensoñación y notó que se encontraba sola en la cama.

La castaña salió un rato después del baño ya vestida con su uniforme y se encontró con la pelirroja despierta.

-¿te desperté Gin?, le preguntó Hermione-.

-No, llevo un rato despierta, quisé esperarte anoche pero me quedé dormida, ¿qué te dijo Dumbledore?-.

La castaña suspiró hondo y procedió a contarle todo a su amiga, las dudas que tenían los profesores por el torneo, lo preocupados que todos estaban por Harry; por último le dijo de la petición del director acerca de fomentar el interés que Victor Krum tenía hacia ella.

-¿Victor Krum esta interesado en ti?, le preguntó Ginny, ¡wuaw! Imaginate cuando todos se enteren en la escuela, vas a ser la envidia de todas las chicas-.

Hermione se ruborizó y le pidió a su amiga que por favor no le contará a nadie y menos a los chicos ya que no sabría como tomarían esa noticia.

Siguieron conversando un rato más hasta que dió la hora de bajar a desayunar lo cual hicieron juntas. Al llegar al gran salón ambas notaron el ambiente bastante tenso, todos los estudiantes miraban de reojo a Harry y murmuraban cosas de él; lo peor fue cuando notaron que Ron también estaba encontra de su amigo.

Hermione se sentó junto a Harry y trató de conversar con él, Ginny por su parte se sentó junto a su hermano Ron y también intentó entablar una conversación con él.

Los días siguieron su curso y la situación entre Harry y Ron seguia igual de mal, las chicas se sentían entre la espada y la pared por lo que ambas decidieron mantenerse al margen y darle a ambos chicos su espacio.

A raíz de los problemas entre los chicos, Hermione pasaba más tiempo con Ginny, aunque también seguía fomentando su amistad con Victor y con Gabrielle.

Victor era un as volando en la escoba y también jugando quidditch y en una de sus conversaciones con la chica Granger, ésta le explicó de su terror a volar y de lo poco que entendía del juego a pesar de que a sus mejores amigos les fascinaba; el campeón de quidditch le propuso a la castaña enseñarle a vencer su miedo a volar y a que aprendiera el juego.

No muy convencida de la propuesta, Hermione aceptó y establecieron una rutina de salir diariamente a practicar a las 5 de la mañana para que no los viera nadie.

Las tardes antes de las cenas, la chica Granger se las dedicaba a Gabrielle, ambas se sentaban en la biblioteca a leer y/o intercambiar opiniones acerca de sus libros favoritos, de sus materias favoritas y de sus hobbies.

Victor también pasaba horas en la biblioteca entre leer y contemplar a la castaña.

La primera prueba del torneo se acercaba y Harry se encontraba muy nervioso, Ron seguía sin hablarle y la mayoria de los alumnos le daban la espalda, solo contaba con el apoyo incondicional de su mejor amiga lo que había dado pie a que la maliciosa reportera del diario el Profeta, Rita Skeeter sacará varios reportajes relacionándolos sentimentalmente.

El día de la prueba llegó y tras una agotadora batalla, Harry pudo cumplir el objetivo.

Hermione pasó ese día en completa tensión, su mejor amigo, su pretendiente y la hermana de Gabrielle estuvieron expuestos a grandes peligros.

Después de la victoria de Harry, toda la torre Gryffindor estaba celebrando y esto dio la oportunidad de que Harry y Ron se reconciliaran.

Dos días después, la castaña salió del castillo y se dirigió a los alrededores del lago a practicar su meditación; estuvo un largo rato sentada tranquila hasta que escuchó unos gritos y el sonido de una pelea, la chica se levantó, tomó su varita y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía el escándalo.

La chica Granger se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se encontro con varios estudiantes de Durmstrang atacando en desventaja numérica a Draco Malfoy.

La chica a pesar de lo mal que le caía Draco, tenía amplios valores de justicia y enseguida intervino para ayudarlo.

Para asombro de todos los chicos, incluido del mismo Malfoy, Hermione desarmó y derrotó a todos los chicos con tan solo utilizar un par de hechizos.

Una vez que los chicos del colegio visitante se alejaron, la chica se dió la vuelta para retirarse sin decirle nada al chico de Slytherin, ya que no esperaba que él le diera las gracias y tampoco quería recibir un insulto como pago.

Draco estaba entre sorprendido y aturdido por lo ocurrido y cuando se recobró, solo vió la figura de su salvadora alejarse.

-Granger, dijo Malfoy para sí, ¿porqué me ayudaste?, ¿será que mi padre se equivoca al juzgar a los mudblood*?, es evidente que ella posee un enorme poder, pudo derrotar a todos facilmente. ¿porqué tuviste que intervenir? Todo era más fácil cuando solo te odiaba-.

Pocos días después, Hogwarts le anunciaba a todos sus alumnos que uno de los eventos que formaban parte del torneo de los tres magos era el baile de fin de año al cual todos deberían asistir con su respectiva pareja.

Cada uno de los jefes de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts se dedicó a ensayar con sus alumnos para que éstos pudieran dar un buen ejemplo como colegio anfitrión.

Hermione suspiró, un baile de fin de año no era algo ajeno a ella, solo esperaba que este fuera mejor que los que organizaba su familia.

Victor la invitó ese mismo día y la castaña aceptó sabiendo que ni Ron ni Harry se atreverían a invitarla.

Al saber del baile de fin de año, Hermione les escribió una carta a sus padres informándoles de los eventos que acontecian en el colegio y por lo cual no podría pasar las vacaciones decembrinas con ellos.

Sus clases con Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape continuaban, sus progresos eran notorios y los tres profesores se encontraban satisfechos con los avances de la chica.

Hermione ya casi dominaba a la perfección romper el hechizo _imperius, _mientras que el otro hechizo imperdonable, el _cruciatus_ sería visto hasta después de las vacaciones.

Una noche en que Hermione regresaba de sus largas clases especiales, se encontró con Neville quién lucia muy nervioso, la chica le preguntó que le ocurría y Longbottom le explicó que acababa de invitar a Ginny al baile y ésta había ceptado, pero que él no sabía bailar y estaba aterrado de hacer el ridículo delante de la chica Weasley.

A la castaña le dio ternura el problema de su amigo y enseguida se ofreció a enseñarle ya que ella sabía bailar muy bien dada la tradición familiar.

Así, ambos chicos quedaron en practicar todas las noches en alguno de los salones vacios del colegio para que no lo supiera nadie y no fastidiaran al pobre Neville.

Ginny por otro lado se encontraba en una situación similar, no estaba acostumbrada a bailar y no sabía hacerlo muy bien, por lo que decidió practicar sola en su habitación, porque antes prefería morir que decirle a alguno de sus hermanos que la ayudara.

Dada las multiples ocupaciones de la castaña, Ginny tenía la habitación practicamente solo para ella, así que se sentía en confianza de practicar sin ser vista, pero una noche Hermione regresó temprano y se encontró a su amiga bailando sola y sin poder evitarlo se acercó a su amiga y la tomo de la mano. La pelirroja sintió la presencia de la otra chica y entre nerviosa y avergonzada aceptó silenciosamente ser guiada por la castaña.

Esa noche ambas chicas bailaron sin notar el paso del tiempo, para Hermione era un sueño convertido en realidad y para Ginny fue una experiencia muy especial.

Ambas se durmieron tarde y la chica Granger se durmió con una gran sonrisa en los labios, sentir a Ginny tan cerca de ella la había hecho soñar despierta un mundo de posibilidades, pero rápidamente prefirió dejar esos pensamientos sabiendo que solo le iban a ocasionar dolor.

Al día siguiente ambas chicas bajaron a desayunar para después subir a prepararse para su excursión a Hogsmeade ya que era sábado y querían ir de compras.

Las chicas fueron solas ya que Ron estaba castigado por el profesor de pociones y a Harry no le dio permiso la jefa de Gryffindor de abandonar el colegio.

Ambas chicas se dedicaron a entrar a casi todas las tiendas, viendo y escogiendo que iban a necesitar para el baile.

Cuando entraron a la tienda que vendía vestidos y trajes de noche, se probaron varios a ver cual les quedaba mejor.

La pelirroja no tenía intenciones de comprarse ninguno ya que no tenía dinero para ello, pero Hermione insistió y tras discutir un rato finalmente la convenció por lo que cada una salió con su vestido.

La castaña insistió en comprarle los accesorios y los zapatos, así que las chicas regresaron cargando varias bolsas y se fueron directo a su habitación sin ser vistas por los chicos.

El día del baile llegó y cada uno de los chicos se preparaban para asistir, Ginny agradeció el regalo de su amiga cuando vió los atuendos que les envió su mamá para Ron y para ella.

La pelirroja se arregló y se contempló en el espejo, se veía sencilla pero elegante y se sentía bien al vestirse así porque aunque Neville era solo un amigo, no hubiera querido bajar con la ropa que le envió su mamá y avergonzar al pobre chico.

La chica Weasley vió la hora y decidió bajar, había querido esperar a la castaña, pero era obvio que ya se le había hecho tarde así que seguramente usaría el giratiempo para tener tiempo de arreglarse.

Conforme los estudiantes bajaban de sus respectivas torres, eran conducidos al gran salón a esperar la apertura del baile, misma que era encabezada por los campeones y sus parejas.

Harry se asombró cuando vió bajar a su mejor amiga del brazo del campeón de quidditch Victor Krum; el chico reconoció que su amiga se veía muy guapa y feliz, y pensó que su amigo Ron se iba a llevar una gran impresión cuando viera a su amiga y a su acompañante.

Apenas entraron en el salón, una hermosa música de vals se escuchó y los cuatro campeones con sus respectiva parejas abrieron el baile.

La aparición de una bella y muy cambiada Hermione despertó el murmullo entre la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts; los chicos la vieron con otros ojos y las chicas la vieron con una mezcla de admiración y envidia al ver quien era su acompañante.

Tres pares de ojos estuvieron fijos en la castaña durante casi todo el baile, por un lado, los bellos ojos azules de Gabrielle Delancour contemplaban la belleza de la chica y recordaba de lo mucho que disfrutó ayudando a la castaña a arreglarse.

Ron Weasley estaba furioso viendo a su amiga bailando y riendo feliz con otro chico, se suponía que a ella le gustaban las chicas, no entendía entonces porque estaba tan contenta en compañia del jugador de quidditch.

Ginny Weasley tampoco perdía de vista a su amiga, Hermione lucia muy elegante y hermosa y se veía tan feliz bailando con Victor Krum, inclusive la pelirroja pensó que a lo mejor su amiga ya era la novia del jugador, ese pensamiento le produjo cierto malestar por lo que decidió desecharlo de su cabeza aunque le preguntaría a la castaña solo para salir de dudas.

Un par de horas habían pasado desde que empezó el baile cuando la castaña se acercó a saludar a sus amigos y Ron no pudo controlar su temperamento y muy enojado le reclamó que estuviera fraternizando con el "enemigo". La chica le respondió furiosa y ambos se pusieron a discutir.

Ron se subió a la torre de Gryffindor y Hermione se quedó llorando al pie de las escaleras, sin entender muy bien cual era la causa del enojo del pelirrojo.

Victor se le acercó y la chica se fue con él a caminar por los terrenos del colegio.

Ginny había visto y escuchado la discusión entre su hermano y su amiga y se había sentido entre la espada y la pared, por un lado entendía los sentimientos de su hermano ya que ella los compartía pero por otro lado sintió pena por su amiga al verla llorar, pero antes de que se decidiera a acercarse a la chica, Krum se había acercado y se la había llevado fuera del colegio.

La pelirroja decidió quedarse bailando con Neville y esperar a ver si su amiga regresaba al baile.

Hermione regresó al colegio y se dirigió a dormir, había sido un día de muchas emociones y se sentía muy cansada, al entrar a la habitación vio que su amiga no había llegado así que se cambio de ropa y se acostó.

Las vacaciones trascurrieron sin que Ron y Hermione se hablaran aunque en realidad casi no se veían ya que la chica distribuía su tiempo entre sus clases especiales, sus deberes y en la compañia de Victor y Gabrielle.

El dia de navidad Hermione despertó con el ruido de su amiga al abrir emocionada sus regalos, Hermione la contempló en silencio y sonrió, se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el suelo junto a su amiga y se dispuso a abrir sus regalos. Las chicas pasaron así toda la mañana.

Cerca del mediodía, Hermione bajo de su habitación dispuesta a ir a buscar a Gabrielle y darle su regalo de Navidad, pero cuando llegó a la sala común, Harry la interceptó y la felicitó y le dio las gracias por su regalo. Ron bajaba en esos momentos y al ver a sus amigos se acercó y les dio las gracias a ambos por sus regalos, la chica le devolvió la felicitación y se giró para irse cuando el pelirrojo le agarró la mano y le preguntó si podían hablar.

Los tres chicos salieron de la torre de Gryffindor y se dirigieron hacia la entrada del bosque prohibido donde se sentaron sobre unas rocas. Una vez ahí, Ron se disculpó con su amiga por su arrebato del dia del baile y le dijo que lo había confundido que si a ella le gustaban las chicas hubiera ido al baile con Krum.

Hermione les explicó a sus amigos que entre ella y Victor no había nada mas que amistad, ya que a ella no le interesaba el chico sentimentalmente y que si aceptó ir con él al baile fue por eso precisamente.

-Harry, Ron tengo que decirles algo y es mejor que se enteren por mi que por alguien más, solo les pido que por favor acepten mi desición y me apoyen-.

Ambos chicos asintieron y la animaron a continuar.

-Es cierto que no me interesa Victor, pero si me interesa alguien más y creo que a ella también le intereso, por lo que quiero pedirle que salga conmigo-.

Ron enseguida quedó colorado y su cara era una mezcla de confusión, sorpresa y un ligero enojo, su amiga no podía estar hablando de su hermanita, ¿0 sí?.

Hermione se dio cuenta de las emociones que se reflejaron en la cara del pelirrojo y cuando iba a proseguir, Harry le preguntó quien era la chica.

-Es Gabrielle, Gabrielle Delancour, la hermana menor de Fleur- contestó la chica.

-¡Vaya!, Exclamó Harry, no tienes mal gusto, y además es francesa, seguro la vas a poder visitar durante las vacaciones ahora que vives en Francia-.

La chica asintió y esperó a que Ron dijera algo, pero éste no comentó nada; en eso un chico de primer año se acercó a ellos y le dijo a Harry que el profesor Moody lo andaba buscando. "El chico que vivió" se despidió de sus amigos y éstos se quedaron en un tenso silencio.

-¿Y que hay de Ginny? Le preguntó Ron, rompiendo así el silencio, ¿ya la olvidaste?-.

-Ron, le dijo la chica, ella fue, es y será la persona que más quiera en este mundo, y por ese mismo amor quiero que ella sea feliz con Harry, ese es el sueño de ella y verla cumplirlo será suficiente para mí-.

-Por eso mismo he decidido ver hacia otro lado, Gabrielle es una chica muy linda, que tiene muchas cosas en común conmigo y le intereso, por lo que he decidido darle y darme una oportunidad- concluyó la castaña ruborizada.

El chico Weasley asintió y le dijo que contaba con su apoyo para que buscará su felicidad. La chica lo abrazó y se despidió de él diciéndole que iba a buscar a Gabrielle.

Ron la contempló irse y suspirando pensó que él ya quisiera tener la suerte de Ginny o de Gabrielle.

Esa misma noche, Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, había quedado con Gabrielle en verse después de la cena para platicar y la chica Granger estaba decidida a invitar a la otra chica a salir.

La noche llegó y Hermione estaba reunida con Gabrielle en la biblioteca, la castaña tenía agarrada una de las manos de la chica francesa y tenían entrelazados sus dedos, la chica Delancour acercó su rostro al de la otra chica y cuando estaba a punto de besarla, oyeron el ruido de unos pasos que se detuvieron y cuando la castaña alzó su vista, se encontró con unos profundos ojos verde-azulados que la veían entre una especie de asombro, incredulidad y dolor.

Ginny se dió la vuelta y se salió corriendo de la biblioteca, no creyendo lo que había visto o lo que creyó que iba a ver. Su amiga, su mejor amiga estaba a punto de besarse con otra chica y se tenían agarradas las manos.

No podía ser cierto, a su amiga no le interesaban las chicas, se lo hubiera confiado, además estaba saliendo con Victor Krum, no podía estar jugando con dos personas.

Ginny entró corriendo a la sala común y subió a su habitación sin ver a nadie en el camino.

Hermione se salió de la biblioteca detrás de su amiga, lo peor que le podía pasar le había ocurrido, Ginny la odiaba por sus gustos, había perdido a su mejor amiga irremediablemente.

La chica llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor y siguió hacia su habitación; adentro se encontró con una furiosa pelirroja, ésta al verla entrar directamente le preguntó si había algo entre ella y la francesa.

A la castaña se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver la cara de su amiga, sabiendo que su respuesta la iba a alejar para siempre de su amiga le contestó:

-No, y mirando a los ojos a su amiga le dijo: aún no hay nada, le iba a pedir que saliera conmigo cuando llegaste a la biblioteca-.

La chica Weasley al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga, sintió el amargo sabor de los celos y sin contestarle se salió corriendo de la habitación.

La chica Granger se derrumbó en el suelo llorando amargamente, había perdido para siempre a Ginny en todos los sentidos.

Cuando se recobró alzó su varita y murmuró _geminio _con lo cual una segunda cama apareció en la habitación.

La chica se dió una ducha, preparó una bolsa y se salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la oficina del director.

La pelirroja estuvo sentada en un pasillo llorando, se sentía herida y celosa, su temor de perder a su amiga se había hecho realidad, no entendía porque su amiga no habia confiado en ella y contarle su secreto, no es que fuera algo malo u horroroso por lo que fuera a aborrecerla.

Cuando esta última idea cruzó por su cabeza, la chica se levantó de golpe y se dirigió hacia su habitación, tenía que hablar con su amiga, no podía dejar que pensará que la aborrecia o algo así, a ella no le importaba si a la castaña le gustaban las chicas o los chicos, sus papás los habían educado con una mente abierta; lo que si le dolió fue que su amiga no confiará en ella lo suficiente para decirle.

Ginny entró dispuesta a aclarar las cosas con su amiga cuando se encontró con la habitación vacía y en vez de una había dos camas.

Fue en ese momento cuando Ginny sintió que se le partió el corazón al darse cuenta del daño que le había hecho a su amiga.

Hermione después de sus clases con el director se fue a la biblioteca, dado el permiso especial que tenía de Dumbledore, ella podía entrar a cualquier hora y revisar cualquier sección, incluso la prohibida.

La chica Weasley se sentó en una de las camas a esperar a su amiga, pero conforme las horas pasaron y ésta no llegaba, la chica se empezó a preocupar por ella.

La mañana llegó y la pelirroja no durmió en toda la noche, triste se baño y bajó a desayunar con la esperanza de ver a la castaña en el gran salón.

Pero la chica no apareció a esa hora, ni durante el almuerzo ni durante la cena. Harry y Ron le preguntaron por ella y Ginny les contestó que no sabía.

Un par de días después la menor de los Weasley estaba al borde de la desesperación por saber de su amiga, había visto a Gabrielle con su hermana y a Victor con sus compañeros pero nunca los vio con la castaña.

Al regresar a su habitación, Ginny vió salir a la castaña del baño, ésta al ver entrar a la otra chica no dijo nada y se apresuró a recoger sus libros y empacarlos en su mochila.

La pelirroja vió que su amiga evitaba el contacto visual, por lo que se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano pero la otra chica no alzó la vista y continuo empacando con su otra mano.

-Hermione mirame por favor, suplicó Ginny, lamento haberme molestado tanto, pero imagina mi asombro al encontrarte a punto de besar con otra chica cuando según yo, sales con Krum-.

-Lo siento Ginny, siento haberte ocultado que me gustaban las chicas, se que no es lo "normal" o algo muy común por lo que entiendo muy bien que me odies-.

-No te odio Herm, contestó sinceramente la pelirroja, nunca podría odiarte y no es que me importa si sales con chicos o chicas, lo que me molestó mejor dicho lo que me dolió fue descubrirlo por mi misma y que no confiaras suficientemente en mí para contármelo-.

-Gin..., empezó la castaña, pero se vió interrumpida por su amiga quién le dijo:

-Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga y que no me confiaras algo asi de importante es algo que no entiendo-.

-Gin, intentó de nuevo la chica Granger, tenía miedo de que me aborrecieras, de perder tu amistad-.

-¿Y crees que yo no lo siento?¿cómo crees que me siento cuando se que ya tienes a alguien que te importe más que yo?-.

-No lo puedo evitar, continuó la chica Weasley, tengo celos de que ella te aleje de mi, de que pases más tiempo con ella que conmigo, tengo tanto miedo de perderte-.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, si tan solo Ginny lo estuviera diciendo en otro contexto, si tan solo no estuviera celosa de perder a su mejor amiga.

La castaña reconoció que las palabras de su amiga se podían prestar a varias interpretaciones y sin hacerse falsas esperanzas, se acercó a la menor de los Weasley y le dijo:

-Siempre serás mi mejor amiga, aún cuando ambas ya tengamos a nuestras respectivas parejas, nuestra amistad continuará por siempre. Lamento no haberte dicho nada y que te enteraras así, te prometo que no te vuelvo a ocultar nada-.

La pelirroja hizo amago de abrazar a su amiga pero antes de lograrlo, ésta se dio la vuelta, tomó su mochila y le dijo a su amiga que tenía clases con Dumbledore y se salió de la habitación.

Ginny no entendió la extraña actitud de su amiga pero no quiso darle demasiada importancia.

Las cosas regresaron parcialmente a la normalidad entre ambas chicas, aunque en realidad casi no se vieron mucho.

El año nuevo llegó y con el empezaron las primeras clases de la castaña con el hechizo _cruciatus_, la primera vez que lo sintió fue horrible, sintió como si miles de espadas le atravesaran la piel al mismo tiempo y sin poder soportarlo mucho tiempo se desmayó.

Después de cada clase, Hermione se sentía profundamente adolorida y todo el cuerpo le dolía, para cuando llego el viernes y después de 5 días seguidas soportando el hechizo, la chica apenas podía caminar así que la profesora McGonagall la acompaño hasta su habitación.

Con mucho trabajo se acostó en la cama y la jefa de Gryffindor le dijo que se tomará la mañana del sábado libre para que descansara y se pudiera recuperar; en eso el profesor Snape entró en la habitación y le tendió dos botellitas y le dijo que las tomará durante la noche y el día siguiente para que su cuerpo pudiera sanar.

La profesora de Transformaciones le preguntó si quería o necesitaba que le avisara a Gabrielle para que la fuera a acompañar. La chica Granger se ruborizó ante tal sugerencia y negó con la cabeza.

Ginny, quién había despertado cuando oyó los pasos adentro de la habitación, sintió una ola de celos atraversarle cuando escuchó tal sugerencia de su profesora y tan solo de pensar en ver a su amiga acostaba y abrazada con la francesa sintió que la sangre le hervía.

La pelirroja se levantó enseguida de su cama y se acercó a la otra cama y le dijo a los profesores que no era necesario molestar a nadie, ya que ella podía cuidar muy bien de su amiga.

Los profesores intercambiaron una mirada entre sí y sin decir nada ambos asintieron y se retiraron.

La menor de los Weasley con mucho cuidado acomodo a su amiga en la cama y se acostó junto a ella, enseguida sintió cuando la castaña se puso tensa ante el contacto y la pelirroja le dijo:

-relajate Herm, no hay necesidad de tener dos camas y de que te tensiones cuando te abrazo, no ha cambiado nada entre nosotras y la verdad extraño dormir junto a ti-.

La chica después de decir esto tomó su varita y desvaneció la otra cama.

La castaña la miró sin decir nada y entre el dolor y lo debil que se sentía, solo asintió y cayó al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Se que carezco de originalidad pero nuevamente mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios y su apoyo a esta historia.


	15. Chapter 15

AVISOS: HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING Y NO PRETENDO INFRINGIR NINGUNA LEY AL UTILIZARLOS SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

FEMSLASH

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15:

**LA HEREDERA**

El tiempo de que se llevara a cabo la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos llegó y Harry aún no había podido encontrar como poder respirar bajo el agua, ya que su segunda prueba se desarrollaría dentro del lago Negro aunque no sabía en que consistía.

Una noche antes de la prueba, Harry se encontraba con Ron y Hermione en la biblioteca buscando en los libros algo que ayudara al chico Potter a poder respirar bajo el agua.

Los tres se encontraban ya bastantes preocupados, llevaban horas buscando y aún no habían dado con una solución. En eso llegó el profesor Moody buscando a Ron y a Hermione ya que los necesitaba la profesora McGonagall.

Ambos chicos se despidieron de Harry y este continuó buscando ahora con la ayuda de Neville ya que a éste se lo había pedido el profesor Ojoloco.

Ron y Hermione llegaron a la oficina de la jefa de Gryffindor y ésta les explicó que ellos formarían parte de la prueba del día siguiente, la cual consistía en que los campeones debían "salvar" a una de las personas más importantes para ellos. Harry debía salvar a su amigo Ron y Victor Krum a Hermione.

La profesora les explicó que esa noche no iban a regresar a la torre de Gryffindor ya que se quedarían a dormir en otras habitaciones del castillo en compañia de las otras dos personas que debían ser "salvadas" por los otros dos campeones.

Para buena suerte de Hermione una de las otras dos personas resultó ser Gabrielle Delancour. La castaña se acercó a la chica francesa y se sentaron a conversar.

Para Ron fue muy evidente las miradas que le dirigía la chica Delancour a su amiga, era obvio que la adoraba porque la veía con con una mezcla de devoción y de admiración.

El chico Weasley tuvo sentimientos encontrados, por una parte se sentía feliz por su amiga, al ver que había alguien que sí la quería sinceramente, pero por otro lado sintió envidia de la chica francesa que fuera ella y no él o uno de sus hermanos o Ginny quién tuviera la fortuna de poseer el corazón de la castaña.

Aunque, se corrigió mentalmente, eso último no era verdad, su hermanita era la dueña del amor de su mejor amiga solo que no lo sabía y para colmo suspiraba por su mejor amigo quien ni se fijaba en su existencia al menos en ese sentido.

Ron suspiró profundamente y contempló a su amiga reir en compañia de la chica francesa.

Hermione sintió la mirada de su amigo y lo llamó, éste se acercó y la castaña le presentó a Gabrielle.

Los tres mantuvieron una tranquila conversación y Ron pronto empezó a caer bajo los encantos de la chica francesa.

La castaña se dio cuenta de las miradas de su amigo hacia "su chica" y ligeramente celosa le dió un puntapie lo que sacó al chico del trance en el que se encontraba.

Las cosas entre Hermione y Gabrielle habían quedado en stand-by debido que la primera no había dado pie a nada más; la chica de Gryffindor tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, los celos de Ginny, la situación de Harry y las agotadoras sesiones especiales con los tres profesores.

Sí, la chica no había podido progresar en su relación con la francesa y lo peor de todo es que les quedaban pocos meses juntas.

Cho Chang entró a la habitación seguida de la profesora de Transformaciones, quién les dio los últimos detalles pertinentes acerca del evento del día siguiente.

Muy temprano en la mañana, los cuatros chicos fueron transportados al lago Negro y tras un hechizo especial que les permitiría sobrevivir bajo el agua por unas horas, los cuatro fueron conducidos por las sirenas hacia el lugar donde debían esperar a que sus campeones los "liberaran".

Harry llegó al lugar de la prueba y se sorprendió de no encontrar a Ron y a Hermione por ningún lugar, lo cual no lo ayudó a sentirse mejor.

Ginny por su parte también llegó temprano al lago Negro, estaba preocupada por la prueba de Harry y por Hermione ya que ésta no había llegado a dormir a la habitación en toda la noche y no le había avisado de que no fuera a llegar.

La prueba dió inicio y Harry se sentía solo y muy nervioso sin la presencia de sus dos mejores amigos.

Una vez dentro del lago, "el chico que vivió" buscó por todas partes el "tesoro que le fue arrebatado" según las palabras de Dumbledore.

Llegando a lo profundo del lago, Harry se encontró con sus dos amigos, Cho Chang y Gabrielle Delancour amarrados a la espera de ser "rescatados".

Cedric apareció para salvar a Cho y después nadó con ella hacia la superficie.

Por su parte, Harry tuvo un momento de duda ya que cuando quizó liberar a sus dos amigos, una de las sirenas se lo prohibió diciéndole que solo podía liberar a uno.

Harry no quería tener que elegir entre sus dos amigos, pero afortudamente su dilema fue resuelto cuando Victor Krum llegó para liberar a Hermione.

El campeón de Gryffindor rescató a Ron, y cuando ya estaba por nadar hacia la supeficie, notó que Fleur no aparecía por ningún lado para rescatar a su hermana menor.

Harry aún sabiendo de la advertencia de las sirenas, sacó su varita y liberó a Gabrielle y cuando quizó nadar hacia la superficie con ambos, fue interceptado por unas enojadas sirenas.

Ron quién ya había salido del hechizo, ayudó a Gabrielle a llegar a la superficie y ambos nadaron hasta la orilla.

Harry llegó casi sin aliento a la orilla y rapidamente lo ayudaron a entrar en calor, Hermione llegó corriendo junto a él y lo abrazó y lo felicitó por su desempeño; en eso llegaron las hermanas Delancour a darle las gracias a Harry y a Ron por haber ayudado a la menor de las hermanas.

Ginny bajo del estrado de donde estaba sentada y se acercó a ver como se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione. La chica suspiró tranquila cuando notó que los tres se encontraban bien y la felicidad que sintió cambio a un ligero enojo cuando se fijó que las hermanas francesas estaban con ellos tres, por lo que decidió observar a una prudente distancia.

Los tres chicos de Gryffindor junto con las francesas se encaminaron hacia el castillo, pero a medio camino Ron se separó de ellos cuando sus hermanos gemelos lo hablaron; Harry también se separo de las chicas cuando lo habló el representante del Ministerio de Magia; por lo que la castaña se quedó con las hermanas francesas y juntas se dirigieron al colegio.

Hermione le preguntó a Gabrielle si después de la merienda podían salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores a lo que la chica francesa respondió afirmativamente. La chica se despidió de las hermanas y se dirgió a sus habitaciones a tomar un baño y a cambiarse.

Ginny llegó a la habitación en el momento en que su amiga tomaba un baño, así que se sentó a esperarla, quería preguntarle donde había estado la noche anterior y como se había sentido durante la prueba.

La castaña salió del baño y notó la presencia de la pelirroja en la habitación. Ésta se acercó a su amiga, la abrazó y le dijo que había estado toda la noche muy preocupada por su ausencia.

La chica Granger procedió a contarle todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, desde que fueron llamados por la jefa de Gryffindor hasta la hora en que Krum la rescató.

Ginny intentó disimular la ola de celos que sintió cuando su amiga le contó que paso la noche en compañia de la chica francesa. La castaña sintió los celos de su amiga por lo que procedió a aclararle que no había pasado nada entre ellas y que cada quién durmió en su propia cama, pero aún así la pelirroja no pudo evitar sentirse molesta.

Hermione suspiró hondo y contempló a su amiga; ella y Ron eran muy parecidos, temperamentales, celosos y posesivos. Con ese par nunca iba a salir con nadie.

La chica Granger considero que era mejor que su amiga se enterara de una vez de sus intenciones con Gabrielle para que luego no hubiera pleitos ni malos entendidos. Así que se armó de valor y le contó que esa tarde le iba a pedir a la menor de las Delancour que saliera con ella.

Ginny sintió que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y haciendo un esfuerzo para no derrumbarse delante de su amiga le dijo que esperaba que fuera feliz con la otra chica y que si ésta se atrevía a lastimarla se encontraría con su famoso hechizo "el mocomurciélagos."

La castaña se rió ante la declaración de su amiga y la abrazó y le dijó que por eso es y siempre será su mejor amiga. La pelirroja le dice que ahora se va a sentir sola ya que ella seguro va a pasar más tiempo con su futura novia.

La chica Granger le dice que siempre va a tener tiempo para ella y que también podría intentar salir con alguien ya que tal vez así pudiera llamar la atención de Harry. La pelirroja se sorprende ante esta sugerencia y se queda pensativa pero no le responde nada a su amiga.

Ambas bajan al gran salón para comer donde se encuentran con Harry y Ron. La castaña apenas prueba bocado ya que se encontraba nerviosa por lo que le iba a decir a la chica francesa.

Los chicos le preguntaron porque estaba tan nerviosa y ella les contestó que después les cuenta por lo que se levanta y se despide de sus amigos.

Los chicos le preguntan a Ginny, quién les cuenta las intenciones de su amiga.

Harry les dice a los hermanos que ojala que la castaña tenga mas suerte que él; los Weasley lo miran sorprendidos y el campeón de Gryffindor les explica que para el baile de fin de año se animó a invitar a Cho Chang, pero que ésta se negó porque ya habia sido invitada por Cedric.

Al oír a Harry y su interés por alguien más, la menor de los Weasley consideró que a lo mejor la castaña tenía razón y debía salir con alguien más.

Hermione estaba esperando ansiosa la llegada de la chica francesa, ésta llegó unos minutos después y procedieron a salir a caminar hacia el bosque donde ambas se sentaron a conversar.

La chica francesa notaba el nerviosismo de la otra chica, así que le preguntó que le pasaba; la castaña se armó de valor y le confesó a Gabrielle que le gustaba y que ojalá quisiera salir con ella.

La chica Delancour no contestó nada, simplemente se tiró literalmente a los brazos de la otra chica y la besó.

Hermione se quedó estática unos momentos ya que no se esperaba semejante respuesta de la otra chica y cuando salió de su aturdimiento respondió al beso.

Fue su primer beso para ambas chicas y como tal estaba cargado de ternura y cariño, ambas chicas se sintieron un poco torpes al principio pero poco les importó.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron las dos entre ligeros besos y abrazadas contemplando la puesta de sol.

La chica de Gryffindor se despidió de su ahora novia ya que era la hora de sus clases con el profesor de pociones.

Ginny vió llegar a su amiga a la hora de la cena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que apenas podía disimular. La chica se sentó junto a la pelirroja y brevemente le contó las novedades.

La castaña se despidió de su amiga al terminar su cena y se dirigió a clases con con el profesor Dumbledore.

Las clases con el hechizo _cruciatus _habíanmejorado y ya la chica no llegaba tan adolorida a su habitación.

Esa noche, Hermione se encontró con una pensativa pelirroja. La chica de cuarto año le preguntó en que tanto pensaba y Ginny le contó que pensaba en su propuesta de salir con alguien más ya que a Harry le interesaba otra chica.

La castaña le dijo que apoyaba su decisión siempre y cuando la hiciera feliz.

Un mes después Ginny Weasley empezaba a salir con Michael Corner.

Hermione al contrario de la pelirroja no deja ver sus celos, sus clases de control mental la habían hecho muy fuerte por lo que poco a poco dejó de mostrar sus estados de ánimo, no es que se haya vuelto insensible, dura o fría , simplemente aprendió a controlar sus emociones y no demostrarlas.

El noviazgo de Ginny con Michael fue el punto de partida para que la castaña empezará a luchar fuertemente con los sentimientos que la pelirroja despertaba en ella.

Hermione decidió trasladar su amor de inalcanzable a imposible y quizá hasta platónico cuando vió a la menor de los Weasley con novio.

Al final, la castaña hizó lo que el sensei le había sugerido en las vacaciones anteriores, no enterrar ni olvidar ese amor, simplemente aceptarlo y trasladarlo a otro nivel.

La chica Granger se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a ser feliz con su novia y hacerla feliz a ella ya que sentía que su decisión fue la correcta y la mejor.

* * *

Los últimos meses se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para todos en Hogwarts.

Los exámenes finales empezarían en un par de días y al final de estos se llevaría a cabo la última prueba del torneo.

Hermione casi vivia en la biblioteca, la suma de sus deberes no le daba tiempo para salir o tener mucho tiempo libre, por lo que también Gabrielle pasaba mucho tiempo ahí con ella.

Ginny echaba mucho de menos a su mejor amiga, era cierto que se veían diario ya que compartían la habitación pero las horas de mutua compañia se volvieron casi inexistentes. La chica Weasley entendía que su amiga tenía demasiados deberes tanto de las materias reglamentarias como de sus clases especiales, además seguia viendo a Victor todas las mañanas y a Gabrielle todas las tardes y bueno ella ya tenía novio.

Los exámenes transcurrieron normalmente y sus calificaciones serían recibidas en sus casas durante las vacaciones.

El día de la última prueba llegó y los cuatro campeones tendrían que atravesar un laberinto y solo áquel que encontrará el cáliz de fuego sería el ganador.

Hermione se sentó en las gradas junto a Ron y sus hermanos y Ginny se sentó aparte con su novio.

El tiempo pasaba y las tres escuelas se encontraban a la espera de quién sería el ganador del torneo.

Una luz roja en el cielo fue la señal de que uno de los participantes del torneo se retiraba y resultó ser Fleur Delancour a la cual encontraron desmayada.

Al próximo que sacaron del laberinto fue a Victor Krum al cual encontraron inconsiente bajo los efectos de algún maleficio.

Un par de horas Hermione vio salir a Harry trayendo a Cedric y al cáliz.

Todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts estallaron en jubilo al saberse ganadores; tristemente este festejo cambio a drama cuando vieron a Harry llorar desconsoladamente sobre el otro chico quien permanecía inmóvil en el suelo y gritando que él había vuelto, que Voldemort había regresado.

Y la verdad llegó repentinamente a los corazones de todos, Cedric Diggory estaba muerto.

Hermione y Ron bajaron de las gradas para acercarse a su amigo, quién se mantenía aferrado al cuerpo del campeón fallecido. Dumbledore finalmente pudo separar a Harry del otro chico y lamentablemente el señor Diggory quién se encontraba entre el público asistente llegó junto a su hijo muerto y lloró amargamente aferrado al cuerpo de quién fuera el campeón de Hufflepuff.

Harry se fue junto con el profesor Ojoloco Moody, y los demás fueron retirados del lugar por el director para darle privacidad al señor Amos Diggory.

Ron y Hermione estaban desesperados por saber que había sucedido y acercarse a Harry, pero éste no aparecía por ningún lado.

La chica le externó su preocupación al profesor Snape y éste se dirigió a la jefa de Gryffindor y al director Dumbledore.

El director le dijo a la chica que luego le explicarían todo, que lo importante ahora era encontrar a Harry y que éste les explicara que había sucedido en el laberinto.

La castaña asintió y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Gabrielle y su hermana Fleur, quién estaba bastante alterada también.

Victor ya se había recuperado del hechizo al que había sido sometido dentro del laberinto y se acercó a las tres chicas.

Los cuatro se fueron de ahí y se encaminaron hacia el lago, donde finalmente Fleur lloró en los brazos de su hermanita y Hermione consolaba a un afligido Victor.

Fue un momento muy difícil para todos los colegios participantes pero finalmente les permitió establecer un lazo de amistad y hermandad que trascendería las fronteras.

la castaña se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor a esperar la llegada de Harry o que el profesor Dumbledore la mandará a llamar. Sin embargo, antes de que el chico regresara, la profesora McGonagall entró a la sala común y a grandes rasgos les contó los trágicos sucesos, por lo que les mandó permanecer en la torre hasta nuevo aviso.

La jefa de Gryffindor se dirigió hacia Ron y Hermione y les dijo que Harry pasaría la noche en la enfermería y que hasta el día siguiente podrían visitarlo.

La profesora se dirigió hacia la chica y le dijo que el director necesitaba hablar con ella en su oficina por lo que ambas brujas salieron juntas.

Como Hermione se lo imaginaba, en la oficina se encontraba el profesor Snape acompañando al director y obviamente esperando por su presencia.

El director le explicó todos los sucesos a la chica: de como el profesor Moody había sido reemplazado por Barty Crouch hijo, quién tomando la poción multijugos engaño a todos en el colegio. Fue el quién puso el nombre de Harry en el caliz, fue él quién hechizo el caliz para que sirviera de traslador y guiara al campeón de Gryffindor a un cementerio donde Peter Pettigrew ayudaría a Lord Voldemort a regresar.

-Sí Miss Granger, Tom ha recobrado su cuerpo físico y estuvo a punto de matar a Harry y lo hubiera logrado si no hubiera sido por la oportuna aparición de los espiritus de Cedric y de sus padres. Desgraciadamente, Voldemort regresó a la vida en parte gracias a la sangre de Harry por lo que es posible que exista entre ellos una conexión muy fuerte-.

-Me temo que debemos darnos prisa con nuestras clases, necesito que usted este los más preparada posible para ayudar a Harry a cumplir su destino. Lamentablemente ahora menos que nunca seria conveniente poner al chico al tanto de las profecias-.

-Ahora más que nunca ustedes tres, refiriéndome a Harry, a Ron Weasley y a usted, el célebre trio de Hogwarts, el "trio dorado", se encuentra en grave peligro.

-Es tiempo, continuo el profesor Dumbledore, de que convoquemos a los miembros de la antigua "Orden del Fénix"-.

Hermione salió muy preocupada de la oficina del director el regreso "del que no debe ser nombrado" solo hacía mas inminente la realidad de las profecias.

* * *

Unos días después el profesor Dumbledore dio un discurso a los tres colegios, revelándoles la verdad de como murió Cedric Diggory y del innegable regreso de Lord Voldemort.

Finalmente llegó el día en que los alumnos visitantes partieran a sus hogares, Hermione se encontraba triste sabiendo que iba a extrañar profundamente a Gabrielle, aunque le quedaba el consuelo de que se escribirían y se pondrían de acuerdo para reunirse en Francia durante las vacaciones.

Victor Krum igualmente le pidió a la chica Granger que lo visitara en su casa o al menos de que se escribieran para mantener su amistad.

Después de la despedida de los colegios extranjeros, la castaña decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores, necesitaba pensar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de Draco Malfoy quién se acercó a ella. La chica se tensó ante la presencia del chico ya que seguramente no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Es verdad lo que dice Potter y Dumbledore, "el señor tenebroso" ha vuelto-. La castaña no dijo nada y el chico de Slytherin prosiguió:

-Mis padres y la mayoría de mis tíos son mortifagos como has de saber-. Dijo mirándola fijamente. La chica asintió y Draco continuó:

-Granger, yo no quiero serlo, no lo deseo pero se que debo seguir las órdenes de mi padre, quiero ser como mi prima Tonks o como sus padres, ellos apoyan a Dumbledore.

Hermione no sabía que decir ante estas inesperadas confesiones, y cuando iba a decir algo, Draco la miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-Ya hable con Snape y sé todo lo que estas haciendo para ayudar a Potter, sé también que nuestro profesor de pociones es un doble espía cuya verdadera lealtad es hacia Dumbledore-.

-Granger se que me odias por como te he tratado, he de reconocer que estaba equivocado y que no tenía un juicio propio pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy de tu lado, solo que delante de todos yo tengo que mantener un papel-.

Hermione estaba segura que estaba en una especie de sueño o pesadilla según se viera, el presuntoso Draco Malfoy no podía estar delante de ella diciéndole todas esas cosas. No, seguro estaba bajo la influencia de algún hechizo.

-Granger, ojalá y algún día podamos darnos la mano como amigos y podamos pelear en el mismo lado-.

La castaña vio la sinceridad de las palabras del chico rubio y le dijo:

-Malfoy yo también tengo que mantener un papel delante de mis amigos, quienes obviamente desconocen todo lo que estoy haciendo; pero por alguna extraña razón creo en lo que dices-.

Y tras decir esto le tendió la mano que el chico estrechó y la chica Gryffindor dijo:

-Entonces... dejemos al juego comenzar-.

* * *

Al día siguiente los chicos estaban en el tren de regreso a Londres, los tres chicos estaban en un compartimento conversando acerca de sus planes vacacionales y de la posibilidad de reunirse en la Madriguera para el cumpleaños de Harry.

Hermione no les aseguró ir ya que no había visto a sus padres en las vacaciones decembrinas y además estaba planeando reunirse con Gabrielle.

Al llegar a la estación de ferrocarriles, la castaña se despidió de todos los Weasley y les prometió escribirles. Le dio a cada uno un abrazo y les deseo unas felices vacaciones.

Ginny le dijo que la iba extrañar durante todo el verano, y la chica Granger le prometió escribirle tanto como pudiera ya que era muy posible que no pudiera ir a visitarlos.

Todos los miembros de la familia Weasley que se encontraban en la estación junto con Harry vieron alejarse a la chica y dirigirse hacia un distinguido señor que como cada año la esperaba en la puerta de la estación.

Los Weasley se dirigieron hacia la salida de la estación de trenes y asombrados vieron cuando la chica Granger se subía a un hermoso vehículo, Harry fue quién les explicó que era una limosina, un transporte utilizado solo por personas importantes o con mucho dinero.

Hermione llegó al hotel ya que sería hasta el día siguiente cuando volaría a Francia a esperar a sus padres de su regreso de New York.

Ginny viendo partir a su amiga en tan lujoso vehículo se acordó de que los padres de su amiga se encontraban también en grave peligro.

Ron notó el cambio en el ánimo de su hermanita y le preguntó que ocurría, a lo que la chica respondió que estaba preocupada por su amiga y sus padres.

El chico no supo que responder y Harry quién había escuchado el diálogo entre los hermanos tampoco dijo nada.

La chica pasó el resto de la tarde pensando y recordando lo ocurrido en el curso anterior, en como cambio su vida y en todo lo que acontecería de ahora en adelante.

La heredera Granger despertó temprano al día siguiente cuando sus padres se aparecieron en la habitación del hotel para darle una sorpresa por su cumpleaños número 15 y pasar con ella todo el día.

La chica pasó ese día muy feliz, recibió cartas de Ron, de Harry, de Ginny, de Victor y por supuesto de Gabrielle, hacia pocos días que no se veían y ya se extrañaban mutuamente.

Sus padres observaron el brillo en los ojos de su hija y le preguntaron quienes eran Victor Krum y Gabrielle Delancour ya que a los otros tres chicos ya los conocian.

Hermione les habló de Victor con tranquilidad pero se ruborizó cuando les contó de Gabrielle ya que se le hacia un poco embarazoso.

Sus padres se rieron de las caras de su hija y le pidieron que invitara a la chica francesa a visitarla a su casa, después de todo ellos también vivian en Francia.

La castaña les respondió a los cinco chic

os, pero no se decidió invitar a Gabrielle todavía, tenía todo el verano por delante y ya habría tiempo para eso.

Esa noche cenaron en uno de los restaurantes mas caros y exclusivos de Londres y después se dirigieron al hotel a descansar ya que al día siguiente partirian hacia Paris.

* * *

Durante la primera semana del verano, Hermione se puso al corriente de las actividades de sus padres y de la situación de los negocios familiares, le gustaba estar al tanto de todo aunque todavia no estuviera al frente de las empresas.

Sin embargo, esa misma semana, las cosas cambiaron para siempre para Hermione.

El 7 de julio, sus padres se dirigieron a la ópera en Paris y después acudirían a una cena de negocios por lo que no llevaron a su hija con ellos.

Al salir del restaurante y dirigirse a su limosina, los padres de Hermione tuvieron un mal presentimiento al fijarse que un enmascarado se encaminó hacia ellos, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algún movimiento, los señores Granger notaron una luz verde que se dirigía hacia ellos y fue lo último que vieron ya que esa luz acabó con sus vidas.

Hermione se encontraba leyendo cuando escuchó el ruido del teléfono, viendo que eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana, supuso que eran sus papás avisando de su retraso. La chica escuchó unos golpes en su puerta y al abrirla, supo que algo malo había ocurrido.

Oswald, el fiel tutor, abogado y asesor fianciero de la familia, le dió la triste noticia.

La última estabilidad emocional que le quedaba a la chica se rompió, su vida, sus sueños, sus padres todo había acabado tal como lo conocia. Se había quedado sola por completo, ya no tenía más familia a quién acudir.

El dolor le atravesó el pecho y sintió como si miles de _cruciatus _atravesaran su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

La chica le pidió a Oswald que la dejara sola y cuando áquel se retiró, la chica se derrumbó en el piso en un llanto descontrolado.

No pasó mucho tiempo sola cuando tres personas hicieron acto de presencia en la habitación.

Hermione alzó la vista y se encontró con las miradas tristes y compasivas de Albus Dumbledore, de Minerva McGonagall y de Severus Snape.

Los dos días siguientes, Hermione anduvo como zombie, su estado mental estaba severamente afectado y no quería saber de nada ni de nadie.

Los reporteros, los ministros de Londres y de Francia no la dejaban en paz, todos queriendo hablar con ella y darle sus condolencias o para saber la noticia de primera fuente.

Hermione se encerró en su habitación para el mundo entero, no quería comer ni dormir, ni pensar, para ella ya nada tenía sentido.

Los tres profesores no sabían como sacar a la chica de ese estado en que se encontraba, sabían que debían darle tiempo pero no querían arriesgarse a que su estado mental empeorara.

El entierro fue privado y los medios de comunicación fueron mantenidos al margen para dejar a la chica en paz.

Hermione depositó los restos de sus padres en el mausoleo familiar, en donde también se encontraban los restos de sus abuelos.

Al día siguiente del entierro, el notario y el abogado de la familia se reunieron con la castaña para dar la lectura al testamento.

Oswald tomó el papel entre sus manos y leyó el contenido, el cual no decía nada extraordinario, la chica era la heredera universal del emporio Granger-LaFountaine.

-Hermione Jean Granger LaFountaine es usted a partir de este momento la dueña de las empresas de la familia; es usted la heredera-. Finalizó el abogado.

Después de que partiera el notario, la castaña le dio órdenes precisas a su tutor, ella seguiría en el colegio de magia y al terminar de estudiar ahí, asumiría el control de las empresas tal como se lo prometió a sus padres. Mientras tanto Oswald estaría al pendiente de todo y él la asesoraría.

-Oswald, dijo Hermione, ahora no hay caso de que yo lo oculte, el mundo mágico se encuentra en peligro de una próxima guerra en la cual seguro tomaré parte y ahora mas que nunca cuando ya no tengo nada que perder aquí-.

-Quiero que redactes mi testamento en el cual estipules que en caso de mi muerte sea Ginevra Molly Weasley la heredera de todos mis bienes, cuando tengas listo el documento me lo das a firmar- después de acabar sus instrucciones, la heredera Granger se dió la vuelta y se salió del despacho.

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Les pido que no me odien por lo que le hice a los papás de Hermione, pero ya que mi versión de ella es una heredera muy conocida, no tenía la posibilidad de desmemorizar a sus papás.

Igualmente les aviso que ya cambie la categoría del fic necesaria para los próximos capítulos y antes de que se me olvide mejor lo adelanté.

Por último les comentó que con el quinto libro me voy a tomar mas libertades de las que ya me he tomado con los libros anteriores, ya que ni ese libro ni la película fueron mis favoritos.

Realmente espero no ofender a nadie con mis modificaciones y como ya se me hizo tradición decirles mil gracias por leer y seguir el fic.


	16. Chapter 16

AVISOS: HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING Y NO PRETENDO INFRINGIR NINGUNA LEY AL UTILIZARLOS SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

FEMSLASH: HERMIONE GRANGER/GINNY WEASLEY

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS.

Nota del autor: Estoy pensando en releer los últimos dos libros de Harry, por lo que es muy posible que tarde bastante en actualizar, pero aún no me he decidido. Les comento mi decisión en el próximo capítulo.

Nuevamente les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo para que continúe con la historia aunque me veo con profunda tristeza que ya estamos hacia la recta final.

Saludos y que tengan una excelente semana.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16:

**COMO UN AVE FÉNIX, RENACIENDO DE LAS CENIZAS**

Hermione estaba sentada en la biblioteca de su casa, acababa de firmar el documento donde le dejaba todos sus bienes a su muy querida Ginny Weasley.

Igualmente había redactado una carta que debía entregarle al guardián de su cuenta en el banco mágico. En ese documento, la castaña también legaba todos sus bienes a la menor de los Weasley.

La heredera Granger estaba segura de su decisión, ya no le quedaba nadie más en el mundo y la familia de pelirrojos era lo más cercano que tenía, pero sabiendo que se caracterizaban por su enorme orgullo, lo más conveniente era dejárselo a quién seguramente sabría apreciarlo.

Ella le había dejado instrucciones muy precisas a su tutor, él era responsable de manejar el emporio hasta que ella fuera mayor de edad y tomará la dirección, pero si por alguna razón, ella sufría algún percance y moría, Oswald debía mantener la dirección de las empresas y mandarle un reporte a la nueva propietaria que ese caso sería Ginny.

Hermione se había negado a pensar en sus amigos o en su novia, estaba sumida en un mundo de tinieblas y pensamientos oscuros.

Ahora, ya no solo cargaba el peso sobre sus hombros de mantener a su mejor amigo con vida sino que además tenía la responsabilidad directa de preservar el patrimonio familiar.

Su cabeza estaba repleta de dudas, dudaba de ella, de sus capacidades reales, ¿sería la persona correcta para ayudar a Harry hasta el final?, analizando todo lo que habían atravesado juntos, la chica dudaba que "el niño que vivió" la necesitara, él se había enfrentado solo ya mas de una vez "al que no debe ser nombrado" sin la ayuda de nadie; ¿acaso no hacia poco tiempo su amigo se había enfrentado a un dragón, a nadar bajo el agua, a atravesar un laberinto y finalmente a enfrentar al renacido Lord Voldemort?.

Ella no estuvo ahí con él, nunca había hecho nada heroico, ni siquiera había podido evitar acabar petrificada aún cuando ya había descubierto lo que contenía la cámara de los secretos.

¿Cómo podía el director de Hogwarts y los profesores de pociones y de transformaciones confiar en ella?

Su principal fortaleza era que le fascinaban los libros, que tenía una excelente memoria y que le encantaba analizar y racionalizar todo, pero eso no era nada sobresaliente, eso no le iba a servir en un duelo real, ella lo veía en las clases especiales con Dumbledore, ¿cuántas veces no había acabado en el suelo desmayada o inconsciente?

Estaba segura que todo era un error, los profesores se habían equivocado al creer que era ella a la que se refería la profecía. Sí, esa era la realidad, se la plantaría a los profesores y que buscarán a la verdadera elegida. Así ella podría quedarse en el mundo muggle y llevar una vida normal, estudiar como cualquier estudiante y años más tarde acudir a una universidad y estudiar las carreras que sean necesarias para mantener los negocios familiares funcionando a la perfección.

Ese era el futuro que debía considerar, el mundo mágico solo le había traído demasiadas cicatrices en su alma, dejaría de ser señalada como mudblood*, podría olvidarse para siempre de su amor no correspondido y tal vez algún día podría enamorarse nuevamente de alguien.

El mundo mágico solo sacó a relucir sus más profundos temores, siempre tratando de encajar, siempre tratando de demostrar que era realmente una bruja, por eso leía como nadie más, para que así fuera aceptada por todos.

Pero, ¿no era cierto que ya todos sus compañeros sabían que su temor más grande era que la profesora McGonagall le dijera que fracaso en todas las asignaturas? Nunca se olvidaría de esa horrible clase con el profesor Lupin en su tercer año cuando el boggart salió del ropero en forma de su maestra favorita diciéndole que reprobó.

Por ese mundo mágico había perdido a sus padres, ella ya le había dado mucho, por eso era mejor renunciar de una vez, era tiempo que retomará su vida muggle y se olvidara para siempre de la idea de ser bruja.

El remordimiento, la furia y el dolor estaban cegando la mente de la heredera Granger, estaba cayendo en una profunda depresión.

Furiosa consigo misma, la castaña salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a los establos, ensilló a su yegua y cabalgó a toda velocidad a través de los verdes campos vinícolas.

Montar la hacia sentirse libre, se podía perder en los recuerdos cuando cabalgaba con sus abuelos siendo muy niña, cuando montaba acompañada de sus padres, quienes le iban explicando cuando las uvas estaban listas para cosechar, cuando su madre le mostraba orgullosa sus miles de hectáreas que producían uno de los mejores vinos franceses.

Hermione detuvo su cabalgata cuando llego al mausoleo familiar, ahí desmontó y se dirigió hacia la tumba de sus padres.

Apenas entró al lugar y el sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento le ganaron, la furia se transformó en un torrente de incontrolables lágrimas y ahí frente a la tumba de sus padres, se derrumbó.

Entre sollozos les pedía perdón por haber ido al colegio de magia, perdón por haber querido ser una bruja, perdón por a ver creído en sus sueños y en las profecías, de ser cierto que ella era tan talentosa como le habían dicho ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no había podido salvar a sus padres? ¿Porqué no había podido usar el giratiempo y detener al asesino de sus padres?

Perdida en sus desolados sentimientos, la castaña no se percató cuando tres seres se le aparecieron, éstos la observaron en silencio y quisieron poder detener el dolor tan grande que sentía su elegida.

Hermione por fin sintió la presencia de alguien más y al alzar la vista vio a las tres figuras fantasmagóricas delante de ella. Lentamente se puso de pie y aún con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, espero a que alguno de los espectros hablara.

-Todo lo que piensas es erróneo, el dolor y la culpa que sientes no te están dejando ver con claridad, pero sé que puedes ver a través de toda esa oscuridad que ronda tu alma, que tu realmente eres una formidable y talentosa bruja, una de las mejores que ha visto nuestro colegio, tú eres aquélla que hará que nuestro amado Hogwarts no sucumba ante el descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, la elegida de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, nuestra elegida-, dijo Godric Gryffindor.

-Tú, entre miles de personas, naciste con un pedazo de nuestra alma, por eso es que puedes vernos y soñar con nosotros, estamos dentro de lo más profundo de tu corazón, tienes coraje y valor, lucha por sobreponerte al dolor, tienes inteligencia y lealtad, ve más allá de la neblina, y como un ave fénix, renace de tus cenizas, confía en ti, cree en ti y no dejes que la muerte de tus padres haya sido en vano- dijo Rowena Ravenclaw.

-No estas sola, nosotros estaremos siempre contigo, cuando nos necesites piensa en nosotros y alguno de nosotros aparecerá para guiarte- señaló Helga Hufflepuff.

Repentinamente, dos espectros hicieron su aparición, Hermione casi se desmaya cuando ante ella se materializaron sus padres.

-Hija mía, nuestra amada hija, dijo una sonriente Jane Granger, no estés triste, no queremos que te sientas culpable por nuestra muerte, era nuestro destino, así como tu tienes uno que cumplir, sé fuerte mi niña, no te rindas y por ningún motivo renuncies a la magia-.

-Tú eres una bruja, una muy poderosa y si nunca te lo llegamos a decir, debes saber que estamos muy orgullosos de ti y siempre lo estaremos, el mundo mágico depende de ti, no lo dejes caer, cree en ti mi cielo, como nosotros siempre lo hicimos en ti- señalo el espectro del señor Granger.

La castaña escuchó a sus padres con lágrimas en los ojos y dijo: -mamá, papá, no me dejen sola, los extraño, no puedo…. No puedo hacerlo sola-.

Los espectros de los señores Granger se empezaban a desvanecer pero alcanzaron a decir: -No estás sola hija, en tu corazón sabes que hay personas en el mundo que te quieren y a quienes les importas y se preocupan por ti. Nosotros siempre estaremos en tu corazón-.

Hermione contempló desvanecerse a sus padres y lloró.

La castaña miró hacia los tres fundadores que se mantenían ahí y vio como los tres espectros se fueron fusionando en uno solo hasta convertirse en un rayo de luz, el cual se dirigió hacia el corazón de la chica.

* * *

Ese mismo día, horas antes, a miles de kilómetros de Francia:

Ginny se levantó esa mañana más temprano que lo que acostumbraba, no había podido dormir muy bien la noche anterior y por más que intentaba no conseguía conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Aun era muy temprano para bajar a desayunar así que decidió arreglar su habitación, como sabía que su amiga no iba a pasar el verano con ellos, no se había esperado en mantenerla ordenada.

-Hermione, ¿qué estas haciendo? ¿Por qué no has contestado mis cartas?-, se preguntaba la chica Weasley.

-Seguramente estás con ella y por eso te has olvidado de mi-, continuó pensando la chica.

La pelirroja empezó a acomodar su ropa y a vaciar su baúl, en el fondo del mismo aparecieron una serie de fotos de ella con la castaña, había algunas en las que aparecía con su hermano Ron y con Harry.

Observando las fotos, se fijó que en ellas se notaba claramente que ella y Hermione usaban unos collares similares.

La pelirroja recordó que no traía puesto el suyo, se lo había quitado a petición de su novio, ya que le molestaba que ella lo usara.

Al principio no estaba de acuerdo en no usarlo, pero cuando veía a la castaña con la francesa se convencía de era mejor así.

Ginny lo encontró guardado en el vestido que su amiga le compró para que usara en el baile de año nuevo, aquella fiesta en la cual bailó con Neville, el chico no lo hizo nada mal y cuando ella se lo alabó, el pobre Longbottom le confesó que Hermione le había enseñado a bailar.

-Hermione-, volvió a pensar Ginny, siempre aparecía su amiga en sus recuerdos, no lo podía evitar aún seguía temiendo perderla, no sabría que haría si eso llegaba a ocurrir.

Dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos, la pelirroja agarró el collar y se lo puso, inmediatamente su corazón se llenó de dolor, ira, culpa y un infinito dolor. La chica se asustó, no entendía porque estaba sintiendo todo eso, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no eran sus sentimientos si no los de su amiga.

-Hermione, ¿por qué estas sintiendo todo esto? ¿qué ha pasado contigo?

Ginny se incorporó con trabajo, el dolor que sentía en su pecho era muy profundo, sabiendo que si se quitaba el collar la sensación pasaría, no se lo quito, necesitaba saber porque su mejor amiga estaba sufriendo tanto.

Lentamente bajo las escaleras, necesitaba salir al patio y buscar a su lechuza, pero antes de que pudiera salir de la casa, la red flu se iluminó y dos personas aparecieron de ella: El profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall

La chica Weasley los saludó y ellos correspondieron al saludo y le pidieron que llamara a sus papás, ya que era muy urgente que hablaran con ellos.

Los señores Weasley bajaron unos minutos después luciendo bastante preocupados, la presencia de los profesores no podría significar nada bueno.

Ginny sabiendo lo cercano que eran ambos profesores con la castaña, les preguntó si sabían que le había ocurrido a su amiga, porque ella había sentido el sufrimiento de la otra chica.

Los profesores intercambiaron una mirada entre sí y el profesor Dumbledore contestó:

-Me temo Miss Weasley, que Miss Granger esta pasando por unos momentos muy difíciles, como usted bien ha dicho, ella está sufriendo mucho, y se encuentra sumida en una profunda depresión-

-Pero ¿por qué Dumbledore? Intervino Molly Weasley, ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Hermione?

-Molly, Arthur, la respuesta a esa pregunta es parte del porqué ambos estamos hoy aquí tan temprano-, respondió el director.

El profesor prosiguió dirigiéndose a los Weasley: La orden debe reagruparse en un lugar seguro, Sirius me ha ofrecido su casa como cuartel general de operaciones, creo que lo más conveniente es que ustedes con todos los chicos se trasladen ahí para mayor seguridad.

Molly Weasley al oír hablar al director de un tema tan delicado delante de su hija, se dirigió hacia ella y le pidió que subiera a su habitación, ya le avisaría a que horas podía bajar a desayunar.

La chica no quería irse pero no podía discutir con su mamá delante de sus profesores por lo que decidió no argumentar nada. Cuando se iba a retirar, el director intervino de nuevo y dijo:

-Molly querida, no es necesario retirar a Miss Weasley dado que aún he contestado su pregunta acerca de Miss Granger-.

-Molly, Arthur, Ginny, dijo muy seriamente el profesor, los padres de Hermione fueron asesinados hace 5 días, sospechamos que fueron los mortifagos pero aún no estamos seguros.

La pelirroja palideció cuando oyó al director, ahora entendía los sentimientos de su amiga, era terrible lo que había ocurrido.

La menor de los Weasley sintió una ira surgiendo dentro de ella al analizar el significado de las palabras de Dumbledore, hacia 5 días que su amiga había perdido a sus padres, 5 días que estaba sufriendo sola.

La furia que la pelirroja sentía estaba dirigida hacia ella misma, si no hubiera sido tan tonta de quitarse el collar, ella se hubiera enterado antes, ella debió estar con su amiga, debía estar con su amiga.

-Mamá, papá, quiero ir con Hermione, ella me necesita, no puedo dejarla sola-. Dijo la chica.

-Hija, dijo Molly, no es posible que vayas, Hermione vive en Francia y eso está muy lejos, nadie ha ido nunca a su casa o siquiera a ese país y no me gustaría que algo malo te sucediera; además estoy segura que no está sola, debe tener a sus familiares y a sus amigos muggles con ella o algún noviecillo-.

Ginny sintió una hola de celos surgir dentro de ella, era verdad, seguramente la castaña estaría acompañada de su novia.

La profesora McGonagall intervino por primera vez y dijo: -Molly, me temo que estas muy equivocada, Miss Granger no cuenta con más familiares, no tiene tíos, ni primos, ni abuelos, sus padres fueron hijos únicos como ella y por otro lado, los únicos amigos de Hermione son Harry, Ron y Ginny y ninguno está con ella.

La pelirroja iba a hablar pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola sílaba, la jefa de Gryffindor le dijo: -No Miss Weasley, tampoco estaba Miss Delancour con ella, Miss Granger no ha querido comunicarse ni informarle a nadie.

Ginny asintió y se dirigió a sus padres: -Por favor mamá, necesito ir con ella, sé que lo esta pasando muy mal, puedo sentirlo y no quiero que ella este pasando pro todo esto sola, ella nunca me abandono cuando yo la necesite-.

Molly iba a responder cuando Arthur tomó la palabra: -Hija tienes razón, si Hermione se ha quedado sola es necesario que sepa que cuenta con nosotros, si Minerva te puede llevar no veo ningún problema con que vayas-.

La aludida respondió afirmativamente, y la menor de los Weasley subió a empacar.

Molly Weasley dejo claro que ella no estaba de acuerdo, no quería que su hija corriera peligros innecesarios.

-Arthur no se como la dejas ir sabiendo que los mortifagos mataron a los padres de Hermione, las chicas solo van a estar en peligro, lo que debimos hacer es mandar llamar a Hermione y que pasara el verano acá o en Grimmauld Place-.

-Me temo que no es tan sencillo Molly, Miss Granger esta muy deprimida y no quiere ver a nadie; por eso no le ha comentado nada ni a sus mejores amigos. Pero se que la presencia de Ginny le va a ser bien, ellas tienen una conexión muy especial, como creo que ya han notado- dijo el director.

Molly y Arthur intercambiaron una mirada y movieron negativamente la cabeza.

-Lo que sucede es que Miss Granger y Miss Weasley son almas gemelas, es decir que comparten una misma alma-. Señalo Dumbledore

-pero…. Pero eso no es posible, dijo Molly Weasley, eso significaría que ellas son o están…..-.

-Así es, Molly indicó el director, ellas están destinadas a estar juntas, no solo como amigas si no como compañeras sentimentales-.

-Pero…. Pero no puede ser, continuó la señora Weasley, Ginny tiene novio ahorita y además a ella le gusta Harry, nunca ha dicho nada o demostrado ningún sentimiento especial hacia Hermione-.

-Creo que sí lo ha hecho Molly, dijo Arthur Weasley, solo que no nos dimos cuenta; recuerda el primer verano que Hermione pasó aquí, solo ella pudo ayudar a Ginny a salir del estado en que estaba tras su experiencia con "el que no debe ser nombrado"-.

-Recuerda que en el verano pasado cuando Hermione no vino, ni escribió, nuestra pequeña estaba sumida en una depresión de la cual solo salió cuando Hermione llegó para ir al campeonato de quidditch-.

-Molly, habló nuevamente el director, tu escuchaste cuando tu hija dijo que podía sentir lo que Miss Granger estaba sintiendo; bien saben que nadie puede sentir los sentimientos de las otras personas a menos que sean almas gemelas. Ni el mejor hechizo puede lograrlo-.

-Pero si quieres constatarlo por ti misma, hagamos una pequeña prueba, cuando tu hija baje, observa el collar que ella usa, Miss Granger usa uno igual, y son collares que se complementan entre sí, hechos de materiales inexistentes en la actualidad y con magia antigua-.

Molly no salía de su asombro y Arthur Weasley tomó la palabra:

-¿Ellas lo saben?-

La profesora McGonagall respondió: -No, al menos no las dos, Miss Granger si ha descubierto los sentimientos que tiene para con Ginny, pero ha intentado a toda costa de enterrarlos y de olvidarse de lo que siente por ella, incluso está saliendo con una chica francesa que conoció en el curso anterior durante el torneo de los tres magos-.

-Miss Weasley por su parte, no ha podido reconocer los sentimientos que siente por su mejor amiga, ella sigue creyendo que está interesada en Harry-.

Dumbledore miró fijamente a los tres y dijo: -solo espero que cuando Miss Weasley se dé cuenta no sea demasiado tarde. No sabemos quién pueda sobrevivir a la guerra que se nos viene encima y lo que sí tenemos muy claro tanto Minerva, Severus y yo es que Miss Granger por nada del mundo va a abandonar a Harry a su suerte, ella sería capaz de dar la vida por su amigo-.

El director prosiguió: -no hay mucho que podamos hacer para ayudarlas, no podemos ni debemos intervenir-.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio y así los encontró la menor de los Weasley cuando bajo con su maleta.

Molly corrió abrazar a su hija y observó el collar que lucía, cuando hizo el intento de tocarlo, sintió que su mano se le quemaba por lo que retiro sus dedos inmediatamente, sintiendo un ardor insoportable.

-Lo siento mamá, pero solo Hermione puede tocarlo, no entiendo muy bien el porque, pero así le ha sucedido a todo aquel que ha intentado tocarlo como al director y Michael.

La señora Weasley dirigió su vista de su hija a su esposo y de éste al profesor Dumbledore y de aquel a la profesora de trasformaciones.

Fue ésta última quien rompió el silencio y le preguntó a la menor de los Weasley si ya tenía todo listo, a lo que la chica asintió.

La pelirroja se despidió de sus papás y estos le comentaron que se estarían cambiando dentro de pocos días a la casa de Sirius Black, pero que ya la mantendrían informada.

Su madre la llenó de recomendaciones y de advertencias, la chica solo asintió sin decir nada ya que lo que mas quería era encontrarse con su mejor amiga.

Minerva McGonagall tomó la mano de su alumna y con un ¡plop! ambas desaparecieron de la Madriguera.

Tras la desaparición de las dos brujas, Dumbledore se dirigió a los señores Weasley: -ella estará bien, en realidad estoy mas preocupado por lo que va a acontecer de ahora en adelante, es necesario que se re-una la orden y empezar a trazar nuestro plan de acción-.

* * *

Hermione se levantó del suelo después de sentir aquella calida luz que le atravesó el pecho.

Se sentía mucho mejor anímicamente, aun sentía el dolor de la perdida de sus padres, pero de cierta manera se sentía reconfortada.

Contempló el mausoleo por última vez y se salió de ahí.

La profesora McGonagall y su alumna aparecieron en la habitación de la heredera Granger.

Ginny pasó su vista maravillada, esa habitación era casi el triple de grande que la suya, estaba pintada con tonos claros y tenía una enorme cama central, un closet inmenso que cubría toda la pared trasera y desde luego un escritorio.

Pero lo que no tenía esa habitación era precisamente a su propietaria.

La profesora se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, salió al balcón y desde ahí contempló la inmensidad de la propiedad.

La pelirroja le hizo compañía unos minutos después y desde ahí observaron a una elegante figura que venía cabalgando.

Aquella persona desmontó y le tendió las riendas del caballo a uno de sus empleados.

La pelirroja sintió algo muy raro en su estómago cuando vio que aquella persona era su mejor amiga, ciertamente sabía que la castaña era atractiva, pero viéndola con un pantalón súper pegado, con botas, con una camisa metida dentro del pantalón y con el cabello amarrado en una trenza, pensó que su amiga no solo era atractiva si no también hermosa.

La menor de los Weasley movió su cabeza para así despejar su mente de esos pensamientos.

Las brujas entraron a la habitación a la espera de la castaña.

Ésta llegó a su alcoba unos minutos después no esperando encontrar lo que vio cuando abrió la puerta; delante de ella se encontraba parada su mejor amiga y su profesora favorita.

Ginny al ver a su amiga corrió a abrazarla y con lágrimas en los ojos le pidió perdón por no haber estado ahí con ella.

Hermione sintió una calidez cuando abrazo al cuerpo de su amiga y ambas pensaron al mismo tiempo aun sin expresarlo en voz alta, que ese era el lugar donde querían estar, en los brazos de su mejor amiga.

La pelirroja pensó y se juró a si misma que jamás por ninguna circunstancia se quitaría de nuevo el collar, nunca volvería a romper la conexión que tenía con la otra chica, le pesara a quien le pesara.

La profesora decidió dejarlas solas y se despidió de ellas diciéndoles que la orden la esperaba para una reunión.

Las chicas se quedaron solas nuevamente y la chica Weasley con mucho tacto le preguntó a su amiga que había ocurrido.

La heredera Granger le contó todo, menos lo de sus testamentos, desde sus más negros pensamientos hasta que considero dejar a Hogwarts y al mundo mágico.

Ginny no lo podía creer, el mismo dolor que sentía cada vez que pensaba que iba a perder a su amiga se intensificó.

La pelirroja pensó que lo único que no podría aceptar es no volver a escuchar la calida sonrisa de su amiga, de no volver a sentir la seguridad que sentía cuando se abrazaban, de no volver a ver a su amiga junto a ella.

Ese momento especial que ellas compartían fue interrumpido cuando una de las empleadas tocó la puerta y le preguntó a la heredera Granger si ya servían el almuerzo.

La heredera pidió que sirvieran para dos personas en la mesa de la terraza y le dijo a su empleada que llamara a Oswald.

Unos minutos después se escuchó otros golpecitos en la puerta y el tutor entró.

La castaña le presentó a su amiga y le dijo que sería su invitada por unos días por lo que le pidió que le informará a todo el servicio para que su amiga fuera tratada como si fuese ella misma.

Oswald saludo apropiadamente a la menor de los Weasley y le dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara, él estaría para servirla.

Ginny se ruborizó y asintió con un leve tartamudeo, no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran con tal servilismo.

Hermione sonrió ante la falta de palabras de su amiga y tras las presentaciones, las chicas bajaron a comer a la terraza.

La pelirroja estaba fascinada y maravillada, la mansión y las propiedades de su amiga eran sorprendentes e inmensas.

* * *

Los días siguientes la castaña y su tutor se encargaron de llevar a la pelirroja a todos los lugares famosos de Paris.

Oswald estaba maravillado con la invitada, en un principio cuando oyó a la heredera nombrar como beneficiaria a aquella desconocida chica, pensó que seguramente era alguna aprovechada o una cazafortunas, pero en esos pocos días en que la había tratado se dio cuenta de su error.

Los días fueron pasando y la menor de los Weasley fue llamada por sus padres para que regresara a Londres a la casa de los Black.

Ginny estaba triste, había pasado unas semanas maravillosas en compañía de su amiga en el mundo muggle.

Igualmente la chica notó que su amiga a pesar de la evidente tristeza pintada en su rostro, había cambiado, se notaba un aire de seguridad y de confianza que antes no existía en ella.

La pelirroja convenció a la castaña de que pasara el resto del verano con ellos en la casa de Sirius, la heredera Granger no estaba muy convencida al principio pero al ver las caras que le ponía la otra chica no se pudo resistir.

Las brujas iban a regresar a Londres el día del cumpleaños de Harry, aunque el chico no iba a llegar a la casa de su padrino hasta unos días después según las órdenes de Dumbledore.

Pero, los planes cambiaron drásticamente cuando arribó una carta de Gabrielle Delancour, en donde le pedía a su novia que se reuniese con ella.

Ginny sintió que los celos le quemaban las entrañas, pero no dijo nada.

Hermione quedó en ver a Gabrielle el día en que debían regresar a Londres, por lo que la pelirroja iba a volver sola.

* * *

La menor de los Weasley arribó a casa de los Black furiosa, nadie sabía que había pasado.

Sus hermanos, sus papás y los otros miembros de la orden no se explicaban su comportamiento, incluso Ron pensó que las chicas se habían peleado.

La pelirroja se encerró en la habitación que le otorgaron en la casa de los Black y durante el resto del día no salió de ahí.

Molly le subió unos bocadillos a la media tarde y le preguntó si quería algo en especial para el día siguiente que era su cumpleaños, pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

Fue hasta la noche que vieron a la pelirroja bajar a cenar con una profunda tristeza en su rostro.

Ron le preguntó por que no había llegado Hermione con ella y la chica respondió que se había quedado para verse con Gabrielle, así que lo más seguro era que no apareciera en varios días.

Molly y Arthur intercambiaron una mirada cuando notaron los celos en la voz de su hija y ambos pensaron que como era posible que no se hubieran dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su hija.

Al día siguiente, Ginny se levantó desanimada, a pesar de ser su cumpleaños no se sentía con ánimos de nada, especialmente cuando su mejor amiga no estaba con ella.

Cuando la menor de los Weasley bajo a desayunar, unos cálidos y gentiles brazos la envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo, la chica no lo podía creer, ella reconocería esa sensación entre miles, sí, esa calidez solo podía provenir de una persona, de Hermione Granger.

Ésta le sonrió feliz y le dijo: - feliz cumpleaños Gin-, discúlpame por no llegar anoche pero el profesor Snape no podía traerme-.

La pelirroja quiso preguntar que había pasado con la chica francesa y la castaña entendiendo la muda pregunta de su amiga le dijo:

-ya no tienes por que sentir celos de Gabrielle, ella y yo hemos terminado, así que ahora me tienes solo para ti-.

Ginny se ruborizó ante esa declaración pero no lo pudo evitar la noticia la hizo inmensamente feliz.


	17. Chapter 17

AVISOS: HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING Y NO PRETENDO INFRINGIR NINGUNA LEY AL UTILIZARLOS SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

FEMSLASH: HERMIONE GRANGER/GINNY WEASLEY

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS.

Nota del autor: Siento mucho el retraso de la actualización, pero fue por causas de fuerza mayor ya que la página no me permitia subir el capitulo.

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y a los que me han dejado sus reviews.

* * *

CAPITULO 17:

**OBLIVIATE**

Hermione tenía abrazada a Ginny, quien no parecía querer soltarla, mientras estaban abrazadas, la castaña recordó los sucesos del día anterior:

_La heredera se había levantado a las 8 y bajo a ordenar el desayuno, Ginny partiría hacia la mansión Black a las 11 de la mañana y Hermione tenía previsto encontrarse con Gabrielle al medio día en una cafetería bistro en el centro de Paris._

_ La castaña había desayunado con la pelirroja y quedó en avisarle de sus planes una vez que hubiera hablado con su novia; la menor de los Weasley no pudo evitar tensarse al escuchar a su amiga, no le hizo gracia escuchar esa palabra de la boca de la chica Granger, no entendía porque sentía ese malestar._

_ Las chicas se despidieron y cada uno siguió su destino, Ginny a la casa de Sirius y Hermione al encuentro con la chica francesa._

_ La heredera llegó 10 minutos antes de la hora prevista y ordeno un té earl grey mientras esperaba a su novia. Ésta llegó 5 minutos después en compañía de su hermana Fleur; la castaña saludo a las hermanas y las invitó a sentarse, pero la mayor de las hermanas declino la invitación y quedó en pasar a recoger a Gabrielle._

_ Hermione contempló a la chica francesa sentada frente a ella, seguía tan hermosa como hacia mes y medio, su largo cabello brillaba con la luz del sol y sus hermosos ojos azules lucían con un dejo de ¿tristeza?, sí, esos hermosos ojos carecían de la chispa que los caracterizaba._

_ Gabrielle no lo pudo evitar y empezó a sollozar, la heredera se asustó y se levanto de su asiento para ir a consolar a la francesa, está con una voz entrecortada le explicó que el motivo de su reunión era para que terminaran su relación, la castaña sintió una profunda tristeza al escuchar la declaración de la menor de los Delancour pero entendió perfectamente los motivos de la otra chica._

_ Los señores Delancour se habían enterado que la novia de su hija era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, un chico propenso a verse involucrado en situaciones peligrosas por lo cual era posible que la chica Granger también estuviese involucrada; además estaba el hecho de que hacia poco habían asesinado a sus padres lo que la hacía aun mas inadecuada para su hija._

_ Los padres de Gabrielle le exigieron terminar esa relación y evitar el contacto con la heredera Granger, las chicas Delancour habían discutido con sus padres, ambas hermanas pensaban que era injusta y extrema la medida, pero al final ellas perdieron la discusión, lo que les llevo a la situación en la que se encontraban en ese momento._

_ Hermione abrazó a Gabrielle y le dijo que entendía a sus padres, tenían razón ya que a ella tampoco le gustaría que sufriera ningún daño solo por ser su novia._

_ Las chicas se despidieron cuando Fleur pasó a recoger a su hermanita._

_ La heredera le pidió a la menor de los Delancour, que no la esperara, que siguiera con su vida y que esperaba que pronto encontrara a alguien mas adecuado._

_ La castaña llamó a su chofer y se dirigió a su mansión, andar sola en Paris era sumamente peligroso para alguien tan conocida como ella._

_ Al llegar a su casa, se dirigió a la biblioteca y decidió leer, era lo único que lograría distraerla de estar dándole vueltas a su situación actual._

_ La chica estuvo leyendo hasta casi las 9 de la noche, como no bajo a cenar, Oswald había ordenado que le llevaran su cena a la biblioteca._

_ Después de su cena, la heredera Granger subió a su habitación a tomar un baño, pero como necesitaba relajarse decidió llenar su jacuzzi, le esparció unas esencias aromáticas con fragancia de rosas y lo puso a funcionar._

_ La chica estuvo cerca de una hora en el baño, ahí se había permitido llorar, no lo pudo evitar la sensación de perdida y soledad la volvieron a agobiar._

_ La castaña salió del baño y se encontró con la figura de Albus Dumbledore. La chica se asustó al verlo en medio de su habitación ya que no había escuchado el ruido característico de una aparición._

_ El director le dijo que la había ido a recoger, la Orden del Fénix tenía una reunión esa noche y el necesitaba que ella estuviera presente._

_ La chica asintió y recogió sus cosas, se despidió de su tutor y le prometió mantenerse en contacto._

_ El director y la chica Granger llegaron a casa de Sirius Black cerca de las 11, los chicos Weasley ya habían subido a sus habitaciones por lo que ninguno escucharía de su llegada._

_ En el comedor de la casa Black se encontraban reunidos los miembros activos de la Orden: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nimphadora Tonks, Arthur y Molly Weasley, Ojoloco Moody, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall y Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_ Casi todos se sorprendieron al ver llegar a Dumbledore acompañado de Hermione ya que no se lo esperaban._

_ El director les explicó que la presencia de la chica era fundamental en esa reunión ya que ella jugaba y jugaría un papel muy importante en la guerra que se aproximaba. Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas, ninguno entendía nada._

_ Dumbledore saco de su túnica dos esferas y se las tendió a su alumna, la chica enseguida reconoció que eran y cuando las toco ambas revelaron a la audiencia su contenido:_

_PROFECIA 1_

_ "En __el primer día del séptimo mes,_

_Nacerá en el mundo no mágico,_

_Aquella que conducirá al elegido a la victoria,_

_Aun cuando la nobleza de su sangre sea cuestionada,_

_Su lealtad, valor e inteligencia serán su gran aliada."_

_PROFECIA 2_

_"Aquella cuyas cualidades son el valor y la inteligencia_

_Deberá debatirse entre la razón y el corazón;_

_ De seguir al corazón, el amor le dará la fuerza que necesita_

_Pero a la vez le dará debilidad._

_De seguir a la razón será tan poderosa que la misma muerte _

_Se inclinará ante ella, pero para ello deberá renunciar al corazón"._

_ El director de Hogwarts les explicó a todos con ayuda de Snape y de McGonagall el plan de acción que estaban siguiendo desde que supieron de la primera profecía, de como buscaron a la castaña, de cómo la han cuidado desde que la encontraron, de cómo observaron su comportamiento y sus habilidades los primeros dos años del colegio, de cómo vieron favorablemente florecer la amistad entre Harry Ron y Hermione._

_ Los tres profesores narraron cuando le revelaron a la chica Granger su destino, de la decisión que tomó cuando se enteró y de las innumerables lecciones especiales que le habían impartido para prepararla lo mejor posible._

_ También explicaron que Hermione usaba el giratiempo para poder cumplir con todas sus obligaciones y que gracias a ello habían podido salvar a Sirius del beso de los dementores._

_ Dumbledore les reveló que habían pensado contarle todo a Harry pero con el regreso de Voldemort y la conexión que aparentemente había entre ellos era mejor que "el chico que vivió" supiera lo menos posible. _

_ Los miembros de la Orden estaban atónitos tras escuchar las explicaciones de Dumbledore, ninguno dudo de lo dicho, las esferas eran unas pruebas contundentes e imposibles de crear, falsificar o manipular._

_ Además, Lupin, Snape, Black, McGonagall y los señores Weasley conocían la inteligencia de Hermione._

_ El director les dijo que si había revelado todo su plan de acción cuidadosamente resguardado durante años era porque necesitaba que la Orden también vigilara no solo a Harry si no también a Hermione, ya que el asesinato de sus padres no fue un hecho al azar._

_Por último, Dumbledore les pidió a todos los presentes la máxima discreción, nadie debía de saber de la existencia de las profecías, ellos eran los únicos que conocían los hechos ya que ni a Ron ni mucho menos a Harry les podían decir nada._

_ Hermione se despidió de todos cerca de las 2 de la mañana, el viejo elfo Kreacher, propiedad de los Black, la condujo a su habitación._

_ -Es terrible esto que nos has narrado Albus, dijo una muy alterada Molly Weasley, Hermione tiene un increíble peso sobre sus hombros, y es tan solo una jovencita para que tenga tanta responsabilidad; un peso que tiene que llevar sola porque ahora ya no cuenta con sus padres ni con sus mejores amigos-._

_ -Te equivocas Molly, contesto Dumbledore, no esta sola, nos tiene a nosotros que somos como su familia y la carga no la lleva sola, Ginny sabe todo lo que les revele hoy.-_

_ -Pero… pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Preguntó la señora Weasley-._

_ -Molly, contestó Dumbledore, las chicas han compartido la habitación desde lo sucedido en la cámara de los secretos, era obvio que tu hija notara las acciones de Miss Granger. Además ellas comparten un vínculo muy especial del que ya les he hablado-._

_ -Ellas empezaron a compartir la habitación por petición de Miss Granger, cuando ella se enteró que Miss Weasley estaba durmiendo en la sala común porque sus compañeras de piso se quejaban de sus pesadillas, fue a verme y me pidió permiso para que Ginny durmiera en su habitación, la idea me pareció perfecta y accedí, así Hermione podría vigilar y cuidar de tu hija y así evitar que los sucesos se repitieran-._

_ -Confió ciegamente en las habilidades de Miss Granger, dijo Dumbledore, se que cumplirá a la perfección con su deber, aún cuando para ello tenga que renunciar a su corazón, aun cuando tenga que sufrir y en el peor de los casos, aún cuando tenga que morir-._

_ -Eso es muy cruel, dijo Lupin interviniendo por primera vez, Hermione es una chica fantástica y talentosa, y como le dije es la bruja mas brillante de los últimos tiempos, estoy seguro que sabrá como mantener a Harry y a ella misma a salvo-._

_ Dumbledore escuchó a Lupin hablar pero no dijo nada, dentro de su corazón, el director sabía que la chica Granger tendría que sacrificar su vida, ya que ella había decidido seguir el camino de la razón y no del corazón._

_

* * *

_

Hermione salió de sus recuerdos cuando escuchó la voz de la señora Weasley, las chicas se soltaron de su abrazo y la castaña le tendió su regalo a Ginny, ésta lo abrió y se encontró con varias cosas, como un hermoso estuche labrado para guardar su varita, un estuche de lujo que contenía plumas, tinta y pergaminos, dos túnicas de gala y un kit para darle mantenimiento a su escoba.

Al ver la cara de la pelirroja, la heredera Granger le confesó que le regaló todo lo que le gustó porque no supo decidirse por uno solo.

Molly Weasley apareció en ese momento acompañada de su marido y ambos vieron el intercambio de las chicas y decidieron retirarse para no interrumpirlas pero la castaña ya los había escuchado por lo que les dio los buenos días y se retiro de la pelirroja para que sus papás la felicitaran.

Sirius y Lupin se asomaron en ese momento y felicitaron a la menor de los Weasley, después le preguntaron a Hermione si podían hablar con ella. Ésta accedió y los siguió.

Sirius los condujo hasta lo que resultó ser la vieja biblioteca de la casa Black, él la puso a disposición de la chica ya que sabía que a ella le fascinaba leer.

Lupin le dijo que contara con ellos para lo que necesitara, independientemente de las profecías, ellos querían que se sintiera parte de algo.

Sirius fue más solemne y le pidió que los considerara como su familia, que era cierto que no podían sustituir a sus padres pero que eso no significaba que se encontraba sola.

La chica los abrazó al mismo tiempo y así los encontró Tonks, quién enseguida se unió a la petición de Black y así nació un nuevo lazo de hermandad entre ellos.

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron muy rápido, Hermione pasaba su tiempo aprendiendo cosas de Lupin, anécdotas de Sirius y estrategias defensivas con Tonks, ésta desarrollo un complejo de hermana mayor hacia la castaña, ambas pasaban mucho tiempo juntas; hecho que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los chicos Weasley.

Éstos se habían portado excesivamente amables con la chica Granger, sabían lo que les había sucedido a sus padres y no querían que se sintiera triste o sola en ningún momento, por lo que la castaña dividía su tiempo entre los gemelos, Ron y Ginny.

La familia Weasley también tenía sus propios problemas, Percy el tercer hijo de los Weasley había desacreditado a Dumbledore y a Harry en cuanto al regreso de "el que no debe ser nombrado" y favorecido al ministerio y al ministro de magia, por lo que la familia se encontraba fragmentada.

Todos los hermanos se encontraban furiosos con Percy, por preferir al ministerio en vez que a su familia.

Los señores Weasley se encontraban muy heridos por la actitud de su hijo pero esperaban que pronto entrara en razón, por lo que trataban de no tocar ese tema. Los planes de la Orden los mantenían ocupados por lo que se distraían bastante.

Unos días después todos en la casa Black se enteraron que Harry había conjurado un hechizo _patronus_ para defenderse de unos dementores por lo que el ministerio había expulsado al chico del colegio.

Dumbledore intervino y consiguió una audiencia para interceder por Harry.

La Orden se organizó de inmediato para ir a buscar a Harry a casa de sus tíos y llevarlo a la casa Black.

El chico llegó sano y salvó a casa de su padrino y se encontró con sus mejores amigos con los cuales estaba molesto por no haberse mantenido en contacto con él.

Los chicos le explicaron que el director les pidió no establecer contacto para no decirle nada de la Orden.

Harry estaba furioso con todos, no entendía porque tanto secreto, sentía deslealtad por parte de sus amigos, además estaba su posible expulsión del colegio por usar un hechizo siendo menor de edad, aunque ya Hermione le había dicho que había investigado y sabía que no podían expulsarlo solo por eso.

Su única felicidad fue reencontrarse con su padrino y con su ex maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Remus Lupin.

El dia de la audiencia llegó y todos estaban preocupados en la casa de Sirius, Harry se había ido con el señor Weasley y ahí se encontraría con Dumbledore aunque el chico no lo sabía.

Al final, Harry fue exonerado de sus cargos y regreso a casa de su padrino relativamente más tranquilo aunque confundido porque el director se había negado a verlo y a hablar con él.

La señora Weasley cocinó los platillos favoritos de Harry para aligerar un poco la tensión que el chico debía de sentir.

"El chico que vivió" seguía sintiéndose molesto, el quería formar parte de la Orden y pelear contra Voldemort, pero consideraban que estaba demasiado joven para eso.

Otro hecho que lo mantenía enojado fue enterarse que el ministerio de magia, así como el ministro Fudge negaban rotundamente a través del diario "el profeta" la declaración de Harry y de Dumbledore acerca del retorno de "el que no debe ser nombrado".

* * *

Unos días antes de su regreso a Hogwarts, los chicos recibieron sus cartas del colegio, pero éstas a parte de sus calificaciones y de sus listas de útiles, contenían otra cosa.

La carta de Harry traía la insignia que lo nombrada capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, el chico estaba emocionado y fue felicitado por todos, pero su alegría se vio disminuida cuando vio que sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione tenían en sus manos las insignias que los nombraban prefectos de Gryffindor.

Los Weasley estallaron en júbilo ante las noticias y todos procuraron felicitar a los nuevos prefectos.

Harry se sintió un poco mal, no es que le molestara no tener la atención de los demás, si no que no lo hubieran considerado cualificado para ser prefecto.

Sin embargo, todos sus sentimientos negativos se esfumaron cuando vio a su mejor amiga derramar unas lágrimas, él fue el primero en percatarse y cuando se acercó a preguntarle que le pasaba, la chica Granger lo vio unos segundos y sin contestar se disculpó con todos y se salió de esa habitación.

Ginny y Ron intentaron seguir a la chica pero su mamá les pidió que la dejaran sola. Los hermanos no muy convencidos asintieron y se quedaron en el comedor junto con los demás.

Tonks se levantó y fue tras la castaña, Molly no dijo nada, ya sabía que la joven auror había desarrollado un vínculo de hermandad con la castaña.

La chica Granger estaba sollozando quedamente en la que era su "habitación" en casa de Sirius, escuchó unos pasos y se encontró con la mirada de apoyo de Nimphadora, ésta se acercó y la abrazó.

Hermione al sentir el cariño sincero de la auror, lloró desconsoladamente.

Ginny sintió la pena de su amiga y sin esperar el permiso de su mamá abandono la pieza en la que se encontraban reunidos y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de la castaña.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta y sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies cuando encontró a la castaña abrazada llorando en brazos de Tonks, terribles celos le atravesaron el cuerpo y si las miradas mataran, la autor estaría muerta.

Nimphadora sintió la mirada asesina de la pelirroja y fugazmente no supo como interpretarlo, una idea cruzó por su cabeza y sonrió para sus adentros, le preguntaría a Molly más tarde, estaba segura que a eso se refirió Dumbledore cuando habló de su conexión especial.

La heredera Granger sintió los sentimientos de su amiga y le tendió la mano, la pelirroja la tomó y se acercó a abrazar a la castaña.

Hermione lloró en el hombro de Ginny, pero tenía su mano afianzada a la de la auror, al sentir el cariño y la devoción que esas dos personas le profesaban, la heredera Granger dejó de sentirse sola y entendió que ya tenía un nuevo hogar.

-Me hubiera gustado que ellos vieran la insignia, me hubiera gustado verlos orgullosos de mi, dijo la chica Granger, los extraño, los extraño mucho-.

Las dos chicas abrazaron la castaña y con ternura la reconfortaron.

Tonks habló por fin y le dijo: -Herm, estoy segura que ellos están muy orgullosos de ti, eres una bruja excepcional y una maravillosa persona, donde ellos se encuentren estoy segura que te están viendo y están felices por tus logros-.

-Ánimo querida hermanita, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites y sabes que cuentas con Ginny para protegerte como solo un Weasley sabe hacerlo-.

Hermione asintió y la pelirroja dejo de sentir celos, se dio cuenta que la relación entre las otras dos chicas era como de hermanas, del mismo tipo que la castaña tenía con Harry.

Las tres chicas bajaron un rato después y Harry y Ron se acercaron a su amiga para ver como estaba. La castaña le tendió cada uno de sus brazos a cada uno de sus paladines y los tres amigos se retiraron a conversar a solas en el cuarto de los chicos.

Al día siguiente, todos se fueron al callejón Diagon a comprar los materiales escolares de los chicos, el día trascurrió con relativa calma, excepto por algunas personas que miraban a Harry y le lanzaban miradas reprobatorias.

Harry regresó a su estado de enojo y así siguió hasta en el viaje hacia Hogwarts, sus amigos trataban de hablar con él y de animarlo pero él se encontraba demasiado molesto como para hacerles caso.

El regreso al colegio no fue como los años anteriores, el cuerpo docente tenía una nueva profesora: Dolores Umbridge, quién enseñaría defensa contra las artes oscuras.

La incursión de esta profesora a Hogwarts solo incrementó el enojo del chico, Umbridge como representante del ministerio de magia se propuso a enseñar solo a nivel teórico ya que el ministerio estaba convencido de que no era necesaria la actividad práctica de la materia debido a que no había ningún peligro por el que fuera necesario practicar hechizos defensivos.

Hermione también estaba molesta, ¿Cómo era posible que no les fueran a enseñar a defenderse con Voldemort ahí afuera?

La chica le externo su preocupación al profesor Dumbledore, éste le dijo que desgraciadamente no podía intervenir, Umbridge tenía todo el apoyo del ministro Fudge.

Las clases especiales de Hermione se reanudaron en la primera semana de clases, como era prefecta, tenía permiso de estar tarde por los pasillos, ya que tenía entre sus obligaciones, hacer rondas en las noches. Después de éstas se dirigía a sus clases con alguno de sus tres profesores.

En la segunda semana de clases, Harry convocó a todos aquellos interesados en formar parte del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor a una sesión de práctica, cuando Ginny se enteró enseguida decidió formar parte de las prácticas. Ninguno de sus hermanos sabía que ella sabía jugar, había practicado a escondidas de ellos desde los 6 años y nadie sabía de eso a excepción de Hermione por supuesto.

Las chicas seguían compartiendo una habitación, aunque ya no era la misma que los años anteriores, ésta era mucho más grande, con una hermosa vista hacia el lago, tenía dos escritorios y dos camas por lo cual cada chica tenia la suya.

Si, la habitación era muy bella, era la habitación de las prefectas de Gryffindor, en ese año como solo Hermione era prefecta, Ginny pudo compartir la habitación con ella.

La castaña llegó un par de horas después y se encontró con su amiga leyendo, ésta enseguida le contó sus planes y le pidió que la acompañara a la práctica del sábado a lo cual la prefecta de Gryffindor accedió gustosa.

El día de la prueba, los tres hermanos Weasley vieron como su hermanita se aparecía dispuesta a participar en las prácticas.

Al principio pensaron que era una broma, sabían que su hermanita volaba muy bien pero de eso a saber jugar eran dos cosas diferentes.

La menor de los Weasley dejo a todos con la boca abierta cuando vieron su excelente desempeño en la práctica, jugaba perfectamente bien y sobre todo parecía que había nacido para ello, Hermione sonrió feliz y orgullosa de su amiga.

Desde luego, Harry la escogió para formar parte del equipo de Gryffindor, él chico estaba asombrado de las habilidades de la hermanita de Ron.

Después de la práctica, Ginny recibió las felicitaciones de su amiga y de sus hermanos. Se despidió de todos ellos ya que había quedado en verse con su novio después de la práctica.

* * *

Las cosas en Hogwarts estaban cada vez más difíciles, Umbridge seguía ganando poder en el colegio, ya se hacía llamar Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts, titulo otorgado por el ministro Fudge. Éste convencido de que Dumbledore preparaba un golpe de estado para derrocarlo y tomar el ministerio de magia, le otorgaba todas las facultades necesarias a la subsecretaria Umbridge para que lo mantuviera vigilado.

La Suma Inquisidora empezó a proclamar sus decretos ministeriales que todos los alumnos debían de cumplir. Sus facultades se extendieron hasta ser capaz de calificar y despedir a los profesores de Howgarts.

Cada uno de los miembros del cuerpo docente fue evaluado por la Suma Inquisidora, la mayoría mantuvo su puesto excepto la profesora de adivinación: Sibyll Trelawney.

Umbridge decidió sacarla del colegio, pero el profesor Dumbledore no se lo permitió, argumentando que ella podía despedir a los profesores pero no sacarlos de Hogwarts.

La materia de adivinación empezó a ser impartida por el centauro Firenze, a la Suma Inquisidora no le caía nada bien el orgulloso centauro pero por ordenes de Fudge, debía mantenerlo de su lado.

Unos días después de ese cambio en el cuerpo docente, Hermione subió a la torre de astronomía a pensar, hacia días que se sentía muy sola, la tensión en Hogwarts era muy latente, Harry estaba molesto todo el tiempo, Ginny pasaba mucho tiempo con Corner, Tonks casi no le escribía porque el ministerio revisaba la correspondencia, y Ron pues era Ron.

Firenze había seguido con la vista a la chica, había escuchado de ella y de sus amigos Harry y Ron, y también hacia poco tiempo que las estrellas le habían revelado una terrible verdad.

El centauro se acercó silenciosamente a la chica y le dijo:

-He visto la muerte de un miembro del llamado trío dorado-.

La prefecta de Gryffindor alza la vista y le pregunta -¿Ha visto mi muerte, no es así profesor Firenze?

-Lo siento mucho Miss Granger- respondió el centauro.

La chica le respondió: -No hay nada que lamentar, eso es parte de mi destino-. La chica continuó: - Dígame profesor, ¿pudo ver cuando sucederá?

El centauro asintió con la cabeza y le contestó: -después de que la elegida de los fundadores salve a Hogwarts de su destrucción total, después de que la nacida de muggles ayude al elegido a derrotar al mal, será el momento en que su camino se terminará.

La chica Granger se sorprendió al escuchar el anuncio de su propia muerte en la boca del centauro, aunque muy en el fondo de su alma ya se había que ese sería su final.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Ginny quién había subido a la torre a buscar a su amiga y había escuchado todo el dialogo, empezó a llorar con desesperación, la castaña y el centauro cuando vieron a la chica enseguida se acercaron para tratar de calmarla.

Ginny estaba entrando a la fase de histeria, el dolor que sentía en su corazón al saber de la inminente muerte de su amiga la estaba torturando. Ella no lo podía creer, debía ser una pesadilla, ese no podía ser el final, debía haber una manera de cambiar ese futuro.

El centauro contempló a las chicas y les dijo: el camino elegido por Miss Granger conduce a ese final, pero ella sabe que si elige la otra opción podría vivir.

-¿Tienes otra opción que te permita vivir?, preguntó con desesperación la pelirroja, ¿Por qué no la tomas? Cualquier otra elección debe ser mejor que morir-.

-No lo creo Gin, en realidad no hay otra opción, solo tengo el camino que estoy recorriendo- Contestó la prefecta.

-No es verdad y tu lo sabes, ¿Cuál es ese camino que prefieres morir que considerarlo como alternativa? Dímelo, quiero saber que es tan terrible.

Hermione contempló a su amiga en silencio y contestó: -mi otra opción es seguir a mi corazón en vez que a mi razón, pero ese camino solo traería muchísimo sufrimiento a las personas que más quiero en el mundo, por que prefiero morir antes de causar ese daño-.

-No lo puedo creer, tú, la bruja más brillante ¿le teme a su corazón?, ¿porque Hermione?, ¿a quién podría dañar que la ames?, ¿a quién podría causarle daño saber que estas enamorada de ella?-.

- A ti- contesto la prefecta y continuó: -llevo enamorada de ti desde que te vi por primera vez en la estación de trenes hace 5 años, tú has sido y serás mi gran amor-.

-Hermione, dijo Ginny, yo lo siento, de verdad, yo no te amo así, lo siento, yo quiero a Harry, lo he esperado mucho tiempo y lo seguiré esperando-

La pelirroja cayó de rodillas llorando histéricamente y exclamando que no podía ser así, que ella no podía ser la dueña del corazón de su amiga.

Firenze contemplaba la escena tristemente, entendió los motivos por los cuales la prefecta había renunciado a escuchar a su corazón, era claro que había tratado de evitar que esa situación ocurriera.

A la heredera Granger se le partió por completo el corazón cuando escuchó el rechazo de su amiga y al verla en ese estado de histeria.

Hermione alzó su varita y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas dijo:

-Perdóname Ginny, perdóname por favor jamás quise que te enterarás de mis sentimientos por ti y causarte este dolor-.

La menor de los Weasley apenas escuchó la disculpa de su amiga, su corazón era un torbellino, sus sentimientos eran muy confusos pero alcanzaba a distinguir que parte de lo que le dijo a su amiga era mentira, lo dijo porque sintió miedo cuando escucho la declaración de la castaña y prefiero rechazarla antes de analizar lo que sentía por ella.

La prefecta al no recibir respuesta de su amiga apretó firmemente su varita y murmuró:

_-OBLIVIATE-._

Hermione contempló a su amiga y una solitaria lágrima cayó de su rostro y dijo: -es mejor que olvides todo lo que escuchaste, todo, es mejor que nunca recuerdes que te amo y también es tiempo de que yo te olvide para siempre, finalmente supo lo que siempre sospeche, que tú nunca me ibas a corresponder.


	18. Chapter 18

AVISOS: HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING Y NO PRETENDO INFRINGIR NINGUNA LEY AL UTILIZARLOS SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

FEMSLASH: HERMIONE GRANGER/GINNY WEASLEY

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS.

Notas del autor: He decidido seguir con mis libertades narrativas con el sexto libro, por lo que no me odien mucho si cambio algo que no les parezca aunque ya saben que suelo seguir el libro de manera general.

Respecto al séptimo libro, estoy casi segura que si lo voy a re-leer, por lo que es posible que me tarde en actualizar cuando llegue a los capítulos que corresponden a "Las reliquias de la muerte".

Por ahora disfruten de los capítulos siguientes que corresponden al quinto y sexto libro.

Y como siempre les digo gracias por su apoyo incondicional a esta historia, sus comentarios me han animado a considerar seguir la historia después del séptimo libro pero lo dejo a consideración de ustedes.

* * *

CAPITULO 18:

**DESICIONES **

_La vida siempre nos lleva a elegir, a seleccionar y escoger entre varias opciones, en suma la vida es el resultado de nuestras decisiones, buenas o malas son las que dirigen el cauce de nuestra vida._

Hermione Granger sabía que había llegado el momento de elegir, de cambiar su vida, de tomar riesgos y hacer lo correcto aún cuando eso significara romper las reglas.

La prefecta no era muy dada a romperlas, pero después de años de meterse en líos en compañía de Harry y Ron, había aprendido que a veces hacer las cosas correctamente no siempre significaba seguir el "buen" camino.

La castaña había estado considerando seriamente una idea que le estaba rondando en su mente, estaba claro que el ministerio de magia no iba a dejarles practicar hechizos defensivos u ofensivos, por lo que estaba pensando en formar un grupo voluntario de estudiantes para que se apoyaran y enseñaran entre ellos; ella particularmente conocía muchos hechizos, sus clases con Dumbledore habían corregido y aumentado su conocimiento en la defensa contra las artes oscuras, tal vez ella sería la indicada para tal tarea.

Esa tarde decidió que se lo plantearía al director, no estaría haciendo nada abiertamente ilegal, solo no le parecía que los estudiantes no supieran defenderse y pelear por sus vidas, no era justo que solo una minoría tenga ese conocimiento, minoría que la incluía a ella.

Si las cosas salían bien, le contaría sus planes a Ron a Harry y a Ginny.

-Ginny-. Murmuró melancólicamente la chica.

La prefecta dejo vagar su mente a los recuerdos de los sucesos acaecidos hace unos días, después de desmemoriar ligeramente a su amiga, las cosas entre ellas habían cambiado un poco, la castaña evitaba por todos los medios estar mucho tiempo con la otra chica, no lo podía evitar, le dolía el alma cada vez que recordaba el rechazo de su amiga. No era que estuviera molesta con la pelirroja, nadie debería molestarse por no ser correspondido, a los sentimientos no se les podía forzar, y mucho menos al amor. No, lo que a Hermione le ocurría era que tenía roto el corazón, por eso para evitar sentir ese dolor, se había dedicado día y noche a enterrarse en sus estudios y en todo aquellos que le permitiera no pensar en la hermanita de Ron.

Y fue en esas horas de infructuosa búsqueda de mantener su mente ocupada que había surgido la idea de formar un grupo de aprendizaje a nivel práctico.

Aunque los OWLS (o TIMOS en español) eran a fines de ese año y solo necesitaban el conocimiento teórico para pasarlos, la chica sabía que contrariamente a su usual forma de pensar, los libros no los podían preparar para luchar en una guerra contra Voldemort.

* * *

Casualmente ese mismo día, Harry dejo de evitar a sus mejores amigos y se junto con ellos en el comedor.

Con Harry devuelta, los tres volvieron a ser tan inseparables como siempre, el trío dorado había recuperado su brillo.

En una de sus pláticas, los tres amigos conversaban de las chicas, dado que a los tres les gustaban el sexo femenino, ese tópico había dejado de ser embarazoso para ellos meses atrás.

Harry confesó que seguía interesado en Cho, pero que no se atrevía a intentar nada tras su rechazo en el curso anterior.

Ron por su parte confesó que estaba interesado en dos o tres chicas y no sabía decidirse por cual, sobretodo que temía ser rechazado como su amigo.

La chica les dijo que después de lo sucedido con Gabrielle había decidido mantenerse sin pareja y esperar a que como en los cuentos de hada llegara el príncipe a salvarla, solo que en su caso esperaría a una princesa.

Harry y Ron le dijeron que era una lástima ya que después de su triunfal aparición en el baile de fin de año pasado, muchos chicos y algunas chicas se habían acercado a ellos a preguntarles si ella estaba sola.

Horas más tarde, Hermione se dirigió a la oficina del director y le planteo su idea de formar un grupo de estudiantes y que ella les enseñara.

Dumbledore consideró su idea unos momentos y luego le dijo que la apoyaba aunque no como director, ya que eso sería contraproducente, por lo cual los estudiantes tendrían que reunirse a escondidas y que el fingiría no darse por enterado.

Solo le pidió que no fuera ella quién enseñara a los estudiantes, ya que nadie podía enterarse de lo que ella había aprendido con él y que por el contrario debiera mantener un perfil débil y fingir que ella desconocía esos hechizos.

La prefecta asintió y después de sus clases, se dedicó a pensar en sus opciones.

Finalmente, la luz llegó a su cabeza y pensó que Harry sería el más indicado, después de todo, casi todo el colegio sabía de sus enfrentamientos con "El que no debe ser nombrado" y así podría recuperar un poco la confianza de los estudiantes ya que la mayoría lo tachaban de mentiroso o loco.

Esa noche le contó sus planes a la pelirroja, quién suspiro aliviada, había visto a su amiga actuar como si la estuviera evitando durante las últimas dos semanas, pero con lo que le dijo la castaña, la chica Weasley creyó que solo habían sido figuraciones suyas y que su amiga había estado muy ocupada elaborando su plan de acción.

Después se pusieron a discutir cuales serían los hechizos que se practicarían y en donde llevarlos a cabo.

Al día siguiente, la castaña le contó su idea a Ron, quién inmediatamente la aprobó y juntos pensaron como convencer a Harry.

Éste acepto no muy convencido de la situación, aunque sabía que sus amigos tenían razón.

Los chicos le dijeron a un reducido grupo de personas y programaron la reunión en una vieja taberna en Hogsmeade, aprovechando que el sábado tenían permitido visitar la villa.

Los interesados se reunieron y aunque algunos de los asistentes no creían en lo que Harry y el director proclamaban, la elocuencia de Hermione, la lealtad de Ron y el apoyo de personas como Neville, Ginny y Luna Lovegood, convencieron a los demás y se apuntaron para asistir a las clases.

Mientras esperaban que todos se registraran, Ron le preguntó a Hermione si sabía quién era el chico con el cual había ido su hermanita, la castaña le contestó que era Michael Corner, un chico de Hufflepuff quién había estado saliendo con Ginny desde los últimos meses del curso anterior.

Después de que todos firmaron su registro, todos los presentes discutieron acerca de que nombre ponerle al grupo, Cho señalo uno que fue aceptado inmediatamente por Harry y por algunas de sus compañeras, por otro lado, la chica Weasley sugirió llamarse "el ejército de Dumbledore", el cual fue aceptado por la mayoría de los asistentes.

Ya con la elección del nombre, la reunión se dio por finalizada y quedaron en que las clases iniciarían una vez que hayan podido encontrar un lugar donde practicar.

Un día después la solución fue encontrada por Neville Longbottom. Caminando por el corredor del séptimo piso se puso a pensar en un lugar donde pudieran practicar sin ser vistos y repentinamente una puerta se abrió y el chico entró y vio que era el lugar perfecto.

Longbottom rápidamente comunicó su hallazgo al trío dorado y Hermione les explicó que debía ser el cuarto de los Requerimientos, ya que éste cambia según las necesidades de las personas.

Los chicos se comunicaron con todos los estudiantes registrados y se les citó a su primera clase.

Durante esa primera clase, Hermione les entregó a cada uno de los asistentes, un galeón falso, el cual tenía las iniciales DA (Dumbledore´s Army) y que les serviría para comunicarse entre ellos sin ser detectados.

Las clases iban bien, Hermione le sugería a Harry que hechizos enseñar y entre los dos discutían la mecánica de la clase.

Sin embargo, Umbridge sospechaba que se estaba desarrollando una agrupación clandestina por lo cual convocó a todos los alumnos interesados en formar la brigada inquisitorial, la cual tendría más autoridad que los prefectos.

Esa misma noche después de que se formara la nueva brigada de vigilancia, el ejército de Dumbledore salió de sus clases del cuarto de los Requerimientos en grupos pequeños para no llamar la atención, Harry, Ron y Hermione solían quedarse de último y usar la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

Esa noche, la prefecta de Gryffindor les dijo que se iba a quedar un rato sola y que luego los alcanzaría en la sala común.

Cuando los chicos salieron, Hermione escucho los pasos de alguien en el corredor, por lo cual empuño su varita y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy. Éste se apresuró a entrar y cerrar la puerta.

-Umbridge ya sospecha de esto Hermione, dijo el chico rubio, ha formado una brigada de estudiantes, la mayoría son de mi casa, para que los mantengan vigilados, especialmente a Potter, a Weasley y a ti-.

La prefecta escuchó al chico y este continuó –Me he inscrito en ella y así tratar de despistar a los demás, pero no te puedo garantizar cuanto tiempo los pueda retener sin levantar sospechas-.

-Gracias Draco, respondió la chica, salgamos de aquí y acompáñame a mis clases con Snape, si alguien nos ve podemos decir que son asuntos de prefectos-.

Draco asintió y juntos se dirigieron a la mazmorra, en ese tiempo la admiración que sentía por la chica creció, habían mantenido su amistad oculta a la vista de todos menos de Snape, Dumbledore y McGonagall.

Los chicos solían reunirse en distintos lugares a distintos horarios y no diariamente de manera que no levantaran sospechas por sus ausencias.

Malfoy a pesar de lo que todos creyeran era muy perspicaz, desde las primeras veces que conversó con la castaña, detectó que ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga pero que no era correspondida.

Una vez que el rubio confrontó a la chica con esta información, se volvió su confidente de todo lo que no podía expresarles a sus otros amigos, él fue el primero en enterarse de que la castaña desmemorió a su amiga y él fue el que la consoló durante toda la noche.

Pero el chico se estaba dando cuenta que sus sentimientos por la chica iban más allá que la admiración y sabiendo que nunca sería correspondido, decidió callar sus sentimientos y ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera.

Ginny desde luego conocía la amistad entre Malfoy y la castaña, cuando se enteró desconfió de las intenciones del chico, pero como su amiga creía en él, decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. Ellos no se volvieron amigos ni se trataban para nada, solo que curiosamente el chico había dejado de decirle de cosas, aún cuando estaba con sus amigos.

Mientras eso acontecía con Hermione y Draco, Harry por su parte se encontraba nervioso, el sábado tenía su primer juego de quidditch como capitán y jugarían contra Ravenclaw, así que toda la semana mantuvo a su equipo practicando por las tardes.

El día del juego llegó y el equipo Gryffindor tuvo un gran desempeño, sin embargo poco antes de finalizar el partido, una bludger golpeó la escoba de Ginny y la quebró, la chica no sufrió daño alguno pero tristemente su escoba terminó con severos daños.

La chica Weasley estaba triste, sabía que era imposible que sus padres le pudieran comprar una escoba nueva por lo que era muy seguro que no siguiera en el equipo.

A pesar de su excelente desempeño durante el partido y las felicitaciones que recibió de todos sus amigos, la menor de los Weasley estaba desanimada.

Harry intentó animarla pero se distrajo cuando Cho se acercó a felicitarlo, lo que empeoró su estado de ánimo, para colmo su novio tampoco fue de gran apoyo, diciéndole que era de esperarse cuando se jugaba con una escoba vieja.

Unos días después de las clases secretas del ejército de Dumbledore, Ginny se enteró de voz de su hermano Ron que Harry se había hecho novio de Cho Chang.

La chica no lo pudo evitar y salió corriendo de la sala común justo para chocar con Hermione.

La castaña sintió en su corazón el dolor que sufría su amiga y entendió cual era la causa, ella misma había pasado hace poco por esa situación y sabía lo que se sentía ver morir una ilusión.

La prefecta abrazó a su amiga como hacia antes del incidente de la torre de astronomía y la condujo hasta su habitación. Ahí las chicas se recostaron en la cama de la pelirroja quién lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Un rato después la castaña trato de salirse del abrazo y de la cama pero la pelirroja le pidió que no la dejara sola.

Las cosas se pusieron peor para Ginny unos días antes de las vacaciones de navidad, cuando se enteró que su papá había sido brutalmente atacado en el ministerio.

Harry lo había visto entre sueños y pálido se lo había reportado a la jefa de Gryffindor, quién a su vez lo condujo hacia la oficina del director. Éste evitaba a toda costa mirar a Harry, lo cual solo sirvió para enfurecer al chico.

Dumbledore entendió que Tom estaba usando esa conexión para intentar poseer a Harry y manipularlo por lo que mandó llamar inmediatamente a Snape y le pidió que le enseñara oclumancia.

El profesor de pociones notaba que Harry no poseía el control mental necesario para quebrar la conexión. A veces se sorprendía que el chico fuera "el elegido", era cierto que tenía un gran valor pero no poseía las cualidades que Hermione tenía, quizá por eso ella llevaba la carga más pesada.

Cuando el profesor Snape enseño a la prefecta de Gryffindor la técnica de la oclumancia, la chica lo dominó en una semana, y desde el primer día había hecho grandes avances, resultado que no estaba obteniendo en absoluto con Harry.

Los chicos Weasley fueron trasladados a través de la red Flu a San Mungo, el hospital mágico, para estar con su mamá en esos difíciles momentos.

Llegó el día en que los estudiantes regresaban a sus casas por las vacaciones decembrinas y Hermione había decidido quedarse en Londres y acompañar a los Weasley y a Harry en la casa de Sirius Black.

Una vez que se instalaron en la calle 12 de Grimmauld Place, Harry y Hermione decidieron visitar a Arthur Weasley en el hospital mágico. Los chicos fueron acompañados de Lupin y de Tonks para mayor seguridad.

Los chicos fueron durante el resto de la semana a visitar al señor Weasley, en una de esas visitas se toparon con Neville y su abuela. Ésta se maravilló cuando conoció a ambos chicos y les agradeció ser buenos amigos de su nieto.

El chico Longbottom les contó que siempre procuraba visitar a sus padres para sus vacaciones, aunque ellos no reconocían a nadie. Harry se sorprendió al enterarse del secreto del chico, pero Hermione ya lo sabía desde hacia un tiempo porque McGonagall se lo había contado.

El día de navidad llegó y ese día los Weasley se encontraban animados ya que su padre salía del hospital. Molly Weasley estaba muy nerviosa por todo lo sucedido y no sabía que cocinar para las festividades ya que todos los miembros de la Orden cenarían ahí.

Hermione se ofreció a preparar la cena, así la señora Weasley tendría tiempo de atender otros pendientes.

Harry se ofreció a ayudar a su amiga y ambos chicos prepararon la cena, fue un rato maravilloso para ambos, hicieron un magnifico equipo y el chico disfruto mucho de la compañía de la chica de una manera diferente, él sabía que su amiga le era incondicional, siempre creía en él y lo apoyaba, siempre estaba ahí para él. Y ella tenía una parte muy importante de su corazón, el quería mucho a Ron, el era su compañero de aventuras, su mejor amigo, podía confiar en él, pero Hermione era su familia, era su hermana, no compartían la misma sangre pero para él el lazo que tenía con ella era inquebrantable y especial.

Todos se reunieron en el comedor a disfrutar de la velada y Hermione les sirvió bebidas muggles para que bebieran ya que ambos chicos habían decidido darles bebidas y platillos muggles.

A la hora del brindis, todos brindaron por Harry, porque su aviso había permitido salvarle la vida al señor Weasley.

Llegó la hora del intercambio de regalos y los chicos Weasley no esperaban recibir mucho, su papá ganaba poco en el ministerio y con todos los días que no trabajo era seguro que los fondos de la familia eran mínimos.

Sin embargo, Hermione si les había comprado regalos a todos, mientras todos estuvieron en el hospital, Tonks y ella se habían ido al callejón Diagon de compras y aunque a la auror no le hacia particularmente muy feliz esos menesteres, disfrutó muchísimo la compañía de su "hermanita".

La prefecta se había tomado su tiempo para comprarle su regalo a cada uno y aunque uno pensaría que alguien como ella siempre regalaba libros, lo cierto es que no era así. Ella amaba los libros y sabía apreciar su valor, pero también sabía que el círculo de personas a las que frecuentaba no era fanático de la lectura por lo que nunca les regalaba libros ya que se imaginaba que acabarían tirados por algún lado y posiblemente sin ser leídos.

La heredera Granger se podía permitir regalar lo que quisiera, ya que el dinero no era un problema para ella, así que compro regalos personalizados para cada uno de ellos.

Al señor Weasley le regalo varios artículos muggles ya que él disfrutaba coleccionarlos porque admiraba la capacidad de las personas no mágicas de tener una vida de confort sin magia.

A la señora Weasley le compró diversos artículos mágicos para el hogar con la finalidad de hacerle más sencillas las tareas del hogar.

A los gemelos les compró un kit de "aprendiz de divertimago" éste era un equipo completo para experimentar y crear artículos de entretenimiento o diversión que abarcaban desde pociones mágicas hasta dulces que provocaran toda clase de reacciones. Lo asombroso del kit era que indicaba las reacciones de cada combinación de ingredientes y el tiempo que duraban sus efectos sin tener que ser probados físicamente en alguna persona.

Los chicos se sorprendieron del regalo, ambos ya habían oído hablar del kit pero sabían que era sumamente costoso y que aún no había salido a la venta en Londres, la prefecta les explicó que sabía que lo vendían en Bulgaria así que le había pedido a Krum que se lo comprara y se lo enviara.

La chica les dijo que con ese kit ya no tenían que experimentar con los pobres chicos de primer y segundo año, así que esperaba que con eso se acabara su eterna discusión.

La relación de Hermione con cada uno de los Weasley era diferente, como comprobó cuando se volvió prefecta. Ella estaba acostumbrada a la forma de ser de Ron y de Ginny, pero no había tenido una relación muy cercana con los gemelos.

Los gemelos Weasley tenían una especie de tienda portátil de artículos de bromas y tenían talento para ello, pero el conflicto se inició con la castaña cuando ésta los atrapó haciendo pruebas de sus productos con los chicos de los primeros cursos.

Ron se hacia el desentendido y no les decía nada, pero Hermione siempre terminaba regañando y restándoles puntos a los gemelos.

Ahora, con el kit esperaba que las cosas cambiaran.

A Ron por su parte le regalo un set de artículos autografiados de su equipo favorito de quidditch: los Chudley Cannons.

La chica también les compró regalos a los miembros de la Orden y se los entregó dejando para el final los regalos de Harry y de Ginny.

Quizá el regalo de Harry no fuera el más costoso pero sí el más personalizado, durante varios meses, la prefecta había recopilado de distintas personas fotos, recuerdos y anécdotas de sus padres y los había colocado muy cuidadosamente en un pequeño librito el cual aparentemente cabía en la palma de la mano.

Cuando Harry lo vio pensó que era una cajita común y corriente, pero Hermione le pidió que lo agarrara y dijera: -Soy hoy y siempre Harry James Potter-.

Al pronunciar la frase, el librito se convirtió en un libro del grosor de una enciclopedia y el chico no supo que pensar y su amiga lo insto a abrirlo, cuando lo hizo Harry se conmovió hasta las lágrimas. En sus manos tenía una enciclopedia de información de sus padres, desde que fueron estudiantes en Hogwarts hasta poco antes de morir.

"el Chico que vivió" estaba mudo y sumamente conmovido y se abrazó a su amiga. Si antes pensaba que su amiga era como su familia, ahora lo confirmaba.

El último regalo era el de Ginny, a ella le compró un kit completo para jugar quidditch con la escoba incluida, la cual resultó ser una saeta de fuego autografiaba por la estrella de quidditch Gwenog Jones, capitana y bateadora de las Arpías de Holyhead.

Ginny se acercó a su amiga y la abrazo, Hermione se había tomado muchas molestias para escoger los regalos y por una vez en su vida ninguno de los Weasley dejo que su orgullo le ganara, así que todos aceptaron de buen grado sus respectivos regalos.

* * *

Un después de la cena de navidad, la prefecta se despidió de todos y se fue a Francia a pasar la última semana de vacaciones ya que no podía abandonar por siempre sus obligaciones en el mundo no mágico.

El año nuevo llegó, y los chicos regresaron al colegio de magia.

Las reuniones del ejército de Dumbledore se reanudaron y los chicos vieron que Umbridge tenía el firme propósito de atraparlos.

Los primeros dos meses las cosas siguieron igual, la subsecretaria del ministerio seguía emitiendo sus decretos cada vez más rígidos con lo cual el colegio se sumergió en una especie de dictadura.

Lamentablemente después de una infructuosa persecución, a mediados del mes marzo, el ejército de Dumbledore cayó en las manos de la Suma Inquisidora, Ésta les indicó que gracias a su compañera Chang, los había podido atrapar.

Su primer plan de acción fue expulsar a todos los implicados, pero el profesor de pociones le hizo ver que sería un error y que ella posiblemente quedaría mal ante el Ministro de Magia.

Umbridge entonces decidió castigarlos por todo el resto del curso escolar y hablarían de las repercusiones de sus actos después de presentar sus OWLS.

Sin embargo, la Suma Inquisidora no se quedó satisfecha con ese castigo y considero en torturarlos con el _Cruciatus_ con tal de que revelaran las intenciones de su agrupación.

Estaba convencida de que el grupo fue idea del Director para derrocar al Ministro Fudge, por lo que le comunicó sus conclusiones a éste.

Ante tal acusación, el propio Ministro fue a Hogwarts en compañía de algunos aurores para detener al director y llevarlo a Azkaban, pero para desfortuna de los miembros del ministerio, Dumbledore realizó una escapada triunfal.

El colegio entonces cayó en el control absoluto de Dolores Umbridge al convertirse en la nueva directora de Hogwarts.

Durante los meses siguientes, los chicos que formaban parte del ejército de Dumbledore fueron torturados, la directora les hacia escribir rollos de pergaminos escritos con plumas mágicas que en vez de tinta usaban la sangre de los propios estudiantes.

A pesar de sus castigos, los chicos siguieron con sus actividades normales del colegio, pero siempre estaban vigilados por lo que nunca pudieron volver a reunirse para sus prácticas especiales.

Los últimos meses del curso fueron trascurriendo lentamente para el trío dorado, ya no se sentían a gusto ni a salvo en el colegio. Lo único bueno de toda está situación es que se afianzó aun más la amistad entre Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Luna Y Neville.

Luna Lovegood era la única que pertenecía a una casa diferente de los otros cinco chicos. Ella era de Ravenclaw y no tenía muchos amigos ya que la consideraban rara o extraña y le habían puesto el sobrenombre de Lunática.

Su "rareza" consistía en que ella veía y creía en seres y cosas que nadie más veía creía o ni siquiera había oído hablar. La chica Ravenclaw era en esencia lo opuesto a Hermione.

En un principio cuando ambas chicas se conocieron, no congeniaron en lo absoluto, la prefecta argumentaba la inexistencia de todo lo que Luna creía, ésta siempre se defendió diciéndole que solo porque no apareciera en los libros no significaba que no existiera.

Pero al paso de los meses y con los últimos acontecidos en el colegio, la lealtad de Luna para con los otros chicos hizo cambiar de parecer a la prefecta de Gryffindor ya que dejó de importarle las creencias de la otra chica y se concentró en apreciar el valor y la amistad de la chica Lovegood.

Llegó el mes de mayo y a mediados de ese mes se jugó la final de quidditch entre los equipos de Gryffindor y de Hufflepuff.

A Ginny le tocó enfrentar a su novio en el campo de juego y cuando el equipo de Gryffindor ganó gracias a la pelirroja, Corner le reclamo sus acciones. La menor de los Weasley sintió como la furia se apoderaba de ella y después de contestarle que debía aprender a perder o a jugar mejor, decidió terminar con él.

EL chico lo aceptó ya que según él, a ella siempre le importaron más sus amigos, ya que en los últimos meses había pasado más tiempo con ellos que con él.

La chica Weasley no se lo pudo negar, en las últimas semanas había sentido que ya no había química con el chico. En vez de divertirse se la pasaban discutiendo y dejaron de disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

Ginny corrió a los brazos de la única persona que la hacia sentirse segura y querida.

Hermione estaba en la sala común celebrando la victoria del equipo en compañía de sus mejores amigos cuando la pelirroja entró corriendo buscándola.

La prefecta enseguida sospechó que algo malo le pasaba a su amiga por lo que se dirigió hacia ella y juntas se fueron hacia la habitación de los prefectos.

La menor de los Weasley le contó a su amiga todo lo sucedido y ésta le dijo que el chico no era el indicado para ella, que no se desanimara ni desesperara porque la persona destinada a estar con ella llegaría tarde o temprano.

* * *

Mayo estaba llegando a su fin y Umbridge amenazó a todos los estudiantes que formaban parte del ejército de Dumbledore que si no pasaban sus exámenes finales o los OWLS serían expulsados del colegio.

El pánico corrió entre todos los chicos y no sabían que hacer, los exámenes empezarían en una semana y nadie se sentía suficientemente preparado.

Hermione salió en la ayuda de todos, los citó en la biblioteca y los dividió por cursos y así los asesoró a todos.

Ginny estaba preocupada por la castaña, ésta se estaba esforzando demasiado en ayudar a todos, toda la tarde se la pasaba en la biblioteca con los alumnos de las otras casas, parte de la noche se la pasaba en la sala común ayudando a los chicos de Gryffindor y el resto de la noche hasta el amanecer se la pasaba estudiando para sus propios exámenes.

Para colmo, la pelirroja sabía que la prefecta no estaba usando el giratiempo para que Umbridge no supiera de su existencia ni que un alumno lo tenía en su poder.

Las sesiones continuaron así durante dos semanas y al finalizar la segunda semana, Hermione lucia sumamente desgastada.

En esos días sucedió un suceso extraordinario, los gemelos Weasley, hartos de los castigos y de los decretos de la Suma inquisidora se propusieron a darle una lección.

Mientras todos estudiaban, los gemelos se la pasaban preparando su plan. Usando el kit que la prefecta les regalo pudieron diseñar los trucos que iban a usar sin ser detectados en lo absoluto.

Durante una de las cenas en el comedor, los chicos entraron volando en sus escobas lanzando bolas de humo entre las mesas de las cuatro casas, los estudiantes se levantaron presurosos a salir y ninguno de los profesores hizo amago de detener a los chicos. Simplemente se levantaron y algunos se escondieron bajo la mesa.

Los chicos lanzaron unas especies de flechas explosivas dirigidas a la directora que le impidieron moverse y un repentino remolino se formó en medio del comedor y del cual se formó un gigantesco dragón. Umbridge al ver semejante animal delante de ella empezó a temblar de miedo y sin intentar defenderse salió corriendo del comedor por todo el colegio hasta perderse en el bosque prohibido.

Los gemelos Weasley al ver el éxito de su obra, desertaron del colegio y se dirigieron hacia Londres.

Al día siguiente los chicos se presentaron a su examen de defensa contra las artes oscuras y se asombraron de encontrar al profesor Snape en vez de la Directora. Al parecer ésta no había aparecido desde lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Después de presentar su examen, los chicos decidieron irse dormir una siesta, todos estaban exhaustos mentalmente de todo lo que hicieron las últimas semanas.

Harry se recostó en su cama y se durmió enseguida. Sin embargo, unos minutos después el chico empezó a tener pesadillas en la cual veía a su querido padrino morir a manos de Lord Voldemort.


	19. Chapter 19

AVISOS: HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING Y NO PRETENDO INFRINGIR NINGUNA LEY AL UTILIZARLOS SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

FEMSLASH: HERMIONE GRANGER/GINNY WEASLEY

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS.

* * *

CAPITULO 19:

**INESPERADA PROFECIA**

Hermione Granger se dirigía a su habitación, estaba super cansada, solo quería darse un largo y relajado baño de burbujas en el baño de los prefectos y de ahí a dormir por varias horas y tal vez si se pudiera, por varios días.

Al entrar a la sala común, vio que Ron estaba jugando ajedrez mágico con un chico de primer año. Harry no estaba a la vista y Ginny estaba sentada en uno de los sofás conversando muy animadamente con Dean Thomas.

La prefecta siguió su camino y llegó hasta su habitación. Buscó un cambio de ropa y en eso oyó unos ligeros golpecitos en su ventana. La chica noto que era una lechuza la cual le traía una carta.

Tomó la carta y le dio su recompensa a la lechuza pero no la dejo ir hasta que respondiera la misiva.

La castaña leyó la carta y no pudo evitar reírse al leerla. Los gemelos Weasley le habían escrito dándoles las gracias por su regalo ya que gracias a éste habían podido tener una espectacular retirada del colegio.

La chica no pudo negar que los hermanos tenían en verdad mucho talento para ello y sus productos tenían mucha aceptación y demanda. Pensó que seguramente si se establecieran en una tienda formal les iría de maravilla.

Con esa idea en mente, la prefecta les respondió su carta y despidió a la lechuza. Tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño de los prefectos.

* * *

Harry estaba teniendo un sueño muy intranquilo, repetidamente veía morir a su padrino en uno de los departamentos del ministerio, en un lugar que por alguna extraña razón se le hacia familiar.

El chico despertó sobresaltado y enseguida se dio cuenta que fue una visión de lo que "el que no debe ser nombrado" estaba haciendo o estaría por hacer.

Rápidamente bajo a la sala común y le comentó a Ron lo sucedido y su idea de abandonar Hogwarts y dirigirse a Londres para salvar a Sirius Black.

Ron le dijo que debían informarle a Hermione de lo sucedido y ver que opinaba al respecto. Harry estuvo de acuerdo y se pusieron a buscar a la chica por todo el colegio.

Ginny vio a los dos chicos apurados y les preguntó que pasaba, por lo que Ron le contó lo sucedido.

Los tres chicos estuvieron buscando a su amiga por todos lados, hasta que la pelirroja decidió buscarla en su habitación.

Harry decidió buscar a la chica con ayuda del mapa del merodeador y la encontró en el quinto piso en el baño de los prefectos.

Como el "chico que vivió" no podía entrar al baño decidió pedirle a alguna chica que entrara a buscar a su amiga.

La menor de los Weasley regresó junto a los chicos y les dijo que no encontró a su amiga en su habitación, pero Harry le explicó que ya la habían encontrado en el baño de los prefectos pero no ellos no podían entrar a buscarla.

La pelirroja les dijo que ella iría por la castaña y que las esperaran en la sala común.

La chica se dirigió hacia el baño de los prefectos y en el camino se encontró con Luna, a la cual le contó que estaba ocurriendo y porque iba a buscar a la castaña. La chica Ravenclaw enseguida se solidarizó y le dijo que contarán con ella para lo que sea.

Ambas chicas se encaminaron al baño y al llegar a la entrada, la pelirroja murmuró la contraseña y enseguida entraron para toparse con una recién bañada y apenas cubierta Hermione.

La chica se sorprendió de la intromisión ya que no esperaba que nadie la molestara pero al ver que eran sus amigas se tranquilizó.

Luna y Ginny se quedaron contemplando a su amiga escasamente vestida, la castaña tenía enrollado una toalla en el cuerpo que dejaba al descubierto casi la totalidad de sus piernas y sus hombros y brazos.

La pelirroja se ruborizó sin saber porque y enseguida quitó su vista de su amiga y miró a Luna, quién observaba a la prefecta como quién contempla a una diosa.

A la menor de los Weasley no le gustó para nada la mirada que la chica Lovegood le estaba dirigiendo a su amiga y molesta le dijo que mejor esperaran a la castaña a fuera del baño.

Luna asintió y ambas chicas se salieron del baño diciéndole a la chica Granger que la esperaban en la puerta porque era muy urgente que hablaran con ella.

La pelirroja estaba molesta consigo misma, no debió dejar que Luna la acompañara, no se le ocurrió pensar que su amiga seguramente estaría desnuda ya que se estaba bañando.

La chica miró a la Ravenclaw y notó que esta tenía una mirada soñadora con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ginny se enfureció aun más, ¿porque su amiga tenía esa cara? Era cierto que Hermione tenía una figura esbelta y estilizada, y que pese a lo que la misma castaña pensaba de si misma, la verdad era que muy guapa y atractiva.

La chica Weasley pensó que quizá a Luna le interesaba la prefecta. Pensamiento que la hizo molestarse aun más.

Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas cuando Hermione apareció vestida por completo y les preguntó que había ocurrido, sin prestar atención a la cara que tenían las otras chicas.

La pelirroja rápidamente le contó lo sucedido y las tres chicas se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero como Luna era de otra casa no podía entrar. La prefecta entró a buscar a sus amigos y le dijo a las otras dos chicas que los esperaran en el cuarto de los Requerimientos.

La castaña se encontró a Harry y a Ron conversando con Neville y cuando la vieron entrar se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia ella. La chica les dijo que era peligroso hablar ahí y que mejor fueran al cuarto de los Requerimientos donde ya los esperaban las otras dos chicas.

Los seis chicos se reunieron y se pusieron a hacer planes, pero ninguno parecía viable. Lo único que sabían era que tenían que salir de Hogwarts. Los chicos decidieron intentar usar la red Flu de Umbridge ya que conectaba directo al ministerio y era la única que estaría sin vigilancia.

Los chicos se decidieron por esa opción y quedaron en encontrarse en la puerta del gran salón. Harry iría por el mapa del merodeador y por su capa de invisibilidad. Hermione y Ginny corrieron hacia la habitación de los prefectos, ya que la primera necesitaba contactarse con el director pero no podía hacerlo delante de los otros chicos.

La pelirroja vio cuando su amiga conjuró su _ patronus _y le mandó a localizar al director diciéndole que dentro de poco tiempo estarían irrumpiendo en el ministerio de magia para salvar a Sirius Black. La chica estaba convencida de que era una trampa pero Harry no quiso entender razones, así que todos accedieron a acompañarlo en su misión suicida.

* * *

Hermione tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar y no quería arriesgar a nadie innecesariamente.

La prefecta se miro en el espejo y notó el brillo de su collar y del dije. Lo contempló y se lo quitó. Ginny se asombró cuando vio lo que hacia su amiga pero ésta le explicó que si iban a pelear era mejor que se los quitaran para no arriesgar a la otra en caso de que alguna fuera capturada.

La menor de los Weasley entendió los motivos de la otra chica pero no estaba de acuerdo. Ella quería saber mejor dicho sentir si su amiga se encontraba bien.

Renuentemente se quitó su collar y la prefecta los guardo en una cajita encantada la cual solo se abría por el toque de su varita o la de su amiga.

La castaña contempló sobre su cuello la cadena que sostenía el giratiempo y con un hechizo la volvió invisible.

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia el gran salón para reunirse con los demás.

A medio camino se toparon con Malfoy, quién afortunadamente venía solo. Éste les dijo que Umbridge había aparecido y estaba en su oficina.

Las chicas respingaron ante lo dicho por el rubio, ya que eso cambiaba sus planes.

Los seis chicos se reunieron en el gran salón y ahí Hermione les comentó que debían cambiar de planes ya que la directora había regresado.

Luna sugirió viajar en los thestrals, éstos eran una especie de caballos alados, de cabellos negros que se les pegaban a sus huesos ya que no tenían carne. Estas criaturas mágicas solo podían ser vistos por aquéllas personas que hubieran visto morir a alguien.

Los chicos corrieron al bosque para localizar a los animales y salir volando en ellos hacia Londres. Pero como solo Harry, Luna y Neville podían verlos, decidieron que cada uno de ellos tres viajaría con alguno de los otros tres chicos que no los veían.

Así Harry viajo con Ginny, Luna con Hermione y Neville con Ron.

La castaña suspiró aliviada cuando aterrizaron en un techo de un viejo edificio en medio del Londres muggle. Realmente volar no era para ella.

Los chicos bajaron del edificio y Harry los condujo hasta la cabina telefónica que él había usado en su anterior visita al ministerio el día de su audiencia.

Los otros chicos se horrorizaron con esa forma de entrar pero no les quedó otra opción, así que cada uno fue insertando una moneda muggle en el teléfono y desaparecía para reaparecer en el salón principal del Ministerio de Magia.

La prefecta sentía una opresión en el pecho, cada minuto se convencía de que algo no estaba bien. Ginny veía de reojo a su amiga y se angustió al ver su cara de preocupación.

Los chicos revisaron cada uno de los pisos del ministerio y ninguno se le hacia familiar a Harry por lo que la preocupación se fue extendiendo entre los demás chicos.

Finalmente el chico reconoció la puerta que había visto en sus pesadillas y se encamino hacia ella, seguro que encontraría a su padrino ahí. Abrió la puerta y lo que vio en ese salón no era lo que aparecía en su sueño. Su confusión fue visible para los otros chicos.

La prefecta cambio su estado de preocupación a uno de miedo al reconocer donde estaban.

El salón en el que se encontraban se llamaba "el salón de las profecías" nombrado así porque contenía miles de esferas situadas cuidadosamente en anaqueles. Cada anaquel estaba clasificado alfabéticamente y subdividido por año.

Hermione supo que ahí era donde debían estar las suyas si Dumbledore no las hubiera resguardado en Hogwarts; pero repentinamente cayó en la cuenta que la de Harry si se encontraba en esa habitación y eso significaba…..

Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando Neville le dijo al chico Potter que había una esfera con su nombre. La prefecta lo supo en ese instante: el sueño de Harry fue inducido por Voldemort lo cual significaba que efectivamente estaban en una trampa.

"El chico que vivió" tomo la esfera con su nombre y en ese instante se escuchó una desquiciante risa que puso a todos con los nervios de punta. En unos segundos los chicos se vieron rodeados de varias figuras encapuchadas vestidas de negro. Los mortifagos habían aparecido.

Éstos se quitaron sus mascaras y los chicos reconocieron a varios de ellos como los prisioneros que se habían fugado de Azkaban unos meses atrás.

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba entre ellos, él mantenía la misma arrogancia que tenía su hijo Draco, solo que sus lealtades eran diferentes.

Detrás de él estaba una mujer demacrada pero que denotaba que años atrás fue hermosa pero ahora dejaba ver una desquiciante personalidad. Sí, delante de ellos estaba la bruja más temida de los últimos tiempos y quien a su vez era la mano derecha "de él que no debe ser nombrado": Bellatrix Lastrange.

Por una fracción de segundos, los seis chicos se quedaron estáticos al verla, pero Neville fue el primero en reaccionar y alzar su varita contra ella, pero antes de que pudiera intentar algo fue expulsado por el hechizo de otro mortifago.

Lucius le exigió a Harry que le entregara la esfera, pero el chico no se la entregó porque necesitaba saber su contenido, necesitaba saber para que la quisiera Tom.

La esfera se fue tornando de color rojo y pronto todos oyeron claramente una voz que anunció:

"El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida…" (H_arry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_ )

Ginny miró a Hermione y se entendieron en silencio, la verdad había sido parcialmente revelada.

Ron y Neville lanzaron sus hechizos al mismo tiempo lo que provocó que las esferas fueran estallando y con esa distracción los chicos escaparon de sus enemigos.

Los mortifagos perseguían a los chicos, pero Bellatrix dio la orden de no matar a al chico Potter ya que éste era requerido vivo por el "señor tenebroso". Sin embargo, permitió que los otros chicos pudieran ser asesinados.

Los seis estudiantes de Hogwarts salieron corriendo del salón y mientras huían, se turnaban para lanzar hechizos a los mortifagos. Éstos también atacaban por lo que se inicio una feroz batalla.

Los chicos llegaron hasta un salón donde se encuentra el llamado "Velo de la muerte" que es una especie de mortal al mundo de los muertos, ya que quién entraba por el jamás salía.

Los chicos se vieron rodeados nuevamente pero con la única diferencia de que estaba vez Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Ron y Neville fueron atrapados.

Lucius le exigió a Harry la esfera a cambio de la vida de sus amigos. El chico dudo y Hermione le gritó que no lo hiciera, su petición fue secundada por los demás chicos.

Harry vio cuando el mortifago que tenía sujeto a la castaña la abofeteo con tal fuerza que le partió el labio y le desvió el tabique nasal.

El chico Potter no sabía que hacer, pero la verdad era que no quería perder a ninguno de sus amigos.

Aceptando su derrota el chico extendió la esfera hacia Malfoy. Pero antes de que éste pudiera agarrarla, un hechizo golpeo la profecía y estalló en miles de fragmentos.

Los mortifagos se vieron rodeados de los miembros de la "Orden del Fénix".

Bellatrix no pudo suprimir una risa cuando vio a la figura que la tenía amenazada y le dijo sarcásticamente:

-¿Así saludas a tu tía? ¿Mi querida hermana no te enseño las buenas maneras querida? Muy mal por Andrómeda…. ¡Que pena, tan bella, tan talentosa!…. Si fueras mi hija no serías una traidora a la sangre.-

-sí fuera tu hija hubiera preferido estar muerta o mejor aún no haber nacido, es una vergüenza que compartamos la misma sangre- contestó furiosa Tonks.

La joven auror detestaba a su tía por sobretodos las cosas, era tan diferente a su madre en su forma de ser pero tan parecida a ella físicamente.

Una batalla de mayores dimensiones se inició con la llegada de la orden y los chicos pudieron ser liberados de sus captores.

Los chicos se unieron a la batalla y se defendían muy bien ahora que ya no estaban en desventaja numérica aunque eso no impidió que fueran heridos.

Hermione se juntó a luchar con Tonks en contra de Lastrange, Sirius peleaba al lado de Harry contra Lucius y los otros chicos acompañados de Lupin, Ojoloco Moody y Kingsley.

Bellatrix logró burlar a los jóvenes brujas y notó cuando su cuñado fue desarmado por su primo Sirius Black. Éste se encontraba junto al velo de la muerte lo que es aprovechado por Lastrange y le lanzó un hechizo _desmaius _por el cual Black cayó dentro del velo.

Harry grita desesperado a su padrino e intenta ir por él, pero es detenido por Lupin. Bellatrix Iba a lanzar un nuevo hechizo ahora hacia el hombre lobo pero es detenida por el hechizo _expelliarmus _ de Hermione.

La chica sabe que lo ocurrido será mortal para Harry y la Orden, así que tomando una rápida decisión saca el giratiempo y decide darle vueltas para regresar en el tiempo y salvar a Sirius.

Mientras la castaña pensaba en sus acciones no se fijó cuando Bellatrix recuperó su varita y le lanzó un _avada kedavra _ al mismo tiempo que Dolohov lanzaba hacia ella un hechizo no verbal creado por él mismo.

El impacto de los dos hechizos golpean directamente a Hermione en el instante en que ésta regresa en el tiempo por lo que no se da cuenta que su otro yo cae herido de gravedad.

Los miembros de la orden y los otros cinco chicos observan horrorizados cuando la castaña cae en el suelo.

Bellatrix festeja el asesinato de Sirius y de la Mudblood* y huye corriendo hacia la entrada principal del ministerio. Harry furioso por lo sucedido la persigue mientras los otros magos someten a los mortífagos.

Ginny se acerca a su amiga y desesperada se da cuenta de que no respira por lo que la abraza y llora desconsoladamente. Ron se arrodilla junto al cuerpo de su amiga y de su hermanita. Luna, Neville y los demás se mantienen de pie sin poder contener las lágrimas.

* * *

El otro yo de la castaña regresa en el tiempo al momento en que ellos entran al salón de las profecías. La chica sabe que no puede intervenir ya que nadie la puede ver por lo que decide mirar entre los anaqueles a ver si reconoce algún nombre.

La chica llega hasta un anaquel que tiene una pequeña cantidad de esferas sin clasificar y cuando se acerca una de ellas se torna en color rojo y anuncia:

"Será la última descendiente de una estirpe pura,

Llevando por nombre el mismo que el de una poderosa guerrera,

Y en su corazón tendrá,

El poder para salvar a quién no debe morir.

Un brillante futuro la aguardará,

Cuando su alma se reúna con quien debe estar".

La castaña se asombró al escuchar semejante profecía, no entendía porque se le había revelado a ella, era obvio que no se refería a ella; sin embargo, la chica no tuvo mucho tiempo de reflexionar sobre esto porque la batalla en el salón se estaba desarrollando.

Sabiendo que los chicos y su otro yo saldrían en cualquier momento, decidió salir de ahí cuanto antes y correr hasta llegar al salón que tenía el velo de la muerte.

Una vez que llegó en ese lugar, se puso a rememorar los hechos para saber en que momento actuar y salvar a Sirius. Se guardo detrás de una de las columnas y esperó.

Unos momentos después, que a la chica le parecieron horas, sus compañeros y su otro yo aparecieron corriendo y la batalla se inició.

Hermione observaba detrás de su escondite como se desarrollaban los hechos.

La chica vio el arribo de Sirius y de los demás miembros de la orden y supo que se acercaba el momento de actuar.

La castaña vio cuando Black y Harry se enfrentaban a Lucius y cuando éstos lo desarmaban. La prefecta supo que era su momento de actuar, empuño su varita y dijo: _protego horribilis._

Cuando Bellatrix lanzó su hechizo contra su primo, este no tiene efecto en él por el hechizo protector de Hermione.

Lastrange se sorprende momentáneamente y cuando va a reaccionar, su varita es expulsada de su mano.

La chica Granger sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo y debe correr sin ser vista para reunirse con su otro yo dentro de muy pocos minutos.

Sirius y Harry salen del estupor en el que se encuentran por el hechizo fallido de Bellatrix sin entender porque su hechizo no los había tocado y van detrás de Lucius quién ya había recuperado su varita.

Hermione se da cuenta cuando su otro yo saca el giratiempo y se queda pensado unos minutos; igualmente ve cuando Bella recupera su varita y se gira para atacarla. La chica se prepara mentalmente para recibir el impacto del hechizo de la otra bruja ya que se dio cuenta que su otro yo no se percató de ese hecho y no tiene tiempo para defenderse a si misma.

Pero lamentablemente, ninguna de las dos castañas se percato cuando Dolohov alzó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo no verbal.

La castaña que regresó en el tiempo recibe el impacto directo de la maldición asesina y su otro yo recibe el ataque a traición por la espalda de Antonin Dolohov.

Ninguno de los presentes notó que los mortifagos habían atacado a dos Hermiones ya que cuando todos se percatan solo ven caer a una.

Bellatrix lanza una risa desquiciante al ver caer a la joven bruja, Harry furioso deja de luchar contra Lucius y persigue a la demente bruja.

Ambos llegan hasta el salón principal del ministerio de magia y ahí "el chico que vivió" consigue desarmar a la otra bruja.

Sin embargo Voldemort hizo su aparición en ese momento y empezó a afectar la concentración del chico ya que sentía que estaba siendo poseído.

Dumbledore apareció también e intento salvar a Harry pero fue detenido por Tom Riddle.

Se comienza una batalla entre estos dos poderosos magos y Harry estaba en el suelo tratando de luchar contra la posesión de su cuerpo.

Su mente le ordenaba matar a la bruja y a quien fuera el director de Hogwarts.

"El chico que vivió" luchaba contra esa intrusión mental lo más que podía, pero sentía que estaba perdiendo terreno para defenderse.

En medio de su lucha mental, el chico notó cuando los miembros de la orden y sus compañeros llegaron al salón.

Harry vio a sus amigos, Ron ayudando a Neville, Luna sosteniendo a Ginny quién tenía lastimada una pierna y Hermione en los brazos de Lupin, el chico recordó cuando vio a su amiga caer y eso le dio fuerzas, recordó todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, recordó el cariño sincero de Sirius, de los Weasley, de sus padres quienes murieron por protegerlo.

El chico salió del trance mental en el que se encontraba lo que distrajo a Riddle de su pelea con Dumbledore.

Éste se preparaba para detener a Voldemort, pero en eso llegó el ministro, los aurores y demás empleados del ministerio. Horrorizados vieron como el tan temido "señor tenebroso" estaba ahí. Éste al darse cuenta de la intrusión y que no podría derrotar al chico ni a Dumbledore, se acercó a Bellatrix y juntos desaparecieron.

Fudge quería saber que había ocurrido pero Albus Dumbledore le dijo que ya se lo explicaría en otro momento ya que sus alumnos se encontraban heridos y necesitaban regresar a Hogwarts de inmediato. Solo le pidió que mandara a llamar de inmediato a Umbridge ya que no se la quería encontrar en "su " colegio.

Kingsley se acercó al ministro y le dijo que tenían capturados a varios mortifagos en uno de los salones superiores y que era necesario que fueran por ellos.

Los miembros de la orden del fénix también desaparecieron apresuradamente, ya que Black seguía siendo prófugo de Azkaban y Lupin era investigado por unos ataques efectuados por un hombrelobo.

* * *

Dumbledore apareció en la enfermería con Hermione en brazos, la chica estaba agonizando y respiraba casi imperceptiblemente. Lo peor es que no sabía que había ocurrido.

Mandó llamar a Snape y a McGonagall y le pidió a Madam Pomfrey que se ocupara de los otros chicos.

Mientras la enfermera revisada las heridas de los otros chicos, Dumbledore los interrogaba acerca de lo sucedido a la castaña pero ninguno sabía que había sucedido ya que la mayoría solo la había visto caer.

La más afectada era Ginny quién parecía estar en estado de shock por lo que fue inútil preguntarle. Ésta contemplada desde la cama hacia donde se encontraba acostada la prefecta.

La vida de la chica se extendía y ninguno sabía que hacer, Madam Pomfrey conjuro un hechizo que permitía examinar el cuerpo humano desde todos los ángulos para así poder localizar cualquier herida por muy mínima que sea.

Los tres profesores y el director observaron horrorizados que la chica tenía múltiples heridas internas pero ninguna perceptible desde el exterior.

Snape fue por unas pociones para restaurar los órganos internos y la enfermera aplicó los hechizos curativos posibles para disminuir el dolor y el derrame interno.

Madam Pomfrey les dio una pócima para dormir a los seis chicos y todos se retiraron para descansar.

Cuando los tres profesores llegaron a la oficina del director, se encontraron con la mayoría de los miembros de la orden del Fénix.

Molly estaba llorando desconsolado en los brazos de su marido y los demás tenían sus caras serias y tristes.

Dumbledore les explicó que Hermione estaba viva pero grave y que las heridas de los demás chicos eran menores y estaban bien al igual que Harry quién solo se encontraba física y mentalmente agotado.

-eso es imposible Albus, dijo Sirius, ella recibió el impactó directo de Bellatrix, y nadie sobrevive a una maldición asesina-.

Dumbledore se les quedó mirando pensativo pero no dijo nada.

-Tal vez uso algún escudo defensivo, dijo un rato después el director, porque es un hecho que ella esta viva-.

-¿Se salvará verdad? Preguntó Tonks.

- Sí, Miss Granger es fuerte. Confiemos en que se recuperara- Contestó el director.

La conversación trascurrió por varias horas en la oficina, ahora que el ministro había visto a Black, no era seguro regresar al cuartel general de la Orden, si no por el contrario habría que buscar otro lugar.

Neville, Ron y Luna abandonaron la enfermería a la mañana siguiente ya que sus heridas fueron sanadas durante la noche; Ginny saldría en un par de días y Harry y Hermione conforme fueran evolucionando.

* * *

El ministro Fudge fue puesto al tanto de todo lo ocurrido y tras limpiar el nombre del director Dumbledore y de Harry Potter, el Wizengamot decidió destituir al ministro y nombrar como su sucesor a Rufus Scrimgeour, el jefe del cuartel general de los aurores.

Unos días después Harry y Ginny fueron dados de alta de la enfermería. Físicamente estaban curados, pero ambos sentían el dolor de ver a su mejor amiga inconsciente.

El ambiente estudiantil tenía los ánimos encontrados, por un lado era un alivio ver que Umbridge y todas sus normativas habían desaparecido, pero por otro lado se sentía el miedo al ya ser reconocido públicamente el regreso de Voldemort.

Había trascurrido semana y media después del incidente ocurrido en el ministerio, y la prefecta de Gryffindor seguía sin despertar.

La menor de los Weasley estaba angustiada y deprimida, pasaba horas sentada junta a la cama de la castaña. La chica había derramado demasiadas lágrimas. Su corazón le dolía, solo en recordar la escena en que la veía caer mal herida la despertaba llorando. No podía aceptar la idea de un futuro sin la prefecta a su lado. No, no dejaría que la otra chica se arriesgara otra vez así; el mundo mágico tendría que buscar otro medio para salvarse de Voldemort. Ella no permitiría que su amiga la abandonara, que muriera.

Ginny sintió como las lágrimas caían nuevamente de sus ojos y murmuró:

-Por favor despierta, te necesito junto a mi, se que no podría vivir sin ti, se que te hice prometerme cosas, pero ya no me importa, lo único que quiero es verte a salvo junto a mi-.

-Por favor, regresa a mi-.

Esa noche, Ginny se encontraba triste sentada junto al fuego, no había bajado al comedor a cenar, hacia días que había perdido el apetito.

Se sorprendió cuando alguien le tendió un plato con sándwiches y un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

Al alzar la vista, vio que era Dean Thomas el que le había subido una bandeja de comida.

La chica se conmovió por el gesto y aceptó la compañía del chico y la comida.

* * *

Un par de días después de regresar de la enfermería, el chico la abordó y le preguntó si podían dar un paseo por el lago.

Los chicos conversaron un rato hasta que finalmente Dean se aventuró a pedirle a la pelirroja que sea su novia.

La chica no supo que responder, a ella le caía bien el chico pero no estaba enamorada de él. Pero fue quizá por todo lo sucedido, quizá por sentirse sola, quizá porque estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de conquistar a Harry que terminó aceptando.

El chico lucía una brillante sonrisa pero la chica sintió que con esa decisión estaba alejándose de algo, aunque no supo identificar de que.

Después de la caminata regresaron tomados de la mano hacia el colegio, subieron juntos a la sala común de Gryffindor donde se encontraron a los estudiantes alborotados.

Neville se acercó a ellos y les dijo: -Hermione despertó Ginny, el profesor Dumbledore esta hablando con ella en la enfermería, Harry y Ron están ahí-.

La pelirroja le dio las gracias al chico y se despidió de su novio apresuradamente.

Al llegar a la enfermería vio que los dos chicos estaban sentados junto a la puerta. Ellos le explicaron que no los habían dejado entrar ya que el director, la profesora McGonagall y Snape estaban adentro con la castaña.

Ginny se quedó a esperar junto con los chicos y unos minutos después los tres profesores salieron de la enfermería y le dijeron que su compañera se había agotado y ya estaba dormida por lo que sería conveniente que la visitaran hasta el día siguiente.

Durante los últimos dos días del curso escolar, Hermione se fue recuperando lentamente, como aun se encontraba débil, el director le dijo que era mejor que estuviera bajo cuidado mágico por lo que le sugirió no regresar a Francia.

En esos días, la menor de los Weasley se había portado como la sombra de la castaña, por lo que cuando el director sugirió que la chica Granger no viajara a Francia, la pelirroja enseguida se ofreció para cuidarla en la Madriguera.

A Dumbledore le pareció estupenda la idea, y pensó ¿Quién mejor que ella para cuidar a la otra mitad de su alma?

El director observó la mirada de adoración que la hija de Molly y Arthur Weasley tenía para con la chica Granger.

El director suspiró y se preguntó ¿Cuánto tiempo más faltaría para que Miss Weasley al fin abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que estaba absolutamente y perdidamente enamorada de su mejor amiga?.

* * *

Notas del autor: Espero que les haya gustado mi versión de los hechos, la verdad nunca me pareció la muerte de Sirius.

Por otro lado siento que al personaje de Bellatrix Lestrange no se le hizo justicia en las películas por lo que voy a realzar la importancia del personaje en los próximos capítulos.

Saludos a todos, que tengan una excelente semana y espero sus comentarios.


	20. Chapter 20

AVISOS: HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING Y NO PRETENDO INFRINGIR NINGUNA LEY AL UTILIZARLOS SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

FEMSLASH: HERMIONE GRANGER Y GINNY WEASLEY

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS.

Notas del autor: Lamento la demora en actualizar pero tengo mucho trabajo y poco tiempo libre por lo que no les garantizo subir otro capitulo rápidamente.

Igualmente les aviso que decidí tomarme algunas libertades con "el príncipe mestizo" por lo que no me guarden rencor si cambio algo.

* * *

CAPITULO 20:

**UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

PRIMERA PARTE:

**SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS**

Dumbledore caminaba hacia el bosque prohibido, Firenze, el centauro, le había pedido verlo fuera del colegio a temprana hora.

El centauro salio al encuentro del director y sin preámbulos, Firenze le explicó el motivo de su entrevista.

Hacia meses que necesitaba decirle lo que el había visto en los astros pero con la presencia de Umbridge en el colegio cualquier revelación hubiera sido peligrosa.

El centauro le contó su visión de la muerte de un miembro del trío dorado, una muerte que él considero que se hubiera podido evitar si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras.

Firenze también le narró su encuentro con Hermione y que desafortunadamente Ginny Wesley había escuchado su conversación y había caído en un estado de histeria.

El centauro continuó contando todo lo acontecido hasta en el momento en que la castaña reveló la naturaleza de sus sentimientos y como fue rechazada sin dudar por la otra chica.

Dumbledore se sorprendió de todo esto, Hermione no les había dicho nada al respecto; y reflexionando se dio cuenta que la prefecta había decidido sacrificar su vida por el futuro del mundo mágico, por sus amigos y por salvar a quién es el amor de su vida.

El director apareció en su oficina y tristemente se sentó derrotado en la silla de su escritorio.

Era cierto que él sabía que era una posibilidad que la chica muriera pero saberlo a ciencia cierta era muy doloroso.

Ahora más que nunca entendía los sentimientos de McGonagall respecto a Hermione, él pensó en lo que era mejor para el mundo mágico y en como derrotar a Tom a costa de lo que fuera, pero enterarse que alguien tan especial como la prefecta tenía sus días contados y que la única posibilidad de salvarla se había perdido, le hacia sentirse mal, culpable, como si en cierta forma hubiera sido él el que dictó la sentencia de muerte hacía tan maravillosa persona.

En la soledad de su oficina, el inquebrantable director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

Un par de horas después, alguien golpeó la puerta y el objeto de sus remordimientos apareció en el umbral caminado con dificultad.

Él contempló a aquella brillante y talentosa bruja por un rato sin decir nada.

-Firenze me contó lo sucedido Miss Granger, sé lo que ocurrió con Miss Weasley-,y al ver la cara de la chica prosiguió: -no estoy molesto por que haya tenido que desmemoriar a Ginny ni que usted no me lo haya contado, más bien estoy consternado por su futuro- Dijo Dumbledore.

-Es lo mejor profesor, yo no tengo nada más que perder que mi vida misma y si con esto puedo ayudar al elegido a salvar al mundo mágico pues que mejor fin puedo tener que saber que a todos aquellos a los que amo estarán a salvo en un mundo mejor- contesto la prefecta.

Ésta continuó: -ya lo he aceptado profesor, no se sienta mal por mí, no fue su decisión, ese fue el camino elegido para mí, ese es mi destino-.

El director se acercó y abrazó a la chica con ternura, -profesor, dijo Hermione, solo quiero que me prometa que ella nunca lo sabrá, no quiero que cargue con ese peso sobre sus hombros, quiero que sea feliz, quiero que su sueño se haga realidad; por eso le pido que usted olvide que había otro camino, porque ambos sabemos que no lo hay-.

El director la miró y sintió que ya no hablaba con una joven de 15 años si no con una mujer muy madura y segura de sus decisiones.

-Aquí tiene mis recuerdos de lo sucedido en el ministerio, ojalá y le sirva para salir de dudas acerca de que fue lo que me ocurrió esa noche porque yo en verdad no lo sé-dijo la prefecta de Gryffindor.

Hermione se despidió del director y se dirigió hacia la sala común, tenía que recoger sus cosas ya que el tren partiría en una hora.

En el camino, la chica se encontró con Luna y se despidieron prometiéndose escribirse lo más seguido que se pudiera.

La prefecta llegó por fin a la torre y se dirigió hacia su habitación, en donde una impaciente pelirroja la esperaba.

Ésta le preguntó que la había demorado tanto y la castaña le contó brevemente lo que conversó con Dumbledore y con Luna.

-¿Luna?, ¿fuiste a despedirte de Luna?-, preguntó la pelirroja ligeramente irritada.

La joven Granger contempló a su amiga y le contestó con un simple no, había veces que ella no entendía los celos de su amiga, pero ya no se hacia ilusiones ni nada, simplemente lo tomaba como una "característica" de los Weasley, ya que Ron reaccionaba parecido.

La menor de los Weasley no dijo nada más, estaba molesta por el repentino interés de su amiga hacia Luna y viceversa. No entendía a que se debía ese repentino acercamiento entre ellas dos, no tenían absolutamente nada en común, eran como el día y la noche.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de reojo observó que su amiga palidecía y se desmayaba. Ella corrió y alcanzó a sujetar a Hermione antes de que ésta llegara al suelo.

La recostó en la cama y se quedó pensando en que hacer para reanimar a su amiga, los minutos fueron pasando y la castaña empezó a recobrar la conciencia.

-Gin, murmuró la castaña, ¿Qué paso?

-te desmayaste y te recoste, ¿como te sientes? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a McGonagall o a Snape?-Preguntó la pelirroja

-Estoy bien, siento haberte preocupado- contestó la prefecta.

Ambas chicas se levantaron y Ginny ayudo a la castaña con todo su equipaje y salieron hacia las afueras del castillo.

* * *

Una vez que se subieron al tren, las chicas se sentaron en el mismo compartimiento junto con Harry y Ron.

Los chicos se pusieron a conversar de varios temas y Ron trajo a colación la ruptura de Ginny con Corner, diciéndole que debía fijarse en alguien mejor.

La chica Weasley le contestó que de hecho ya había alguien más en su vida.

Harry la miró asombrado, Hermione no dijo nada y Ron enseguida preguntó que quién era.

La plática giró ahora hacia la nueva relación de Ginny con Dean.

Hermione se empezó a sentir mal, así que se disculpó con los otros tres chicos y dijo que iba a ser sus rondas de prefecta.

La chica corrió hacia el compartimiento de los prefectos y se encerró ahí. Draco vio cuando la chica salió con el rostro desencajado y la siguió. Entró al compartimiento y la vio llorando amargamente.

El chico se limitó a abrazarla y a consolarla con suaves caricias en su espalda.

La prefecta le contó al prefecto de Slytherin que la pelirroja ya tenía nuevo novio y que no podía evitar que le doliera.

Los prefectos para disimular el tiempo que pasaron juntos, se turnaban al hacer sus rondas para que nadie se fijara.

Ginny estaba preocupada por la tardanza de la castaña por lo que decidió salir a buscarla y la encontró conversando animadamente con Katie Bell.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y entró al compartimiento cerrando fuertemente la puerta, asustando a Harry y a Ron.

La chica no dijo nada y fingió ver por la ventana. Unos minutos más tarde la castaña apareció y se sentó junto a su amiga a quién le sonrió.

El resto del trayecto trascurrió tranquilo, Hermione se había agotado y se quedó dormida junto el hombro de Ginny, quien la acomodo sobre su regazo.

Harry, Ron y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, su amiga jamás se quedaba dormida ni lucia tan pálida.

Llegaron a la estación y ahí los esperaba los señores Weasley, quienes enseguida ayudaron a la castaña a acomodarse dentro del coche.

Al llegar a la Madriguera, la castaña se excusó y subió enseguida a la habitación, la cual por fortuna ya tenía dos camas. Se acomodó en la nueva y enseguida se quedó dormida.

En la sala de la casa, todos intercambiaban información acerca de la salud de la castaña ya que todos estaban muy preocupados por ella.

Ginny subió a su habitación y notó con una mirada desaprobatoria que había dos camas y que la castaña estaba durmiendo en la otra cama en vez que en la suya.

* * *

Al día siguiente, mientras Ginny ayudaba a su mamá, los gemelos entraron a la habitación de las chicas.

Los chicos discutieron acerca de la idea que la castaña les había dado en su carta acerca de establecerse en una tienda formal en donde pudieran desarrollar su ingenio.

Los chicos le dijeron que la idea era fantástica pero que no contaban con los medios económicos para ello.

Hermione les ofreció el dinero para abrirla, pero los chicos se rehusaron enseguida y ella les dijo que lo vieran como un obsequio de alguien quien los consideraba como sus hermanos.

Los tres continuaron conversando y haciendo planes y entre bromas y demás, los gemelos consiguieron animar a la castaña.

La heredera Granger se levantó de la cama y buscó entre su baúl una cajita, de la cual sacó 100 mil galeones de oro y se los dio a los gemelos quienes estaban anonadados ya que nunca habían visto tal cantidad de dinero junto.

Ginny entró en ese preciso momento y les preguntó que pasaba por lo que los gemelos le contaron sus planes.

Una vez que los gemelos se salieron de la habitación, la pelirroja encaró a su amiga y le preguntó que si estaba segura de lo que había hecho.

-por supuesto que si Gin, ellos tienen mucho talento y si yo los puedo ayudar no veo porque no hacerlo, ya sabes que los considero mis amigos, como si fueran mis hermanos como pienso de Ron o de tí –contestó la castaña.

La pelirroja asintió pero sintió algo raro al oír que su amiga la consideraba como su hermana.

Las chicas se pusieron a conversar de otras cosas, y la menor de los Weasley dejó que el malestar que sentía se evaporara.

Hermione estaba leyendo en su cama "Sueño de una noche de verano" de Shakespeare y cuando la pelirroja le preguntó acerca de lo que leía, la castaña se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la cama de la otra chica, ésta se acomodo en el regazo de la castaña y escuchó la melodiosa voz de su amiga al empezar a leerle el libro.

Ginny disfrutaba de la compañía de la joven Granger más que nada, se sentía feliz al saber que la tenía para ella sola, claro, hasta que apareciera otra chica que la alejara de ella.

La pelirroja se rehusaba a pensar en esa posibilidad y cada vez que su mente se dirigía hacia esos pensamientos, sacudía su cabeza como si así se deshiciera de ellos.

* * *

Durante esos primeros días, la pelirroja se comportó como la perfecta enfermera, no dejó que la castaña hiciera nada sola, le subía sus comidas, la ayudaba a ir al baño, le arreglaba su cama y su ropa, e incluso el primer día considero en ayudarla a bañarse, pero la otra chica se rehusó enseguida.

El cumpleaños de Hermione llegó dos días después y Ginny ese día se fue muy temprano con sus hermanos al callejón Diagon a comprarle un obsequio a su amiga.

Un par de horas después, Hermione se levantó y al no ver a Ginny, bajó hacia la cocina donde estaban reunidos la señora Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, McGonagall y Dumbledore.

Éstos al ver bajar a la chica se apresuraron a felicitarla y desearle un feliz día. Molly le sirvió su desayuno y todos la acompañaron con té y galletas.

Después de una agradable charla, el director le preguntó si podían salir a caminar por los alrededores y la chica asintió.

Dumbledore le explicó que había visto sus recuerdos y que había sido atacada con dos hechizos, uno era la maldición asesina que le lanzó Lastrange y el otro fue el que lanzó Dolohov. Pero que no sabía a ciencia cierta si los dos la habían golpeado.

El director le dijo que solo había una manera de estar seguros de si ella podía sobrevivir a una maldición asesina.

La chica entendió lo que el director trataba de probar y accedió. Ella levanto su varita y murmuro _protego totalum, _y un escudo se formó en donde ella estaba parada, sabía que el hechizo no detendría a una maldición asesina, pero le daría una fracción de segundos de ventaja para prepararse y soportar el hechizo mortal.

El profesor se alejo considerablemente de la chica para darle ventaja de evitar el curso del hechizo en caso de que ella no se sintiera segura.

Ginny llegó en ese momento y se sorprendió de encontrar a varios miembros de la orden conversando en la sala, los saludo y subió a su habitación para ver como estaba su amiga, pero al no encontrarla bajo enseguida y le preguntó a su mama por ella.

McGonagall le dijo que estaba dando un paseo con el director por los alrededores.

La pelirroja alzó su vista hacia la ventana y vio cuando el director alzó su varita, sin pensarlo un segundo la chica salió corriendo hacia el patio, seguida de los miembros de la orden que se sorprendieron de su abrupta salida.

Una vez afuera, la chica vio como una luz verde salía de la varita del director y se dirigía hacia la castaña.

La chica Weasley corrió para interponerse entre el hechizo y su amiga y Hermione al darse cuenta de la acción de su amiga le grito:

-Ginny nooo-

Los hechos parecieron ocurrir en cámara lenta para todos los presentes, Molly miro horrorizada la acción de su hija y escuchó el grito de angustia de la otra chica.

La castaña alzó su varita, la dirigió hacia la figura de su amiga y murmuró _protego, _la pelirroja sintió el hechizo en ella y aumentó su velocidad.

La pelirroja llegó junto su amiga y se arrojo hacia ella, Hermione reaccionó muy rápido, la abrazó y se giró al mismo tiempo que la maldición asesina rompía el escudo golpeándola por la espalda.

La castaña pensó que debía salvar a la pelirroja a toda costa y se concentró al máximo en destruir el hechizo; sin otro pensamiento que el de salvar a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, sintió una ola de poder emanar de lo mas profundo dentro de ella y sin girarse por completo para que el hechizo no golpeara directo a la pelirroja, alzó su varita y murmuró _expelliarmus. _Un poderoso rayo emergió de su varita y destruyó el curso de la maldición asesina alcanzando a expulsar la varita de la mano del director y arrojando a éste varios metros atrás.

El poder que poseía Hermione en esos momentos era tan fuerte que su propia varita no lo soportó y se partió rompiendo así el hechizo lanzado por la chica.

La castaña se sintió sumamente débil y solo alcanzó a notar que su amiga se encontraba bien, solo algo asustada y sin otro pensamiento se sumergió en la oscuridad.

Ginny sintió cuando los brazos que la sostenían perdían fuerza y enseguida notó que su amiga estaba inconsciente. Un terror le recorrió todo el cuerpo, ya que en una especie de premonición, la chica se vio a si misma sosteniendo el cuerpo de Hermione sin vida rodeadas de destrucción y muerte. Se vio llorando desconsoladamente y pidiéndole perdón a su amiga por haber sido una cobarde.

Una voz profunda y misteriosa se dejó escuchar, una voz que la pelirroja no conocía le dijo: -este es el futuro que les espera a las dos, en ti esta el poder de que esto que viste no ocurra, busca la respuesta dentro de tu corazón-.

La menor de los Weasley salió del trance en el que estaba y se apresuró a cargar el cuerpo de su amiga que afortunadamente aun respiraba.

Lupin y Sirius se apresuraron a ayudarla con la castaña y a subir a ésta en la habitación.

Ginny sintió cuando el miedo y el terror del futuro que había visto se convirtieron en ira. Estaba furiosa con el director quien ya se encontraba de pie mirando su varita.

Éste alzó su mirada y sintió que un par de ojos lo miraban con una furia apenas contenida.

La pelirroja no dijo nada y entró corriendo a su casa, tomó su escoba y sin pensar en nada más salió volando.

Los demás entraron a la casa al mismo tiempo que Remus y Black bajaban las escaleras.

Al sentir todas las miradas acusatorias de los miembros de la orden, Dumbledore les pidió que se sentaran y les explicó el porque de sus acciones.

El director les narró lo que vio en los recuerdos de Hermione el día del ataque en el ministerio y también les contó lo dicho por Firenze y que la castaña ya sabía.

Les dijo que los recuerdos de la chica no dejaban claro si había podido sobrevivir a los dos hechizos por lo que ellos se propusieron a comprobarlo, pero las cosas se complicaron con la intervención de Ginny.

Nadie supo que decir solo McGonagall le reprochó que se atreviera poner en peligro a Hermione cuando apenas se estaba recuperando de los sucesos pasados.

Dumbledore les dijo que pudo comprobar que la chica poseía un poder extraordinario capaz de romper una maldición asesina y desarmarlo a él casi al mismo tiempo.

Él les explicó que el inmenso poder que vieron emerger de la castaña provenía del gran amor que sentía por la menor de los Weasley. Y que ese amor hubiera sido la clave para salvar la vida de la joven Granger.

-¿Hubiera sido Albus? ¿Porque dices eso? Preguntó McGonagall.

El director alzó su vista y tristemente les narró los hechos restantes del encuentro de Firenze con Hermione y de lo sucedido después con Ginny.

-Al parecer entonces Ginny si esta enamorada de Harry- dijo Sirius

Dumbledore asintió y les dijo que esa conversación no podía llegar a oídos de la menor de los Weasley, ya que la castaña estaba determinada a que nunca lo supiera.

Molly sintió una profunda pena por las chicas ya que ambas sufrían por amores no correspondidos.

La tensión en la habitación se rompió cuando los gemelos junto con Ron llegaron por la red Flu cargados de regalos y cosas para la cena en honor de la castaña.

Todos se pusieron a ordenar la casa en un profundo silencio ya que todos estaban tristes por las noticias acerca del futuro de la festejada.

Ginny entró a la casa más calmada y se dirigió a su habitación, al ver a su amiga pálida pero ya despierta se acercó y la abrazó.

La castaña le explicó a su amiga todo lo que en realidad había pasado para que no estuviera tan furiosa con el director.

La pelirroja recordó fugazmente su visión y le pidió que ya no arriesgara más su vida, que buscaran otra forma de salvar al mundo mágico, que le prometiera que saldría con vida junto con Harry y Ron.

-No puedo Ginny, no puedo prometerte eso que me pides, lo siento, en verdad no puedo- dijo la castaña.

La castaña rompió el abrazo y le dijo que se iba a bañar porque ya pronto sería hora de la cena.

La pelirroja no dijo nada solo sintió una sensación de vacio y perdida al ya no sentir el cuerpo de su amiga junto a ella.

La cena trascurrió con bastante ánimo y alegría, le dieron sus regalos a la prefecta y ésta se los agradeció sinceramente.

Las horas fueron pasando entre risas y bromas y todos se fueron despidiendo poco a poco hasta que Sirius se acercó a la joven Granger y le dio las gracias por salvarle nuevamente la vida aún a costa de poner su vida en peligro.

La chica se ruborizó ante lo dicho por el animago lo abrazo y le dijo:

-Haré lo necesario para salvar a mi familia-.

* * *

Ya que todos partieron la chica se quedó con los Weasley conversando en la sala y la chica vio varias cartas a su nombre. Las agarró y una sonrisa se formó al ver quienes se las habían mandado.

Los Weasley la miraban expectantes y ella les dijo que una era de Harry, otra de Victor Krum, otra de Luna y la última de Gabrielle Delancour.

Ron y Ginny no pudieron evitar molestarse al escuchar los nombres, la castaña los ignoró y tras despedirse de todos y darles las gracias por todo subió a la habitación a responder las cartas.

Un par de días después, Hermione se fue con Ginny al callejón Diagon a comprarse una nueva varita en Ollivander. Éste no se sorprendió al verla llegar y tras numerosos intentos le dio una varita con el núcleo de una extraña aleación de cuerno de unicornio con corazón de dragón y cola de fénix.

Las chicas se despidieron del señor Ollivander y pocas calles después se encontraron con las hermanas Delancour.

Las chicas se enteraron que Fleur trabajaba en Gringotts y que conocía a Bill.

Gabrielle apenas participaba en la conversación, solo tenía ojos para la castaña, lo cual molestó profundamente a la pelirroja.

Fleur les comentó que su hermanita se regresaría en un par de días a Francia y le preguntó a la castaña si ella iba también a regresar.

La menor de los Weasley esperaba una negación de parte de su amiga pero se sorprendió cuando esta dijo que probablemente si.

Después de despedirse de las hermanas Delancour, las chicas se encontraron con los gemelos quienes ya habían encontrado un lugar para su tienda el cual estaban acondicionando.

Las chicas se regresaron a la Madriguera y Hermione vio que había llegado correspondencia de su tutor.

Ginny no se percató de esa carta y subió a su habitación a buscar su escoba ya que necesitaba despejarse.

La castaña leyó su correspondencia y enseguida decidió que necesitaba viajar a Francia.

La chica se lo comunicó a la señora Weasley y le dijo que se lo notificaría al director y que después subiría a empacar sus cosas.

Cuando Ginny entró a la habitación y vio a su amiga empacando, le preguntó porque estaba recogiendo sus cosas y la otra chica le contestó que necesitaba volver a su casa.

Lo que aconteció después fue peor que la guerra de Troya.

La pelirroja explotó en una serie de reclamos. La castaña ya se esperaba esa reacción, había visto que su amiga se molesto desde el encuentro con las hermanas Delancour.

Hermione respiró profundo y le dijo: -Ven conmigo a Francia, ven conmigo y comprueba que no voy detrás de Gabrielle-.

La menor de los Weasley no contestó y salió de la habitación. Abajo se encontró con las miradas de todos, después de todo, su estallido fue escuchado en varias millas a la redonda.

Molly se extraño cuando su hija le preguntó si podía viajar con Hermione a su casa por unos días.

Todos sus hijos miraron a su mamá suplicantes que le diera permiso, si la castaña se iba sin su hermanita, ellos serían los que tendrían que soportar a una muy furiosa Ginny Weasley.

Molly accedió en cuanto Arthur Weasley llegó a su casa y escuchó las noticias.

Tonks apareció unos minutos después y dijo que estaba lista para partir con la castaña. Ésta bajo de las escaleras con su baúl y miró a Ginny unos segundos.

La pelirroja subió corriendo a su habitación y menos de cinco minutos después apareció con una mochila.

La joven auror alzó una ceja a modo de interrogación pero Molly le lanzó una mirada que parecía decir "mejor no preguntes".

Las chicas se agarraron de cada unos los brazos de Tonks y desaparecieron.

Las chicas aparecieron en la sala de la casa de Hermione. Ésta les pidió a las otras chicas que la siguieran y subieron hasta su habitación.

La heredera tomó el teléfono de su recamara y llamó a su tutor, para avisarle que ya había llegado.

Oswald apareció un minuto después acompañado de una bella joven. La chica que parecía tener unos 18 años, fue presentada como Julianne Darret, la sobrina de Oswald.

La sobrina del tutor era una joven muy bella, de un cuerpo esbelto, delgado y a la vez formado, poseía unos hermosos ojos azules y un largo cabello color rubio rojizo, más rojizo que rubio.

La chica le extendió la mano a Hermione y esta le dedico una calida sonrisa.

Tonks observaba risueña el intercambio entre las chicas y miró de reojo a la menor de los Weasley quién tenía una cara de querer matar a alguien.

La auror murmuró para sí: -esto se va a poner muy interesante-.

Después de las correspondientes presentaciones, las chicas fueron conducidas a sus habitaciones.

Sin embargo, Oswald no olvidó el papel de la pelirroja en la vida de la castaña e hizo que dejaran sus maletas en la habitación de la heredera.

Como Tonks se iba a quedar un par de días con las chicas solo para vigilar que las cosas estuvieran bien, le asignaron la habitación inmediata a la de la castaña.

* * *

Los días siguientes, la heredera Granger estuvo super ocupada poniéndose al corriente de los negocios familiares. La joven Darret no perdía oportunidad para estar con la chica. Había quedado cautivada por esos hermosos color ámbar.

Ginny no perdía de vista a la otra pelirroja y también hizo lo imposible por retener la atención de su mejor amiga.

Y así estalló la guerra entre las pelirrojas. Ambas se lanzaban miradas asesinas que pasaban completamente desapercibidas para la castaña.

Solo Tonks parecía percatarse de ese hecho y risueña murmuro:

-¡Ja! Si Ginny ama a Harry como dice, yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de Voldemort-.

Cuando la auror regresó a Londres, Hermione dividió su atención entre sus negocios y su mejor amiga. Incluso la involucraba en todas las negociaciones, le pedía que la acompañara a los recorridos por los viñedos por lo que le enseño a montar a caballo; esto le fascino a la pelirroja y la heredera decidió regalarle un hermoso purasangre blanco.

Oswald observada el comportamiento de la joven Granger y él se imaginaba el porque de sus acciones, sabía que de cierta forma le estaba enseñando el manejo de las propiedades.

Como Hermione tenía muchos almuerzos y cenas de negocios a los cuales decidió no acudir sola, una mañana se fue ir de compras con la menor de los Weasley.

Fueron a las principales casas de modas de París y le compró varias prendas y vestidos de diseñador.

Por lo que cada día la chica Weasley estrenaba algo nuevo, las ropas le resaltaban su bella figura y Julianne no pudo evitar sentir envidia.

La chica Weasley se dio cuenta de que su amiga era muy codiciada en su medio ya que cada vez que salían a alguna reunión, no faltaba el chico o la joven que quería llamar su atención.

Sin embargo, la heredera Granger solo tenía ojos para su acompañante a la cual le sonreía cada vez que sentía que su amiga estaba a punto de golpear a sus acompañantes.

Pero para no hacer aburrida las vacaciones de Ginny, Hermione la llevó a conocer la torre Eiffel, a caminar por los campos Elíseos; también fueron al museo de Louvre varios días seguidos, ya que la castaña le explicaba con sumo detalle las principales salas de exhibición.

Fueron al palacio de Versalles y también a ver varias óperas como La traviata, el fantasma de la ópera y Romeo y Julieta. Esta última emocionó particularmente a la pelirroja.

La heredera la llevó a los principales conciertos de la sinfónica de París y también fueron a actos más mundanos como al cine, o a ver un partido de la selección francesa.

Claro que en todos los lugares que reconocían a la heredera del emporio Granger –Lafountaine la trataban con suma pleitesía.

La prensa también se dio vuelo al tomar muchas fotos de ellas y preguntándose quién era la misteriosa acompañante de la heredera mas codiciada de Paris.

Una noche, Ginny despertó durante la madrugada y se percató que se encontraba sola en la recamara, se levantó para buscar a su amiga y escuchó una hermosa melodía que provenía de algún lugar de la casa, dicha melodía se le hacia familiar pero no alcanzaba a recordar donde la había oído con anterioridad.

La pelirroja siguió el sonido de las notas musicales como si estuviera hipnotizada y al llegar al lugar de donde provenía tan hermoso sonido, se sorprendió del hermoso cuadro que vio.

La castaña estaba tocando un hermoso piano de cola y la luz de la luna llena entraba por la ventana dándole la imagen de un ser etéreo.

Ginny se acercó despacio a su amiga y le preguntó que tocaba y la chica le dijo que era un fragmento de Romeo y Julieta, era el tema de amor de estos personajes.

La pelirroja enseguida recordó donde había escuchado esa melodía y desde ese momento con la imagen de su amiga tocando, se convirtió en su pieza musical preferida.

Los días que pasaron fueron maravillosos para ambas chicas, la castaña era sumamente detallista y un día invitó a su amiga a recorrer los rosales, que eran su parte favorita de la casa.

La heredera le mostró con orgullo sus hermosas rosas de diversos colores y le pidió que escogiera la que mas le gustara.

La pelirroja escogió una hermosa rosa color rosa pálido y la castaña se la cortó y le gravó en el tallo "Para mi persona favorita".

Ginny se ruborizó y se quedó contemplando la rosa, sin embargo sintió que su corazón se había acelerado y tenía un nudo en el estomago.

Sí, la heredera Granger había conquistado en esos días el corazón de su joven amiga sin proponérselo.

La pelirroja estaba fascinada con esa parte de la personalidad de su amiga, aquélla que permanecía oculta bajo la túnica de Hogwarts, aquélla que era desconocida para todos excepto para ella.

Ginny contempló la mirada cálida y risueña de su amiga y sintió que no había otro lugar en el mundo que quisiera estar más que junto a su amiga.

En ese instante varias interrogantes se formaron en su cabeza:

¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Porque me haces sentir así?

Pero la que la asustó fue cuando se preguntó:

Hermione ¿qué es lo que siento por ti?...


	21. Chapter 21

AVISOS: HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING Y NO PRETENDO INFRINGIR NINGUNA LEY AL UTILIZARLOS SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

FEMSLASH: HERMIONE GRANGER/GINNY WEASLEY

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS.

Notas del autor: Nuevamente muchisimas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sugerencias

* * *

.

CAPITULO 21:

**UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

SEGUNDA PARTE:

**CELOS**

* * *

_ Las reli__quias de la muerte, reunelas, dos están muy cerca de ti._

Hermione despertó sobresaltada de ese extraño sueño que había tenido, no fue propiamente una pesadilla pero tampoco fue placentero.

¿Las reliquias de la muerte? nunca he oído hablar de ellas, pensó la castaña, le preguntaré al profesor Dumbledore cuando regrese a Hogwarts, y tras tomar esa decisión, la chica se levantó de su cama y contempló a su bella acompañante unos minutos y sonrió.

Se dirigió al baño y prendió el jacuzzi para que se llenara, le echo su esencia favorita de pétalos de rosas y salió a seleccionar su ropa.

Ese día, sería el último que Ginny pasaría ahí en su compañía, al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de la pelirroja y regresaría a celebrarlo con su familia, lamentablemente, las obligaciones de la castaña no le permitían regresar con ella.

La heredera Granger, había decidido dedicar ese último día a lo que la menor de los Weasley quisiera hacer.

Hermione ordenó para desayunar todos los guisos favoritos de su amiga y que fuesen servidos en el jardín.

La heredera entró a tomar su baño y una hora después salió vestida para iniciar el día. Eran las ocho de la mañana y tenía todo el día por delante para disfrutar con "su" pelirroja.

Ginny había despertado mientras su amiga se bañaba y había decidido usar la ducha del baño ya que sabía que su amiga tardaría en salir del jacuzzi.

Las chicas pasaron toda la mañana disfrutando de su mutua compañía dentro de las propiedades, montaron a caballo y nadaron en la alberca por horas; cerca de las 3 de la tarde las chicas tomaron un refrigerio y salieron a dar un paseo por las cercanías.

En la noche, la heredera ordenó que prepararan una cena formal para dos y mientras se servía la comida, la chica Weasley le pidió que tocara el piano para ella.

El día acabó y tristemente las chicas subieron a dormir, ya que la pelirroja regresaría a su casa muy temprano.

La castaña se levantó muy temprano el 1 de agosto y envió los regalos de su amiga antes de que ella se fuera, así cuando la pelirroja llegara a su habitación se encontraría con ellos. Solo dejo uno que sería el que ella le entregaría personalmente.

La festejada se levantó y se encontró con su amiga que sostenía una hermosa caja de regalo, la chica se la entregó y la cumpleañera la abrió feliz, dentro de la caja se encontraba una hermosa rosa de cristal aparentemente incolora pero cuando Ginny la agarro la rosa pareció cobrar vida y tomo un hermoso color blanco y suavemente se escuchó una hermosa melodía que también provenía de ella.

La heredera le explicó que la rosa cambiaría de tonalidades y de melodías según los estados de ánimo de la dueña con la única finalidad de alegrarla y recordarle los buenos momentos de su vida.

La chica Weasley la abrazó y le dio las gracias a su amiga, ésta le dijo que bajada de la habitación para permitirle tomar un baño y vestirse.

Tonks llegó cerca de las 7 de la mañana y tomó un café con la heredera, mientras esperaban que la chica Weasley acabara de guardar sus cosas.

Las chicas se despidieron y la joven Granger prometió regresar a la Madriguera una vez que hubiera terminado sus pendientes en unas dos o tres semanas.

Ginny se regresó intranquila a su casa ya que dejaba a su amiga sola a "merced" de todos aquellos que querían tener la oportunidad de "atrapar" a una de las solteras mas codiciadas.

Julianne aprovechó que ya no tenía "competencia" e invitó a salir a la heredera, pero ésta declinó; de hecho se dedicó solo a trabajar y a utilizar cualquier tiempo libre para leer e investigar acerca de las reliquias de la muerte.

A la segunda semana de estar sola en su casa, la heredera Granger recibió una carta de Gabrielle donde le pedía que se reunieran.

Hermione invitó a la chica Delancour a cenar a un restaurante muy exclusivo y tuvieron una velada muy agradable, pero cuando la conversación giro hacia su "relación", la castaña se dio cuenta que los sentimientos de ambas ya habían cambiado, aún sentían una mutua atracción pero ya nada más. De hecho la francesa ya estaba saliendo con otra chica y ese había sido el motivo real por el cual Gabrielle le había pedido que se vieran.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y la heredera siguió soñando con esa voz que le pedía reunir las reliquias de la muerte, que buscara la piedra de la resurrección.

La chica estaba confundida, sabía que no existía ninguna clase de magia que reviviera a los muertos, por lo que no sabía que creer ni que pensar de sus sueños.

La castaña regreso a la Madriguera una semana antes del inicio de clases.

La familia de pelirrojos la recibió calidamente y ese sentimiento hacia que la prefecta se sintiera querida.

Harry llegó un día después inesperadamente, ya que Dumbledore lo había mandado ahí sin avisarle a nadie.

"El chico que vivió" sintió una atracción desconocida para él cuando se encontró con una muy crecida y cambiada Ginevra Weasley.

El chico estaba feliz de reunirse con sus mejores amigos y tras contarles su visita a un ex profesor de Hogwarts acompañando al director, pasaron esa última semana entre bromas, o jugando quidditch, volando o nadando en el lago cercano a la casa de los pelirrojos.

Los chicos recibieron sus calificaciones durante esos días y su lista de útiles, Hermione estaba furiosa, Umbridge le había dado a ella un supera las expectativas en Defensa contra las artes Oscuras en su OLW y un Extraordinario en esa materia a Harry.

Pero un día después Dumbledore le había dicho que esa calificación sería cambiada a un Extraordinario ya que no cualquiera podría soportar dos hechizos mortales al mismo tiempo y sobrevivir para contarlo.

Un día antes del regreso al colegio, los Weasley junto con Harry y Hermione fueron al callejón Diagon. Ese día conocieron la tienda de los gemelos y en verdad era fantástica. Tanto los señores Weasley como Ron y Harry querían saber como habían conseguido los fondos para abrir tan grandioso lugar, pero los gemelos se hicieron a los desentendidos.

Ginny y Hermione intercambiaban miradas cómplices pero ninguna dijo nada.

Un par de horas mas tarde, Harry había divisado a Malfoy en la calle Knockturn y el trío dorado lo había seguido hasta Borgin y Burkes.

Después de la sospechosa visita de Draco a ese lugar, el chico Potter estaba convencido de que su eterno enemigo se había convertido en mortifago, lo que había generado una discusión entre Harry y la castaña y la imparcialidad de Ron.

Durante el viaje en el tren, los tres amigos siguieron conversando acerca del mismo tópico, hasta que en un momento dado, Harry sacó su capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió hacia el vagón de los Slytherin con tal de probarle su idea a sus amigos.

Hermione se pasó el resto del viaje contrariada, ella confiaba en Malfoy pero no podía contárselo a sus amigos y para colmo no había podido hablar con Draco durante el verano por lo que no sabía en que andaba metido.

La castaña y Ron seguían siendo prefectos así que para despejar sus pensamientos decidieron hacer sus rondas entre los vagones.

Durante esas rondas, la prefecta vio a la pelirroja sentada junto a su novio agarrados de la mano, por lo que solo siguió su camino.

* * *

El regreso al colegio fue distinto a los años anteriores, se sentía un ambiente de temor entre los estudiantes y los profesores.

En el banquete de selección de las casas, el profesor Dumbledore le dio la bienvenida a Horace Slughorn como el nuevo profesor de pociones y por lo tanto el profesor Snape fue nombrado como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

La prefecta mantuvo la misma habitación y a la misma compañera, lo cual la hizo feliz, estaba muy acostumbrada con la joven pelirroja.

A la mañana siguiente antes de iniciar sus clases, la chica Granger fue a ver al director, necesitaba hablar con él acerca de si existían las reliquias de la muerte.

Dumbledore esperaba la visita de la prefecta pero se sorprendió con sus preguntas, pero sabiendo que era complicado de explicar, la citó en la noche para que hablaran afondo del asunto.

La joven Granger fue a su primera clase de pociones. Harry llego un poco tarde acompañado de Ron y como no tenían los libros de ese curso, el profesor les prestó los libros a los chicos.

El libro de Harry lucía viejo y degastado, lleno anotaciones y correcciones; cuando el profesor les marco hacer una pócima, el chico decidió seguir las correcciones del libro y fue el único que tuvo éxito, lo que ocasionó el disgusto de la castaña.

Por las "habilidades" de Harry y por los conocimientos y las notas de la chica Granger, ambos fueron invitados por el nuevo maestro de pociones para formar parte de su club de eminencias.

A la hora de la comida, los chicos se enteraron que Ginny también había sido invitada a formar parte del club.

Esa misma noche durante su reunión con el director, la prefecta se entero del giro que iban a tener sus clases especiales. El director le explicó que iba a aprender a aparecer y a desaparecer antes que el resto de sus compañeros, aprovechando las buenas relaciones que había en ese momento con el ministerio iba a hacer que presente antes su examen para que obtuviera su licencia aunque no tuviera los 17 años.

Igualmente, el director le dijo que iba a aprender a hacer magia no verbal y magia sin usar una varita, esto último sería con la ayuda de los elfos domésticos del colegio. La chica se sintió feliz con esta noticia, ya que eso le daría oportunidad de aproximarse a los elfos y mejorar su campaña para mejorar sus derechos de ellos en particular y de las criaturas mágicas en general. Campaña iniciada durante su cuarto año, conocida como SPEW (PEDDO en español).

Después hablaron del tema principal de la reunión: las reliquias de la muerte. Dumbledore le contó lo que sabía de ellas y ante la incredulidad de la chica, le tendió un hermoso libro que se llamaba "los cuentos de Beedle el bardo" en donde se narraba entre otros cuentos, la historia de tres hermanos que recibieron regalos de la Muerte tras "burlarse" de ella al cruzar un puente y salir con vida.

Las reliquias eran: la varita de sauco, la más poderosa que existía; "la capa de invisibilidad" cuyo efecto nunca se desgasta como las demás capas encantadas y "la piedra de la resurrección" capaz de regresar el alma de una persona al mundo vivo aunque no resucitaba al muerto.

La prefecta estaba escéptica, incapaz de creer que un mago tan poderoso como Dumbledore pudiera considerar como verídicas esas ideas.

El director sabía que su joven alumna era muy incrédula en algunas cosas, por lo que decidió contarle que lo que su sueño le decía era verdad, dos reliquias estaban cerca de ella, una era la varita del propio director y la otra era la capa de su amigo Harry, proveniente de los Peverell, apellido de los tres hermanos involucrados con la Muerte.

Hermione no lo podía creer, pero su mente racional siempre le decía que viera con claridad las cosas, si fuera un cuento como creía no habría motivo para que ella soñara con las reliquias y menos que le dijeran que buscara la piedra de la resurrección, que era la que evidentemente faltaba si lo que el director decía era cierto.

La prefecta sabía que Dumbledore nunca le había mentido y también sabía que no había necesidad de hacerlo ahora.

El director le dijo que averiguaría lo más que pudiera acerca del paradero de la piedra de resurrección, ya que si su alumna soñaba con que la buscara, era necesario además, encontrarla.

* * *

La semana trascurrió sin grandes contratiempos, solo que la prefecta no pudo encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar con Draco de lo que el trío dorado había visto.

Otra situación molesta para la castaña fue lo complicado que era evitar encontrarse con Ginny junto a su novio, ya que ambos eran Gryffindors y era muy frecuente verlos sentados en la sala común.

Hermione siguió su vida normal de estudiante modelo a pesar de que Harry sobresalía en las clases de pociones más que ella y aunque eso le molestaba no por eso se alejo de su amigo si no por el contrario.

Esa cercanía con su amigo le permitió darse cuenta que los sentimientos de éste estaban cambiando con respecto hacia la menor de los Weasley.

Sí, Hermione se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo, su hermano, al fin se había fijado en Ginny.

La chica Granger tuvo sentimientos encontrados al respecto, por una parte se sentía feliz por su amigo y porque sabía que ya era cuestión de tiempo para que Ginny viera su sueño hecho realidad, pero por otro lado sentía que su alma y su corazón se rompían en miles de pedazos.

Sin embargo, la cercanía de la prefecta y el capitán de Quidditch empezó a dar de que hablar. Para muchos estudiantes eran la pareja de oro, el chico más popular y la alumna favorita de los profesores.

Ambos chicos no tomaron en serio nada de los rumores que corrían a su alrededor y por todo el colegio, ellos sabían que se querían como hermanos.

Ron por su lado sabía que no había nada entre sus amigos y cuando alguien lo insinuaba él lo desmentía; pero con el paso del tiempo dejo de intentarlo. Él también era perseguido por varias chicas, una de ellas era Lavander Brown.

Un sábado a mediados de octubre, Harry lanzó una convocatoria para formar parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Ron se apuntó para el puesto de Guardián y le toco competir por ese lugar con Cormac McLaggen. Éste no dejo de insinuar su interés en conocer a Hermione e invitarla a salir, situación que ocasionaba que el pelirrojo se distrajera mucho.

La castaña estaba presente durante esa práctica y al ver el pobre desempeño de su amigo no pudo evitar usar el hechizo _confundus _para hacer que se equivoque McLaggen.

Ginny también asistió a la práctica y rectificó su puesto como cazadora.

Ese mismo fin de semana, el profesor de pociones los había invitado a su primera reunión del club de eminencias.

Harry llegó con Hermione lo que fomentó el rumor de que eran una pareja y a pesar de que se sentaron juntos, Cormac, quien también formaba parte del club no dejó de flirtear con ella, aunque la chica se hacia la desentendida.

A la hora del postre todos los presentes vieron llegar a Ginny, con los ojos rojos y la castaña no pudo evitar preocuparse por su amiga, supuso que se había peleado con su novio. Harry se quedó mirando fijamente a la pelirroja, lo que hizo que ambas chicas se sintieran incomodas y el chico al darse cuenta de su acción se sonrojo.

El malestar que sentía la menor de los Weasley aumento conforme veía como interactuaban su mejor amiga con "el chico que vivió", ella no pudo evitar sentir celos al verlos juntos riendo y bailando como si fueran una pareja.

Después de la reunión, los tres chicos Gryffindor se regresaron a la sala común de su casa, Harry se despidió de las chicas y se fue a su habitación y las chicas subieron a la suya.

Una vez ahí, la pelirroja no pudo evitarlo y dejándose llevar por los celos y por la confusión de sentimientos que sentía, le reclamó a la castaña su "relación" con Harry.

La prefecta sintió un golpe en la boca del estómago, ya que no se esperaba esa reacción de su amiga. La chica se dio cuenta que la hermanita de Ron se estaba muriendo de celos y la castaña haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarse a llorar delante de la chica Weasley, le contestó que no había nada entre ellos ya que ambos se querían como hermanos.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se salió de la habitación, no podía evitar que el corazón le doliera, estaba triste, dolida y herida por la desconfianza y los celos de su amiga.

La menor de los Weasley se arrepintió de su actitud al ver la mirada dolida de su amiga pero no pudo disculparse, las palabras no salían de su boca.

La prefecta no regreso a dormir, se fue al cuarto de los Requerimientos y durante toda la noche estuvo practicando hechizos con "duelistas" falsos. La chica había encantado unos muñecos tipo títeres para que actuaran como sus enemigos atacándola.

El domingo tampoco apareció en su habitación, se pasó todo el día entrenando con el director, con Snape y con la profesora de trasformaciones.

Un par de semanas después la escuela se entero que la joven prefecta de Gryffindor salía con Cormac McLaggen.

Si, la chica había decidido salir con el chico para que tranquilizar a la pelirroja y para acabar con todos los rumores que circulaban en el colegio con respecto a ella y a Harry.

Pero como siempre, la joven Granger tuvo que lidiar con un Weasley molesto. Ron enseguida le reclamó que se atreviera a salir con el pesado y creído de Cormac, como resultado de esa discusión, los prefectos de Gryffindor acabaron peleados.

Los siguientes días fueron muy difíciles para cuatro personas. Ron estaba molesto y dolido con Hermione, ésta estaba furiosa con el pelirrojo, triste por la lejanía que sentía hacia su mejor amiga, preocupada porque no había podido hablar con Draco en todo ese tiempo y afligida por Harry.

Éste estaba sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared al ver a sus dos mejores amigos molestos y celoso de Dean por ser el novio de la pelirroja. Ésta se encontraba muy triste, había alejado a su mejor amiga de su lado y la extrañaba muchísimo y para colmo la chica no había vuelto a dormir en la habitación de prefectos. Por otro lado también estaba molesta por que estuviera saliendo con McLaggen cuando sabía que a la castaña le gustaban las chicas.

Noviembre llegó y Ron y la castaña seguían sin hablarse, por lo que en la primera visita a Hogsmeade, Harry fue con Hermione y Luna. Los tres chicos pasaron un día entretenido yendo a todas las tiendas pero eso cambio drásticamente a la hora de que se regresaban al castillo al ver que Katie Bell sufría por un hechizo mortal impuesto a un collar que traía en las manos.

Los tres chicos no supieron como actuar hasta que llegó Hagrid y corriendo se la llevó a la enfermería.

Este suceso causo conmoción entre los estudiantes y los profesores.

El director estaba seriamente preocupado por lo ocurrido y así se lo externo esa misma noche a McGonagall, Snape y a Hermione.

Aunque el director ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, no dejo de preocuparse por que sus temores se vieran hechos realidad sin haber acabado los entrenamientos de Hermione, con la búsqueda de la piedra de la resurrección y con la misión que le había encomendado a Harry de obtener un recuerdo especifico del profesor Slughorn.

* * *

El primer juego de quidditch llegó, y los chicos de Gryffindor ganaron gracias al buen desempeño de Ron como guardián, de Ginny como cazadora y de Harry como buscador.

Ese mismo día durante los festejos de la victoria, Ron se hizo novio de Lavander Brown, quién no pudo evitar ir a decírselo a la castaña solo para molestarla, ya que creía que la prefecta estaba enamorada de su ahora novio.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse más triste y sola que nunca, entre la actitud de Ron y de Lavander y ver a Ginny besándose apasionadamente con Dean, se salió de la sala común.

Harry se salió detrás de ella pero no la encontró por ningún lado y triste se subió a la torre de Astronomía, donde sin pensarlo se encontró con la castaña quién estaba a punto de salir volando en una escoba. El chico no lo podía creer, su amiga odiaba volar, le tenía terror a las alturas y esa acción le hizo pensar que era una actitud suicida de su amiga.

El chico alzó su varita y murmuró _accio escoba _y su velocísima saeta de fuego llegó en unos segundos. La montó y se dispuso a seguir hacia donde iba su amiga. Para su asombró, vio que su mejor amiga volaba super bien, con una destreza de alguien que ha volado por muchas horas.

La chica desmontó en el campo de juego de quidditch y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, Harry desmonto y suavemente se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

El chico para romper el hielo, la felicitó por su destreza en la escoba y la chica con la voz entrecortada le contó que en el cuarto año, Víctor le había enseñado a volar y a jugar quidditch. El chico pensó que estaba en un sueño o en un mundo surrealista, su mejor amiga que odiaba volar, lo hacia como una profesional y esa misma chica que no entendía ese juego y nunca demostró el mínimo interés en el, le decía que sabia jugarlo.

Harry para distraerla y también para que él se distrajera, la reto a demostrárselo.

Y durante un par de horas los chicos jugaron quidditch, cambiando a las distintas posiciones y para asombro del capitán, la prefecta jugaba maravillosamente bien.

Sin embargo, los chicos no vieron que alguien los observaba desde lejos, alguien que creyó que los rumores acerca del noviazgo de los dos chicos era cierto.

Al fin habían encontrado el "punto débil" de Harry Potter.

Después de jugar los chicos regresaron a la torre de Astronomía y de ahí bajaron a la cocina, porque ya había terminado la hora de la cena.

Hermione fue a su habitación después de comer unos bocadillos que los elfos le prepararon y se encontró con su mejor amiga, quién tenía los ojos muy rojos. La pelirroja cuando vio a su mejor amiga entrar, no pudo evitar tirarse a sus brazos y pedirle perdón una y otra vez mientras lloraba afligidamente.

La prefecta correspondió al abrazo y con dulces palabras intento tranquilizar a su amiga. Por largo rato las chicas estuvieron así abrazadas sin decirse nada.

Cuando la menor de los Weasley dejo de llorar, la castaña la tomo de las manos y se sentaron en una de las camas.

Ginny se calmó y le contó a su amiga que había terminado con Dean Thomas ya que éste quería que dejara el equipo de quidditch porque le dedicaba demasiado tiempo y porque le molestaba su cercanía con Harry.

La joven Granger sintió la punzada de los celos al entender que su amiga cortó con su novio para poder seguir cerca de Harry. La castaña no dijo nada y solo abrazo con más fuerza a su amiga, dejando caer una solitaria lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.

La pelirroja sintió las emociones contenidas dentro del cuerpo de su amiga, la conocía demasiado bien, hacia años que eran muy cercanas y supo reconocer la profunda tristeza que sentía su mejor amiga en esos momentos.

Hermione hizo amago de romper el abrazo y levantarse, pero la hermanita de Ron no la dejo, por el contrario se acomodaron en la cama y la abrazo posesivamente, sintiendo que si dejaba ir a la otra chica la perdería para siempre.

Las cosas mejoraron entre las dos a partir de ese momento, ya que la pelirroja al no tener novio, dedicaba su tiempo libre a sus amigos. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que las cosas no eran iguales, la castaña pasaba mucho tiempo en compañía de McLaggen ya que ésta estaba determinada a olvidar a su amor imposible para siempre.

Unos días después sucedió una tragedia que hizo que los jóvenes amigos se reconciliaran. Ron resultó envenenado accidentalmente y estaba muy grave por lo que Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Lavander no se movían de su lado. Ésta última se estaba muriendo de celos por la presencia de la castaña. La prefecta cansada por la actitud de la otra chica le habló claramente, Ron es y siempre será uno de sus mejores amigos, al que veía y quería como un hermano. La contundencia y la sinceridad fueron tan notorias, que Lavander se disculpó y sintió como su desconfianza se evaporaba.

Los cuatro chicos montaron guardia y se turnaban para estar presentes para cuando el pelirrojo despertara. Cuando esto sucedió el chico se sintió feliz de ver a su mejor amigo a su lado, a su hermanita y a su novia, pero su alegría fue aun mas grande cuando la prefecta se tiro en sus brazos y se disculparon mutuamente.

* * *

El profesor de pociones tenía programada una cena navideña una semana antes de que los alumnos regresaran a sus casas por las vacaciones de fin de año. Esa reunión era para los miembros de su club de eminencias, los cuales podrían llevar un acompañante.

Harry fue con Luna a la que invitó antes de que Ginny dejara a Dean. Hermione fue con Cormac y la pelirroja decidió asistir sola ya que no tenía ganas de lidiar con un acompañante.

Durante la fiesta, Harry buscó la oportunidad perfecta e invito a bailar a la hermanita de Ron, la chica aceptó y ambos bailaron como si estuvieran solos. La pelirroja se sentía en las nubes, por fin estaba en los brazos del chico que tanto había esperado.

Luna los vio bailar y sonrió con aire ausente, no era una sonrisa de felicidad, era más bien como una sonrisa de resignación ante algo que ya se veía venir. Sin embargo las facciones de Lovegood cambiaron cuando vio a la prefecta de Gryffindor forcejeando con Cormac y cuando éste la quiso besar a la fuerza, la chica le propino una sonora bofetada y le grito que la dejara en paz y que nunca se le volviera a acercar, saliendo furiosa de la reunión seguida de Luna.

Harry y Ginny no se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido hasta que oyeron al profesor de pociones sacar a Cormac de la reunión y de su club. Los chicos se enteraron de lo sucedido y buscaron a su amiga por todo el lugar pero no la encontraron por ningún lado.

Los chicos salieron a buscar a su amiga ya que ambos estaban furiosos con McLaggen y sumamente preocupados por la otra chica.

En uno de los pasillos se toparon con Draco y cuando éste los vio se dio la vuelta ya que Harry sospechaba de él y no quería enfrentarse en un duelo porque sabía que si algo salía mal lo matarían por partida doble tanto por Voldemort como por Hermione.

Al "chico que vivió" le llamó más la atención la actitud de Malfoy al huir de ellos y lo siguió hasta el baño de chicos. Draco lanzó un hechizo para desarmar al otro chico pero éste lanzó un hechizo que había leído en el libro de pociones: _sectumsempra; _El chico de Slytherin se empezó a desangrar y el chico de Gryffindor estaba sorprendido ya que no se esperaba que eso sucediese.

La pelirroja había corrido a buscar ayuda ya que se temía lo peor entre un enfrentamiento entre esos dos eternos enemigos, y se topo con el profesor Snape, a quien le relato lo que temía y presurosos se dirigieron hacia el baño.

Ahí el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras se encontró con un desagradable cuadro.

Le ordeno a Harry que se saliera de ahí y después empezó a practicar los hechizos curativos.

Dumbledore y McGonagall fueron notificados de la situación y con profunda pena castigaron a Harry por el resto del curso escolar, prohibiéndole jugar en el siguiente partido de quidditch.

La noticia corrió por todo Hogwarts y cuando llego a la sala común, sabía que lo peor estaba aún por pasar. Resignado entre por el retrato de la dama gorda esperando el regaño furioso de su mejor amiga por usar un hechizo cuyas consecuencias ignoraba y que además había leído en el libro de alguien que se hacia llamar "el príncipe mestizo".

Ginny lo esperaba en uno de los sofás junto con Ron mientras que la castaña estaba parada junto a uno de los ventanales.

El pelirrojo le pregunto que había pasado y Harry les contó todo sin omitir que tenía la certeza de que Draco había sido el causante de lo que le paso a Katie Bell y a Ron.

El pelirrojo entendía los sentimientos de su amigo y solo se limito a decirle que no estuvo bien lo que hizo. Harry asintió con la cabeza, Ginny se acercó a reconfortarlo ya que suponía que lo estaba pasando muy mal y sabiendo que era cuestión de segundos antes de que la prefecta estallara y regañara al chico y de paso a su hermano y a ella.

Los hermanos Weasley y Potter esperaban la reacción de la otra chica, pero ésta se limito a ver a Harry a los ojos y calmadamente le dijo que se deshiciera del libro y nunca lo volviera a buscar.

Los otros tres chicos se sorprendieron de esa reacción tan atípica de la castaña y antes de que pudieran decir algo, ésta se salió de la sala común.

La chica se topo con la profesora McGonagall en la salida y ambas se dirigieron a la enfermería. La chica se echó a llorar cuando vio el estado de su amigo, Snape le aseguró que se recuperaría y le empezó a preguntar si sabía como era que Harry conocía ese hechizo; la chica le contó del libro de pociones que su amigo usaba desde el inicio del curso y que debido a eso sus notas en pociones habían mejorado.

Snape le dijo que era necesario que Potter se deshiciera de ese libro, ya que era suyo, él era el principe mestizo y ese libro tenía muchas pociones y hechizos peligrosos que él había inventado mientras era un mortifago.

Draco despertó dos días después y se encontró con la mirada llorosa de la prefecta de Gryffindor. El chico sentía mucho dolor pero no lo dejo trasmitir por vergüenza ante la chica.

Ambos chicos conversaron de todo lo que no pudieron durante esos meses, Draco le contó las intenciones de Voldemort de convertirlo en un mortifago y así perdonarle la vida a él y a su madre por el fracaso de su padre.

El chico le dijo que era mejor que no se volvieran a ver porque él estaba vigilado y era muy peligroso que los encontraran juntos.

Malfoy también le contó las órdenes de Voldemort de buscar una forma de que los mortifagos pudieran entrar al castillo sin vistos. La castaña se asusto ante esto pero el chico le dijo que hasta ahora no había tenido éxito y que cuando llegara ese momento él buscaría la forma de comunicárselo.

* * *

Un par de días antes de que empezaran las vacaciones, Dumbledore habló con la prefecta y le dijo que en esas vacaciones irían buscar la piedra de resurrección por lo que no pasaría las vacaciones ni en Francia ni en la Madriguera, ya que no sabía cuantos días les llevaría encontrarla.

La chica no les dijo nada a sus amigos de que no pasaría las vacaciones con ellos para no desanimarlos y cuando llegó el día en que partirían, los chicos se asombraron cuando la castaña les dijo que iba a pasar las vacaciones en el colegio, porque quería adelantar para sus NEWTS (EXTASIS en español).

Ginny no se lo creyó, sabía que su amiga le ocultaba algo y se sintió dolida por su desconfianza pero sabía que debía darle tiempo para que se lo contara.

Una vez que el tren partió; Dumbledore se reunió con Hermione en la torre de astronomía y desaparecieron para aparecer en el ministerio de magia. Ahí la chica presentó su examen anticipado para que obtuviera su licencia.

Después se regresaron al castillo, y se encaminaron al bosque prohibido, donde Firenze salió a recibirlos y conducirlos a las profundidades del bosque, donde casi nadie iba, porque ahí se encuentra la caverna de la desolación lugar donde se entra a los dominios de La Muerte.

El director había investigado y había llegado a la conclusión de que la piedra de la resurrección se encontraba en manos de su dueña original y por lo tanto ambos se dirigieron a su encuentro.


	22. Chapter 22

AVISOS: HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING Y NO PRETENDO INFRINGIR NINGUNA LEY AL UTILIZARLOS SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

FEMSLASH: HERMIONE GRANGER/GINNY WEASLEY

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS.

Notas del autor:Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, a lo que la han agregado entre sus favoritas y gracias a aquellos que han dejado sus reviews.

Ya estoy pensando en el final del fic, el cual creo terminara en el capitulo 26 o 27 como máximo a menos que sus comentarios digan lo contrario.

Igual les aviso que este es la última parte de un sueño hecho realidad.

saludos a todos y feliz semana.

* * *

CAPITULO 22:

**UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

TERCERA PARTE:

**UN PACTO MORTAL**

Dumbledore y Hermione se adentraron en la caverna, ésta era oscura y sumamente silenciosa y desde luego era sumamente aterradora.

La joven bruja se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, se iban a encontrar con la Muerte misma, y no sabía que esperar de esa reunión, ni sabría si saldrían con vida.

El mago tenía un semblante sereno, esperaba tener éxito en su misión, sabía que ya tenía poco tiempo y quería dejar a sus jóvenes pupilos lo mejor preparados posibles.

Después de caminar por lo que parecieron horas o quizá días, ya que ambos estaban perdiendo el sentido del tiempo y de la realidad, llegaron a una especie de recinto.

Un espectro terrorífico hizo su aparición y silenciosamente hizo un ademán de que lo siguieran. Ambos lo hicieron y fueron conducidos hacia una habitación muy fría, cuyas paredes parecían de hielo. En ellas empezaron a aparecer imágenes de los padres de Hermione con ella por un lado y también imágenes de un joven Dumbledore acompañado de una joven muy hermosa y de otro chico.

Esas escenas no eran felices, en las de la castaña, sus padres le echaban la culpa de su muerte y en las del director, aquélla joven lo culpaba de matarla.

Pronto ambos estaban agobiados por los remordimientos, las imágenes eran tan vividas que no sabían como salir de ellas.

La tortura tardo un tiempo más, hasta que finalmente desaparecieron de ese cuarto y aparecieron en una especie de sala, en cuyo centro se encontraba una especie de trono, en el cual se encontraba sentada La Muerte.

_-_una llegada anticipada, aun no es su tiempo de reunirnos definitivamente, así que ¿cual es el motivo de esta visita? Acaso Miss Granger, ¿quiere que le regrese a sus padres? Supongo que quiere volver a abrazarlos y reír con ellos, por lo que he visto tiene muchos remordimientos al respecto-. Dijo La Muerte.

Ésta continuó y se dirigió a Dumbledore, -¿quizá usted quiera salvar a su hermanita en aquel fatídico duelo en el cual se hizo propietario de mi varita?-.

Hermione se armó de valor y contestó – Necesito la piedra de resurrección.-.

-¿la piedra de la resurrección?, entonces en verdad quiere revivir a sus padres, pero me temo que eso no es posible, la piedra no puede revivirlos físicamente, es decir puede llamar al alma de sus padres y hacer que vaguen por el mundo sin que nunca pueda establecer un contacto real. Por otro lado la piedra solo revive a quienes han muerto físicamente pero su alma no ha abandonado el cuerpo, por lo que no funcionaría en ninguno de sus casos-.

La castaña que estaba llorando amargamente por el giro de la conversación negó con la cabeza y dijo las palabras más dolorosas que hubiera dicho en su vida: -no vengo a salvar a mis padres, necesito la piedra de resurrección, ella me va ayudar a salvar la vida de mi mejor amigo-.

-¿Salvar la vida de un amigo? Eso es muy noble de su parte, dijo sarcásticamente La Muerte. Ésta prosiguió, ¿a quien quiere salvar? ¿Quién sabe que tiene anunciada mi llegada además de usted?-.

La joven bruja respingo ante esta última pregunta pero aun así contestó: -Harry Potter-, a él quiero salvar, el tiene que derrotar "al que no debe ser nombrado"-.

-¿Al que no debe ser nombrado?, que clase de nombre es ese, ni que fuera tan temido como yo lo soy, pero supongo que hablas de Tom Riddle, aquél mago que me desafió, aquel que pudo "revivir" porque tiene su alma dividida en varias partes-.

La Muerte tomó un extraño pergamino y lo extendió, aquel documento era kilométrico, y después de enrollar una gran parte del mismo dijo:

-Aquí aparece apuntado su nombre, no le queda mucho tiempo, de hecho en estos momentos su vida corre peligro al igual que una Ginevra Weasley-.

Hermione palideció con lo que escuchó y la desesperación tomo lugar en su corazón.

La Muerte la observó y le dijo: -usted puede llegar y salvarlos, aun no están muertos así que no me afecta que usted interfiera, ahora que si llega tarde y alguno ya murió, pues…..usted puede tomar su lugar-.

Dumbledore y su alumna alzaron su vista hacia su interlocutora y ésta les tendió la piedra de la resurrección y siguió hablando –el trato es este Miss Granger cuando usted use la piedra de la resurrección y cumpla con sus profecías, usted vendrá voluntariamente a mí y me devolverá la piedra y su vida; por lo que usted entenderá que solo puede usar una sola vez mi reliquia.-

-Usted tiene dos caminos para elegir, si toma la piedra de la resurrección para salvar la vida de Harry Potter, estará aceptando que ya solo le queda un camino cuyo final ya conoce-.

-Acepta o no, apresúrese, yo tengo todo el tiempo pero usted no, y mientras más tiempo pase aquí, mayor probabilidad hay de que no llegue a tiempo a salvar a su mejor amigo-.

-acepto-, contesto la chica.

Después de decir esto tomo la piedra y la guardo en su bolso, antes de que pudieran decir algo, un fuerte viento se sintió y ambos magos fueron expulsados hacia las afueras de la caverna para aparecer en los terrenos los de los Weasley.

-Interfiriendo de nuevo, dijo una voz horriblemente estremecedora, las has separado en varias vidas, pero ésta vez no te lo voy a permitir, yo puedo cambiar el curso de tus acciones, yo estoy por encima de ti-.

-Solo estoy probando que merecen estar juntas, en sus vidas anteriores no lo demostraron-. Contesto La Muerte.

-Esta vez yo decidiré el curso de sus vidas, esa es mi labor, por algo soy El Destino-.

* * *

Momentos antes en la Madriguera:

La familia de los pelirrojos celebraba su cena navideña con Tonks, Sirius Black, Lupin, y Harry; los chicos hacia cinco días que habían regresado del colegio y era el mismo tiempo que llevaban sin saber de su amiga.

De pronto una estruendosa risa se dejo escuchar en las afueras de la casa, Lupin, Tonks y Sirius enseguida alzaron sus varitas y salieron de la casa advirtiéndoles a los demás que se mantuvieran a salvo.

Los tres magos salieron de la casa al momento que Bellatrix Lastrange hacia su aparición.

-Vaya una reunión familiar por lo visto, me hubieran avisado y llegaba con anterioridad, dijo sarcásticamente Lastrange-.

-querido primo, ¿donde está tu amado ahijado?, Supongo que él se encuentra adentro pasándole en grande con su adorada mudblood?.-

Harry, Ginny y Ron respingaron ante ese comentario, era obvio que Bellatrix se refería a Hermione.

La mortifaga alzó su varita y grito: _incendio _y un fuego enorme empezó a devorar los alrededores.

La risa histérica se escuchó una vez más cuando Lastrange empezó a correr hacia las afueras de los terrenos perseguido por un furioso Harry; Ginny corrió detrás de él y los gemelos, Ron y los señores Weasley salieron de la Madriguera.

Varios mortifagos aparecieron en ese momento y provocaron un fuego que rodeo a la casa y a la familia de los pelirrojos.

-¿donde esta Potter? ¿Dónde esta tu amada mudblood? Preguntó Bellatrix, ¿acaso la estas engañando con una traidora a la sangre?, bueno yo no te culparía aunque no puedo decir que haría lo mismo, yo no me mezclaría con esa gente-.

Lastrange alzó su varita para atacar a Harry quien a su vez estaba cubriendo a Ginny.

-_avada… _pero la mortifaga no pudo terminar de decir el hechizo cuando un poderoso hechizo rojo la alcanzó.

-Aquí estoy Bellatrix-, dijo una conocida voz saliendo de los matorrales.

La mortifaga se recobro del hechizo y su mirada se encontró con dos flameantes ojos ambarinos cuyas tonalidades iban de un café oscuro a un rojo profundo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de la aparición de Hermione y de Dumbledore.

Lastrange desapareció cobardemente en ese momento y apareció justo para lanzar una maldición asesina por la espalda hacia Ginny.

La castaña se dio cuenta de la acción de Bella y desapareció para aparecer un par de segundos antes de que el hechizo impactara en el cuerpo de la joven pelirroja.

La castaña no estaba preparada para recibir el impacto directo tras aparecer y cayo inconsciente.

Harry y Ginny gritaron cuando vieron caer a su amiga a sus pies.

La conmoción que causo este ataque fue aprovechada por los mortifagos quienes fueron desapareciendo no sin antes lanzar un Fiendfyre sobre la casa de los Weasley por lo que esta se quemo en segundos.

Bellatrix desapareció gritando felizmente: -¡Sí, la asquerosa mudblood esta muerta!-.

Los demás miembros de la orden no habían podido hacer mucho porque estaban rodeados por un fuego que cada vez les ganaba espacio y que se avivaba con cada hechizo que lanzaran.

Dumbledore llegó junto a los miembros de la Orden y les lanzó un hechizo _protego_ para que les permitiera salir de ese circulo de fuego. Él sabía que su varita ya no era tan poderosa porque ya no lo reconocía como su legítimo dueño.

El fuego era arrasador y pronto miles de hectáreas estaban quemándose a una velocidad impresionante.

Molly y Arthur Weasley estaban abrazados junto con sus hijos gemelos y Ron contemplando todo su patrimonio destruirse.

Los demás miembros de la Orden llegaron junto con Dumbledore y obligaron a los Weasley moverse de ese lugar ya que en pocos minutos el fuego los alcanzaría.

Todos juntos llegaron hasta donde estaba Harry y Ginny quienes sostenían el cuerpo de la castaña.

La pelirroja sintió una especie de deja vu, y sintió que ese era el momento que había visto en la terrorífica visión que tuvo cuando Dumbledore se enfrentó en un duelo con la prefecta.

Ron se arrodillo junto al cuerpo de su amiga y lloró desconsolado.

Mientras tanto Hermione empezaba a recobrar la conciencia y cuando abrió los ojos y vio el panorama que los rodeaba, desapareció ante la perpleja

mirada de todos los presentes.

Dumbledore presintió que era lo que la chica pretendía hacer y alzó su varita una vez más y murmuró: _protego totalum._

Los miembros de la orden del fénix observaron horrorizados cuando la castaña apareció en medio de las llamas.

Tonks hizo el intentó de correr hacia ella, pero fue detenida por el hechizo escudo de Dumbledore y éste le dijo: -ella sabe lo que hace, confíen en ella-.

Hermione se encontraba muy exhausta, el impacto de la maldición asesina la había debilitado mucho solo esperaba tener las suficientes fuerzas para producir el hechizo con la suficiente intensidad para aplacar las llamas.

La chica alzó su varita y pronunció el hechizo _Aguamenti totalum* _un poderoso rayo salio de la varita y produjo una gran cantidad de agua, sin embargo el hechizo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para detener el fuego.

La chica considero sus posibilidades reales y murmuró _Aguamenti totalum maximum* _ un rayo azul salio de la varita y rápidamente fue acabando con el fuego, en cuestión de minutos se fue extendiendo y todo el grupo pudo observar el poder real de su amiga.

Tonks estaba preocupada, "su hermanita" había lanzado un hechizo mega poderoso y sabia que el cuerpo humano no era capaz de soportar esa clase de poder por mucho tiempo.

El hechizo se detuvo cuando un hilillo de sangre empezó a salir de las comisuras de la boca de la castaña y la oscuridad la envolvió solo alcanzado a oír a alguien lejanamente gritando su nombre.

Todos corrieron hacia la chica en cuanto la vieron caer, Sirius la alzo en sus brazos y fueron desapareciendo del lugar. Los Weasley le echaron una última mirada a lo quedó de su casa y desaparecieron también.

* * *

La situación era muy desalentadora, los Weasley habían perdido todo lo que poseían, Sirius era prófugo del ministerio por lo que no podían utilizar su casa como refugio, Hermione estaba inconsciente; Harry estaba con un humor errático entre la preocupación y la furia.

Tonks les había ofrecido hospedaje en casa de sus padres, por lo que ahí se habían dirigido todos.

Los gemelos Weasley estaban considerando vender su tienda, para que con el dinero de su venta se pudiera reconstruir la Madriguera.

Un par de días después del incidente, la castaña recobro la conciencia y se encontró con la mirada preocupada y a la vez aliviada de Nymphadora

Tonks.

Ambas brujas conversaron unos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y una triste pelirroja entró, pero cuando vio a las otras chicas conversando, su ánimo cambio y se tiro en los brazos de su mejor amiga.

Tonks contempló la escena y repentinamente se sintió como si estuviera interfiriendo en un momento íntimo, por lo que se puso de pie y rápidamente salio de la habitación.

Harry y los demás entraron unos minutos después y sonrieron aliviados al ver a su amiga consiente.

Ron, Harry y Ginny le contaron todo lo sucedido a la castaña, desde la aparición de los mortífagos hasta que ella se desmayo. Igualmente los chicos Weasley le contaron los planes de los gemelos de vender su tienda para poder reconstruir su casa.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse mal, la Madriguera siempre la había hecho sentirse en casa y saber que se quemó con todas las pertenencias de los Weasley le dolía.

Esa misma tarde, la heredera habló con los gemelos y les dijo que no era necesario vender su tienda, que ella pondría el dinero para reconstruir la casa. Los chicos no aceptaron desde luego, pero la chica les dijo que no tenía caso que perdieran también su propiedad y se quedaran sin nada.

Convencer a Molly y Arthur Weasley de aceptar el dinero fue tarea titánica, los señores y la prefecta discutieron horas sobre el asunto hasta que finalmente la chica les dijo que no iba a aceptar un no ya que ellos eran su única familia y era lo menos que podía hacer.

Los chicos regresaron al colegio unos días después sin ver terminada de reconstruir la Madriguera, de hecho no sabían lo que se estaba haciendo ya que todo se había mantenido en la más absoluta discreción para que no llegara a oídos de ningún mortífago.

La castaña desde luego era la única que lo sabía aparte de los miembros de la orden del Fénix. La chica les había pedido a los señores Weasley toda apenada si ahora que se reconstruyera la casa se podía añadir un par de habitaciones más, una para Harry y una para ella.

* * *

Harry, Ron y Ginny habían tenido que ir al callejón Diagon a comprar todos sus útiles que necesitaban, los dos chicos Weasley estaban desolados sabiendo que no podrían comprar muchas cosas, ya que los fondos de la familia eran de mínimos a inexistentes.

Harry convenció a su obstinado mejor amigo a que le dejara comprar sus cosas, no fue nada fácil ya que su orgullo era muy grande.

Hermione por su parte le compró a su mejor amiga miles de cosas, ella no le preguntó a su amiga, simplemente la llevo a todas las tiendas y en cada una salían con varias bolsas.

Afortunadamente como las chicas tenían una habitación privada, Ginny no perdió la mayoría de los regalos que su amiga le había dado, como eran sus pertenencias más preciadas, las llevaba al colegio para tenerlas cerca de ella.

Mientras los dos chicos regresaron con pocas bolsas, las chicas regresaron a casa de Tonks como si hubieran comprado medio callejón Diagon.

Cuando regresaron al colegio, los Weasley esperaban encontrarse con la mirada de lástima de todos, pero nadie dijo nada, por lo contrario parecía que nadie sabía de lo sucedido.

Harry empezó con sus detenciones con Snape por lo sucedido con Draco, Hermione se concentró en sus estudios y en sus clases especiales más que nunca, Ron pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Lavander y Ginny se la pasaba entre sus entrenamientos de quidditch y estudiando para sus OWLS.

Como Harry estaba castigado, Ginny suplía sus funciones como capitán y como buscador por lo que pasaban bastante tiempo juntos mientras discutían las tácticas y estrategias del juego.

Cuando llego la fecha del segundo juego de Gryffindor, los chicos jugaron fenomenal y ganaron gracias a la pelirroja. Todos se fueron a la torre a celebrar su victoria, Ron estaba feliz abrazado a Lavander y Ginny estaba abrazada de Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entre el juego y la felicidad de tener a su mejor amiga abrazada, sentía que podía volar sin necesidad de escobas.

Harry estaba llegando de su detención y antes de entrar a la torre escuchó las noticias del juego, por lo que cuando entró a la sala común y diviso a la pelirroja, sin pensarlo ningún segundo corrió hacia ella y la beso.

La chica Weasley fue tomada por sorpresa pero correspondió al beso.

La prefecta al ver el beso no supo como reaccionar solo sintió que su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos, el dolor era muy grande, sintió que se estaba asfixiando y mareando. No lo pudo soportar, el dolor era demasiado para ella y sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran, se dio la vuelta y se salió de la sala común.

Ron se había percatado de la reacción de su amiga y no supo que hacer, quería seguirla pero tampoco quería despertar sospechas por lo que se quedo triste junto a su novia.

Hermione entró al cuarto de los requerimientos y conjuro a cientos de muñecos para que la atacaran, no quería pensar, no quería sentir, solo quería que el dolor desapareciera. Durante horas la chica se dedico a entrenar pero fue perdiendo fuerzas hasta que finalmente ya no pudo defenderse por lo que se salió mal herida de ahí.

Luna estaba cerca de ahí cuando vio la puerta aparecer y vio a la castaña salir mal herida del cuarto, corrió hasta ella y la abrazó a tiempo antes de que se desmayara.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, Harry y Ginny estuvieron en una especie de burbuja en donde se encontraban ellos dos, ninguno noto que su amiga ya no se sentada junto a ellos y que apenas la veían.

Ron ya se había percatado de los cambios de su amiga pero no se atrevía a decirle nada, sabía que su mejor amiga estaba sufriendo un montón pero también sabia que no podía culpar a Harry ni a su hermanita.

Luna se había convertido en una especie de ángel guardián para Hermione, estaba viendo la conducta autodestructiva de la otra chica, noche tras noche la veía salir del cuarto de los requerimientos mal herida a altas horas de la madrugada. La chica Lovegood no le había preguntado nada y solo se limitada a ayudarla a limpiar sus heridas en el baño de los prefectos y a sanarle las heridas con algunos hechizos que la castaña le había enseñado.

Ginny se empezó a percatar de la ausencia de su amiga en la habitación, quería saber donde estaba y las pocas veces que consiguió hablar con su amiga, solo obtenía monosílabos de ella.

* * *

Por su parte Harry estaba relativamente feliz, su relación con Ginny era fantástica y había obtenido el recuerdo del profesor de pociones y se lo había dado al director.

Cuando vio el recuerdo de su profesor de pociones se tensó ante lo que podría significar aunque en realidad era poco lo que entendió.

Dumbledore le explico lo que significaba, Tom había dividido su alma en siete partes, y cada parte la había depositado en un objeto que significaba algo para él, formando así un horrocrux, por lo tanto para derrotar a Voldemort había que encontrar cada uno de los siete horrocruxes y destruirlos. El director le explicó que el diario de Tom fue uno y el anillo de su padre fue otro, por lo que habría que encontrar los otros cinco.

Esa misma noche el director le contó lo mismo a la prefecta. Ambos sabían que una guerra se acercaba y era mejor prepararse.

Hermione salió de la oficina del director y se dirigió al cuarto de los requerimientos.

Ginny se levantó a medianoche y se dirigió al baño de los prefectos, no había podido dormir y pensó que un relajante baño en la enorme tina le haría bien.

Cuando la pelirroja entró al baño, no pudo creer lo que vio: Hermione estaba sumergida desnuda dentro de la tina (eso supuso ya que vio varias piezas de ropa tiradas en el suelo) y Luna se estaba quitando su blusa; la chica no lo podía creer ¿Luna y Hermione? ¿Bañándose desnudas?, sintió una horrible punzada en el estomago y se salió del baño corriendo.

Luna no se había percatado de nada ya se encontraba quitándose su blusa para poder lavar las manchas de sangre que tenía una inconsciente Hermione.

La chica Weasley sintió que el mundo se le había caído encima y no sabía porque, no entendía porque le dolía tanto que sus dos amigas fueran pareja.

* * *

En los días siguientes se noto un cambio en el ambiente, Harry estaba demasiado tenso y preocupado para prestar mucha atención a su relación, entre sus clases, sus entrenamientos como capitán, su castigo y sus clase con Dumbledore acerca de los horrocruxes, apenas veía a su novia durante las comidas.

Hermione pasaba mucho tiempo con Luna y los rumores acerca de una relación entre ambas se empezaron a escuchar entre todas las casas.

Una tarde, Ginny salió a caminar por el lago, se sentía triste y sola sin la compañía de Harry, Ron pero sobretodo sin Hermione. Sin saber a donde iba llego cerca de un árbol en donde diviso a una pareja sentada junto al tronco besándose; cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia y reconoció que la pareja era la formada por sus dos mejores amigas, sintió que la ira se apoderaba de ella y se marchó furiosa de ahí.

Sin embargo, si la pelirroja se hubiera acercado lo suficiente se hubiera dado cuenta de que la realidad a lo que ella creyó ver era muy distinta.

Luna tenía abrazada a Hermione y ésta tenía enterrada su cara en el cuello de la rubia, la castaña sollozaba desconsolada tras contarle la verdad a la chica Lovegood, tras contarle que sus suicidas entrenamientos eran con la finalidad de apartar su mente de los sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y Harry se acercó a sus dos mejores amigos una vez más para contarles acerca de sus investigaciones junto con el director acerca de los horrocruxes, dejando a un lado a su novia nuevamente.

El trío dorado se reagrupo nuevamente y las cosas fueron mejorando, pero la relación de Harry con Ginny se quedó igual, durante el tiempo que pasaban juntos el chico estaba ensimismado pensando en su misión y en que no quería contarle nada a la chica para no ponerla en riesgo. A si que sus citas estaban envueltas en un silencio incomodo; contrario a las horas que pasaba con Ron y Hermione discutiendo el asunto.

La pelirroja no era tonta se daba cuenta que el interés de Harry hacia ella era mínimo o al menos ya no era igual a los meses anteriores. La chica se dio cuenta que lo que pensó que era su sueño convertido en realidad no lo era realmente.

Siendo sincera consigo misma, Ginny se dio cuenta de que desde el primer mes juntos, su relación con Harry no era lo que siempre soñó, nunca sintió mariposas en el estomago, nunca vio los fuegos artificiales cuando se besaban, nunca sintió nada diferente a lo que sintió con sus novios anteriores. En un principio se dijo que porque eran muy inexpertos y que las cosas mejorarían conforme avanzara su relación, pero eso nunca sucedió sino que por el contrario cada día se convencía de que no quería a Harry de la forma que siempre creyó.

* * *

Draco se encontraba desesperado, la presión sobre él ejercida por el señor Tenebroso era enorme, sabía que ya no podía retrasar mucho tiempo más la misión que le fue encomendada por lo que decidió contarle a Hermione lo que acontecería en esos próximos días.

Los dos prefectos se encontraron y Malfoy le contó que en unos de días tendría que cumplir con el encargo de Voldemort: Matar a Dumbledore y dejar entrar a los mortifagos al castillo a través del cuarto de los requerimientos.

Ambos sabían que no había otra opción y la castaña sabía que el director lo sospechaba desde hacia tiempo por lo que estaba preparado o al menos así lo dio a entender.

Un par de días después Harry le dijo a sus dos amigos que al día siguiente partiría con Dumbledore para recuperar otro horrocrux.

Draco al enterarse de la ausencia de Dumbledore, pensó que era el mejor momento para actuar, él podría fingir desconocer la ausencia del director para cuando llegaran los mortifagos y así evitar matarlo.

Bellatrix, Goyle, y compañía salieron del cuarto de los requerimientos y se dirigieron a buscar al director. Los mortifagos atacaban a cuanto estudiante pasaba en su camino y se dirigieron al gran comedor destruyendo todo lo que podían a su paso.

Ron, Ginny y Hermione escucharon el escándalo y salieron de la torre de Gryffindor para dirigirse al lugar de donde provenía el alboroto.

En su trayecto se encontraron con McGonagall quien les pidió que llamaran a los miembros de la orden del Fénix.

Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la oficina de la profesora de transformaciones para mandar el aviso y la pelirroja siguió a su profesora a buscar a los otros profesores.

Draco se topo con Hermione y con Ron y los atacó, petrificándolos a los dos. Malfoy se acercó al cuerpo de su amiga y le dijo:

-Perdóname, pero sabes que no puedo dejar que nadie te haga daño, especialmente ella, ella a la que tienes obsesionada desde que se enfrentaron en el ministerio, no puedo, no puedo dejarte en manos de mi tía-.

Draco se incorporo y oculto el cuerpo de los dos chicos y se dirigió a encontrarse con los demás.

Los miembros de la orden del Fénix aparecieron por medio de la red flu en la oficina de McGonagall y se dirigieron a buscar a los mortifagos.

Bellatrix estaba caminado por todo el colegio, estaba buscando a alguien en especial, a alguien a quien no se ponía quitar de la cabeza, estaba obsesionada con encontrar a la castaña, hacía años que no se encontraba con tan formidable oponente y además no podía negar que la chica era atractiva.

Tonks, Arthur, Bill y Ginny Weasley, Sirius, Lupin y McGonagall se encontraron con Lastrange y Greyback y enseguida empezó el ataque entre ellos.

Bellatrix era sumamente hábil y se les escabullía, cuando los demás mortifagos empezaron a atacar a los demás estudiantes y profesores, los miembros de la orden se dispersaron dejando a Ginny con Tonks y Bill.

-¿Dónde esta su preciosa amiga? Les preguntó Lastrange a los tres, díganme, no me quiero ir sin verla otra vez-.

Ginny sintió que la ira le nubló el juicio al escuchar las palabras de la mortifaga.

-Es una pena que sea una mudblood, pero no puedo evitar desear ver esos centellantes ojos cuando nos enfrentamos, no puedo evitar desear ver su perfecto cuerpo como…..-

La pelirroja la atacó sin pensar, no quería oír el tono y la mirada lasciva que tenía la otra bruja al referirse de su amiga, de su angelical amiga, de su amable y preciosa amiga de su Hermione… ¿su?, no era su Hermione, pero ¿quería que fuera su Hermione?.

La respuesta golpeo a Ginny tan fuerte que casi se desmaya de la impresión.

De la forma menos inesperada y oyendo las sucias palabras de Bellatrix Lastrange la menor de los Weasley se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente enamorada de su mejor amiga.


	23. Chapter 23

AVISOS: HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING Y NO PRETENDO INFRINGIR NINGUNA LEY AL UTILIZARLOS SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

FEMSLASH: HERMIONE GRANGER/GINNY WEASLEY

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS.

Notas del autor: Este capitulo se titulo como el nombre de mi canción favorita aunque no voy a incluir la letra durante el capitulo.

Gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia y por su apoyo para continuarla, igualmente les agradezco su tolerancia a los errores de redacción y de ortografía, ya que no siempre tengo el tiempo suficiente para releer el capitulo varias veces.

He leído en sus reviews que a veces no queda suficientemente claro alguna parte en algún capitulo, por lo que si tienen dudas me pueden escribir un mensaje o mandarme un correo y yo les aclarare cualquier duda, excepto el final.

Igualmente les pido una disculpa por el retraso de la actualización pero no he tenido mucho tiempo libre para escribirlo.

* * *

CAPITULO 23:

**TIME TO SAY GOODBYE**

Hermione estaba desesperada por romper el hechizo de petrificación que le lanzo Draco, pero por más que se intenta concentrar mentalmente era imposible con el estado de angustia en el que se encontraba, sentía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir y aunque sospechaba que podría ser no quería aceptar esa posibilidad.

Sabía que los mortifagos habían entrado al castillo por lo que no podía evitar estar terriblemente preocupada por Harry, Ginny y los demás, no quería pensar en que algo le sucediera a Harry y ella no estuviera cerca para ayudarlo, había llegado tan lejos con sus estudios como que la detuviera un simple hechizo de petrificación.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho pasos acercándose y vio a la profesora McGonagall junto con Luna llegar hasta ellos.

La profesora de transformaciones rompió el hechizo y la libero junto con Ron. Rápidamente los puso al corriente de lo que estaba sucediendo en el colegio; Luna se fue junto con Ron a ayudar a los miembros de la orden y la profesora se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor para proteger a sus alumnos de cualquier posible ataque.

La prefecta se dirigió a buscar a Draco, necesitaba saber que era lo que él estaba haciendo, necesitaba saber porque la había intentado detener.

La chica lo vio dirigiéndose hacia la torre de astronomía y lo quiso alcanzar pero a medio camino fue detenida por el profesor Snape.

-Miss Granger, dijo en voz baja el profesor, ha llegado el momento para el cual usted fue preparada, a partir de ahora solo usted guiará a Harry a cumplir exitosamente su destino, después de hoy, seremos enemigos a la vista de todos, a partir de ahora cada uno debe tomar el lado que le corresponde-.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de usted, es sin duda la bruja más brillante de los últimos tiempos. Confió en usted y pase lo que pase recuerde cual es mi verdadera lealtad-.

-¿Qué sucederá con Draco?-. Preguntó la castaña

-él estará bien, se lo prometo, solo que cada uno sabe el papel que tiene que desempeñar-.

-Solo me queda advertirle una cosa, cuídese de Bellatrix Lastrange, ha desarrollado una especie de obsesión hacia usted y no descansará hasta que este en sus manos-.

El profesor no dijo nada más, se giro y procedió a subir las escaleras de la torre de astronomía y la castaña sintió que era la última vez que lo veía.

* * *

_Al mismo tiempo en el gran comedor:_

Tonks corrió lo más rápido que pudo y derribo a Ginny hacia el suelo para evitar la maldición asesina que Lastrange le había lanzado, por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a entender, la menor de los Weasley se había quedado estática repentinamente.

Después de ese ataque algunos mortifagos se asomaron a combatir en el gran salón y Bellatrix aprovecho para salirse de ahí.

Luna y Ron llegaron al gran salón y ayudaron a los miembros de la orden a combatir a los mortifagos a los que se estaban enfrentando.

Sirius y Lupin llegaron minutos después y buscaron con su vista a Harry y a Hermione pero no los encontraron.

La prefecta se dirigía al gran salón donde se escuchaba un gran alboroto cuando de pronto vio asomarse a Bellatrix Lastrange acompañada de varios mortifagos, su primer impulso fue intentar detenerla pero luego pensó que sería un acto suicida dado lo último que le dijo el profesor Snape.

La chica se escondió lo mejor que pudo y los vio pasar junto a ella. Una parte de ella quería seguirlos, saber a que se dirigían hacia la torre de astronomía, por otro lado quería ir a ayudar a los otros en la batalla que se estaba desarrollando en el gran comedor.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos más, empuño su varita y corrió hacia el gran salón.

Al llegar vio la batalla que se estaba desarrollando, Lupin, Sirius y Tonks suspiraron aliviados al verla entrar, la chica paso su vista y vio a Ron, Luna y cuando su vista se poso en Ginny, ésta sintió la mirada y volteo, al mirar a su amiga, la pelirroja sintió que miles de mariposas volaban en su estomago.

No cabía duda alguna. Ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga y mentalmente se dio de golpes pensando en como no se había dado cuenta antes.

Hermione llego junto a su amiga y se pusieron a combatir a los mortifagos, sin notar que al estar cerca de la pelirroja, su poder aumentaba considerablemente, rápidamente fueron derrotando a la mayoría de los mortifagos.

Repentinamente una estruendosa risa se escucho resonar por todo el castillo, la prefecta la reconoció enseguida, era sin duda la risa de Bellatrix Lastrange.

Ésta se asomo al gran salón y no pudo disimular el gusto de encontrarse con su bella obsesión.

Los mortifagos rodearon a los miembros de la orden, y liberaron a sus compañeros que habían sido sometidos.

-Mudblood, dijo Lastrange, nos volvemos a encontrar-. La bruja se acercó a la castaña y lascivamente le recorrió el cuerpo con los ojos y con su varita.

La chica no le contestó, solo le mantuvo la vista firmemente, pero sentía la tensión que se estaba emitiendo su amiga pelirroja. Ésta estaba apunto de atacar cuando sintió la mano de la castaña agarrando la suya.

Bellatrix alzó su varita pero fue detenida por Snape, diciéndole que era tiempo de irse y no de jugar con unos estudiantes. La bruja no tomo muy bien que le cortaran su diversión ni su "reencuentro" con su enemiga favorita, pero sabiendo que tenía razón, se linito a lanzarle un beso y junto con ella los demás se dieron la vuelta y se salieron del castillo.

Los miembros de la orden hicieron el intento de seguirlos pero fueron detenidos cuando escucharon una triste y terrible noticia: el director Dumbledore yacía muerto en los terrenos del colegio.

Todos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su amado director y vieron cuando el cielo se cubrió con la marca tenebrosa.

Harry llegó unos minutos después y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo de Dumbledore.

Todos los estudiantes se reunieron en el patio y contemplaron la triste y dolorosa escena.

Ginny se acerco a consolar a Harry y el chico se dejo abrazar por su novia.

Ron tenía abrazada a Lavander y Hermione estaba parada entre Luna y la profesora McGonagall.

Hagrid alzó el cuerpo sin vida del director y lo llevo a uno de los salones, en donde estaría hasta que fuera el funeral.

Unos minutos después llegó el ministro acompañado de varios aurores y escucharon de los profesores y de algunos alumnos lo que había pasado, luego fue el turno de Harry de narrar la muerte del director. Él les contó que inicialmente fue Draco el que subió a la torre de astronomía y amenazó al director pero no pudo cumplir su amenaza y esta fue ejecutada finalmente por Snape.

Después de escuchar las declaraciones de todos, el ministro se quedo con la profesora McGonagall, quién desde ese momento sería la nueva directora de Hogwarts.

Esa noche nadie pudo dormir, Harry estaba demasiado furioso y triste por la muerte del director y se encontraba sentado en la sala común acompañado de Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

Un rato después Ron y la castaña se despidieron y cada uno subió a su respectiva habitación.

La prefecta de Gryffindor se quedó pensando unos minutos hasta que después se levanto agarro su escoba y se salió por la ventana. No le gustaba volar pero aprendió a disfrutar la sensación de volar y de poder liberar su mente.

Aterrizo junto al lago y se sentó en una roca y contemplo la negrura de la noche y la tranquilidad que se sentía y en medio de esa soledad, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, sabiendo que tenía el giratiempo y que podía regresar en el tiempo y salvar al director como hizo con Sirius pero le había jurado a Dumbledore no hacerlo al igual de no usar la piedra de resurrección.

La chica lloró por la impotencia, por una muerte más que no pudo evitar, por sentirse completamente sola sin Dumbledore, Snape y Draco a su alrededor.

Cuando sintió que no había ni una sola lagrima que derramar, se sentó en la postura de la flor de loto y teniendo la salida del sol de espaldas, centro su mente en una profundo estado de meditación.

Cuando salió del trance en el que se encontraba, una mirada de determinación se reflejo en su rostro, había llegado el momento de iniciar el camino para derrotar a Voldemort.

Subió de nuevo en su escoba y voló hacia su habitación, recogió un cambio de ropa y se dirigió a tomar un baño.

Un rato después subió a la oficina de la directora McGonagall y sostuvieron una triste plática. Se pusieron a planear el funeral de Dumbledore que sería dos días después. La directora le pidió que hiciera un discurso de despedida ya que a pesar de no estar en el último año, era sin duda la alumna más destacada.

La prefecta se encerró todo el día en el cuarto de los requerimientos para preparar su discurso y para practicar sus hechizos.

* * *

El día del funeral, el ministro y los jefes de los distintos departamentos del ministerio, así como los reporteros de los principales diarios del mundo mágico hicieron acto de presencia.

El ministro habló brevemente de todas las aportaciones que hizo Dumbledore al mundo mágico; la directora hablo de su labor como profesor y director de Hogwarts y finalmente, Hermione como representante de los estudiantes dio un sincero discurso de despedida hacia un amigo, hacia un buen profesor, hacia un gran mago y hacia una excelente persona.

La chica termino su discurso bañada en lágrimas y dirigió su vista hacia Harry y Ron.

Los tres chicos se reunieron después del entierro de Dumbledore, y Harry les contó sus planes de no regresar al colegio para finalizar sus estudios ya que empezaría la búsqueda y la destrucción de los horrocruxes.

La castaña y el pelirrojo le dijeron que ellos irían con él, que nunca lo dejarían solo, que después de todos esos años acompañándolo en sus aventuras él debería saber que los tres estarían juntos hasta el final.

Los tres chicos se abrazaron en silencio durante un largo rato.

Harry les comentó que había decidido romper con Ginny, ya que no podía exponerla a ser un blanco para llegar a él, demasiado los arriesgaba a ellos dos.

La chica sintió un extraño nudo en su pecho, sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero por otra parte sintió un dolor al saber lo que sufriría la pelirroja.

Harry se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a buscar a Ginny; por su parte la castaña fue a la que era la oficina de Dumbledore.

La chica buscó en el compartimiento secreto los libros que el difunto director había guardado que se referían a la creación y destrucción de los horrocruxes.

La chica le dio una última vista a la oficina del ex director y tristemente se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí.

Esa noche fue la cena de despedida de fin de curso, ya que debido a los últimos sucesos, el fin del año escolar se adelanto una semana.

Hermione cruzó una vista con la pelirroja y se le quebró el corazón cuando vio la cara de tristeza y desolación que tenía la chica.

* * *

Más tarde en la habitación que ambas chicas compartían, las dos empacaban su ropa en el más absoluto silencio, por un lado la castaña respetando la tristeza que debía sentir su amiga, por otro lado, la menor de los Weasley tenía roto el corazón, una parte de su dolor era por la ruptura con Harry, pero después de dos días de aceptar a quién le pertenecía su corazón, su dolor se acrecentó no tanto por la ruptura en sí si no por lo que significaba.

Sí, Ginny pensaba que era demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta que amaba a la castaña, ahora ella partiría junto con su hermano y su exnovio a una misión suicida. Su principal dolor era la posibilidad de perderla.

La pelirroja no dejo de culparse de su ceguera, si se hubiera dado cuenta años atrás no hubiera existido Gabrielle ni nadie más en la vida de Hermione, hubiera hecho todo lo imposible por conquistarla, no se le hubiera hecho complicado, ella la conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo.

Ahora se encontraba con el corazón roto porque sabía que era demasiado tarde para intentar algo con la prefecta. Solo cabía esperar que lo que los tres chicos fueran a hacer saliera bien y regresaron sanos y salvos y de ser así no habría nada que la detuviera para conseguir que Hermione se enamore de ella.

La pelirroja se tenso cuando sintió que su amiga la abrazó, pero después de unos segundos se relajo y se dejo llevar por la maravillosa sensación de estar abrazada a la persona de la que se esta enamorada.

Después de romper el abrazo, las chicas se cambiaron sus ropas y se acostaron a dormir y por petición de Ginny se acostaron en la misma cama.

Al día siguiente todos regresaron a sus casas y Harry, Ron y Hermione le echaron una última mirada al colegio porque posiblemente nunca más lo volverían a ver.

Durante el viaje de regreso a Londres, casi nadie hablo, la situación era triste y nadie tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

Al llegar a la estación Hermione se despidió de los Weasley y les dijo que los vería en unos cuantos días, después de que terminara sus asuntos pendientes en Francia.

La castaña se acerco a Harry y se despidió de él con un abrazo; cerca de él se encontraba Luna con quien tardo más en despedirse, hecho que no paso desapercibida para la menor de los Weasley.

Ginny se había preguntado varias veces si existía una relación entre sus dos amigas, ninguna había dicho nada pero por los rumores y por como ella las había encontrado en varias ocasiones todo parecía indicar que si. Triste salió de la estación siguiendo a su familia y sumiéndose en una depresión.

La heredera Granger también salió de la estación y como siempre se encontró con su tutor esperándola en la puerta.

La chica viajo esa misma tarde a Francia, tenía demasiados asuntos inconclusos y poco tiempo para llevarlos a cabo, por lo que prefirió dejar su tristeza aun lado y concentrarse en su deber.

* * *

Durante esa última semana de junio, la chica se dedico casi día y noche al pendiente de los negocios familiares, y aunque sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en Oswald no por eso no se iba a ocupar de revisar como marchaba el emporio Granger, más cuando no sabría cuanto tiempo estaría ausente y si regresaría alguna vez.

Para el día de su cumpleaños no había pensado hacer nada en especial, si acaso salir a cenar con su tutor a algún lado, pero un día antes de esa fecha, la castaña recibió la visita de Tonks, anunciándole que se casaba al día siguiente y que quería que fuera su madrina. Hermione no lo pensó mucho, sabía que tenía muchísimo trabajo pero no le podía fallar a la auror en el día de su boda.

La castaña desayuno en su casa y después utilizó la red flu para llegar directamente a la casa de los padres de Tonks, lugar donde se llevaría acabo la celebración.

La ceremonia fue sencilla debido a la situación que estaba enfrentando el mundo mágico y no querían llamar mucho la atención.

Solo asistieron a la boda la mayoría de los Weasley, Hermione, Sirius, la profesora McGonagall y algunos otros miembros de la orden.

La reunión fue sencilla pero emotiva y Ted y Andrómeda Tonks estaban felices viendo casarse a su hija con Remus Lupin.

Durante la convivencia no dejaron pasar la oportunidad de felicitar a Hermione por su cumpleaños numero 17.

Ron y Ginny la felicitaron efusivamente y la pelirroja no pudo negar que su amiga se veía sumamente atractiva en su vestido blanco.

Durante todo el día, la menor de los Weasley no había podido quitarle la vista a su amiga, pensando en cuanto tiempo perdió al no querer reconocer lo que sentía. La chica había pasado toda la semana deprimida y todos pensaban que era debido a la ruptura con Harry, pero ella sabía muy bien la verdadera razón.

El estado de ánimo de la chica no mejoro cuando se entero que la castaña regresaba esa misma noche a su casa y no se iba a la Madriguera como ella había esperado.

En la noche la prefecta se despidió de todos y por primera vez prefirió aparecerse, ya que con 17 años cumplidos ya legalmente podía hacerlo aun cuando ya tuviera su licencia meses atrás.

Se apareció en el salón de música y decidió sentarse a tocar en su hermoso piano de cola, estaba triste y no tenía sueño y sabía que el deslizar sus dedos en aquellas hermosas teclas de marfil la ayudarían a mejorar su ánimo.

* * *

Durante los siguientes 20 días de julio, la heredera Granger viajo a Japón, a Sudamérica, a Nueva York, a Alemania y finalmente a Londres donde ya se quedaría para irse a la Madriguera.

Tonks la estaba esperando en la puerta de su hotel, la castaña le había pedido que la acompañara al callejón Diagon a comprar unas cosas y de ahí irse a la casa de los pelirrojos ya que en la noche la orden del Fénix tenía planeado una reunión.

Los señores Weasley la recibieron efusivamente, para ellos la chica era como una hija más y con todo lo que ella había hecho por todos no era posible sentir otra cosa.

Arthur Weasley le dio un recorrido por la casa, la chica no había visto la casa ya reconstruida, y aunque en esencia no había cambiado mucho, las piezas eran más grandes y habían más habitaciones y desde luego todos los muebles eran nuevos.

El señor Weasley la dejo en la puerta de su habitación y la chica no había podido derramar unas lágrimas por la emoción, tenía una nueva casa y una nueva familia y le dolía que no fuera a disfrutarlo mucho tiempo.

Ginny entró a su habitación y la abrazó emocionada por su llegada, ambas chicas se pusieron hablar de lo que habían hecho durante el verano por lo que el señor Weasley las dejo para que platicaran mientras daba la hora de la reunión.

Ginny quería preguntarle a Hermione si había algo entre ella y Luna pero por alguna razón no podía deslizar esa pregunta de la punta de la lengua donde la tenía, quería saber y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

La castaña miro a su amiga sumida en sus pensamientos y notó las ojeras y el rostro cansado que tenía, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía así, no desde lo sucedido en la cámara de los secretos.

La chica se sintió mal, debió estar con la pelirroja todo ese tiempo, debió de estar ahí para apoyar a su amiga en ese difícil momento, pero era cierto que tampoco podía dejar su herencia al azar.

En el tiempo se les había ido y llegó la hora de la cena, la cual sería más temprano porque después empezaría la reunión de la orden.

El tema a discutir de la reunión era el mismo desde hacia unos días, como sacar a Harry de la casa de sus tíos sin que fueran interceptados por los mortifagos, varias ideas se discutieron y nunca se llegaba a un acuerdo, cada idea o plan tenía una falla.

Durante los siguientes días, la orden se reunía en la Madriguera, la cual una vez reconstruida fungía como el nuevo cuartel general, ahí siguieron discutiendo hasta que llegaron a un plan que la mayoría acepto.

Como Ron, Bill, Fred, George, la señora Weasley, el señor Weasley y Hermione formaban parte de la orden, Ginny pasó mucho más tiempo sola.

Esa noche después de que los miembros de la orden se regresaron a sus casas, Hermione subió las escaleras y llegó a la habitación de Ginny a quién encontró llorando.

A la castaña se le partió el corazón, ya que sabía que su amiga evitaba que otros la vieran llorar, pero por alguna razón esa regla no se aplicaba a ella, por lo que entró a la habitación y se acercó a la chica y la abrazo suavemente; durante largo rato no se dijeron nada hasta que finalmente la menor de los Weasley pudo controlar las lágrimas y le pregunto que había sucedido en la reunión.

La castaña estaba acostumbrada a decirle casi todo a la pelirroja por lo que no omitió nada, incluso le dijo que Bill había anunciado su boda con Fleur Delancour para el 1 de agosto, el mismo día que la pelirroja cumpliría 16 años.

La chica no pudo ocultar su disgusto, para ella las Delancour solo significaban problemas, y ahora serían parientes. Para colmo eso significaba que Gabrielle volvería una vez más a la vida de Hermione.

La noticia solo deprimió más a la hermanita de Ron por lo que la castaña prefirió quedarse a dormir en la habitación de su amiga para intentar tranquilizarla.

* * *

Los dos días siguientes fueron destinados a la planeación minuciosa de cómo sacar a Harry sano y salvo.

Todos estaban sumamente preocupados, sabían que los mortifagos tenían ojos y oídos en todas partes e incluso estaban muy bien filtrados en el ministerio ya que la fuga de Azkaban de Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov entre otros seguidores del señor tenebroso permanecía sin ser anunciaba.

El día del rescate de Harry llego, y dentro del plan, lo primero era sacar a los tíos de su casa y llevarlos a otro lugar y después sacar "al chico que vivió".

Harry se sorprendió cuando vio a sus dos mejores amigos y a varios miembros de la orden, él sabía de la caballería de rescate pero no pensó que fueran tantas personas.

La estrategia era la siguiente, 6 de las 14 personas ahí presentes tomarían poción multijugos por lo que habría 7 Harrys en total. Cada uno de los Harrys viajaría acompañado de un miembro de la orden y así confundir a los mortifagos en caso de que se aparecieran.

El chico Potter desde luego no estaba de acuerdo con el plan, no quería arriesgar la vida de nadie, pero Ojoloco Moody fue muy contundente y no le dio opción.

El chico se sorprendió de no haya ido su padrino junto con los demás, pero Tonks le explicó que él se quedó en la Madriguera para cuidar a Molly y a Ginny por si los mortifagos decidían atacar la casa.

Las siete parejas salieron volando al mismo tiempo con destinos distintos para ya después llegar a la Madriguera por medio de un traslador.

El verdadero Harry viajaría con Hagrid en la moto de Sirius, a la cual le habían hechos algunos ajustes para mejorarla.

Y tal como se lo temían, apenas alzaron el vuelo y el cielo fue cubierto por varios mortifagos que enseguida se pusieron a atacar a los distintos Harrys en la búsqueda del verdadero.

Hermione quien estaba volando con Kingsley, fue atacada por Rudolph Lastrange, quien era el esposo de Bellatrix, y la chica pensó que era una ironía de la vida ser atacada siempre por alguno de los Lastrange.

Sin embargo, la chica sintió terror cuando vio que Voldemort se apareció volando sin nada, como si flotara y los empezó a atacar. El enfrentamiento fue severo y como la chica se defendía muy bien, el señor tenebroso creyó que en verdad ese era su némesis.

La chica suspiro aliviada cuando Tom Riddle se alejo de ellos. Afortunadamente ni ella ni el auror tenían heridas serias.

Los dos llegaron a su primera parada, la cual resultó ser la casa del mismo auror y mientras esperaban los minutos exactos para que el traslador se activara, los dos tuvieron una pequeña plática.

Kingsley en verdad admirada a la chica, sabía que Dumbledore había depositado su total confianza en ella, había confiando en ella más que en ningún miembro de la orden y por eso le había dejado el trabajo más difícil del mundo: Proteger a Harry Potter a toda costa, para que a su vez, el chico pudiera derrotar a la mayor amenaza del mundo mágico.

Solo algunos miembros conocían la responsabilidad real de la chica, solo algunos sabían de sus profecías y del peso que tenía sobre sus hombros.

La idea que ellos habían ejecutado había sido planeada por ella en

conjunto con Moody; el difunto director les había pedido que creyeran y confiaran en su capacidad y en su inteligencia.

Llegó el tiempo de que se activara el traslador y ambos lo agarraron al mismo tiempo y en unos segundos ya estaban en la Madriguera.

Ginny y Harry, quién había llegado unos momentos antes, salieron a recibirlos y la castaña se tiro a abrazar a su mejor amigo como siempre hacia.

Los demás miembros llegaron unos momentos después y se enteraron de las tristes noticias, Moody estaba muerto al igual que la lechuza de Harry, y que George perdió una oreja.

Harry estaba triste y se sentía culpable, él quería emprender el viaje solo, y hacerlo inmediatamente después de su cumpleaños, pero Hermione y Ron le dijeron que no lo iban a dejar ir solo y que mejor esperaran hasta después de la boda de Bill.

Cuando amaneció al día siguiente, la casa era un caos, la señora Weasley estaba distribuyendo las labores de cada quién ya que se estaban empezando los preparativos de la boda.

Ginny y Ron estaban en total desacuerdo con la cantidad de deberes que les distribuyeron, pero Hermione y Harry se ofrecieron a ayudar a los hermanos con su trabajo.

Así, las tareas fueron menos tediosas, las chicas estaban por su lado y los chicos por el suyo. La pelirroja por su parte estaba aprovechando el mayor tiempo posible en compañía de su amiga.

Mientras conversaban, la castaña mencionó a Luna y la menor de los Weasley sintió crecer el monstruo verde de los celos dentro de ella, y haciendo un esfuerzo intento disimularlo y aprovechando el tema le pregunto directamente si tenía alguna relación con la chica de Ravenclaw.

Hermione no pudo suprimir la risa y le dijo que no, la chica Lovegood solo era una gran amiga, y aunque tenían muchas diferencias, tenían una sola cosa en común que era finalmente lo que las había unido, pero no le dijo a su mejor amiga a que se refería.

Aunque la chica no entendió del todo lo que la otra chica le dijo, no le dio importancia, sentía que un peso se le había quitado de encima al enterarse que realmente no había nada entre sus amigas.

Fue notorio que el estado de ánimo de la pelirroja cambio después de lo que le dijo su amiga y el resto de la tarde trascurrió entre risas y bromas. Ese cambio fue notorio para todos los que estaban en la Madriguera y era un alivio después de ver a la chica sumida en una profunda tristeza durante varios días.

Sin embargo la alegría no duro mucho porque durante la cena, la señora Weasley comento que dentro de dos días llegaría la familia completa de Fleur y se hospedarían en la casa, lo que ocasiono un disgusto muy fuerte para la chica Weasley.

Harry inmediatamente ofreció su nueva habitación para acomodar a los señores Delancour y cuando Hermione ofreció la suya, los señores Weasley se quedaron sin habla y ambos esperaron la futura explosión de su hija menor, pero antes de ésta pudiera decir o hacer nada, la castaña le tomo la mano y le dijo con una sonrisa: -Hey Gin, espero que no te importe volver a recibirme en tu habitación por algunos días-.

La cara de la pelirroja fue un libro abierto para sus papás, todas las emociones que sentía se vieron reflejadas y los señores disimularon la sonrisa que se les formo en los labios.

Ginny desde luego estaba mas que encantada de tener a su amiga en su recamara y no tener que preocuparse de que "su" castaña fuera compartir habitación y la cama con la menor de los Delancour, solo de pensarlo, hacia que la sangre le hirviera.

Al dia siguiente Sirius llegó temprano a ayudar en lo que pudiera y así pasar el día con su ahijado.

Hermione estaba empacando todas sus pertenencias y las movió a la habitación de la pelirroja, ya que sabía que no volvería usar su propia habitación ya que después de la boda, Harry, Ron y ella partirían en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes.

Al revisar su baúl se encontró con la cajita de los collares que había guardado desde el día de la batalla en el ministerio de magia, que ni ella ni la chica Weasley los habían vuelto usar en todo ese tiempo.

La chica agarro ambos collares y los contemplo, hasta que finalmente los volvió a guardar dentro de la cajita y los asentó encima de su escritorio.

Cuando Ginny entró a buscar las cosas de su amiga se encontró con la caja de los collares y la castaña se la dio para que guarde, porque no podría llevarla con ella en su viaje, la chica asintió y sintió algo extraño cuando la agarro, sintió un dolor en el pecho pero no dijo nada para no preocupar a la otra chica.

Después de acomodar las cosas de la prefecta en la habitación de chica Weasley, ambas chicas bajaron y se encontraron con los recién llegados Lupin y Tonks.

Los cuatro mantuvieron una agradable conversación mientras ayudaban a Molly con la limpieza general de la casa.

Durante el día siguiente fue la limpieza del jardín y de los alrededores, para que se pudiera instalar la carpa esa misma tarde, ya que al día siguiente celebrarían el cumpleaños de Harry y de Ginny y un día después se celebraría la boda.

Los señores Delancour llegaron durante la tarde acompañados de Bill. Cuando Gabrielle vio a Hermione corrió a abrazarla, y desde ese momento la Madriguera se volvió un campo de batalla, porque cuando Ginny visualizo la escena, sintió que ya no era ella misma, si no que los celos se apoderaron de su cabeza.

Ya que se acomodaron los Delancour, las dos familias se reunieron para cenar y la guerra por tener la atención de cierta chica empezó.

La chica francesa y la menor de los Weasley hicieron todo lo imposible por acaparar la atención de la heredera.

La situación era realmente embarazosa para la chica, sobre todo cuando fue demasiado evidente y todos los demás se quedaron callados viendo la escena.

Afortunadamente Bill y Fleur se percataron de la incomodidad de la castaña e intervinieron preguntándole directamente sobre sus vacaciones, lo que ocasiono que la chica se pusiera a conversar con los novios y las otras dos chicas se quedaron calladas lanzándose miradas asesinas.

Al finalizar la cena, Hermione subió a la recamara de Ron y se quedó conversando con sus dos mejores amigos durante varias horas, planeaban y discutían su plan de acción y aunque no tenían muchas cosas decididas, la chica ya había planeado y seleccionado que iba a llevar y que se podía necesitar.

Al día siguiente, Hermione y Ron se fueron al callejón Diagon acompañados de Tonks, necesitaban comprar varias cosas para el día siguiente y para la cena del cumpleaños de Harry y de Ginny.

La chica disfruto el cambio de ambiente, la noche anterior había sufrido con la guerra que se había desatado desde que la llegada de los Delancour.

Los chicos se entretuvieron comprando y a media mañana decidieron regresar a la casa.

Hermione al llegar se fue a la cocina a ayudar a Molly, habían decidido cocinar la comida favorita de ambos cumpleañeros.

La castaña felicito a Harry y a la pelirroja en cuanto los vio y les entrego sus respectivos regalos, y se quedó conversando con ellos hasta que apareció Gabrielle y la guerra se reinició.

Esa misma tarde durante la cena, el Ministro de magia llego acompañando al señor Weasley y pidió hablar en privado con el trío dorado.

El Ministro les comentó que el motivo de su visita era para hacerles entrega de los bienes que Dumbledore les había dejado.

Los tres chicos se sorprendieron que el difunto director les hubiera dejado algo. A Ron le dejo su desiluminador, a Hermione su ejemplar de los cuentos de Beddle el bardo y finalmente a Harry le heredo la snitch que atrapo en su primer juego de quidditch.

El ministro de magia los interrogo severamente pensando que ellos sabían más de lo que decían y cuando las cosas se pusieron tensas, los señores Weasley entraron y el ministro decidió retirarse.

Después de ese momento, la cena se sirvió y la reunión se continúo.

Al finalizar la cena, la castaña y la pelirroja subieron a la habitación de la menor y estuvieron conversando un largo rato, la primera le comento del legado del difunto director y cuando le mostró el libro que recibió en herencia la chica Weasley se emociono y le pidió que le leyera alguno de los relatos.

La heredera le leyó a su amiga varios cuantos hasta que finalmente la venció el sueño.

La menor de los Weasley no tenía sueño y decidió contemplar y velar el sueño de su mejor amiga.

Durante largo rato la miro hasta que decidió lo que iba a hacer: al día siguiente al finalizar la boda, le confesaría a su amiga sus sentimientos sin importar nada más.


	24. AVISO

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

HOLA A TODOS (AS), ESPERO QUE SE ENCUENTREN MUY BIEN, ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DISCULPARME POR MI AUSENCIA LA CUAL NO SIGNIFICA QUE MI FANFIC SE VAYA A QUEDAR SIN TERMINAR COMO ME HAN INSINUADO EN LOS COMENTARIOS.

LAMENTO HABERLOS DECEPCIONADO O HACERLES PENSAR QUE EL FIC SE VA A QUEDAR INCONCLUSO, LA VERDAD HE TENIDO SEMANAS COMPLICADAS, HE ESTADO BUSCANDO CASA, REMODERARLA Y BUENO ESTOY EN PROCESO DE MUDANZA Y ACOMODO Y SIN INTERNET, MAS MI TRABAJO, POR LO QUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO PARA TERMINAR EL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE.

ESPERO TERMINARLO EN MENOS DE UNA SEMANA Y LES PUEDO ADELANTAR EL TITULO: **Y EN LA BODA….., **EL CUAL ESTA ENFOCADO PRINCIPALMENTE EN GINNY, EN LO QUE SIENTE Y EN LO QUE PLANEA HACER PARA CONFESARLE SUS SENTIMIENTOS A HERMIONE.

YA FALTAN SOLO 3 0 4 CAPITULOS PARA EL FINAL Y ESPERO TERMINAR EN JULIO JUNTO CON EL ESTRENO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE.

LES AGRADEZCO SU APOYO Y SU PACIENCIA Y ESPERO PUEDAN AGUANTAR UNOS DÍAS MÁS.

ATTE.

ARTEMISA DAEE


	25. Chapter 25

AVISOS: HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING Y NO PRETENDO INFRINGIR NINGUNA LEY AL UTILIZARLOS SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

FEMSLASH: HERMIONE GRANGER/GINNY WEASLEY

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS

Notas del autor: Hola a todos, mil disculpas por la demora en la actualización, pero se me junto mucho trabajo con mudanza.

Gracias por su apoyo y espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

CAPITULO 24

**Y ****EN LA BODA….**

_Ginevra….. Ginevra, es hora que cumplas con tu destino. __Está escrito en una profecía:_

_"Será la última descendiente de una estirpe pura, _

_Llevando por nombre el mismo que el de una poderosa guerrera, _

_Y en su corazón tendrá,_

_El poder para salvar a quién no debe morir._

_Un brillante futuro la aguardará, _

_Cuando su alma se reúna con quien debe estar"._

_ Busca dentro de tu corazón la respuesta, recuerda…._

Ginny se movía inquieta en su cama mientras dormía, había estado casi toda la noche despierta pensando en como decirle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella, sabía que lo haría después de la boda pero no había podido decidir como hacerlo.

Apenas se había dormido cuando entre sueños oyó una voz que le hablaba, una profunda voz que le hablaba de profecías, destino y de recuerdos.

_ Recuerda…. _

Ginny despertó sobresaltada tratando de recordar el sueño.

¿Qué era lo que ella debería recordar?

¿Qué?

Frustrada decidió volver a tratar de dormir, no quería levantarse ni moverse mucho por miedo de despertar a su amiga, quien dormía placenteramente.

Hermione, suspiró la pelirroja, ¿Cómo te digo que te quiero?, espero no perder tu amistad, espero que no te enojes o me odies, no podría vivir con ese sentimiento.

Me gustaría tanto que me dijeras que me correspondes, que tu también me quieres, me gustaría tanto oirte decir que me amas. Pensaba la menor de los Weasley.

_Recuerda…._

Esa palabra apareció nuevamente en su cabeza y repentinamente, sintió que su cabeza empezaba a girar, miles de flashes cruzaron por su memoria, imagines difusas empezaron a aparecer en sus recuerdos y entonces se vio a si misma yendo hacia la torre de astronomía, y las imágenes empezaron a tener sentido y… recordó todo.

Fue difícil y muy doloroso recordar la conversación del centauro Firenze con Hermione, advirtiéndole de su muerte, la resignada aceptación de la castaña, la confrontación entre ellas dos y la confesión de la prefecta.

Ginny sintió que tenía ganas de morirse, sintió que su corazón se había roto en miles de pedazos, ¿Cómo había podido decirle todo eso a la castaña? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan cruel? ¿Como pudo ser tan tonta y tan ciega?.

Ahora menos que nunca podía confesarle sus sentimientos, la heredera no le creería, no después de todo lo que paso, pero, tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para dudarlo, los chicos se irían en cualquier momento y ella no quería que su mejor amiga se vaya sin saber lo que sentía por ella, aun cuando existía el riesgo de que la rechazara.

La pelirroja necesitaba un plan de acción efectivo e inmediato, no había mucho tiempo para cobardías, tenía que sacar lo Gryffindor que tenía por dentro.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta, y sus hermanos entraron a felicitarla.

Los chicos le dieron sus regalos entre bromas, y sus papás entraron con una gran bandeja con tostadas, jugo, leche, huevos, hot cakes y pan de zanahoria. La chica se sorprendió del desayuno en su habitación pero sus papás le explicaron que el comedor estaba todo desordenado con los preparativos de la boda.

La chica preguntó por Harry y Hermione, ya que no había visto a ninguno de los dos. La señora Weasley le dijo que Harry estaba terminando con los últimos ingredientes de su poción multijugos que iba a tomar ya que no se presentaría en la boda como el mismo si no como un primo lejano de los Weasley.

Ron le dijo que la castaña había estado toda la mañana ayudando a las hermanas Delancour a prepararse para la boda.

La cara de Ginny reflejo los celos que sintió y que no hizo el menor intento de ocultarlos, todos se percataron de su expresión y los gemelos salieron con una broma para aligerar el cambio de ánimo de su hermanita.

Justo en esos momentos Harry entro a la habitación y se acercó a felicitar a su exnovia.

Sus hermanos y sus papás los dejaron solos y el chico Potter enseguida se sintió nervioso, dudando se acercó y abrazó a la chica y la felicitó, le tendió una pequeña cajita que contenía una hermosa pulsera con pequeñas snitchs colgando y escobas intercaladas.

Harry se disculpó con la chica por la decisión que había tomado de separarse, porque creyó que era lo mejor pero que esperaba que si salían vivos de la guerra pudieran regresar.

La chica no supo que decir, no se imaginaba que la ruptura de Harry cambiara a una separación temporal, la pelirroja no podía darle falsas esperanzas, no ahora que reconocía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Hermione y que sabía que ésta en algún punto de los años anteriores había sentido lo mismo por ella.

Ginny se armó de valor y le confesó al chico que se había dado cuenta de que ya no le correspondía, que se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos habían estado confusos y que hacía poco había descubierto de que estaba enamorada de alguien más.

Harry se quedó estático, no era algo que él se esperaba, se sintió triste y dolido.

La menor de los Weasley le pidió perdón y se acercó abrazarlo, por varios minutos estuvieron así hasta que oyeron que la puerta se abrió y Ron enttró seguido de Hermione, ambos chicos se quedaron paralizados cuando vieron la escena que tenían ante ellos.

Ron no supo que decir y la castaña se disculpo por la interrupción e hizo amago de darse la vuelta pero Ginny la detuvo diciéndole que no estaba interrumpiendo nada.

La prefecta se acercó y felicito a su amiga y la abrazó. Ron vio la cara de felicidad de la castaña y sintió que estaba de más en esa habitación, Harry veía la cara de su exnovia y vio con claridad toda la gama de emociones que expresaba la chica, alegría, tranquilidad y ¿amor?...en esos momentos todo tuvo sentido para el chico Potter, todo, el extraño comportamiento de la pelirroja en cuanto estaba la castaña presente, sus celos, su eterna preocupación y el estar siempre observándola aunque sea de lejos.

Todo estaba ahí, era claro que Ginny Weasley estaba y siempre estuvo enamorada de la misma persona, de su mejor amiga, de Hermione Granger.

Las chicas se separaron y Hermione le tendió una cajita, que contenía un precioso broche en forma de rosa, la cual por medio de un hechizo emitía un ligero escudo defensivo cuando la propietaria se encontraba en peligro.

La castaña lo hizo sabiendo que dentro de pocas horas ya no estaría ahí para proteger a su amiga de cualquier futuro peligro.

Bill entró en ese momento buscando a Ron y a Hermione para que fueran con él, su hermanito para que lo ayudara con los últimos detalles de su traje y la chica para que ayudara a la novia y a su hermanita.

Ginny y Harry se quedaron nuevamente solos y sin perder ningún segundo el chico preguntó:

-¿Es Hermione verdad? De quien estas enamorada, es ella-.

La pelirroja se quedó pasmada unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Ella lo sabe?- Preguntó el chico Potter.

-No, no se lo he dicho a nadie, como te dije, no hace mucho que lo descubrí-. Contestó la pelirroja

-¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Se lo vas a confesar? Creo que ella merece saberlo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde-. Dijo Harry.

-Gin, continuó el chico, ella es mi mejor amiga y es mi hermana, no puedo decirte que no me duele pero se que no hay mejor persona en el mundo que ella, y por eso te deseo mucha suerte-.

-Y Gin, partimos después de la boda-. Finalizó el chico

Después de decir esto, Harry se salió de la habitación, dejando a la chica sola con sus pensamientos.

La chica se sintió aterrorizada y no porque Harry lo supiera, si no porque tenía pocas horas para decirle a la castaña antes de que partiera.

La pelirroja entró a bañarse y a prepararse para la boda, la ceremonia empezaba a las tres y ya era más del mediodía.

* * *

Hermione por su parte dejo a las hermanas Delancour y se fue al cuarto de Ron para terminar de empacar algunas ropas.

Al terminar se dirigió al cuarto de la menor de los Weasley para recoger su ropa y meterse a bañar.

La castaña salió envuelta con una bata de baño y al entrar a la habitación se quedó pasmada en la puerta al notar lo hermosa que se veía Ginny en su vestido rojo.

La chica salió de su estupor sin ser descubierta por la pelirroja, y despacio se acercó a ella.

La menor de los Weasley sintió la presencia de su amiga y se volteo para verla de frente.

-Estas muy hermosa Gin, dijo la castaña, Harry va a estar muy impresionado-.

La aludida contempló el rostro de su amiga y le dijo:- Sabes Herms, la verdad es que no tengo mucho interés en impresionarlo a él, si no a alguien más.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada confusa a su amiga y le preguntó: ¿a que te refieres Ginny?

-Que hace unas semanas descubrí que en realidad no estoy enamorada de él, si no de alguien más, alguien que ha estado conmigo y enfrente de mi todo el tiempo-.

¡Oh!, exclamó la heredera Granger, y ¿quién es?

Las dos chicas se miraron silenciosamente por unos minutos y al mismo tiempo ambas hablaron.

-Herms-

-Gin-

la pelirroja estaba muy nerviosa, sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora ese era el momento que estaba esperando, la castaña le había abierto el camino, respirando profundamente la chica dijo:

-Es…..-

-¡Hey Hermione! Interrumpió Charly Weasley, Fleur te esta buscando para ver si la ayudas con la tiara que va a usar-.

Las chicas saltaron ante la abrupta interrupción y saliendo del trance en el que ambas se encontraban, la castaña dijo:

-Lo siento Gin, después seguimos hablando, y retomando mi comentario, en serio estas bellísima, y tras decir esto la chica se salió de la habitación seguida del pelirrojo, sin darle tiempo a responder a su amiga.

La menor de los Weasley sintió que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de frustración y tristeza, había estado a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos a su amiga, unos segundos más y….

La chica contempló su reloj, eran las 2 de la tarde, tenía pocas horas antes de que los muchachos partieran hacia su búsqueda.

* * *

Mismo día a las 3 de la tarde:

La ceremonia inició con una bella melodía ejecutada por una orquesta, todos los adornos, decoración y mínimos detalles fueron minuciosamente elegidos por Hermione, quién había fungido como organizadora.

Ella, al ser amiga cercana de ambas familias había accedido en cuanto Bill y Fleur se lo pidieron y todo tenía un gusto fino y exquisito.

La heredera apareció unos segundos antes de que iniciara la ceremonia usando un bellísimo vestido color lila y se sentó entre Ron y Harry, aunque éste ya había tomado la poción multijugos y parecía un pelirrojo más.

La ceremonia había sido sencilla pero hermosa y emotiva, ambas mamás no pudieron contener las lágrimas al ver a sus hijos unirse en matrimonio.

Ginny contempló a la castaña desde que apareció en el patio, estaba guapísima y ella había observado como su presencia había despertado el interés en muchos de los presentes, la chica no pudo evitar sentir celos, pero al estar parada junto al novio tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para disimular.

* * *

4 de la tarde:

la ceremonia acaba de finalizar y todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia la carpa para hacer el brindis con todos sus invitados.

La chica Weasley buscó con la mirada a la castaña y tras localizarla se acercó a ella para hablarle.

Sin embargo, la otra chica no vio que la pelirroja se acercaba a ella y se dirigió a hablar con Luna, quién llegó acompañada de su padre.

La menor de los Weasley sintió surgir los celos nuevamente al ver a las chicas hablar con tanta familiaridad, pero al recordar las palabras de su amiga al decirle que no había nada entre la rubia y ella, se tranquilizo ligeramente.

Ginny no perdía de vista a la prefecta buscando el momento oportuno para acercarse a ella y terminar la conversación iniciada en su habitación.

* * *

5 de la tarde:

La pelirroja vio su oportunidad de hablar con la heredera y se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo pero nuevamente la trayectoria se vio interrumpida cuando Harry la intercepto y le pidió bailar con él, la chica no quería pero al recordar lo sucedido en su habitación en la mañana, sintió que se lo debía al chico.

La chica volvió a fijar su vista en su amiga pero esta había desaparecido de su campo visual.

La chica suspiro con tristeza.

Un rato después la menor de los Weasley localizó a la prefecta hablando con Gabrielle Delancour y ambas dirigiendo a los meseros acerca de la distribución de las entradas y bebidas.

* * *

6 de la tarde:

Hermione quedó libre y enseguida fue acosaba por varios chicos pidiéndole bailar con ellos, la chica no quería desairar a ninguno pero fue salvada por la campana al oír la voz profunda y amable de Victor Krum.

La castaña bailó con Victor varias piezas y realmente estaba disfrutando su compañía ajena a la mirada de envidia de las chicas que se encontraban en la recepción y a las miradas asesinas de Ron y Ginny Weasley que le dirigían a Krum.

El tiempo fue pasando y la chica Weasley se empezó a desesperar, eran casi las siete de la tarde y aún no había podido hablar con su mejor amiga, no sabía a que horas se irían los chicos pero supuso que no faltaba mucho.

* * *

7 de la tarde:

Hermione llevaba bailando más de una hora con Victor, era relajante y des-estresante y la había ayudado al menos por un corto tiempo a olvidarse de sus problemas, de su desamor, de lo incierto del futuro y de su inminente muerte. La chica respingo cuando ese pensamiento cruzo por su mente.

Fleur se acerco a ellos y los chicos dejaron de bailar, conversaron un ratito y Krum galantemente le pidió una pieza a la novia.

La castaña se alejo ellos y fue a buscar a Ginny, quería ver si podía terminar su conversación y disfrutar de su compañía los pocos momentos que les quedaban juntas.

La heredera buscó por todos lados a su amiga y la encontró conversando con Neville, fugazmente la chica pensó en seguir su trayectoria pero al recordar las palabras de su amiga en su conversación considero que a lo mejor la pelirroja se refería a él y decidió cambiar su camino.

La castaña sintió una presencia junto a ella y al alzar la vista se sintió feliz al ver quien estaba junto a ella.

Tonks abrazó a su "pequeña hermana" y se alejaron de la recepción.

Las dos brujas caminaron un rato en un cómodo silencio hasta que la auror lo rompió preguntándole que andaba por su mente.

La prefecta le tenía mucha confianza a la otra bruja así que sin pensarlo mucho la condujo a un pequeño claro y se sentaron a conversar, la chica se desahogo completamente contándole todos sus temores, miedos y dudas.

Tonks la abrazo con cariño, no había mucho que pudiera decir para ofrecerle consuelo a su hermanita.

Cuando Hermione se tranquilizo, las dos decidieron regresar a la fiesta ya que habían pasado mucho tiempo alejadas y no querían preocupar a nadie.

* * *

8 de la noche:

Ginny llevaba un largo rato buscando a la castaña, hasta que Lupin le dijo que se había ido a dar un paseo con Nymphadora.

La pelirroja las vio emerger abrazadas y sintió envidia, no celos, porque sabia que no había nada más que cariño de hermanas entre ambas brujas, pero no pudo evitar querer estar en el lugar de Tonks.

La auror sintió una mirada sobre ella y al fijarse noto la mirada entre ansiosa y desesperada de la hija menor de los Weasley, algunas ideas surgieron en la mente de la esposa de Lupin pero no dijo nada.

Ginny se acercó a ellas y tras saludar a la auror, le pidió a la castaña si podían terminar su plática.

La castaña accedió y las chicas se integraron a la fiesta pero buscaron un rincón apartado para conversar.

-Hermione, dijo la pelirroja, hay algo que necesito decirte, es algo que necesito que sepas… yo… o sea….. la persona a la que amo es….es…eres tu-

La castaña se quedó inmóvil y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un patronus apareció en medio de la recepción y dijo:

-_el ministerio ha caído, están viniendo._

La prefecta salió de su estupor y agarro a Ginny de su mano y salieron en busca de Harry y de Ron.

Las chicas encontraron a Ron y en ese momento los mortifagos empezaron a atacar.

Ron diviso a Harry y corrió a buscarlo, las chicas sacaron sus varitas.

Ginny estaba super angustiada, había confesado sus sentimientos pero su amiga no le contesto y ahora estaban en medio de una batalla y supuso que los tres chicos desaparecerían de inmediato.

Hermione vio que Harry y Ron se acercaban y se giró hacia su amiga y le dijo: -Gin, ya es tiempo-.

La pelirroja asintió y abrazó a su amiga, soltando algunas lágrimas, la castaña acerco su rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero en una fracción de segundos giro su cara y le dio un ligero beso en la comisura de sus labios.

La prefecta se separo de su amiga al tiempo que llegaban Harry y Ron; la chica Granger se agarro de ambos chicos y en medio del caos ocasionado por el ataque de los mortifagos, desaparecieron.

Gin se quedó contemplando el lugar donde segundos antes estaban tres de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Quiso llorar de impotencia y frustración pero no era el momento, ahora había que enfrentar una batalla.

* * *

Mientras tanto Harry, Ron y Hermione aparecieron en medio de una avenida en Londres.

Los tres chicos estaban super preocupados por las personas que se quedaron en la fiesta pero sabían que no podían volver.

Se dirigieron hacia una de calle semi oscura, donde la bruja les pidió que se cambiaran de ropa.

Los dos chicos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que la castaña había empacado todo lo necesario, no cabía la menor duda, la chica era sorprendente.

Harry ya había recuperado su aspecto normal y los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia una cafetería.

Los chicos pidieron capuchinos y se dispusieron a planear a donde dirigirse para ocultarse.

Sin embargo, los chicos fueron descubiertos por los mortifagos en la cafetería y se desarrollo un duelo entre ellos, logrando escapar de ellos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieron usar la casa de Sirius Black como refugio temporal, ya que el mago estaba oculto viviendo con Lupin y Tonks.

Después de entrar en la casa y comprobar que estaba vacía y era relativamente segura, los chicos se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron.

Cada uno de los chicos se fue a explorar las habitaciones minuciosamente y en una de ellas, Ron encontró las mismas iniciales que estaban escritas en el guardapelo, R.A.B.

Los chicos descubrieron que esas eran las iniciales del hermano de Sirius quien seguramente fue un mortifago.

Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de los Black hizo su aparición y los tres magos lo interrogaron para saber que sabía del guardapelo falso y si alguna vez había visto otro igual.

El elfo en contra de su voluntad les contó que su antiguo amo le había ordenado destruir uno igual al que los chicos tenían pero a pesar de que hizo lo imposible para cumplir la orden no la pudo llevar a cabo.

El elfo les contó que un mago lo había tomado de la casa y se lo había llevado.

Harry le ordenó a Kreacher que fuera a buscar a ese mago y se lo trajera.

El elfo cumplió la orden y le llevo a Mundungus Fletcher.

Este les explicó que le había vendido el guardapelo a una bruja que trabajaba en el ministerio de magia y quien resultó ser Dolores Umbridge.

Al saber el paradero del horrocrux, los chicos planearon entrar al ministerio y quitárselo a la bruja por lo que durante días los chicos vigilaron las entradas al ministerio.

Los chicos idearon un plan y durante días lo repasaron una y otra vez, habían elegido a tres personas a las que secuestrarían temporalmente y tomarían su lugar tomando la poción multijugos para así poder entrar a la oficina de Umbridge.

Una noche antes de su inclusión al ministerio de magia, Hermione se permitió recordar la escena donde Ginny le decía que estaba enamorada de ella y su fugaz beso.

La castaña permitió que un sentimiento calido se apoderara de su corazón y tristemente deseo a ver tenido más tiempo, deseo haberle dicho a la pelirroja que correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero no tenía caso, ella no iba a volver con vida y no hubiera sido justo para Ginny.

Estaba segura que con el tiempo, su amiga se olvidaría de ella y encontraría a alguien más.

Fue lo mejor, decidió la chica, mañana, será un día muy difícil y espero que todo salga bien.

* * *

Sé que éste es un capitulo mas corto que los anteriores pero no quise hacerles esperar más tiempo.

Igualmente disculpas por los errores de ortografía y redacción que aparezcan, pero esta vez tuve que escribir de madrugada en mis ratos de insomnio y solo le dí una revisada.

Gracias por toda su paciencia, yo sé como seguidora de varias historias, lo que trauma esperar una actualización.

Espero subir el siguiente capitulo en dos semanas cuando mucho, e igual les cuento que ya subí el primer capítulo de una nueva historia con los personajes de Buffy y Faith, me entró la nostalgia hace unas semanas y volví a ver alguno de los capítulos de la serie y decidí escribir un fanfic de ellas, también será un femslash.

Ojalá que alguien se anime a leerlo y si no pues nos veremos por aquí en los últimos capítulos de esta historia.

Que tengan un excelente fin de semana.


	26. Chapter 26

AVISOS: HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING Y NO PRETENDO INFRINGIR NINGUNA LEY AL UTILIZARLOS SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

FEMSLASH: HERMIONE GRANGER/GINNY WEASLEY

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS

Notas del autor: Hola a todos, mil disculpas por la demora en la actualización, pero ya saben que aunque tarde seguro la historia continua.

Espero sus comentarios y les aviso que esta historia va a tener continuación, no será una secuela propiamente si no que el final de esta historia se va a entrelazar con mi otra historia que estoy desarrollando que se llama "El fin de los tiempos" que es una historia de Buffy la cazavampiros a la cual voy a convertir en un crossover.

El tiempo se detuvo se termina en el capitulo 27, y espero terminarla a fines de este mes o a principios de septiembre a más tardar.

Este capitulo contiene violencia y/o maltrato físico por lo que ya se clasificaría como **M**

Y como siempre me tome algunas libertades por lo que espero no molestar a nadie.

CAPITULO 25

_**NEMESIS**_

Hermione contempló su entorno, estaban acampando en las afueras de la ciudad y acababa de terminar de poner los hechizos defensivos que protegerían el lugar; con la incursión al ministerio de Magia en la cual los habían descubierto, tenían que tomar todas las precauciones necesarias.

Casi habían sido atrapados por Yaxley cuando se aparecieron en la casa de los Black, por lo que ya no era seguro regresar ahí y para aumentar su desfortunio Ron había sufrido una despartición y no podrían viajar en varios días. Lo positivo es que aun estaban vivos, libres y habían conseguido el guardapelo.

La castaña volvió a suspirar, afortunadamente, toda su preparación de años anteriores le habían servido para salir con vida del ministerio, no queriendo ser demasiado pesimista, decidió que para su próximo movimiento debían ser mas cuidadosos.

Aunque ahora no tenían un destino fijo ya que no sabían donde se encontrarían los siguientes horocruxes y tampoco tenían con que destruirlos.

Los ánimos entre los tres chicos no era muy estable, Harry estaba desesperado porque no podían avanzar por Ron, este se sentía inexistente para sus dos amigos y Hermione oscilaba entre la depresión y la preocupación.

El pelirrojo estaba molesto, sentía que su misión no tenía ni pies de cabeza, no sabían donde ir y que buscar y la incertidumbre de no saber de su familia lo tenían muy preocupado.

Los tres chicos continuaron viajando y moviéndose continuamente de lugar, escondiéndose de los mortifagos y de los cazarecompensas.

Unos días después a mediados de noviembre, la tensión por fin explotó y Harry y Ron tuvieron una fuerte pelea que terminó con la partida de este último.

La castaña se sintió mal por la partida del chico Weasley, tenía miedo de que le pasara algo y no pudiera cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Ginny de mantener a los dos chicos a salvo.

Hermione lamentaba que las cosas se hubieran salido de control, pero sabía que gran parte de todo era por el continuo uso del guardapelo, que los fue minando con la oscuridad.

Ella hubiera querido seguir a Ron y convencerlo de regresar y de no abandonarlos pero en el fondo de su corazón, la castaña sabía que su prioridad era mantener con vida a Harry.

Harry y Hermione continuaron juntos su misión, el chico estaba conmovido por la lealtad inigualable de su amiga y durante esos días su amistad se afianzó a un nivel superior.

Uno de esos días, poco antes de navidad, el chico encontró deprimida a su amiga y decidió hablar con ella, a ver si podía animarla.

Durante la cena de ese día, Harry le preguntó a Hermione que le pasaba, la chica tardó en decidir si contarle o no al chico, no por falta de confianza si no por el tema en cuestión.

"Es complicado de explicar Harry y no es porque no te tenga confianza, si no que no se como lo vayas a tomar y tengo miedo de perder tu amistad, tu sabes que eres el hermano que nunca tuve, eres mi familia", contestó la chica.

"Herms, replico el chico, tu sabes que puedes decirme todo, nada me hará perder la confianza en ti, nada haría que dejará de quererte".

"Harry yo…..lo siento tanto Harry, perdóname".

"Hermione ¿Qué pasa que sucede? Que es tan grave para que llores tan desconsoladamente?"

"Harry, estoy enamorada de Ginny" declaró la castaña.

El chico Potter no se esperaba algo así, por unos momentos varios sentimientos entrecruzados cruzaron en su corazón, dolor, tristeza, celos, alegría, comprensión.

Hermione se esperaba el rechazo de su amigo, que le gritara y la repudiara pero la chica se sorprendió cuando su amigo le preguntó:

"¿Desde cuando?"

"Desde la primera vez que la vi, en la estación del tren, en nuestro primer viaje a Hogwarts". Contestó la chica

"Hermione eso fue hace muchos años, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste, porque dejaste que fuera mi novia? Si tu la amabas ¿porque lo permitiste?"

"Porque ella te ama a ti y ustedes dos son las personas mas importante para mi y solo quería su felicidad, la de ambos".

El chico abrazó a la chica y pensó que eso era tan típico de su amiga, anteponer su propia seguridad y felicidad por los demás.

Los dos amigos pasaron un largo rato abrazados en un confortable silencio.

Finalmente se separaron y Harry salió a vigilar los alrededores y dejó a su amiga leyendo.

Un par de días después pese a la aprensión que sentía la castaña, los chicos acordaron ir a Godric´s Hollow.

Los chicos visitaron la tumba de los padres de Harry y pasaron por la casa donde nació el chico y el lugar donde murieron sus padres.

Desafortunadamente, era Nochebuena y las calles estaban desiertas, por lo que fácilmente cayeron en una trampa al seguir a quien parecía ser Bathilda Bagshot.

Voldemort, había sospechado de una segura visita de Harry a ese lugar y había mandado a su serpiente, Nagini metamorfoseada en la figura de la antigua escritora de Historia de la Magia.

Los chicos se enfrentaron a la mascota del Señor Tenebroso y afortunadamente salieron con vida, aunque por desgracia, al ejecutar un poderoso hechizo defensivo mismo que les permitió escapar, Hermione rompió la varita de su mejor amigo accidentalmente.

Cuando Harry se enteró se molesto y aunque entendió que fue un accidente no por eso pudo evitar sentir tristeza por su varita.

Los chicos se encontraban en el bosque de Dean, y unas noches después, mientras Harry hacia su ronda de vigilancia, vio el patronus de una cierva por lo que decidió seguirla y al hacerlo lo condujo a un lago congelado, en cuyo fondo residía la espada legendaria de Griffindor, con la cual sería posible destruir los horrocruxes.

El chico se arrojo para intentar alcanzarla pero el guardapelo no se lo permitía por lo que casi se ahoga.

Harry fue salvado por el oportuno regreso de Ron, quien después de rescatar a su amigo, regresó al lago para recoger la espada.

El pelirrojo motivado por Harry, destruyó el horrocrux del guardapelo y regresaron al campamento.

Harry estaba más que feliz con el regreso de su amigo pero su entusiasmo no fue secundado por la castaña, si no por el contrario, la chica expreso su furia al ver al chico Weasley.

Los chicos escucharon la travesía de Ron, y aprendieron cosas importantes, como por ejemplo que existía un programa de radio conducido por los magos y amigos del celebre trío dorado.

También se enteraron que nombrar a Voldemort por su nombre era tabú y el pronunciarlo ocasionaba que fueran localizados y apresados por los cazarecompensas.

Los tres chicos continuaron sus planes y su siguiente plan de acción fue ir a casa de los Lovegood.

La visita no fue también como esperaban y no solo por la excentricidad de los Lovegood, si no porque el papá de su amiga Luna se estaba comportando más extraño de lo acostumbrado.

Los chicos querían ver a Luna, pero su papá les daba largas diciendo que estaba en los alrededores.

Mientras esperaban el "regreso" de su amiga, los chicos le preguntaron a su papá el significado del símbolo que usaba como dije.

El señor Lovegood, les dijo que representaba las reliquias de la muerte.

Hermione se tensó al oír hablar de ellas y tratando de desanimar a Harry y a Ron de la existencia de ellas, se puso a contradecir y a cuestionar al señor.

Sus dos amigos estaban acostumbrados al lado racional de su amiga por lo que no se asombraron de su cuestionamiento.

Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo el señor Lovegood, se ponía más y más nervioso lo que causo sospechas en los tres chicos.

Aprovechando una distracción de su anfitrión, los chicos decidieron subir y explorar las habitaciones a ver que encontraban.

Al entrar a la habitación de Luna, los chicos notaron que estaba empolvada y sin rastro de que la chica de Ravenclaw hubiera estado ahí.

Los chicos cuestionaron al señor Lovegood, hasta que finalmente éste admitió que hacia semanas que no veía a su hija por que era rehén de los mortifagos.

Los tres chicos palidecieron, especialmente Hermione, para quien Luna era muy importante por todo lo que había hecho por ella en sus últimos meses en Hogwarts.

Harry también sintió algo en la boca de su estomago y sin saber porque sintió la necesidad imperiosa de salir corriendo para ir a rescatar a Luna.

Su preocupación fue interrumpida por el ataque de los mortifagos, quienes habían llegado por que el papá de Luna los había llamado.

Ron sintió la ira surgir dentro de él al ver la traición de alguien en quien supuestamente podían confiar, pero los otros dos chicos entendieron la posición en que se encontraba el señor Lovegood.

El trío dorado pudo escapar nuevamente de las manos de sus perseguidores.

Los chicos iban discutiendo acerca de las acciones del papá de Luna y mientras Ron lo acusaba, Harry lo defendía y mientras los dos chicos discutían, "el chico que vivió" pronunció el nombre de "él que no debe ser nombrado" y antes de que se dieran cuenta fueron rodeados por los cazadores.

Los chicos hicieron lo posible por escapar pero no tuvieron mucha oportunidad por lo que Hermione le lanzó un hechizo a Harry para deformarle la cara y fuera muy difícil reconocerlo.

Los chicos fueron apresados y dieron nombres falsos y los juntaron con los demás presos, entre los que se encontraba su amigo Dean Thomas.

Los chicos fueron conducidos a Malfoy Manor, donde los cazarecomprensas fueron recibidos por Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy.

Los propietarios de la mansión miraron con indiferencia a los cautivos, estaban cansados de las continuas visitas de los cazadores que proclamaban a ver apresado a Harry y sus amigos.

Bellatrix estaba por exteriorizar su descontento cuando algo le llamo la atención, mejor dicho alguien.

SI, la bruja Lestrange sintió que una ola de excitación le recorrió el cuerpo al reconocer a una de las cautivas:

La bella mudblood.

Para Bellatrix lo demás dejo de tener importancia por lo que dejo de prestar la atención a los otros.

Lucius por su parte creyó reconocer a Harry por lo que mandó a buscar a su hijo Draco.

Éste sintió que la sangre se le helaba al reconocer a Hermione, Ron y Dean, el chico palideció al ver la desquiciada mirada que tenía su tía al contemplar a su "presa".

Sin embargo el chico no se dio cuenta que la gama de emociones que se presenciaron en su cara fueron percibidas por su madre.

Lucius le presentó al supuesto Harry y el heredero Malfoy primero fingió no verlo bien, hasta que finalmente admitió que no, su archienemigo no era tan feo y no sería tan tonto para dejarse atrapar junto con sus amigos.

Lucius suspiró derrotado pero Narcisa captó las mentiras que acababa de exteriorizar su hijo.

Draco estaba furioso y preocupado, lo primero pon el idiota de Harry por conducirlos a manos de sus enemigos y preocupado por la suerte de su amiga, porque sabía que su tía disfrutaba en torturar a sus presas.

Los Malfoy estaban por retirarse tras ordenar que se llevaran a los cautivos a los calabozos, pero uno de los cazadores les mostró la espada de Gryffindor pidiendo quedársela como recompensa.

Los Malfoy y Bellatrix experimentaron una sacudida al reconocer la espada y la bruja Lestrange lanzó una maldición asesina contra el cazarecompensas y su locura aumento.

Draco se tensó y sintió una gran aprensión por la vida de la castaña. Él estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a su familia y morir por la chica que amaba pero una mirada de Hermione pidiéndole en silencio que no interviniera lo detuvo.

Lastrange ordenó que llevaran a la joven bruja a una celda de castigo y a los demás a los calabozos.

Bellatrix encadenó a Hermione en uno de los muros de la horrible celda y se encaminó a una mesita, en donde se encontraba un látigo y una hermosa daga.

La bruja agarró el látigo y antes de iniciar su interrogatorio, se acercó a la castaña y tomándole la cara con una de sus manos, se acercó y la beso con tal fuerza que le rompió el labio y después le lanzó una bofetada.

Hermione centró su mente para no sentir dolor, sabía que en manos de Bellatrix solo horribles cosas le esperarían y solo esperaba tener la fuerza mental y física para soportarlo.

Bellatrix le preguntó por Harry y la chica negó una y otra vez saber donde estaba su amigo pero a cada negativa, la bruja la castigaba con un latigazo por lo que pronto la chica tenía las piernas llena de laceraciones y la ropa destrozada.

La chica cayó inconsciente tras el dolor y el agotamiento físico y la perdida de sangre.

Al ver el estado de la chica, la bruja se retiró porque en la inconsciencia su cautiva no sufría y el placer de ver el dolor y escuchar los gritos era nulo.

Un par de horas después, la chica Granger despertó cuando sintió un horrible dolor en el hombro, Lastrange le acababa de clavar la daga ahí, y la chica experimentó una sensación de estarse quemando viva.

La chica empezó a sudar copiosamente y Bella sonrió con satisfacción, la bruja se sentó a cerca de su presa y continuó su interrogatorio, ahora el centro de sus preguntas era la espada de Gryffindor.

La chica negó una y otra vez que fuera la auténtica pero la bruja no le creía, en su locura, ella argumentaba que habían entrado en su bóveda y su cara se distorsionaba entre la ira y el terror de que fuera cierto de que los tres chicos hubieran entrado en su bóveda.

La bruja utilizó sin parar la maldición _cruciatus _en la chica, y gracias a sus entrenamientos con Dumbledore ésta no sucumbió, pero sentía su cuerpo cortado en miles de pedazos.

La chica se concentraba al máximo para llegar a un estado de profunda meditación para no sucumbir ante tanto dolor.

La castaña sentía que la garganta le ardía al igual que los ojos, había gritado muchísimo y había derramado cientos de lágrimas.

En su mente solo estaban sus amigos, no podía fallarle a Harry, no podía fallarle a Snape y a Dumbledore, sobre todo cuanto éste había muerto confiando ciegamente en ella y en Harry.

A veces cruzaba el pensamiento de no volver a ver a Ginny, y aunque suprimía ese pensamiento, en la situación en la que se encontraba solo parecía afianzar ese pensamiento.

La chica con la voz entrecortada le inventó a la bruja que la espada era falsa y que solo la usaban como protección y que ignoraban el paradero de la espada verdadera.

Bellatrix empezó a creer en la chica, llevaba cerca de 8 horas de torturarla y decía lo mismo una y otra vez, sabía que estaba empleando a fondo todas sus técnicas de tortura y sabía que nadie había resistido más de un par de horas de su "interrogatorio".

La bruja mandó llamar a uno de los presos, un duende que trabajaba en Gringotts y quien podía reconocer si la espada era legitima o no.

El duende fue interrogado y su primer instinto era decir la verdad, pero al ver el estado en que se encontraba la chica y al reconocerla como una de las principales clientas del banco dejó a un lado su antipatía por los humanos y prefirió decir que era una replica bastante mala, la verdadera brillaba con luz propia y no tenía la hoja tan opaca y gastada como esa.

Lastrange no dudo del duende, ya que sabía que ellos eran enemigos de los humanos y no tenían lealtades.

Aun así no perdió la oportunidad de cortarle la mejilla al duende con su daga y mandarlo de nuevo a su calabozo.

Furiosa por a ver sido presa de su miedo, Bella decidió descargar su ira en la joven bruja.

Su locura se presentó una vez más con fuerza, y decidió torturar a la castaña haciéndole pequeños cortes con su daga, en cada corte, la chica sentía que la estaban quemando, hasta que Lastrange le dijo que sentiría como si la quemaran viva, ya que la hoja de su daga estaba bañada con la sangre de un dragón Negro, por lo que su sangre se iría tornando de ese color llevándola a una muerte sumamente dolorosa y lenta.

Hermione se horrorizo ante lo dicho por la bruja y sintió que su final era inevitable, la chica grito e intento liberarse de las cadenas.

Lestrange agarró a la castaña con fuerza y le recorrió el cuerpo con una de sus manos y se detuvo en uno de sus pechos, la chica sintió su cuerpo tensarse y Bella disfruto de esa reacción.

O si, una idea malévola acababa de cruzar por su mente, quizá era esa la clase de tortura que necesitaba emplear para "domar" a su presa.

Sin embargo, la fugaz imagen de su bien amado y venerado Voldemort cruzó por su mente y al recordar el odio que sentía por los Mudblood, soltó a la chica Gryffindor con repulsión y para evitar sucumbir a la tentación, Bella agarró el brazo de su cautiva y se lo marcó con su daga.

Hermione sintió un dolor horrible y grito con todas sus fuerzas y su corazón pareció romperse al ver que la mortifaga le había tatuado la palabra _Mudblood._

La chica quería morir, ya no soportaba tanto dolor, estaba cansada física, mental y espiritualmente y estaba a punto de rendirse cuando Harry, Ron y Dobby entraron a la celda a rescatarla.

La heredera Granger nunca se sintió tan agradecida de ver a sus amigos y solo permitió desmayarse cuando se sintió segura en los brazos de Ron y no supo nada más.

Hermione despertó y sintió que le dolía todo el cuerpo y poco a poco fue recordando todo lo vivido y soltó un largo sollozo, la chica sintió un poco de confort cuando alguien la abrazo.

La chica reconoció a Luna y pese a su sufrimiento se sintió feliz de ver a su amiga sana y con vida.

La chica Ravenclaw le contó que ella había estado cautiva junto con el duende y con el señor Ollivander y después llegaron Harry y Ron y que gracias a Dobby todos estaban a salvo pero tristemente el elfo había muerto al rescatarlos ya que Bellatrix le labia lanzado su daga y esta se le había clavado en el pecho.

La castaña sintió pena por el pequeño elfo, quien siempre había mostrado una lealtad inquebrantable hacia Harry.

Luna prosiguió contándole que ella había estado inconsciente tres días y que ella y Fleur le habían limpiado y atendido sus heridas, al ver la cara de interrogación de la castaña, la rubia le explicó que se encontraban en Shell Cottage, una cabaña en la cual vivían los jóvenes esposos Weasley.

Unos minutos después, Harry y Ron entraron corriendo al oír que su mejor amiga había despertado.

La chica se ruborizó al ver a sus amigos y por alguna extraña razón se sentía sumamente apenada y ultrajada.

Aunque sabía que no había abusado sexualmente de ella, no por eso podía evitar sentirse avergonzada.

Se sentía fea y deforme, sabía que tenía muchísimas heridas y que seguramente algunas nunca cerrarían y por lo mismo no quería que nadie la vea y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ver a nadie.

Los próximos días trascurrieron igual, la chica se había encerrado en un mutismo lo que aumento la preocupación de todos.

Bill intento hablar con ella acerca de sus heridas, pero la castaña le dijo que estaba al tanto de su gravedad.

El pelirrojo le dijo que la única cura conocida era la sangre de un unicornio, por sus propiedades mágicas.

La chica sabía que estaba condenada a muerte, eso no era nuevo para ella, sabía de su muerte desde hacia años, solo que ahora sería una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Por ningún motivo y bajo ninguna circunstancia sacrificaría a un ser puro.

La chica le preguntó si alguien más sabía de su condición y el pelirrojo le dijo que nadie más.

Hermione le pidió guardar silencio, ya que no quería preocupar a los demás, demasiados problemas faltaban por resolver y no quería que los demás se distrajeran por intentar ayudarla.

Con el paso de los días, la chica se fue recuperando, vagamente le contó a Luna, Harry y Ron lo que había pasado con Bellatrix, centrando su relato en el interés de la bruja por si habían entrado o no a su bóveda.

Los chicos decidieron que lo más obvio sería entrar a la bóveda Lestrange y descubrir que era lo que ocultaba; los chicos sospechaban que posiblemente estaría guardado un horrocrux, debido al estado de locura de la bruja al suponer que habían irrumpido en su bóveda.

Harry decidió hablar con el duende y con el señor Ollivander, con el primero para averiguar si había alguna forma de irrumpir en Gringotts y con el segundo para hablar acerca de la varita del Destino o de Saúco, nombres dados a la varita que formaba parte de las reliquias de la muerte y que según había visto Harry en su conexión con Voldemort, éste la estaba buscando desesperadamente y seguramente a esas alturas ya la habría conseguido.

El duende no fue muy difícil de corromper por decirlo de alguna manera, pero el precio que pidió no era cualquier cosa, era la espada de Gryffindor que según él, le pertenecía a los duendes porque ellos la habían forjado.

Hermione desde luego se opuso y Harry y Ron decidieron aceptar pero no indicando en que momento le entregarían la espada al duende.

El señor Ollivander les contó lo que Voldemort quería averiguar de él, y todo lo que el hacedor de varitas le reveló, el mago estaba apenado por lo que le había confesado al señor tenebroso pero no pudo soportar la tortura.

El señor Ollivander pidió hablar con Hermione a solas, los chicos intercambiaron una mirada pero se salieron de la habitación sin hacer preguntas, el mago quería saber si la chica tenía su varita con ella o no, pero la castaña le reveló que se la habían quitado durante su cautiverio pero no en un duelo, al escuchar esto, el mago suspiró relajado y al ver la cara de la joven bruja supo que debía decirle la verdad.

El señor Ollivander le confesó que él sabía que Dumbledore fue él último mago en poseer la varita aunque ciertamente él ya no era el dueño de la varita porque ésta ya había escogido a una nueva propietaria.

Si, Dumbledore le había confesado al hacedor de varitas, que la legendaria reliquia de la muerte le pertenecía a Hermione Granger ya que ésta lo había desarmado en un duelo.

Por lo que la varita de Saúco solo revelaría su verdadero potencial a su legitimo dueño por lo que aunque Voldemort la tuviera en su poder, no tendría toda su fuerza.

La chica se salió sorprendida por lo que el señor Ollivander le había revelado, a pesar de todo lo malo que había pasado todavia tenían esperanzas.

Durante varias semanas, Harry, Ron y Hermione planearon cuidadosamente su incursión a Gringotts con la ayuda del duende.

El plan sería el siguiente: Hermione haría una poción multijugos y con el pelo que encontró en su ropa que sabía que no era de ella, se convertiría en Bellatrix Lastrange.

Para darle veracidad a su personificación, los chicos tenían la varita de Bella, a la cual se la habían quitado junto con la de Narcisa y Draco cuando Harry y Ron los enfrentaron en Malfoy Manor.

Los chicos tenían todo listo para su incursión a Gringotts y conseguir otro horrocrux y lo ejecutarían al día siguiente.

Los chicos sintieron despedirse de Fleur y de Bill quienes los habían ayudado sin cuestionarlos.

El señor Ollivander, Dean y Luna habían sido enviados a sus hogares hacia unas semanas atrás, por lo que él momento de despedirse y regresar al camino de la aventura fue mas doloroso porque sabían que con cada acción que desarrollaban la posibilidad de salir con vida era menor.

El trío dorado estaba más que decidido a destruir a Voldemort, ya habían 3 horrocruxes menos: El diario de Tom Riddle, el anillo que Dumbledore había destruido y que había pertenecido al padre de Tom y el guardapelo.

Ahora incursionarían en el banco más seguro del mundo para buscar en busca de un posible horrocrux.

Hermione se contempló en el espejo y su imagen se fue distorsionando hasta desaparecer por completo y ser remplazada por las facciones de la persona que más odiaba en este mundo y quien es su Némesis: Bellatrix Lastrange.

¡Irónico no! Pensó la castaña.

* * *

Mil disculpas por los errores de ortografía y redacción que encuentren, intentó tener el máximo cuidado, pero por falta de tiempo no puedo revisar varias veces el capitulo.

Igualmente nuevamente les pido un millón de disculpas por la demora pero en serio les digo que es por falta de tiempo y no de ganas o de inspiración.

Feliz domingo.


	27. Chapter 27

AVISOS: HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING Y NO PRETENDO INFRINGIR NINGUNA LEY AL UTILIZARLOS SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

FEMSLASH: HERMIONE GRANGER/GINNY WEASLEY

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS

Notas del autor: Hola a todos, mil disculpas por la demora en la actualización, pero ya saben que aunque tarde seguro la historia finaliza.

Gracias a todos los que me han acompañado hasta aquí, este es el penúltimo capitulo de la historia y espero que tengan la paciencia para esperar el desenlace de la historia, e igualmente espero que sigan conmigo en el crossover pero aun si no lo hacen les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo.

* * *

_CAPITULO 26_

_Y…. EL TIEMPO SE DETUVO _

_Primera parte_

Destino estaba furioso, La Muerte estaba jugando muy sucio para separar a las jóvenes brujas, ahora para asegurar la separación había envenenado la sangre de Hermione.

Él, que regía el hilo del desarrollo de la vida de las personas se sentía frustrado, pero por todos los ángulos que se viera, el resultado era el mismo: la muerte inminente de la joven bruja.

Sin embargo, algo llamo su atención, el viejo libro de las almas gemelas, el cual contenía los nombres, lugares y la temporalidad en que los soulmates se encontraban y se reunían, repentinamente una idea cruzo por su mente y se puso a revisar la temporalidad actual, su cara cambio a una de satisfacción cuando contemplo a otro par de almas gemelas en problemas y pensó ¿Por qué no matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro?. Triunfante cerró el libro y se dirigió al telar que tenía el hilo de las vidas de las personas y entrelazó cuatro hilos y pensó: Jaque mate.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Londres:

Harry, Ron, Hermione y el duende entraban al Gringotts para ir a la bóveda Lastrange.

Hermione personificando a Bellatrix exigió ir a su bóveda, pero el director del banco no se creyó la farsa por lo que Harry tuvo que usar uno de los hechizos imperdonables: _el imperius._

Bajo el influjo de ese hechizo, el mismo director condujo a los 4 hacia la bóveda Lastrange, aunque Harry estaba oculto bajo su capa junto con el duende y Ron había tomado también la poción multijugos por lo que él también estaba bajo la apariencia de un mortifago.

Las cosas se le complicaron a los chicos cuando al atravesar una cascada de agua, cuya función era deshacer el efecto de cualquier hechizo o poción, por lo que el director se libero del hechizo de Harry y Ron y Hermione perdieron el efecto de la poción transformadora.

A pesar de las adversidades, los chicos llegaron a la propiedad de los Lastrange en donde debían buscar la copa de Helga Hufflepuff la cual asumían, contenía uno de los siete horrocruxes.

Los chicos fueron atacados al salir de la bóveda por los demás miembros del banco y estaban acorralados, no encontrando ninguna ruta de escape.

Finalmente, Hermione contempló sus opciones y no gustándole mucho la idea, decidió que la única oportunidad que tenían de salir de ahí era por medio del enorme dragón que se encontraba encadenado.

Hermione se subió al lomo del animal e hizo que Ron y Harry siguieran su ejemplo, una vez que los tres chicos estuvieron encima del lomo del dragón, éste rompió sus cadenas y el majestuoso animal libre al fin alzó el vuelo rompiendo el techo del banco.

El dragón dejó Londres y se adentró a Escocia, lo cual favoreció a los chicos ya que de un modo u otro se acercaban al colegio de magia.

Cuando el animal sobrevolaba un lago escocés, los chicos se tiraron del lomo y cayeron en las frías aguas.

Los chicos nadaron hacia una de las orillas del lago y salieron titiritando de frio.

A lo lejos una elegante figura montada en un bello semental negro observó el vuelo del dragón y la caída de tres personas en el lago.

Para cualquier otra persona, la visión de un mitológico animal sería indicios de locura, pero no para ella, ella estaba más que familiarizada con sucesos sobrenaturales por lo que dedujo que esas tres personas no eran personas comunes y corrientes.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, el jinete se acerco hacia el punto donde acaban de salir los tres misteriosos personajes, después de todo habían caído en terrenos de su propiedad.

Los chicos no notaron la presencia de la otra persona hasta que oyeron una voz ronca que les pregunto que hacían ahí.

Los dos chicos se sintieron intimidados por la profunda y seria mirada de su interlocutora pero por el contrario Hermione se sintió atraída hacia aquella misteriosa mujer, pero lo que la cautivo fueron esos hermosos ojos color chocolate sin brillo que dejaban ver una profunda tristeza y soledad.

Los chicos no sabían muy bien como actuar, no sabían si sacar sus varitas o no, no sabían si aquella persona era un mortifago o un muggle.

Hermione usualmente precavida, sintió una conexión muy fuerte con la otra persona, la cual parecía un poco mayor que ella.

La otra persona salto del lomo de su caballo y se acercó a la joven bruja y le preguntó quienes eran y porque volaban sobre un dragón.

La heredera Granger contempló a la otra chica y vio que compartían rasgos físicos: ambas tenían la piel clara, eran castañas de cabellos largos y ondulados, de ojos color café aunque de tintes diferentes y una era más alta que la otra.

La joven prefecta se presentó ante la desconocida y le dijo que era bruja, lo cual no pareció inmutar a la otra persona, aun cuando se presentaron, la otra chica no pareció sorprenderse, solo un hubo un cambio en sus facciones y fue que estos se suavizaron.

Inesperadamente para ellos, la misteriosa persona le pidió que la siguieran, y confiando el juicio de su amiga bruja, los dos chicos siguieron a las dos chicas que caminaban conversando como si fueran grandes amigas, lo cual le sorprendía a los dos chicos ya que su amiga no solía comportarse así.

La chica los llevo hacia un pequeño castillo que era de su propiedad y los invitó a hospedarse ahí, Harry argumentó que no podían que tenían que seguir con sus planes, pero Ron y Hermione le dijeron que un par de días de recuperación y descanso les vendrían bien ya que además aun no habían decidido su siguiente paso.

Pero los dos días se alargaron a una semana y durante ese tiempo las chicas se volvieron inseparables y tanto Ron y Harry temían cada uno por su cuenta, que su amiga se estaba olvidando de Ginny.

Hermione le contó su vida a la otra chica, no sabía porque se le hizo correcto y tan natural y cuando la otra castaña correspondió esa confianza contándole también su penosa infancia y el peso de los remordimientos por sus acciones cometidas.

La joven bruja no censuró a la otra chica, no la vio ni con pena ni con compasión si no con entendimiento y aceptación.

Cuando el nivel de confianza se intensificó, las chicas se confiaron que ambas tenían profecías que les dictaban su destino y que este les había llevado a renunciar a las chicas que amaban.

Las chicas hablaron de las personas que amaban, como se llamaban, como eran tanto físicamente como su forma de ser.

Hermione sintió mucha tristeza cuando oyó que la relación de la otra castaña con la chica que amaba era de odio e indiferencia.

Las chicas alcanzaron un nivel de entendimiento que nunca habían logrado con nadie más, ni con sus mejores amigos

En esos siete días las chicas forjaron un lazo de una amistad irrompible, con una confianza ciega y un cariño a prueba de todo, se sentían como si fueran hermanas gemelas.

Una noche antes de que los chicos se fueran del castillo, las castañas intercambiaron regalos, la castaña propietaria del lugar sacó un par de anillos, los cuales tenían una inscripción en el interior escrito en un antiguo lenguaje de los druidas, cuando alguna de las chicas necesitará la ayuda de la otra debía recitar las palabras seguido del nombre de la otra chica y ésta aparecería a su lado por lo que las chicas se prometieron que bajo ninguna circunstancia se quitarían los anillos.

La joven bruja tomo la mano de la otra castaña y le entregó la insignia de su familia y que además tenía sus iniciales y la encantó con un hechizo de protección, el cual se activaría cada vez que la chica pronunciará _protego._

La mañana siguiente los tres chicos se despidieron de la joven castaña diciéndole que una vez que su batalla se acabará regresarían a visitarla, las castañas intercambiaron una mirada sabiendo que era muy probable que nunca se volvieran a ver.

Los tres chicos habían decidido que su curso de acción era ir a Hogsmeade y de ahí llegar al colegio de magia.

Su llegada a Hogsmeade no paso desapercibida para los mortifagos y los tres chicos fueron salvados por Aberforth Dumbledore, el hermano del antiguo director de Hogwarts, propietario de un pub en el pueblo.

Los chicos estuvieron unas horas ahí hasta que a través de un antiguo corredor que conducía al colegio apareció Neville Longbottom.

El chico se alegró muchísimo de ver a sus antiguos compañeros y tras abrazarse los condujo por el pasaje secreto mientras les contaba las novedades hechas por Snape y los Carrots.

Así, los chicos llegaron a una habitación el la cual se encontraban muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Todos se alegraron de ver a los tres chicos, quienes a través de los años y con los últimos acontecimientos se habían convertido en una especie de leyenda.

Luna fue la primera en acercarse a abrazar a los chicos y lágrimas de emoción corrían por las caras de varias chicas al ver a sus héroes sanos y a salvo.

Harry alzó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Ginny Weasley. Su primer impulso fue correr y abrazarla, pero luego recordó que ese papel ya no le correspondía.

Luna tenía abrazada a Hermione y le murmuró algo en su oído por lo la castaña soltó una sonrisa.

Harry y Ron vieron la mirada dolida de Ginny al ver el íntimo gesto entre la rubia y la castaña.

La pelirroja no había olvidado a la otra chica, por lo contrario, su larga ausencia se le había hecho insoportable, hubo meses en que estuvo en una profunda depresión, pero solo la ilusión de volver a verla y de abrazarla la mantenían de pie.

Su mente estaba llena de recuerdos de los felices momentos que ambas habían compartido y mientras más lo hacia, sentía que su amor había crecido hacia el infinito.

Una parte de ella lamentaba todos los años perdidos, pero sabía que lamentarse no le traería nada bueno.

La chica Weasley ya se había ilusionado con un futuro en conjunto libre de los mortifagos, estaba decidida contraviento y marea a lograr una relación sentimental con la otra chica.

Sabía que sus padres y sus hermanos la apoyarían al ciento por ciento, ellos amaban a Hermione y no les importaría en lo absoluto que las dos fueran mujeres.

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix también las apoyaban, así que no había problemas por ese lado tampoco, solo faltarían Harry y Ron, y aunque el primero ya lo sabía no por eso se le haría fácil ver a su mejor amiga de novia de su ex.

Y Ron….. él estaría entre molesto y celoso, después de todo, la chica sabía que su hermano estaba medio enamorado de la castaña.

Solo quedaban dos obstáculos para vencer, uno era derrotar a Voldemort y acabar con las guerras y el otro era saber si la castaña le correspondía, después de todo nunca lo habían hablado.

Mientras estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos no notó la figura que se acercó y la envolvió en sus brazos, solo salió de su trance cuando escuchó una voz que le dijo:

-Te extrañé mucho hermosa, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de volver a verte-.

Ginny sintió que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ante las palabras de Hermione.

La pelirroja la abrazó con todos sus fuerzas y le contestó:

-No sabes cuanto he soñado con este momento, tuve tanto miedo, he tenido horribles pesadillas… de ti muriendo, de no volverte a ver de…..-

Las chicas se abrazaron largo rato y Hermione discretamente las condujo al rincón mas apartado de la habitación.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron fijamente largamente por unos minutos que parecieron horas.

Ron y Harry habían visto todo el intercambio y dándoles la mayor privacidad que se puede en un cuarto lleno de gente, los chicos se pusieron a hablar con los demás para distraerlos y alejar cualquier mirada de las chicas.

-Te amo, te amo tanto que no puedo imaginar un futuro sin ti, tengo miedo de perderte- confesó Ginny.

La castaña no supo que contestar, no podía mentir ni hacer promesas vacías, sabía que sus horas estaban contadas, aun sin usar la piedra de resurrección, su sangre estaba envenenada, era inútil pensar en el futuro.

-Te amo, y siempre te amaré, no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo- replicó Hermione.

La chica alzó sus manos y con una limpió las lágrimas de la pelirroja y con la otra agarró la cara de la pelirroja y lentamente acercó sus labios.

El beso fue gentil e inocente y Ginny sintió que miles de mariposas alzaron el vuelo en su estomago, se sintió flotar y pensó que besar a la castaña le producía la misma sensación que volar, solo intensificado en un mil por ciento.

Cuando el beso se termino y las chicas regresaron al mundo real, un sentido de tristeza las sobrepaso al darse cuenta de la situación real en la que se encontraban.

Ambas se acercaron a los demás y Hermione tomo su lugar junto a sus dos compañeros de aventuras, la chica entrelazo sus manos y su vista se fijo en el anillo que llevaba y su mente divago hacia cierta persona.

Ron le habló y su mente regresó una vez más al presente cuando el chico le dijo su idea de cómo destruir la copa.

Mientras caminaban hacia la cámara de los secretos, Ron le decía que Harry se había ido con Luna a buscar la diadema Ravenclaw en la torre del mismo nombre.

La castaña y el pelirrojo entraron a la cámara y agarraron uno de los colmillos del basilisco y tras unos momentos Hermione destruyó la copa.

Los chicos regresaron a la habitación donde se encontraron con un molesto Harry por no haberlos encontrado a su regreso, pero cuando los chicos le contaron lo que fueron hacer, el chico Potter se olvidó de su molestia y procedió a contarles lo que había descubierto.

Los miembros de la orden fueron llegando y planearon una defensa del castillo mientras el trío dorado seguía con su misión.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de los Requerimientos a buscar la diadema.

Ahí se encontraron con Draco, Goyle y Crabe, quienes los atacaron, el trío buscaba con desesperación la diadema mientras se defendían del ataque de los Slytherin.

Los chicos de Gryffindor enontraron el horrocrux, pero antes de que se preocuparan de cómo destruirlo, uno de los compañeros de Malfoy conjuro el hechizo _fiendfyre _y el fuego se extendió sin control por todo el lugar, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Harry y compañía encontraron unas escobas y las montaron para salir lo antes posible del lugar, pero antes de escapar notaron que solo Draco había sobrevivido y Hermione sin dudarlo un segundo voló a su rescate.

Mientras volaban, Hermione y Draco mantuvieron una corta conversación, el chico estaba feliz de ver bien a su amiga pero a la vez se encontraba cansado de su papel de doble agente.

El rubio le reveló donde se encontraba escondido Voldemort y sus planes de atacar el castillo apenas se enterará de que Harry había regresado.

La castaña dejó a Malfoy en un lugar seguro y se reunió con sus dos compañeros revelándoles la información proporcionada por Draco.

Harry quería ir a buscar a su archienemigo a su escondite, pero la castaña le dijo que antes de eso debían avisar a los miembros de la orden y a la profesora McGonagall, ya que no podían dejar sin protección a los estudiantes.

Los tres chicos corrieron a buscar a algún a la profesora McGonagall pero en uno de los corredores chocaron con Severus Snape. Éste los contempló unos segundos y muy despacio les dijo: -Les doy diez minutos antes de que yo conjure la marca tenebrosa-.

Hermione asintió y corrió hacia la torre Gryffindor, Harry y Ron la siguieron sin entender el comportamiento del profesor Snape.

En la torre los tres chicos encontraron a la profesora aconsejando a sus alumnos de no tomar riesgos innecesarios.

La profesora al ver a los tres chicos dejo su acostumbrada postura severa y los abrazó.

La ex prefecta le contó lo que sabían y la profesora mandó su patronus para alertar a los demás profesores y reunirse en la puerta principal del colegio.

Todos los profesores unieron sus fuerzas y conjuraron todos los hechizos defensivos conocidos para proteger al castillo.

La marca tenebrosa ya era notoria en el cielo y todos los mortifagos abandonaron el colegio para ir a reunirse con el señor Tenebroso.

La Orden del Fénix se sumo a la defensa de los profesores y juntos planearon los puntos estratégicos donde se debía situar cada persona.

El trío dorado aprovechó la distracción de todos y se escabulleron para ir al escondite de Voldemort. Éste se encontraba ordenando a sus seguidores moverse hacia el bosque prohibido solo pidiéndole a Snape que se quedará con él.

Cuando los tres chicos llegaron al lugar se escondieron cuando vieron salir volando a una gran cantidad de mortifagos.

Una vez que el cielo se despejó, los chicos de Gryffindor se asomaron por una ventana para ver si alguien se había quedado. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vieron una discusión entre el profesor y Tom Riddle la cual finalizó cuando él último le ordenó a su serpiente Naggini atacar al primero.

Hermione contempló horrorizada la escena y le tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad el no entrar y salvar a quién había sido su mentor y su amigo.

Voldemort abandonó la escena junto con su mascota y los chicos entraron al lugar segundos antes de que muriera Snape.

El profesor de pociones contempló a los chicos y con un último esfuerzo le entregó a Harry un pomito, le agarró la mano a la castaña y murió.

La chica lloró desconsolada, la muerte de Severus se juntaba a la larga lista de perdidas que había experimentado en su corta vida.

Harry decidió que debían ir a la oficina del director y ver en el pensadero los recuerdos que Snape le había entregado.

Los tres chicos regresaron al colegio, y notaron que el ataque de los mortifagos ya había empezando.

Uno de ellos demando que les entregaran a Harry Potter y así cesaría el ataque a Hogwarts.

Los chicos siguieron su camino y entraron al castillo justo a tiempo cuando empezaron a romperse los hechizos defensivos.

Hermione le dijo a Harry que fuera él solo a la oficina y que ella y Ron se quedarían a ayudar a los demás.

La castaña y el pelirrojo estaban buscando a sus amigos cuando oyeron una fuertisima explosión y corrieron hacia el origen del ruido.

Repentinamente una horrorosa risa se escucho y Hermione sintió que le faltaba el oxigeno, ella reconoció esa risa, era la misma que la atormentaba todas las noches en sus pesadillas y que pertenecía a Bellatrix Lestrange.

La castaña temblaba como una hoja y sentía que no podía moverse pero su shock se acabo cuando vio que Bella iba a atacar a Ginny por la espalda ya que ésta se encontraba ayudando a remover el escombro ocasionado por la explosión.

Hermione se interpuso entre el hechizo de Lastrange y la pelirroja y aunque el impacto no la asesino si la dejo muy débil, ya que su cuerpo estaba luchando contra el veneno que corría por sus venas y su constitución en general no era muy buena.

Ginny notó cuando Hermione cayó cerca de ella y corrió a su lado, al ver el estado en que se encontraba "su chica" la furia la cegó y con todas sus fuerzas le lanzó el hechizo _confringo. _ Bellatrix cae muerta envuelta en llamas ante la mirada asombrada de Ron y Hermione.

Molly corrió a abrazar a su hija, quien después de la euforia inicial sientió como su cuerpo empieza a temblar, por lo que la castaña se acercó a abrazarla.

De una manera u otra y sin saberlo, Ginny Weasley había vengado a Hermione.

Los demás mortifagos incrementan el ataque al colegio cuando notaron que uno de los más altos mandos había sido derrotado.

Ron estaba ayudando a levantar los restos cuando lanzó un grito perturbador, ahí debajo de los escombros se encontraban los cuerpos sin vida de Percy y de Fred Weasley.

Molly y Arthur se acercan a los cuerpos sin vida de dos de sus hijos y ambos se echan a llorar sobre los cadáveres.

Ginny se abraza con fuerza a Hermione y ambas se acercan a los demás miembros de la familia quienes lloraban por la perdida.

Esa es la escena que ve Harry cuando regresa de la oficina del director.

Hermione y Ron se acercan a él, y los tres chicos se abrazan entre sí.

Momentos después Harry les cuenta lo que vio en los recuerdos de Snape y les dice que descubrió que él mismo es un horrocrux.

El chico ve la cara de incredulidad y de asombro de Ron pero también nota la cara de tristeza de su amiga por lo que deduce que ella ya lo sabía.

La castaña asiente con la cabeza ante la muda pregunta del chico y éste les dice que ha decidido confrontar a Voldemort, que era el momento de que la guerra se acabará aunque le costara la vida.

La chica Granger lo sabe, a llegado el momento de usar la piedra de la resurrección y con ello el fin de su vida.

La castaña y el pelirrojo ven partir a su amigo y la chica le dice a Ron que va a seguir a Harry y procurar que no le pase nada malo y que él debía quedarse a ayudar a defender el castillo.

Hermione se pone la capa de invisibilidad que llevaba guardada en su bolsa y saca la piedra de la resurrección.

La chica sigue de cerca su amigo y ve como confronta a Voldemort y como éste le lanza la maldición asesina y el chico cae muerto.

El señor Tenebroso esta eufórico, no podía creer que él chico que tantos problemas le había causado estaba muerto.

Aun así, manda a Narcisa Malfoy a verificar el estado del chico y cuando esta llega cerca del cuerpo de Potter nota los zapatos de Hermione.

Esta se arrodilla y la mamá de Draco le pregunta por él, a lo que ella le responde que estaba con vida y a salvo en el colegio.

Narcisa le confirma al señor Tenebroso que su Némesis esta muerto.

La castaña aprovecha el estado de excitación en que se encuentran los mortifagos y utiliza la piedra de la resurrección y le murmura a su amigo:

-Aun no es el tiempo querido Harry, cuida de ella por mí-.

Harry abre los ojos y se encuentra con la mirada de su amiga quien le hace un gesto para que se quede callado y le pida que finja estar muerto.

En eso se acerca Voldemort y levanta el cuerpo aparentemente sin vida del chico y desaparecen.

Hermione corre al castillo con todas sus fuerzas, sabe que ahí se dirige Tom y aún falta derrotar un horrocrux que según creen debe ser Naggini para poder vencerlo.

La chica llega al colegio cuando Voldemort les dice a todos que Harry, su héroe, estaba muerto y que debían rendirse.

El señor Tenebroso se asombra cuando se encuentra con la resistencia de Neville Longbottom y lo ataca, Neville cae al suelo herido y junto a él se aparece el sombrero seleccionador y dentro de éste aparece la legendaria espada de Gryffindor.

Voldemort manda a Naggini a atacar al chico, éste empuña la espada y de un solo golpe le corta la cabeza a la serpiente.

Tom siente un fuerte dolor y se empieza a retorcer y ese es el momento en que Harry decide ponerse de pie ante el asombro de todos.

Los mortifagos atacan el castillo con todas sus fuerzas, parece el fin del legendario colegio de magia y hechizaría, ya que no podría resistir semejante ataque de magia oscura.

Hermione sabe lo que tiene que hacer, no puede dejar que todo se derrumbe, no puede dejar que los estudiantes y profesores mueran.

La chica alza su varita y silenciosamente se despide de Harry, de Ron y de todos sus amigos, de sus maestros y siente la presencia reconfortarte de los espíritus de los fundadores junto a ella.

La chica centra su mirada en Ginny y dice:

-_Protego Totalum Maximun-_

McGonagall la mira horrorizada cuando vio el enorme poder que salió de la varita de la alumna más brillante de los últimos tiempos.

La luz blanca emitida por la varita envuelve a todo el colegio y todos los ataques de los mortifagos les son rebotados por lo que pronto es una minoría los que están atacando al castillo.

El hechizo es tan poderoso que no solo detiene los ataques ofensivos si no que como autodefensa hace que todo los muros y todo se restaure a su estado original.

Hermione siente como toda su fuerza se le va, siente como la vida la abandona lentamente y pronto todas sus heridas cicatrizadas se le abren y se empieza a desangrar.

Ginny observa horrorizada lo que le sucede a su amada y cuando intenta ir hacia ella es detenida por Sirius Black.

Harry derrota a Voldemort y se siente el ser más poderoso del universo, siente como esa carga que llevaba sobre los hombros desaparece y corre hacia a sus amigos y al ver a Hermione en semejante estado siente como se le hela la sangre.

La Muerte se aparece delante de ella y le dice:

-Es hora de que cumplas tu parte del trato-.

Hermione cae hincada y baja la varita, el hechizo se empieza a desvanecer y ella cae por completo al suelo sin vida.

Sin embargo, milésimas de segundos antes de morir el tiempo se detuvo y Destino aparece junto a ella y le dice: -ya sabes que hacer-.

Con el último halito de vida, la chica murmura unas palabras en un lenguaje antiguo cuyo significado aproximado sería: -I need a little… to Faith-

* * *

Notas del Autor: Espero que les haya gustado como modifique la historia, y el próximo capítulo es el último y el cual ya sería el inicio del crossover.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo y paciencia y espero que hayan disfrutado este fanfic, nos vemos en el último capitulo que publicaré en octubre ya que antes publicaré el capitulo 6 de mi otra historia.

Que tengan una excelente semana.


	28. Chapter 28

AVISOS: HARRY POTTER Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K. ROWLING Y NO PRETENDO INFRINGIR NINGUNA LEY AL UTILIZARLOS SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

FEMSLASH: HERMIONE GRANGER/GINNY WEASLEY

CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LOS SIETE LIBROS

Notas del autor: Solo me queda decirles miles de gracias a todos y espero que disfruten el final.

* * *

_CAPITULO 27_

_Y…. EL TIEMPO SE DETUVO _

_FINAL_

Hogwarts lucia bello y esplendoroso, no parecía que hacia menos de un mes se hubiera llevado ahí la peor de las batallas entre el bien y el mal.

Sí, hacia 27 días que Harry Potter "El niño que vivió" derrotó al mago mas temido de los últimos años.

Ganar esa guerra significó que una nueva era estaba por dar inicio, una etapa de paz, de armonía y posiblemente de mejoras tanto en el ministerio de magia como en el colegio.

Sin embargo, no todo era color de rosa, la guerra siempre traía pérdidas, tanto materiales como humanas, siendo las últimas irreparables.

El célebre colegio de magia del Reino Unido había perdido a grandes y poderosos magos y brujas entre los cuales destacaba sin duda Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Fred y Percy Weasley, Alastor Moody, Filius Flitwick, la profesora Pomona Sprout, Sybill Trelawney entre otros.

Y aunque todos ellos eran pérdidas dolorosas, había una muerte que el mundo mágico lamentaba profundamente, la de una poderosa estudiante cuyo potencial de haber podido ser una extraordinaria bruja fue notoria. Sí, todos los profesores sobrevivientes, los alumnos que sabían de su astucia y su conocimiento, los miembros de la orden del Fénix, Harry Potter y la familia de los Weasley lloraban la perdida de Hermione Jean Granger.

Harry y Ron no podían creer la pérdida de su amiga, de su hermana, de su compañera de aventuras que por 7 años estuvo con ellos, en las buenas y en las malas, peleando a su lado y salvándoles la vida, se hubiera ido para siempre.

Pero sin duda la persona más afectada era Ginny Weasley. Ella había perdido no solo a su mejor amiga, sino a su alma gemela, a la otra mitad de su alma y entre la perdida de ella y la de sus hermanos, la menor de los Weasley se encontraba encerrada en su habitación sin querer ver ni hablar con nadie. Así llevaba 27 días.

Lo peor de todo es que no tenían un cuerpo al que llorar, porque enigmáticamente, el cuerpo de la joven bruja había desaparecido.

EN LA MADRIGUERA, ESE MISMO DÍA….

Una enigmática y misteriosa persona se acercaba a la casa de los Weasley, su andar era seguro y confiado, aunque por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, sabía que ella era una desconocida para todos los magos y que probablemente no le creerían pero no le quedaba opción, necesitaba hablar con Ginny Weasley a toda costa y no importaba nada más.

A penas alcanzó a tocar la puerta cuando se vio rodeada por varias personas, con las cuales nunca había cruzado palabra pero a los que sentía que conocía muy bien.

La joven pidió hablar con la menor de los Weasley pero la respuesta fue negativa como era de esperarse, por lo que la chica suspiro hondo y cuando iba a hablar nuevamente la puerta se abrió una vez más y un chico con anteojos salió y su cara mostró sorpresa al reconocer a la persona que tenía delante de él.

-Harry, dijo la recién llegada, necesito hablar con Ginny, es importante que oiga lo que tengo que decirle-.

-No creo que sea posible, contesto el mago, lleva encerrada en su habitación desde el día que….. desde el día en que ella…..- la voz del chico se había quebrado, a pesar del paso de los días aun no conseguía exteriorizarlo en voz alta.

La recién llegada asintió con la cabeza sin saber que decir, era obvio que esa familia estaba pasando por muchos momentos difíciles.

-¿Quien eres tu?, ¿Por qué me estás buscando?-. Todos se sorprendieron de ver a la menor de los pelirrojos en las escaleras.

-Ginny, dijo la desconocida, little Red, no, mas bien little G, yep, ese suena mejor, balbuceo la desconocida.

La aludida no dijo nada y se quedó observando a la persona que tenía delante de ella, una joven castaña de unos profundos ojos color chocolates, pero que si se fijaba uno bien veía que cambiaban a un tinte color miel.

-Tus ojos, dijo Ginny, tus ojos cambian de color, cambian al tono de ella,

no, no puede ser, ella me abandono, ella…-

La pelirroja se desmayo pero antes de tocar el suelo fue atrapada por la castaña recién llegada.

La chica se ganó la mirada asesina de los pelirrojos y éstos corrieron a ayudar a la chica Weasley, pero cuando se la iban a quitar de los brazos, Ginny se aferró al cuerpo de la castaña y dijo mientras volvía en sí: -te siento como si fueras ella, pero eso es absurdo, tu ni siquiera la conociste, tu no eres ella-.

-No lo soy little G, yo no soy Hermione, pero parte de ella vive ahora en mí-. Respondió la castaña.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos al oír semejante declaración.

-¿Quién eres tú?, volvió a preguntar Ginny, ¿Por qué sabías que estaba hablando de Her…. De ella?

La castaña soltó a la chica y se alejo de todos, le era tan difícil hablar de sentimientos y emociones, aunque no fueran propiamente suyos, era tan duro.

-No puedo revelarles nada, no lo tengo permitido, solo les puedo decir a todos que Hermione esta viva-.

¡Un QUE! Colectivo se escuchó y todos miraron a la recién llegada como si tuviera dos cabezas, miles de preguntas se hicieron al mismo tiempo, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y estaban alterando a la castaña, la cual no sabía que responder ni a quién, afortunadamente fue la menor de los pelirrojos la que la salvo de ese interrogatorio.

-¿Dónde esta?, quiero ir a verla, quiero…. Necesito verla por favor….. suplicó la pelirroja.

La recién llegada asintió y un debate se desató entre quienes irían y quienes no.

La castaña les dijo que solo Ginny podría ir, lo que causo la desconfianza de los demás, la chica estaba perdiendo la paciencia y la pelirroja se dio cuenta por lo que intervino diciendo que ella iría sola con la castaña.

Ron Weasley llegó en ese momento y se sorprendió doblemente por lo que vio: por un lado su familia estaba armando un alboroto por X razón y por el otro lado estaba viendo en la sala de su casa a alguien que pensó que jamás volvería a ver, no después de la muerte de…

Ron intercambio una mirada con Harry y éste se acercó y lo puso al tanto de todo.

Tras escuchar todo de su mejor amigo, el pelirrojo se acercó a la castaña y la abrazó ante el asombro de los presentes incluido Harry.

Ron les contó a todos de donde él y Harry conocían a la castaña y que si ésta les decía que Hermione estaba viva y que solo Ginny podía ir era porque seguramente era verdad.

Ron no era tonto todos como creían, el chico había madurado muchísimo durante su último año de aventuras con sus dos mejores amigos, y él recordaba muy bien el extraño lazo que se desarrolló entre las castañas por lo que creía que si la chica presente les decía que su mejor amiga estaba viva y a salvo, él le confiaba a su hermana menor, después de todo nadie sabía nada más de Hermione y esa ignorancia les había hecho pasar unas semanas horribles.

Ginny se fue a empacar unas cuantas cosas, estaba demasiado ansiosa de volver a "su chica" como para saber que empacar y para cuantos días.

Mientras tanto Ron y Harry mantenían una plática privada con la castaña. Ésta les aseguró que su amiga estaba viva pero lamentablemente inconsciente pero que en su delirio no dejaba de llamar a Ginny y fue por ese motivo por él cual ella había dejado su castillo para buscar a la pequeña Weasley.

Ginny se despidió de toda su familia y les prometió mantenerse en contacto con ellos y que cuando fuera posible volvería con Hermione.

La castaña se despidió de todos pero antes de irse, Molly Weasley le preguntó su nombre, y la joven gesticulo una media sonrisa y contestó:

-Soy Faith, Faith Lehane-Dormer-. Y tras decir esto la chica se fue con la pelirroja.

La castaña tomó de la mano a la pelirroja y le dijo: -yo no puedo aparecer como ustedes hacen ni tampoco usar una red flu, no hasta que su ministerio este reconstituido, por lo que utilizaremos una transportación semejante a su traslador-, la chica sacó un pequeño cristal de las manos y recitó unas palabras, tras unos segundos una especie de vórtice se abrió y las absorbió.

Pocos minutos después las chicas aparecieron en lo que fue el salón principal de un castillo.

-G Man, ya estamos aquí-. Dijo la castaña, mueve tu viejo trasero hasta aquí de inmediato-. La pelirroja la miró extrañada pero antes de preguntar algo, un señor apareció y muy cortésmente se presentó:

-Soy Rupert Giles, vigilante de las Choice Two y actual presidente del consejo de vigilantes, te ruego que disculpes el modo de hablar tan ortodoxo de Faith- y dirigiéndose a ésta le dijo: -Ya hemos hablado de tus peculiares modismos del lenguaje, debes suprimirlos por completo, tu nuevo cargo y tus deberes no te permiten ese modo tan prosaico de expresarte-.

La chica solo enrollo los ojos y preguntó por la otra castaña.

Giles le dijo que no había habido ningún cambio desde su partida, Faith asintió con la cabeza y procedió a guiar a la pelirroja a la habitación donde se encontraba la chica Granger.

Ginny sintió que las lágrimas caían sin control al contemplar a la chica de sus sueños inconsciente, corrió hacia la cama y le tomó su mano.

Faith se retiró de la habitación y regreso a hablar con Giles.

Ambos sabían que sería cuestión de tiempo para que la joven Weasley se enterara de la verdad y ciertamente no sabían como lo iba a tomar.

Ginny pasó horas en la misma habitación con Hermione, durante ese tiempo notó que la chica hablaba en su inconsciencia llamándola a ella y a Faith.

Esta última conocida como la Dark Slayer o la cazadora oscura, pasaba también mucho tiempo en la habitación con el par de brujas. Era notorio el afecto que sentía hacia la bruja castaña.

-Ginevra, dijo la castaña cazadora, será mejor que descanses, mañana te contaré la historia, mañana contestaré todas tus preguntas, por lo que debes tener tu mente fresca y descansada, porque quizá hayan cosas que sean difíciles de entender.

La pelirroja asintió y se acomodó en la misma cama junta a la bruja.

Faith las observo y les dirigió una mirada de ternura y pensó: por un amor así tan limpio y tan puro vale la pena cualquier sacrificio.

La mañana siguiente llegó y la cazadora oscura pidió que les sirvieran el desayuno en la habitación de las jóvenes brujas.

La castaña se encontró con una pelirroja despierta abrazando cariñosamente a la otra bruja.

Después las dos chicas tomaron a la bruja inconsciente de las manos y sintieron que una corriente eléctrica las atravesaba. Minutos después, Hermione abría los ojos y miró a las dos chicas que la temían tomada de las manos.

-Ginny, mi Ginny-. Dijo la bruja castaña, luego dirigió su atención a la otra castaña y le dijo: -Gracias Faith-.

Las dos castañas se miraron en silencio intensamente y Ginny sintió que había algo importante que ella no sabía, algo había pasado entre las dos castañas y una oleada de celos la atravesó.

Hermione sintió el ánimo de la pelirroja y se apresuró a tranquilizarla y la única manera era que le contaran toda la verdad.

Pero ¿que era lo que había pasado?

28 DIAS ANTES….

Hermione siente que el último hálito de vida la esta abandonando y pronuncia lo que serían sus últimas palabras: -I need a little… to Faith-

La chica perdió la conciencia y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con tres pares de ojos, unos fríos y aterradores, los ojos de La Muerte, un par de ojos que traslucían un conocimiento absoluto, los ojos de Destino y un par de ojos color chocolate que la miraban calida y preocupadamente.

-Faith, dijo la bruja, veniste,-.

-Siempre, contestó la aludida-.

La Muerte las contemplaba con ganas de vomitar y dijo: -No veo ningún sentido que estemos aquí los cuatro, la bruja y yo hicimos un trato por lo que su tiempo de vida ha llegado a su fin, ella uso la piedra de la resurrección y con eso se finalizo nuestro acuerdo-.

-Ciertamente, contestó Destino, astutamente le pusiste una trampa a la bruja, sabiendo que su sentido de deber junto con su valor y lealtad la harían aceptar tu trato, pero no tomaste en cuenta algunos detalles-.

-De que hablas Destino, que se supone que no tome en cuenta-.

-Yo soy el que guía la vida y el halo de los mortales, por lo tanto yo conozco su pasado, su presente y su futuro-.

-Yo puse en su sino dos profecías que ella cumplió, protegió al joven Potter y con ello derrotaron a un gran mal; para cumplir con su misión nuestra bruja siguió lo que le dictaba la razón haciendo a un lado a su corazón, a la persona que amaba que sin saberlo la hubiera hecho infinitamente poderosa. Sin embargo, su elección es la que nos favorece hoy, verás querida Muerte, las acciones de Hermione la hicieron dueña de la varita de Saúco, tu varita, el joven Potter le confió su capa de invisibilidad y por último tu mismo le entregaste la piedra de la resurrección-.

-Ella posee las reliquias de la muerte y por lo tanto eso la convierte en…-

La Muerte hubiera palidecido si perteneciera al mundo de los vivos, lo que Destino acababa de revelar era enorme si la bruja tenía las reliquias de la muerte esa la convertía en su ama.

-En efecto Muerte, le dijo Destino leyendo su pensamiento, ella se convirtió en el amo de la muerte y por lo tanto ella tiene poder sobre ti, tú le debes tu lealtad.

La Muerte estaba furioso, había sido atrapado en su propio juego y ahora tenía el deber de revelar como salvar la vida de su joven ama, era cierto que ahora él no podía llevarse el alma de la chica pero tampoco podía dejarla así, la bruja agonizaría y sufriría por toda la eternidad sin descanso.

La Muerte contempló a Destino y su mirada se dirigió hacia la otra castaña, no entendiendo muy bien cual era el papel de la otra chica, suspiró resignado y dijo: -Su sangre esta envenenada y su cuerpo esta casi destruido por el uso del hechizo, aun cuando yo no me la lleve a mi reino su vida será agónica y dolorosa-.

-Lo sé, dijo Destino, aquí es donde entra nuestra joven cazadora a salvar a su amiga-.

-No entiendo como una chica puede salvar a la otra chica, sé que ella es una de las protegidas del señor Alfa y por eso es temporalmente intocable por mí pero no sé como ella la pueda salvar-.

-No es fácil dada la condición en la que se encuentra la bruja, pero no es imposible, ahora que terminemos de hablar, Cronos hará que el tiempo siga su curso y nosotros hablemos desaparecido del colegio, iremos al llamado bosque prohibido y con ayuda de los centauros y los unicornios se salvarán las dos chicas, ya que no se puede salvar a una sin poner en peligro la vida de la otra.

-Faith, dijo Destino, ¿estás dispuesta a arriesgar tú alma y tu vida para salvar a la joven bruja?-

La cazadora no tardo en responder y dijo: yeah, haré lo que sea por salvarla, ella es la única persona que ha creído en mi sin juzgarme aun conociendo mi pasado y es a mi a quien llamó en su lecho de muerte y por eso no la voy a abandonar-.

La Muerte y Destino asintieron y los cuatro desparecieron para aparecer en alguna sección en lo profundo del bosque.

El centauro Firenze apareció junto con el joven príncipe de los unicornios.

Destino le explicó a Firenze la situación y éste sin dudar enseguida se puso a buscar los hechizos y los implementos necesarios.

Firenze se dirigió a la cazadora y le dijo: -El hechizo para salvar a la joven bruja consta de dos partes, en la primera parte sus almas se van a enlazar como si compartieran una misma alma, pero no en el sentido de almas gemelas que se complementan, esto es con la finalidad de que tu puedas compartir con ella tu esencia de cazadora y pueda su cuerpo sobrevivir a la segunda parte del hechizo, esto quiere decir que perderás gran parte de tu esencia de cazadora. Además, como parte del hechizo, continuó el centauro, ella vivirá cada parte de tu vida, no habrá sufrimientos ni secretos ni temores ni deseos que ella no pueda ver dentro de tu alma y lo mismo te pasará a ti con su alma, así que dime cazadora ¿estás dispuesta a ello?-.

Faith lo pensó unos minutos, eso era difícil, su vida siempre había sido un infierno y no le gustaría que nadie lo viera o lo viviera, su alma quedaría desnuda por completo ante la otra chica, ¿podría ser capaz de dar tanto para salvar la vida de alguien que apenas conocía?.

La castaña cazadora se dio un puñetazo mentalmente por ponerse a dudar de su resolución y sin pensarlo más dijo:-Hazlo-.

Firenze, Destino y Gazoff, el príncipe de los unicornios colocaron a las chicas en un altar de piedra y tras colocar unos cristales protectores las chicas fueron rodeadas de una especie de burbuja protectora. Ellos tres se reunieron con la Muerte que se encontraba apartado del altar ceremonial.

Gazoff fue el encargo de recitar las palabras y tras decirlas los 4 vieron como las auras de las dos castañas empezaron a brillar cambiando de colores hasta quedar de color blanco y rodearlas por completo.

Envuelta en el hechizo, Faith vio y vivió la vida de la joven bruja desde que nació hasta en el segundo en que la llamó cuando se estaba muriendo.

Dentro del hechizo las dos castañas no tenían noción de tiempo, así que cuando Faith despertó habían pasado 7 días. Por su parte, Hermione empezó a ver y vivir la vida de la cazadora, la chica no pudo evitar gemir de dolor ante lo que sentía y dolorosas lágrimas cayeron al darse cuenta de lo cruel que había sido la vida de la otra chica.

La joven Granger despertó 11 días del inicio del hechizo, 4 días después que la joven cazadora.

Hermione buscó con la mirada a la otra chica y se dio cuenta que podía sentir lo que su contraparte sentía, era como si sus sentimientos fueran uno mismo.

-Faith, dijo la bruja con ternura al sentir el estado de animo de la otra chica, no tienes porque estar avergonzada ni arrepentida de tu vida, muy por el contrario te doy las gracias por aceptar compartir todo esto conmigo y por tener mi alma encadenada a la de una mujer muy valiente y de un gran corazón-.

La cazadora no dijo nada pero la abrazo con ternura, una acción muy impropia de la castaña caza vampiros.

Cuando las castañas estuvieron más tranquilas y menos emotivas, Firenze y Gazoff les explicaron la segunda parte del hechizo.

Las chicas tendrían que compartir la misma sangre también, dado el grado de envenenamiento de la sangre de la bruja, tendrían que sacarle toda y hacerle una transfusión mágica de la otra chica, este hechizo era sumamente peligroso y para cualquier otra persona sería mortal pero ellos contaban con que las chicas ya compartían la esencia de la cazadora y sus poderes, por lo que tendrían un proceso de curación acelerado.

Faith tendría que reabrir con una daga ceremonial, las heridas de la bruja causadas durante su captura y tortura en Malfoy Manor, y aunque no todas las heridas eran fácilmente visibles, la cazadora supo identificar donde se encontraban, después de todo ella había "vivido" también la tortura de su amiga.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se concentró en no sentir dolor al ser atravesada nuevamente por un cuchillo.

Durante horas Faith, Firenze y Gazoff contemplaron con horror como la chica se desangraba casi por completo viendo que el líquido que emanaba de ella era casi negro, cuando el tono cambio al tono rojizo natural, la cazadora se hizo una incisión en su muñeca y la coloco encima de una incisión hecha en la muñeca de la bruja.

Firenze agarró una cinta blanca mágica y amarro las muñecas de las castañas. Ahora solo faltaba que el cuerpo de la bruja absorbiera el líquido vital de la cazadora.

Las horas siguieron pasando y la transfusión se llevaba a cabo lentamente y mientras ocurría ese proceso, ambas castañas cayeron en coma.

Cuando las dos chicas tenían la misma cantidad de sangre en el cuerpo, la cual era insuficiente para que pudieran vivir, el príncipe de los unicornios completo la sangre faltante con sangre de su propia especie, la cual tenía propiedades mágicas y curativas.

Una vez que se acabo la segunda parte del hechizo, la cinta mágica desapareció y en las muñecas de las chicas solo quedo una cicatriz, el recuerdo de todo lo que habían vivido juntas.

A pesar de haber concluido todo el ritual ninguna de las chicas recupero la conciencia rápidamente; pasaron 8 días cuando la cazadora salió del coma y tardo un par de días más para que su cuerpo estuviera completamente recuperado aunque sus poderes estaban seriamente disminuidos.

Cuando Faith se sintió mejor decidió que era tiempo de regresar a su castillo ya que tenía muchas obligaciones que cumplir llevándose con ella a la aun inconsciente bruja.

Una vez en la seguridad de su hogar, la cazadora llamó a quien había sido su consejero y su vigilante por los últimos años de su vida.

Rupert Giles acudió al llamado de su "cazadora", de la única activa ya que la otra chosen one había decidido retirarse por tiempo indefinido.

Giles y Faith estaban trabajando en conjunto para restaurar también "su mundo", ellos estaban reconstruyendo el antiguo consejo de vigilantes que había sido destruido ese año por The First Evil.

Giles escuchó atentamente la historia que le narró la cazadora y el no pudo evitar estar en desacuerdo cuando escuchó que la castaña había perdido casi la totalidad de sus poderes para salvar a alguien más; ciertamente no era la primera vez que la chica lo hacia pero eso es parte de otra historia.

Esa noticia le preocupo seriamente porque no sabía como les afectaría cuando sus eternos enemigos se enteraran de que las últimas elegidas estaban fuera del juego.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las desalentadoras noticias, el vigilante no se dejo desmoronar, ya encontrarían una forma de que la dark slayer siguiera con sus funciones y con los planes que ambos tenían; por otro lado, el contacto que la castaña estableció con los magos de Hogwarts era muy importante y quizá a ambos "mundos" les beneficiaria esa relación.

Giles y Faith acomodaron a la joven bruja en una de las habitaciones laterales de la habitación de la cazadora.

Los días pasaron y Hermione seguía inconsciente lo que le preocupaba a la otra castaña pero con el constante contacto que mantenía con Firenze sabía que estaba dentro de lo esperado.

Hermione no dejaba de llamar entre sueños a Ginny por lo que la cazadora decidió ir a buscarla pensando que la presencia de esa persona ayudaría a la bruja a salir del estado en que se encontraba.

Así que con la ayuda de Giles, Faith se preparó para ir a la casa conocida como la Madriguera.

Faith terminó de narrar la historia y las dos brujas la miraban fijamente, la castaña no sabía que decir y el silencio y la mirada de las chicas la inquietaba de sobremanera pero como era usual en ella, lo cubrió con una cara inexpresiva.

Hermione fue la primera en irrumpir el silencio y se paro para abrazar a la cazadora a la que le debía tanto.

Ginny por su parte no sabía como interpretar lo que había oído y lo que estaba viendo, no entendía la relación real entre las castañas.

Faith entrelazó sus dedos con la otra castaña y se acercó a Ginny quién las veía con una expresión herida y confusa.

La cazadora le tomó la mano a la pelirroja y la entrelazó con la mano de la otra bruja, cuando las manos de las brujas estuvieron entrelazadas, ella retiro su mano y mirando fijamente en los ojos de la pelirroja le explicó que Hermione y ella no tenían una relación sentimental ni romántica, ellas no se querían de esa forma si no más bien estaban unidas en un plano emocional, místico, y así sería por siempre porque ella sabía que Hermione amaba a la pelirroja profundamente, más que a nada en el mundo y ella misma estaba enamorada de un amor imposible, de alguien quien la odiaba.

Faith suprimió sus tristes recuerdos y decidió en concentrarse en convencer a la joven pelirroja de que ella no era una amenaza real para su relación con Hermione.

Ginevra vio la sinceridad en los ojos de la cazadora y el amor profundo en los ojos de "su" castaña.

La pelirroja dejo correr sus lágrimas y se abrazo a ambas castañas y juntas las tres lloraron abrazadas.

Un rato después, la cazadora se despidió de las brujas y se dirigió a las afueras del castillo, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y necesitaba despejarse por lo que decidió montar a caballo.

Por su parte Hermione se quedó abrazada a Ginny y poco después de la partida de la otra castaña, el cansancio la venció y decidió recostarse.

La pelirroja contempló a su castaña dormir y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a correr libremente, solo que esta vez eran lagrimas de felicidad.

Durante los siguientes dos días, Ginny y Hermione estuvieron en la habitación de esta última, ya que la castaña no había recuperado sus fuerzas por completo, la cazadora pasaba por ratos a ver como estaban y si necesitaban algo.

Durante esas interacciones, la pelirroja notó que en verdad las castañas se querían mucho pero que no era un "amor romántico" sino más bien fraternal.

Por la noche, Faith le preguntó a Hermione que quería hacer para su cumpleaños, el cual sería al día siguiente.

La heredera Granger recordó la época de sus bailes y de sus fiestas, y de la tristeza que sintió en los últimos tras la muerte de sus padres por lo que pidió que tuvieran un día de campo a las orillas del lago.

A la mañana siguiente, las tres chicas salieron en montadas a caballo, y se acomodaron al pie de un gran árbol a las orillas del lago.

Durante el día las chicas intercambiaron historias, bromas y anécdotas. Ginny se comprometió a enseñar a volar en una escoba a la cazadora y a jugar quidditch.

Fue un día tranquilo y memorable para las tres, todas necesitaban relajarse tras sus pasadas experiencias.

Por la noche cuando regresaron al castillo, una elegante cena las esperaba y Giles se presentó formalmente con Hermione ya que no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar porque la cazadora lo había evitado, sabiendo que el vigilante no perdería oportunidad de interrogar a la bruja.

Los días de julio fueron pasando y todos en el castillo se acostumbraron a tener a las brujas con ellos; ciertamente Giles pasaba horas hablando con Hermione preguntándole de libros, hechizos, del ministerio y del colegio Hogwarts.

Hermione decidió trabajar con ellos en lo que pudiera, aunque había decidido regresar a Hogwarts a estudiar su último año.

Las castañas también hablaron de sus obligaciones que no tenían nada que ver con el mundo mágico ni sobrenatural sino en el mundo de las finanzas y la economía.

Las chicas decidieron volverse socias y apoyarse mutuamente, Hermione aunque no manejaba directamente su patrimonio estaba muy familiarizada con él, muy al contrario de la cazadora quién había recibido hacia un poco menos de dos meses su herencia.

Ginny, Hermione y Faith desarrollaron una gran amistad y camarería entre ellas, Ginny sentía mucha admiración por la joven cazadora, diferente a la que sentía por Hermione, la cual estaba complementada con un amor incondicional.

Las brujas dejaron florecer su relación, el hecho de que se conocían de años y que siempre fueron mejores amigas les había ayudado mucho.

Sin embargo, había noches en las que Hermione despertaba atormentada por las pesadillas, sueños donde era torturada sin piedad por Bellatrix Lastrange. Cuando esto ocurría, Ginny la abrazada y la consolaba lo mejor que podía, pero no alcanzaba a tranquilizar a su castaña. Era en esos momentos cuando la heredera Granger corría a buscar a la cazadora, quien entendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando la joven bruja.

Las primeras veces que esto ocurrió, la pelirroja no pudo dejar de sentirse herida, pero se fue haciendo la idea de que las castañas compartían "una sola alma" por decirlo de alguna manera simple, por lo que su nivel de entendimiento emocional era enorme y dejo de dolerle tanto, aunque no podía evitar sentirse mal que Hermione no le confiara a ella su dolor.

Faith consolaba a Ginny por esto, le explicaba que tenía que darle tiempo a Brownie, nickname que la cazadora le puso a la otra bruja, para que curara sus heridas emocionales y le confiara sus pesadillas.

Faith y Ginny pasaban varias horas del día volando e intentando jugar quidditch aun sin los instrumentos correctos. En esos momentos Hermione hablaba con Giles o se la pasaba leyendo algún libre que le llamara la atención.

Durante ese mes que pasaron juntos, Giles estaba maravillado con lo mucho que había cambiado la cazadora, su vicios tanto el de beber y fumar fueron cortados de tajo por Hermione.

Las jóvenes brujas estaban siendo una fantástica influencia en la cazadora, enseñándole a divertirse sanamente.

Finalmente llegó el 31 de julio y Ginny y Hermione sabía que debían volver a "su mundo" pero ésta última aun no tenía las fuerzas emocionales para encarar a sus amigos, se sentía segura y protegida en ese castillo y sabía que en el momento que lo abandonara su vida anterior la alcanzaría.

Faith entendió las emociones que sentía Brownie y las invitó a quedarse el tiempo que les hiciera falta e incluso les ofreció su castillo para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ginny.

La pelirroja estaba más que entusiasmada con la idea y enseguida se comunico con Ron y con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix para invitarlos a pasar unos días en ese majestuoso castillo escocés.

Conforme las horas pasaron, Hermione se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, pero era tan reconfortante tener a Ginny y a Faith con ella a su lado, que una sensación de calma la inundaba.

Las castañas habían mantenido una profunda conversación esa mañana, Hermione le había exteriorizado a Faith su deseo de pedirle a Ginny que sea formalmente su novia y además planeaba pedirle permiso a los señores Weasley, por lo que sus motivos para estar nerviosa aumentaron.

Harry Potter y los Weasley llegaron cerca de las 6 de la tarde, seguidos de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nimphadora Tonks, de la directora de Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall y del actual ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

El encuentro fue muy emotivo, todos se emocionaron hasta las lágrimas cuando vieron a Hermione viva después de más de un mes sin verla.

Todos tenían miles de preguntas, todos querían saber que había pasado y que le había ocurrido.

Faith prefirió dejar al grupo y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, sentía que no era su lugar estar ahí.

Hermione y Ginny les contaron brevemente lo que había ocurrido sin entrar en muchos detalles, después de todo había otra persona involucrada y la castaña haría hasta lo imposible por proteger su privacidad.

Después de ponerse al día con las buenas y malas noticias, los invitados pasaron a un salón a tomar un aperitivo mientras se servía la cena.

Giles no perdió el tiempo y enseguida se puso a conversar con el ministro de magia y con la directora de Hogwarts.

Hermione fue a buscar a la cazadora y la encontró parada junto a un ventanal con la vista fija hacia la noche.

La bruja forzó a Faith a seguirla a la reunión y ahí la presento formalmente a sus amigos.

La cena trascurrió entre bromas y anécdotas y auque la mayoría de los presentes estaban tristes por sus perdidas, viendo a Hermione viva y bien ayudo a mitigar esa sensación.

A la hora del postre, Hermione se puso de pie y se acercó a Ginny y delante de todos los presentes le pidió que fuera su novia.

La pelirroja no lo dudo ningún segundo y enseguida se tiró en los brazos de su ahora novia.

La heredera Granger se acercó a los señores Weasley y les pidió su aprobación, ambos eran muy importantes para ella y lo que menos quería era su desaprobación.

Todos felicitaron a la feliz pareja y Faith fue la última en acercarse a las chicas.

La cazadora les entregó una llave dorada y les guiño el ojo, ocasionando que ambas brujas se sonrojaran.

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir, las brujas siguieron a la cazadora hacia la puerta de una misteriosa habitación. Hermione abrió la puerta y cuando las tres entraron, Faith les dijo que ese era su regalo y que lo disfrutaran como quisieran; después se retiro y dejo a las dos brujas solas cerrando la puerta tras su salida.

Las brujas contemplaron la habitación anonadadas, la habitación por medio de un poderoso hechizo recreaba una playa desierta, la cual tenía palmeras, una blanca arena, un maravilloso cielo oscuro coronado con una hermosa luna llena, un mar azulado cuyas suaves olas trasmitían una sensación de paz.

Las chicas vieron que en la arena, junto a la orilla del mar había una especie de colchoneta cubierta con sabanas de satín y cubierta de pétalos de rosas, junto a ella había una cesta que contenía aceites corporales, dulces y bebidas frutales.

Ambas chicas se ruborizaron por completo y se vieron fijamente a los ojos, ambas compartieron una mirada que reflejaba su amor, su confianza y la seguridad de que lo que ambas iban a compartir las iba a cambiar para siempre, uniéndolas en un plano más allá del físico.

Hermione besó a Ginny suavemente y con ternura, y en pocos minutos la intensidad del beso se incremento; la castaña contempló a la pelirroja una vez más buscando alguna sombra de duda y al no encontrar ninguna lentamente la volvió a besar y bajo sus manos hacia los botones de la blusa de la menor de los Weasley.

Las chicas se dejaron llevar por todo el fuego que tenían en su interior, al principio sus movimientos fueron medio torpes y nerviosos ya que para ambas sería su primera vez, pero conforme la pasión fue creciendo, sus dudas e inseguridades desaparecieron por completo.

Los rayos del sol saliente despertaron a Hermione, la chica se desoriento por unos segundos pero al contemplar a una melena rojiza cubriéndole el torso hizo que recordara todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

La castaña tenía una sonrisa de felicidad en la boca que no podía con ella, al fin su vida parecía que iba a ser más feliz.

Sí, la bruja tenía la seguridad que su vida iba a ser mil veces mejor de ahora en adelante, ya que tenía todo lo que alguien podía soñar: tenía unos amigos que la querían, sus dos mejores amigos estaban sanos y a salvo, tenía una maravillosa novia, el mundo mágico estaba a salvo, sus negocios marchaban bien e iba a regresar a Hogwarts a terminar su último año de estudios y por último pero no menos importante ahora contaba con Faith, aquella solitaria cazadora que arriesgo su vida y cedió sus poderes por ella, con quien ahora compartía un vinculo más allá de lo explicable, pero por ese mismo vínculo, Hermione sabía que el futuro de la cazadora sería trágico, pero ella haría hasta lo imposible para cambiarlo, sabía que el tiempo no estaba de su lado solo esperaba que tuviera el suficiente antes de que llegara _El__ fin__ de__ los __Tiempos__…_

The end.


End file.
